Sombras do Dia, Volume Quatro
by viczanini
Summary: Por que o mundo dá voltas, mas passa sempre pelos mesmos lugares. Imagens dos personagens com link no perfil.
1. Prólogo

**HO VOGLIA DI TE**

_TE QUERO_

Ho voglia di te

_Te quero_

Per tutto quello Che ho immagginato, sognato, desiderato

_Por tudo aquilo que imaginei, sonhei, desejei_

Ho voglia di te

_Te quero_

Per quello che so e ancora di piú per quello che non so

_Por aquilo que sei e mais ainda por aquilo que não sei_

Ho voglia di te

_Te quero_

Per quello bacio che non ti ho ancora dato

_Por aquele beijo que ainda não te dei_

Ho voglia di te

_Te__ quero_

Per l'amore che non ho mai fatto

_Pelo amor que ainda não fiz_

Ho voglia di te anhe si non ti ho mai assaggiato

_Te quero mesmo sem jamais ter sentido teu gosto_

Ho voglia di te

_Te quero_

Di tutto te

_Todo você_

Dei tuoi errori, dei tuoi successi

_Com teu erros e sucessos_

Dei tuoi sbagli, dei tuoi dolori

_Com teus esquecimentos e dores_

Delle tue semplice incetezze

_Com tuas simples incertezas_

Dei pensieri che hai avuto

_Com os pensamentos que tiveste_

E dei quelli che spero, hai dimenticato

_E daqueles, espero, que tenha esquecido_

Dei pensieri che ancora non sai

_Tanto quanto aqueles que não sabe_

Ho voglia di te

_Te quero_

Ho cosi voglia di te che nulla mi basta

_Quero tanto você que nada me safisfaz_

Ho voglia di te e non so neanche perchè

_Quero você e nem sei porquê_

Ho voglia di te

_Te quero_

**Federico Moccia, do livro HOVOGLIA DI TE**


	2. Às vezes a realidade supera a fantasia 1

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**Nova história!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Muita coisa acontecendo, muita coisa nova!**

**Espero comentários tah legal!? Bem de queridos..**

**Até amanha!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (I)

ÀS VEZES A REALIDADE SUPERA A FANTASIA

**Capitulo 01 – Tanta Coisa**

**JudePOV.**

Impressão. Será que este é realmente o nome daquilo que sinto por Greg? Ele diz que pode ser chamado de amor, paixão, companheirismo... vida. E é exatamente isso que eu sinto por ele, Gregory Foreman é minha vida. E é assim desde a primeira vez em que o vi, na minha primeira aula no meu primeiro dia de aula na faculdade, na minha primeira semana como habitante de NY.

Fui estudar artes cênicas na NYU quando acabei a escola em Burlington. Aluguei com a ajuda dos meus pais, depois com o dinheiro que conseguia vendendo as roupas e acessórios que ganhava de todas aquelas marcas fabulosas, um pequeno apartamento no Queens... Acho que nem preciso dizer que para chegar no horário das aulas eu tinha que acordar ou sair de casa umas três horas antes e pegar muitas linhas de metrô!

Uff! Não to reclamando! Assim eu acabei por conhecer a cidade melhor e hoje dificilmente me perco! Mas deixa isso pra lá, eu estava falando do Greg... Greg tem praticamente a idade do meu pai, mas aparenta ter uns 25 anos... Greg é lindo, alto, forte e musculoso... Greg é um protetor, Greg é um lobisomem! Sim, a principio eu também fiquei chocada!

Como eu disse, eu o conheci logo na minha primeira aula. Greg era o assistente do meu professor de interpretação, um diretor off - broadway super bacana, com a classe super disputada e o auditório onde tivemos a classe estava lotado, mas assim que eu o vi não consegui tirar os olhos dele.. eu e mais todas as meninas e alguns meninos..

No momento que nossos olhares se cruzaram minha paixão por Johnny se esvaiu completamente tornando-o apenas uma lembrança desagradável. Até então eu estava sofrendo horrores, Johnny me deu um fora ainda antes do baile de formatura, depois de conseguir comigo o que queria, adivinha, sexo, me senti suja, foi horrível... ok foi culpa minha também, Kevin principalmente cansou de me avisar que ele não prestava, mas eu estava apaixonada, mulheres apaixonadas só têm ouvidos para o que querem ouvir...

O professor fez sua palestra dizendo que naquele semestre trabalharíamos com Shakespeare, Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão, sua métrica, tom, e tudo mais.. Depois disse que deixaria uma lista preferencial para teste de um novo texto que ele estava começando a trabalhar...

Mas eu não tinha tempo pra testes, eu tinha pegado muitas matérias e sai do auditório sem me inscrever, mesmo assim fui abordada por Greg na cafeteria. Ele me perguntou por que eu não havia me inscrito! Fiquei surpresa, pra mim, com tantas pessoas dispostas a colocar uma melancia no pescoço naquela sala ele sequer tinha notado que eu existia...

Bom, no fim acabei me inscrevendo, indo ao teste e sendo aprovada como um personagem falante e acabei caindo de quatro e arriada por ele e ficamos juntos. Mas às vezes ele sumia e agia esquisito.. acabava me deixando triste insegura porque era certo que ele estava escondendo algo muito grande de mim. Quando eu finalmente o confrontei, depois de quase um ano juntos eu estava apostando que ele admitiria ter outra namorada, que ele riria de mim como fez Johnny e me deixaria só como eu estava antes dele, mas não foi.

Greg contou tudo pra mim. Contou que fora atacado por um lobisomem quando tinha 25 anos em uma viagem que ele fizera com amigos da faculdade e que daqueles ele foi o único a sobreviver porque tinha levado só uma mordida na panturrilha e me mostrou direito a grande cicatriz que tinha. Mas foi obvio que eu não acreditei, achei que ele estava me tirando pra louca, caçoando de mim e naquela noite eu o expulsei do meu apartamento e da minha vida deixando um vazio enorme dentro de mim.

Ao mesmo tempo a internet e a literatura fantástica, assim como os filmes "b" começaram a fazer parte de minha vida e das minhas listas de leituras de cabeceira.

Claro que eu não contei nada sobre isso pra ninguém... Com que cara que eu iria chegar aos meus amigos e na minha família e dizer: "Olha, eu não estou mais namorando com aquele cara incrível e maravilhoso porque ele disse que é um lobisomem.." (!!) Sim, eles me levariam diretamente para o hospital psiquiátrico mais próximo e me abandonariam em uma salinha acolchoada, sem contar que eu me tronaria a maior chacota do mundo!

Porém, com o passar dos dias e das semanas tudo o que eu lia e li sobre lobisomens começaram à fazer certo sentido.. exemplo? A temperatura corporal elevada... Greg sempre me pareceu imune ao frio, seu corpo parecia sempre estar ardendo em febre. Eu sempre achei ser charme, ele sempre ficou incrível naquela jaqueta de couro surrada dele mesmo debaixo de muita neve...

A territoraliedade, no caso ele sempre foi bem possessivo comigo, com as coisas dele, com os amigos dele, sempre me pareceu que ele queria abraçar o mundo e manter tudo dentro de uma bolha de proteção, o mundinho de Greg.. depois, oscilações de humor, algumas demonstrações de super-sentidos e velocidade, o hiper apetite sexual.. não que essa parte fosse ruim, claro.. e depois freqüentes "sumiços" durante a fase de lua-cheia que o deixavam sempre cansado... É, tudo isso batia com as descrições que eu tive acesso.. e batia em mim tanto quanto a falta que eu sentia dele.

Ficamos algumas semanas separados, e fui pra casa nas festas de fim de ano. Foi lá que intensifiquei minhas pesquisas devorando os livros do meu irmão que sempre foi um entusiasta desse tipo de literatura. Henry foi partidário da máxima do Arquivo X: "A verdade está lá fora".. e realmente está.

Foi no dia 24 de dezembro que liguei pra ele e nos encontramos na manha seguinte, aqui mesmo em Burlington... Eu disse lá em casa que precisava dar uma volta, ele já estava à minha espera perto do lago Champlain. Entrei sem medo no carro dele, um maverick amarelo ovo e não trocamos uma só palavra durante a pequena viagem que fizemos até ele parar próximo da mata.


	3. Às vezes a realidade supera a fantasia 2

**N/a:Olaaa!**

**Mais um cap com o POV da Jude!**

**Amanha mais personagens novos!**

**Deem uma olhadinha no meu picasa e acostumem-se já com a carinha das personagens novas!!**

**Dry! Obrigada pela review!**

**Beijoss e até amanha!!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (II)

ÀS VEZES A REALIDADE SUPERA A FANTASIA

**Capitulo 02 – Choque**

**JudePOV.**

_- Vem._- me disse Greg estendendo a mão quando abriu a porta do carro para que eu pudesse desembarcar._- Você precisa ver-me como sou de verdade._

_- Você não vai me machucar, vai?_- perguntei já que o medo me abateu.

_- Não, sou velho o suficiente para ter controle, além de agora eu fazer parte dos "bonzinhos".._- seguíamos andando pela mata só eu e ele._- Se eu fizer qualquer cagada que seja... Bom, Jude, como eu posso me explicar.. o fato de você já estar aqui comigo é cagada suficiente, se eu chego a te machucar.. eu morro, minha rainha ou qualquer outro de "mim", me mata._- explicou.

_- Rainha? Eu não sabia que entre lobisomens existia esse tipo de hierarquia, não é mencionado em nenhum dos lugares em que li... além do mais ela parece ser terrível, porque ela faria isso?_- perguntei e ele sorriu meio amarelo.

_- Ela não é terrível, na verdade o mau elemento sou eu. Fui eu e meu antigo bando que a desobedecemos e quase matamos a família dela e ainda assim ela nos deixou vivos.. mas eu e mais um amigo meu estamos em "condicional". É este indulto.._- retirou um papel amassado do bolso da jaqueta._- Que me mantém vivo.._- abri o papel e lá tinha uma letra bonita e feminina, sobre a marca d'água de um brasão.

_- Há quanto tempo você carrega isso com você?_- perguntei.

_- Há mais de um ano, quase dois.. e devo dizer que este papel já me salvou muitas vezes.. Pra você ter uma idéia de como eles sempre sabem onde estamos, eu tive de pedir autorização para vir pra cá.._- disse ele.

_- Há lobos aqui em Burlington!? Como? Como ninguém nunca notou?_- perguntei.

_- Somos como sombras, Jude.. e não são só lobos que andam por ai..o fato é que você não pode falar sobre mim pra ninguém, você me entendeu? Eu morrerei porque te contei e você porque sabe se a história chega a vazar.. Nós temos um código de silencio.._- disse.

_- Eu não vou falar nada para ninguém, Greg. Quem realmente acreditaria em mim? Eu iria diretamente pra um hospício.. eu mesma ainda tenho sérias duvidas de que isso tudo não passa de uma piada de mau gosto, de uma pegadinha.._- falei e ele sorriu amarelo de novo.

_- Realmente eu queria que minha vida fosse uma piada de mau gosto.. mas pra você acreditar de verdade, só pode ser feito de um jeito.._- então me mandou ficar parada onde eu estava e seguiu andando um pouco mais adiante, depois começou a tirar a roupa. Fiquei corada, mas não tirei os olhos do corpo dele, Gregory é lindo e eu sempre gostei de ve-lo nu e não era diferente agora com ele ali na neve._- Vou entender se você se assustar e sair correndo, mas se ficar, não se aproxime muito.._

Eu não disse nada, só fiquei ali tilintando de frio e o corpo de Greg também começou a tremer, mas eu estava duvidando de que era por causa da neve, depois foi ganhando novas formas e dimensões. Eu juro que se eu não estivesse ali vendo tudo com meu próprios olhos eu jamais diria que aquele grande animal era o homem que eu amava.

Eu mesma não percebi que também estava tremendo, até mesmo porque tudo o que eu já sentia por ele se intensificou.. ele se despiu de si mesmo pra mim, eu não tinha medo dele, eu era dele. Greg era agora, ali, um lindo lobo de pelagem castanha, a mesma cor de seu cabelo e ele era grande, grande e largo.. se eu pudesse compará-lo com algo, ele parecia um roupeiro e não pude evitar sorrir.

Desde então não nos largamos mais e passamos a viver juntos já na semana seguinte.. o casamento pra nós, foi só mais um passo.. com o tempo Greg foi me contando tudo sobre lobisomens, sobre a rainha dele... e eu fui gostando cada vez mais de tudo..

Certo, vocês devem estar se perguntando se eu nunca quis ser transformada por ele em uma loba e coisa e tal, né? Claro que eu quero! Poxa vida, eu adoraria passar a eternidade ao lado dele, mas eu tenho a plena consciência de que se isso acontecer, se ele fizer isso comigo, ele morre, eu morro e então de nada vai ter adiantado o nosso amor.. Viver humanamente ao lado dele é algo com que eu tenho que conviver, conviver e aceitar..

Abro meus olhos para mais um dia. Vim para Burlington uns dias antes do meu casamento para ajudar na organização, a parentada toda está chegando, mas Greg só conseguiu autorização para vir e ficar por aqui por dois dias e só chega à véspera do casamento para i jantar do ensaio, depois no outro dia para a cerimônia e a festa, então voltaremos para NY.

Liguei meu computador enquanto ia ao banheiro me lavar, antes de descer para tomar café, só para checar meus e-mails. Fiquei tão, mas tão feliz que Kath e Robert vão poder vir! Ela todo este tempo me fez tanta falta! Fisicamente, claro porque trocamos e-mails e fotos pelo menos uma vez por mês..

E lá estava um e-mail dela confirmando que chegaria no dia do ensaio, pela manhã. Fiquei mais faceira que pinto no lixo! Sinto tanta saudade da minha amiga!

...


	4. Às vezes a realidade supera a fantasia 3

**N/a: Olaaa**

**Mais uma parte e dois capitulos!**

**Novos personagens! Novas histórias!**

**Voces estao gostando? Me digam!**

**Bom, amanha tem mais!**

**Beijoss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (III)

ÀS VEZES A REALIDADE SUPERA A FANTASIA

**Capitulo 03 – Múltipla Escolha**

**ZackPOV.**

_- Zackery! Zack, acorde menino!_- chamou minha avó.

Acordei. Moro com dona Carolina, minha avó desde pequenininho, desde que meus pais morreram naquele tsunami na Tailândia em uma viagem romântica, é, acontece. Depois ela e o vô Ted me adotaram e me trouxeram para vir morar com eles, me criaram.

Ta bom me desculpe, não me apresentei, me chamo Zackery Rower, tenho 25 anos, moro e trabalho em Skyvalley, uma cidadezinha bem nevada entre os EUA e o Canadá. Eu e meus avós temos um bistrô adorável no centro da cidade e até onde eu entenda e me interesse por beleza masculina, eu sou um cara apresentável...

_- Vamos de uma vez, garoto, vamos perder a feira!_- apressou-me meu avô gritando da cozinha de casa.

Eles me acordaram às 5 da manha de um domingo para irmos à feira comprar alguns dos mantimentos da semana pra o restaurante. E, domingo é dia de peixe como prato do dia no bistrô.

_- Ta bom, to aqui!_- resmunguei escondido atrás dos meus óculos de sol.

_- Mas que cara horrorosa, filho!_- riu meu avô._- Foi bom o encontro com Prudence ontem? Já estão noivos?_

_- Não, senhor Theodore... estamos apenas nos conhecendo melhor..._- disse com a boca cheia de cereal que era pra não precisar falar muito._- Recém nos beijamos!_

_- Não gosto daquela garota.._- resmungou minha avó enquanto colocava seu grosso casaco.

_- Você não gosta é da avó dela.._- ri. A minha avó e a avó de Prue nunca se bicaram, eu entendo a velha senhora Byron é uma chata!

Prue e eu éramos amigos quando pequenos quando ela vinha passar as férias aqui, tanto de inverno quanto de verão, foi assim até ela completar 11 anos e ser aceita em uma escola elitista na Inglaterra. Eu só a revi quando ela voltou a cerca de um ano para morar aqui na cidade onde abriu uma farmácia de manipulação aqui mesmo na rua do nosso restaurante.

Sim, moramos em cima do bistrô, era um antigo galpão centenário que compramos e reformamos e que levou enorme parte dos nossos recursos, por isso até que o restaurante se estabilize nas finanças, andamos bem apertados.

Eu sou sommelier e especialista em massas e pães, meu avô é nas carnes e minha avó é uma confeiteira de mãos cheias. Mas não somos só nós três que trabalhamos aqui no restaurante, contratamos sempre temporários, principalmente nessa época de inverno quando a cidade enche.

...

_- Quero 5 quilos de cada um destes três tipos aqui!_- pediu meu avô ao peixeiro._- Mais 10 quilos de postas de salmão!_

_- Onde anda a dona Carolina?_- perguntei ao meu avô enquanto esperava pelos meus camarões que estavam sendo embalados.

_- Comprando umas frutas.._- respondeu ele mal me dando bola e apontando para os hortifrutis.

_- Ótimo, eu vou pra aquele lado lá também, vou fazer um molho pesto fresco hoje! Por favor, leva meus camarões junto para a camionete_. – eu disse ao meu avô antes de sair.

Nos encontramos novamente pouco tempo depois enquanto levávamos nossos mantimentos para o veiculo e o dia seguiu normal. Hoje fechamos bem o caixa, o suficiente para pagarmos os fornecedores e 1/3 da conta de luz... estamos só começando, o restaurante tem só pouco mais de seis meses e nossa produção é bem pequena em relação à comida, os doces da minha avó, o bar e o café é que tem rendido mais.

Escolhemos sempre o menu da semana seguinte no domingo de noite quando não trabalhamos e hoje não seria diferente. Preparamos uns pratos para nós e nos sentamos em uma de nossas mesas pra jantar lá por volta das 6 e ½ da noite.

_- Bbrrr!_- disse minha avó se tremendo._- Essa noite será gelada, não me deixe esquecer de te deixar outro cobertor esta noite, Zack! Aproveita e me serve um pouco deste vinho ai, garoto!_

_- Já escolheu as sobremesas dessa semana , vó?_- perguntei enquanto a servia.

_- Já sim, está aqui!_- me disse tirando do bolso do casaco um papel escrito o nome das receitas.

_- Humm, adoro strudell com sorvete de creme!_- eu disse enquanto digitava no cardápio e ela sorriu._- E você, senhor Theodore Rower? Já escolheu o seu cardápio?_

_- Está aqui!_-disse meu avo me passando outro papel._- Hoje, este seu pesto está maravilhoso!_- disse enchendo a boca.

_- Obrigado. Mas e estas outras carnes, este vitelo, quando chegam?_- perguntei.

_- Amanhã, bem cedo!_- riu da minha cara porque sou eu quem recebo as entregas, depois bebeu um grande gole de vinho._- Que vinho é esse? Novo? É muito bom!_

_- É novo, sim.. comprei umas garrafas para experimentar.. este é um malbec da safra de dois anos atrás, vem da Califórnia, vinícola Vivara, muito bom.._- a garrafa era escura e alongada, um design diferente das garrafas normais de vinho com um belo brasão em relevo. Eram vinhos caríssimos, mas realmente muito bons.

_- Mas e quanto à sua parte, Zack? O que teremos esta semana?_- perguntou vovó.

_- Bom, depois disso eu vou ter que acrescentar um molho mediterrâneo, um de salvia, mais alguns outros.. quem sabe um risoto.._- eu disse enquanto digitava.

Fui dormir era uma meia noite depois de ter limpado a louca do nosso jantar e acabar de fechar tudo no restaurante quanto em casa, meus avós já estavam dormindo, menos mal que a cidade é segura..

Nota mental, lembrar de fazer o pedido para novos vinhos da vinícola Vivara amanha de manhã pela internet..

...

**Capitulo 04 – Internada**

**ZackPOV.**

_- Zackery! Zackery, acorda!_- chamou meu avô me sacudindo, era uma noite de quarta –feira e não fazia muito que eu tinha ido dormir.

_- Que foi, vô?_- acordei no susto, meio zonzo de sono.

_- Carolina! Sua avó está passando mal!_- disse ele choroso e exasperado.

_- Mas onde? Você já chamou a ambulância?_- ouvi a sirene se aproximando.

_- Já e está chegando, vou com ela, nos encontre lá no hospital!_

_- No Mercy?_

_- Sim._

...

Acabei ficando pronto logo e meu avo veio no carro comigo, minha avó estava cercada de médicos na ambulância e não tinha espaço pra ele lá dentro. Minha avó tinha problemas de coração e não tinha trabalhado essa noite porque não estava se sentindo bem, menos mal que o movimento hoje não foi grande. Eu a vi muito pouco e ela estava branca como papel, pelo visto era grave, os médicos pareciam meio loucos ao redor dela. No hospital ficamos esperando por uma resposta que pareceram horas, acho que de fato haviam se passado horas quando ele apareceu, já era quase de manha.

_- Senhor Rower?_- perguntou um médico ao se aproximar._- É o senhor o responsável por Carolina Howlett?_

_- Sim, este é meu neto, Zackery._- disse meu avô.

_- Eu sou o doutor Fontana, foi eu quem atendi sua esposa quando ela chegou.._- disse cumprimentando nós dois.

_- Como está minha avó!?_- perguntei.

_- Infelizmente ela não está muito boa, rapaz. A paciente vai precisar de operação, ela teve uma crise de angina._- disse o doutor.

_- Angina!?_- disse meu avô._- Doutor, isso é grave.._- ele pareceu derrotado._- Nosso plano não cobre uma operação dessa e não temos dinheiro pra isso!_

_- Vô, não se preocupe com o dinheiro agora! Doutor, pode operar minha avó e por favor, salva ela!_- eu disse ao médico._- Quanto ao dinheiro, nós daremos um jeito.._

...

Não saímos do hospital até que minha avó acordasse e pudesse falar conosco, o que ela fez, mas parecia estar tão cansada que foi difícil manter uma conversação com ela.

Ela me pediu que eu vendesse ou penhorasse as poucas jóias que ela tinha e eu não tinha outra opção, tive que fazer, assim como meu avô também raspou os últimos trocados da poupança deles e eu limpei a conta bancária que eu tinha feito para pagar um curso de culinária na Itália que eu pretendia fazer em um ano. Mas conseguimos pagar a cirurgia. Ainda bem que todas as outras contas do mês já estavam pagas.. e o resto é resto.

_- Vocês podem ir agora._- disse a enfermeira._- A cirurgia foi um sucesso, dona Carolina só deve acordar em cerca de oito horas. Vocês estão precisando descansar.. ligaremos caso haja uma mudança no quadro dela.._

_- Vamos, Zack._- disse meu avô._- Temos que continuar trabalhando, por Carolina, pelo seu curso... Poxa, obrigado meu neto.._- chorou.

_- Não pense em dinheiro agora vô.._- eu disse enquanto o abraçava._- O importante é que vovó fique bem, e amanha é só outro dia.._

Não trabalhamos naquela quinta-feira, mas na sexta voltamos a trabalhar, apesar de no cardápio, dos doces, só tínhamos sorvetes...


	5. Às vezes a realidade supera a fantasia 4

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**Mais dois capitulos e Hell aparece pelo POV da Jude que fica com o carão no chao!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (IV)

ÀS VEZES A REALIDADE SUPERA A FANTASIA

**Capitulo 05 – Manhã**

**JudePOV.**

Sexta-Feira! Me caso amanhã, no sábado! Hoje acabam de chegar os convidados, chega a minha amiga e vamos jantar eu, ela e a nossa trupe! Todos juntos de novo! Para o almoço de hoje, algo mais família... Greg chega hoje com alguns dos amigos dele que não conheço e ainda meus parentes. De repente, logo depois de eu ter aberto os olhos e me espreguiçado, bateram na minha porta.

_- Pode entrar!_- falei entre bocejos, achei que era minha mãe, mas não era._- Justin!?_

Ah! Dei gritinhos histéricos de felicidade! Justin também morava em NY e estava em algumas de minhas aulas da faculdade, mas acabou se mudando para L.A. para ir tentar a sorte no cinema, até tinha conseguido já uns papéis pequenos... a minha área é mais o teatro.. Bom, o negócio era é que eu não o via há meses!

_- Ulalá!_- disse ele do seu jeito afetado._- Você desejou tanto que eu, sua fada madrinha, vim em teu socorro! Levante-se de uma vez! Noah, Jonas e Kevin estão lá em baixo só esperando por você para tomarmos café da manhã, hoje e amanhã serão dias muito corridos!_

_..._

_- Sabem quem chega hoje?_- perguntei a Jonas, Noah e Kevin, já estávamos todos na mesa do café, eu estava feliz e ansiosa.

_- Quem? O noivo!?_- riu Noah da minha cara.

Ele e Jonas tinham continuado aqui, estavam estudando história e jornalismo, já quase no fim de seus cursos. Kevin tinha ido para a Califórnia, para a Caltech e já estava ganhando uma boa grana vendendo e criando softwares.

_- Não! Robert e Katherina Efron!_- exclamei. Noah e Jonas abriram enormes sorrisos enquanto Kevin deixou cair o copo de suco na mesa e fez a maior lambança.

_- Humm.._- riu Jonas._- Parece que alguém aqui não se esqueceu de Kath.._- o Kevin ficou roxo de vergonha ao ouvir isso.

_- Só lamento, dona noiva.._- disse Justin pra mim._- Robert não vem mais, parece que um dos bebês dele ta dodói... Mas Kath, vêm! E se querem saber..._- olhou para o relógio._- São quase meio dia..ela deve estar chegando, vinha de NY.._

_- E como você sabe de tudo isso? Onde ela vai ficar?_- perguntei.

_- Blackberry, meu anjo!_- disse ele agitando o celular._- foi eu quem fiz as reservas dela no hotel, ela vai dividir o quarto comigo, conjugado! Morra de inveja de mim, Kev!_

_- Ah vai se catar!_- disse Kevin enquanto ríamos.

_- Ah, Kev, relaxa!_- disse Justin._- Ela será seu par como madrinha já que Robert não vem e já que você, evidentemente você não arranjou um par com todo este teu azedume! Ela nos convidou para um almoço às 13 horas, l;a mesmo no restaurante do hotel... Acho que se você correr, vai dar tempo de você ficar bem pintoso pra se encontrar com ela!_

Juro, os olhos de Kevin brilharam além da conta e ele sorriu com todos os dentes apesar de evidentemente querer um buraco pra se enfiar. Foi salvo da gozação porque tocaram à campanhinha de casa e eu fui atender.

Meus pais estavam em um dos hotéis recepcionando a parentada e meu irmão trabalhando no jornal.. hello! Hoje ainda é sexta-feira!

_- Greg!_- exclamei e pulei no pescoço dele. Apesar do frio, ele estava só de jaqueta de couro, jeans e camiseta. Justin veio até nós e o cumprimentou também, eles já se conheciam, mas Justin não sabe do segredo dele.._- Vem , quero te apresentar os meus outros amigos!_

_- Ah, espera um pouco ai! Tenho dói amigos meus aqui que eu quero que você conheça!_- então atrás dele vieram mais dois caras que saíram do carro dele enquanto meus outros amigos se juntavam na sala.

O primeiro que entrou era loiro e bronzeado, evidentemente musculoso e também muito bonito. Se chama Heath e outro era um japa forte que deixou Justin babando e se chama Bruce. As apresentações foram feitas e logo os meus quatro amigos saíram para se encontrar com Kath deixando eu, Greg e os dois amigos dele em minha casa.

_- Vocês são lobos também?_- perguntei para Bruce só pra confirmar.

_- Sim._- respondeu ele._- Eu, Heath e Greg fazíamos parte do mesmo bando em NY, mas agora eu faço parte de outro, moro na Franca.._

_- Ele ta é se sentindo!_- riu Greg._- Ele é o cacho da alfa!_- ri também.

_- Então, presumo que você tenha liberdade de ir e vir.._- falei.

_- É, eu tenho._- sorriu Bruce orgulhoso enquanto Greg e Heath abaixaram os olhos, envergonhados e o celular dele tocou._- Licença, eu preciso atender.._

_- É a Claire? A dona patroa?_- perguntou Heath rindo.

_- Não, é Rod, o xerife.._- disse Bruce tapando o bocal do telefone._- Alô!_- então saiu de casa.

_- Xerife?_- perguntei confusa.

_- É._- disse Greg._- É para esse xerife que eu peco autorização para poder vir pra cá, eu só não, Heath também... Esses caras se acham só porque têm um medalhão.._- resmungou.

_- Então você, Heath, é o outro cara do indulto?_- perguntei.

_- É, eu sou o outro "non grato"!_- disse ele mostrando-me um papel dobrado retirado do bolso.

_- E que negócio é esse de medalhão?_- perguntei de novo.

_- Eles fizeram a escolta da rainha quando ela esteve por estas bandas anos atrás e ela deu pra eles estes medalhões, essas comandas de serviços prestados e esta região para eles cuidarem.. os chamamos de xerifes!_- explicou Heath._- Então, como eu e Greg estamos em "condicional", precisamos de autorização para circular, já Bruce não precisa, ele avisa aonde vai porque é "educadinho"._- disse, confesso, com certa cara de nojo.

_- Educadinho, não!Eu fui é esperto!_- disse Bruce já de volta e eu nem tinha percebido que ele estava ali.

_- E por quê? Vocês não eram do mesmo bando? Por que vocês dois tem indulto e ele não?_- perguntei.

_- Por que ele obedeceu à rainha!_- disse Greg dando de ombros.

_- E nós não.._- resmungou Heath._- estamos vivos porque fugimos, e depois, Bruce e o bando dele intercederam por nós na hora certa... E o que o xerife queria com você, Bruce?_

_- Perguntar-me se vocês não estão dando trabalho e para passar a guarda de vocês dois para mim... Parece que eles tem algo mais importante pra fazer do que se importar com vocês dois.._- disse Bruce, mas me pareceu que ele estava sabendo de muito mais coisa do que falava.

_- Humm, gente, isso é bom ou ruim?_- perguntei.

...

**Capitulo 06 – Banquete**

**ZackPOV.**

Prue têm ajudado bastante desde que minha avó foi internada. Principalmente no horário do almoço que é quando temos mais movimento e não nos cobra nada além de uns beijinhos meus, coisa que eu não importo nem um pouco de pagar...

Eu e meu avô estávamos já preparando os pratos do jantar quando Prue veio toda feliz, entrando pela porta da cozinha, batendo a neve de sua jaqueta.

_- Boa noite!_- disse ela feliz, vindo me beijar._- Senhor Rower, Zack, eu tenho uma pergunta para lhes fazer.._

_- Diga logo, garota!_- disse meu avô._- Por aqui estamos precisando de novidades, principalmente das boas!_

_- Bom, eu sei que vocês não trabalham no domingo à noite.. mas não sei se vão aceitar a minha proposta.._- disse ela.

_- Se é trabalho pode falar, não estamos dispensando.._- eu disse._- Diga._

_- É que meu avô quer oferecer um jantar neste domingo para um amigo dele e quer contratar o serviço de vocês, aceitam?_- perguntou.

_- Mas é claro que sim!_- disse meu avô prontamente._- E para o menu? Algum pedido especial?_

_- Não._- disse ela sorrindo._- Mas ele faz questão de pelo menos uma caixa dos vinhos Vivara.._

_- Como quiserem, obrigado._- falei.

_- Imagina, não pense nisso.. Vocês precisam de ajuda?_- perguntou.

...

**JudePOV.**

Já estávamos reunidos no salão do restaurante de comida italiana onde iríamos ter o jantar do ensaio do casamento com todos os meus familiares, amigos, padrinhos, tomando uns drinques, confraternizando, rindo e Greg estava fazendo o maior sucesso com todos.

Era lá pelas sete da noite quando Justin chegou, mas não trouxe Kath com ele, disse que ela se atrasou porque ficou falando com o irmão e foi se juntar aos nossos amigos enquanto eu e Greg ainda circulávamos pelo salão entretendo os convidados.

Pouco depois o celular de Bruce tocou e ele levou Greg e Heath com ele e ficaram sumidos por vários minutos, os três. Quando voltou, Greg, Bruce e Heath estavam muito tensos, mas eu nem prestei atenção porque logo atrás deles veio ela, Kath!

_- Cadê a noiva!?_- gritou da porta, corri até ela e ficamos horas abraçadas, chorei._- Hey Jude! Não chore! Você vai ver que daqui pra frente vai ser tudo diferente!_- sorriu e eu acreditei._- Você está tão linda!_

_- Você também!_- eu disse enquanto ela enxugava minhas lágrimas. Kath estava mesmo linda, mesmo de calca jeans bata de seda, cotas de cowboy e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo._- Menina, seu sotaque britânico ta tão forte!_

_- Mais de três anos na Inglaterra, minha querida, peguei todo o sotaque de volta!_- riu e olhou por cima dos meus ombros._- Suponho que aquele bonitão ali, com aqueles outros bonitões, seja o noivo, estou certa? Me apresenta?_- pediu e eu chamei Greg.

_- Greg, amor, esta é Katherina Efron, minha madrinha!_- apresentei os dois e Kath estendeu a mão para ele que retribuiu o gesto dela tremendo como vara verde. Kath sempre teve as mãos lindas e desta vez elas estavam cheias de anéis e um deles tinha um símbolo familiar, mas no momento eu não estava lembrando de onde.

_- Prazer, senhorita Efron._- disse ele com a voz tremula.

_- Gregory Foreman, certo!?_- sorriu simpática._- Cruzei com você e outros dois rapazes lá fora, mas finalmente liguei o nome à pessoa... Jude, posso lhe fazer um pedido?_

_- O que quiser!_- eu disse e Greg sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente concordando comigo.

_- por favor, eu gostaria que vocês fossem se encontrar comigo no meu quarto no hotel, ainda esta noite, depois do jantar... Tenho que entregar-lhes o presente de casamento!_- disse.

_- Mas Kath, você já me deu o vestido de noiva! Eu jamais teria dinheiro pra pagar por aquele Versace!_- eu disse.

_- O Versace foi por eu ser uma amiga desnaturada, mas o que eu quero dar é por ser sua madrinha.. e não aceito discucoes, por isso apareçam no meu quarto mais tarde!_- disse me dando um peteleco no nariz._- Agora eu preciso ir fazer à social, faz horas que os meninos me agitam os braços, se eu não for até eles, terão uma síncope!Licença!_

_- E então, Greg, vamos ve-la depois?_- perguntei ao meu noivo enquanto Kath ia em direção dos meus pais para cumprimentá-los, seguida de perto por Bruce.

_- Acredite, eu não negaria um pedido dela.._- falou Greg tristonho._- Ela é sua madrinha, não é?_

_- Que foi? Você está estranho... O que Bruce queria com você e Heath? Onde ele está? Por que Bruce está cercando Kath?_- perguntei quando notei que o japa cercava minha amiga.

_- Nada, ele queria verificar se estava tudo bem.. Heath foi fumar e Bruce parece que se encantou com sua amiga..._- disse sendo carinhoso comigo._- Bom, eu vou até o bar pegar um drinque, licença._

...

O jantar foi ótimo, muito divertido! Kath sentou-se ao meu lado e conversamos durante horas, ela me mostrou um monte de fotos da família e dos sobrinhos que ela tinha no celular e me contou que mesmo depois de todo este tempo ela continua enrolada com Bernard e Emmett, mas que agora Bernard está na China e só volta no verão...

Todos os garotos babavam por ela, mas apesar de simpática, ela não dava bola pra eles. Lá pelas 11 da noite ela recebeu uma ligação e teve que sair, mesmo dizendo que nos esperaria em seu quarto mais tarde porque não dorme cedo e Greg disse que iríamos, apesar de que eu tinha desistido de incomodá-la.

Os convidados dispercaram-se lá pela uma da manha. Sobraram só eu e os três lobos e eu os levaria para casa porque eles tinham bebido muito e eu não quis arriscar a integridade física deles à véspera do meu casamento. Estávamos quase chegando ao meu carro no estacionamento quando quatro pessoas enormes nos cercaram.

_- Greg.._- eu disse enquanto ele me protegia com seu corpo.

_- Calma, eles não vão fazer nada com a gente, eu não vou deixar eles te machucarem.._- disse ele enquanto dois dos grandões revirava os olhos para o que ele tinha dito.

_- Quem são estes?_- perguntei.

_- Eles são os xerifes, Judith..._- disse Heath, sério._- O que vocês querem conosco?_

_- A rainha os espera em nossa casa._- disse a mulher do grupo, grande e linda. Ela tinha pendurado no pescoço um medalhão com um lobo prateado... Jesus! Seria mesmo verdade?_- Só estamos garantindo que vocês quatro cheguem lá em segurança.. não estou interessada em quebrar minha unha te dando uma surra, Gregory.._- sorriu e eu tremi.

Andamos em companhia deles umas duas quadras e viramos à esquerda. A rua estava iluminada pelos postes de luz, mas apenas uma das casas, uma grande, estava iluminada ela era em um tom de verde água e tinha a porta branca.

Eles entraram na nossa frente e nos mandaram esperar em uma sala onde a uma grande lareira ardia eu me perguntava o que havia de errado e se Kath seria mesmo uma loba como Greg e aqueles outros ali. Depois de instantes o grande e negro homem retornou à sala acompanhado de um casal muito familiar pra mim e meu queixo caiu.

_- Rainha..._- disseram todos curvando-se respeitosamente e eu continuei ali parada e de boca aberta._- Conselheiro.._

_- Kath?!_- foi só o que eu consegui dizer.


	6. Às vezes a realidade supera a fantasia 5

**N/a: olaaaa**

**Mais dois capitulos com a visao de Jude!**

**Nela Helena mostra sua majestade inegável e sua docura.. gosto destes capitulos e espero que voces também!**

**Estarei esperando seus comentários..**

**A gente só pode fazer uma boa história com feedback!**

**amanha tem mais!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (V)

ÀS VEZES A REALIDADE SUPERA A FANTASIA

**Capitulo 07 – Majestade**

**JudePOV.**

Ela sorriu pra mim e diante dos meus olhos se tornou ruiva e de olhos violeta. Gritei e dei vários passou para trás até cair de bunda no sofá. Gritei de novo, enquanto ela ria com as mãos presas à sua cintura.

_- Cruzes!_- exclamou ela._- Jude, eu não tinha idéia de que era tão pavorosa assim!_- sorriu mais uma vez e estendeu-me a mão._- Desculpe, não me apresentei devidamente, Sou Helena Mentz, a rainha Lycan!_- eu retribui o gesto, mesmo assim meu cérebro não estava processando muita coisa.

_- Hun? Seu pai também!?_- resmunguei olhando por sobre seu ombro para o pai dela de longe ria de mim.

_- Não._- disse ele parando de rir mas sem tirar do rosto a expressão divertida._- Eu não sou o pai dela!_- se aproximou de um carrinho de bebidas e serviu uma grande dose de uísque em um copo depois me deu._- Hell é minha irmã! Beba Judith, você está com cara de quem precisa.._- dei um grande gole, algo me dizia que não era prudente eu dizer não pra eles.

_- Ora por favor, sentem-se todos!_- disse ela acomodando-se em uma confortável poltrona de couro marrom, na verdade era só eu, ela e Greg que estávamos sentados. Heath estava com cara de quem queria fugir rapidamente e Bruce estava conversando com a mulher lindona._- Vocês três é que não vejo há tempos!_- apontou para Bruce, Heath e Greg._- Bruce, como vai Claire?_- perguntou e eu é que fiquei me perguntando se ela conhecia todos os lobos do mundo pelo nome..

_- Vai bem rainha, vai bem.._- respondeu Bruce com uma cara de adoração pra ela que eu fiquei besta, mas não larguei das mãos de Greg e desviei meu olhar deles para o chão.. Ela estava sendo simpática e tudo mais, mas eu realmente estava com medo de que nenhum de nós saísse dali vivo, principalmente eu, que sei demais. Só tinha me escapado o fato de que a amiga da qual eu gostava mais era a rainha cruel e sanguinária do meu futuro marido...

_- Jude, olha pra mim.._- pediu ela educadamente e quando eu olhei pra ela de novo, ela era mais uma vez Kath e eu me senti um pouco menos amedrontada._- Me desculpe._- sorriu com os olhos lotados de emoção._- Não é minha intenção assustar você... mas saiba que eu realmente, realmente estou feliz de não mais precisar mentir pra você..._- uma lagrima correu por seu bonito rosto e ela suspirou antes de continuar._- Não precisa se preocupar com a vida de Greg, vocês ainda vão se casar amanha, desculpe, hoje..._- sorri.

_- Eu já te vi antes, não? Você estava grávida!_- falei e ela riu.

_- Aham. Meu nome completo é Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen, também conhecia da como a "herdeira"!_- apontou para si._- Katherina Efron foi só um disfarce do qual eu não consegui me livrar...meu irmão se chama Joseph Dawn.. Gostaria de conhecer um pouco da minha história?_

_- Ora, por favor!_- pedi acabando de beber o uísque que tinham me dado.

_- Certo. Mas antes de tudo, Heath, Gregory, me devolvam os papeis de vossos indultos, por favor.._- e estendeu a mão, depois que pegou passou para o irmão._- Joseph, Rod, dêem um jeito nisso.._- então eles saíram._- Todos vocês são bem vindos para ficar , se quiserem, não é todo o dia que eu conto a fascinante história da minha vida..._- riu mais uma vez.

...

E começou a despejar informações, algumas bem engraçadas, outras nem tanto.. Ela era a Kath que eu sempre gostei, mesmo tendo outro nome, outra história.. Foram tantas informações, mas no fim eu peguei o essencial..

Fato, ela se chama Helena. O pai era um bruxo poderoso (!), a mãe era a rainha lobisomem (!!) e ambos foram assassinados pelo primo do pai dela no mesmo dia em que ela foi entregue ao irmão.

Bernard e Robert são a mesma pessoa e Amélia se chama Luna e é realmente casada com o irmão dela e é mãe de Bernard assim como da menininha, Indira, e todos eles são bruxos.. Bruxos (!!!). Jesus, parece piada!

_- Mas então, Greg atacou a eles? Greg, Heath e Bruce atacaram os bruxos?_- perguntei.

_- Não, eles atacaram a minha outra família, os Cullen._- disse ela séria.

_- Seus primos? Por quê?_- perguntei.

_- Eles não são meus primos Jude, eles são meus pais e irmãos... mas isso é assunto pra outro dia.. o importante é que você saiba que eu sou muito possessiva com aquilo que considero meu. E sim, eu admito, tenho um péssimo gênio! Coisas de rainha..._- revirou os olhos para si._- por isso que Rod, Alissa, Derek e James continuam aqui, para proteger a você, sua família, assim como a de Kevin, Noah, Jonas e Justin... Vocês são meus amigos.._

_- Me desculpe, Kath, mas eu não creio que precisemos tanto assim deste tipo de proteção..._- falei e todos riram da minha cara.

_- Judith.._- disse Greg em uma entonação que se usa quando se fala com uma criança._- No mundo lá fora, os bandidos não são só aqueles que têm uma arma ou uma dinamite. Helena fez muito bem em deixar Rod e o bando dele aqui.. O perigo de verdade está com aqueles que têm garras, presas, varinhas, floo..._

_- Ou simplesmente, eu._- disse ela pesadamente e eu me senti tremer._- Mas eu quero que você me entenda.. eu protejo aquilo que amo, tanto minha família quanto meus amigos, nem que seja de mim... e às vezes eu sou o herói, assim como o vilão..._

_- Não tem problema Kath, eu confio em você, sempre confiei.._- eu disse seguramente.

_- Obrigada._- disse ela com um terno sorriso, mas depois fechou o rosto e cruzou as pernas e depositou as mãos sobre os joelhos._- Mas a real pergunta é...Judith Lovett, eu posso confiar em você?_- me apavorei._- Gregory? O que me diz?_

_- Pode, claro que pode.._- disse Greg emocionado pegando minha mão e me abraçando carinhosamente.

_- Ótimo!_- sorriu com todos os dentes para nós, relaxei de novo._- Derek, me dê o contrato._- estendeu a mão para o cara grande e peludo que passou um pergaminho enrolado pra ela que abriu e deu uma conferida._- Perfeito, muito bem escrito. Aqui, Gregory, diz que você está livre de seu indulto e que você tem sua integridade de ir e vir restaurada._- vi Greg sorrir lindamente emocionado._- Porém a partir do casamento seu com Judith, a segurança dela passe ser de sua responsabilidade, me entendeu? Me entenderam? Diz também que você sofrerá uma pena especificada aqui abaixo, Jude, caso você abra a boca sobre o que foi comentado aqui e sobre tudo mais.. E o mais importante, Greg não pode transformar você._

_- Mas!_- exclamei e ela levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

_- Você realmente quer discutir isso comigo?_- perguntou Kath e todos se encolheram, menos eu, subi nas tamancas.

_- Claro que eu quero, Kath!_- exclamei._- É minha escolha, é minha vida!_

_- Exatamente. A partir do momento em que você se tornar uma loba, a sua vida passa a ser minha. Você quer pertencer a mim?_- perguntou ela.

_- Nunca pensei nisso antes.._- confessei e ela sorriu pra mim serenamente.

_- Pois você, minha querida, pense bastante mesmo e se caso ainda assim manter o mesmo desejo, eu mesma transformo você.._- disse ela e todos olharam-me surpresos.

_- Qual é a diferença entre ele me transformar, e você?_- perguntei.

_- Você, caso ela te transforme, será uma loba muito mais poderosa do que todos aqui, mas obviamente não tanto quanto ela...você vai pular vários graus de hierarquia..._- explicou-me Greg e eu fiquei surpresa, Kath, caso eu estivesse disposta a prosseguir e me transformar em loba, me tornaria uma loba poderosa, wow!

_- Então, ambos, aceitam minhas condições?_- perguntou.

...

Assinamos o contrato. Para Heath era outro tipo de contrato, um em que ele se comprometia a voltar a viver em uma matilha e que teria o direito de ir e vir também restaurado.. Foi uma noite estranha e reveladora, de fato.

**Capitulo 08 – Dia da Noiva**

**JudePOV.**

Só sei que dormi assim que coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Dormi que nem senti. Acordei com o meu quarto em completo breu e uma agitação em todo o resto da casa. Eu estava cansada, mas muito feliz, era o dia do meu casamento, do meu casamento com Greg! Ai me lembrei da noite passada, olhei por tudo em volta e mesmo no escuro era tudo tão diferente... Bateram na minha porta.

_- Posso entrar_- perguntaram.

_- Sim._- falei enquanto me sentava na cama e ligava o abajur. Era Kath. Sorri.

_- Bom dia, Jude. Tomei a liberdade de preparar o teu café hoje, fiz mal?_- perguntou trazendo uma recheada bandeja em mãos.

_- Não. E obrigada por trazer, estou varada de fome.._- falei esfregando minha barriga.

_- Nada._- disse ela depositando a bandeja na minha cama.

_- Como você consegue acordar linda assim todos os dias?_- perguntei enquanto ela abria minhas janelas.

_- Eu não durmo Jude..mas dormia até meus doze anos.. mas falaremos disso outro dia, hoje o dia é seu!_- disse ela virando-se de novo pra mim.

_- Não dorme?_

_- Não._

_- Humm.._- fiquei pensando enquanto comia cereal._- Eu sei que você já me confirmou, mas era você naquela loja em NY, aquela vez, não era? Com Alice.. As crianças.. os meninos são seus filhos, não são?_

_- Sim. E peco desculpas por ter mentido este tempo todo pra você, eu queria te proteger.._- disse ela.

_- Tudo bem, eu entendo, ao menos eu acho que entendo... Mas o que de fato te trouxe aqui para Burlington? Você pode falar?_- perguntei.

_- Posso. Foi uma missão bruxa, eu sou tipo uma "agente secreta"..007.._- riu.

_- Hã?_

_- Eu sou parte integrante de um tipo de policia bruxa, fui contratada para investigar uma pessoa que estava juntando poder suficiente para "conquistar o mundo"!_- riu fazendo aspas no ar.

_- E então? Conseguiu prender o cara?_- perguntei.

_- Eu não prendo pessoas Jude, eu mato._- disse simplesmente e eu me assustei com tamanha naturalidade._- Me desculpe, te assustei de novo.._

_- Tudo.._- eu ia dizer "bem", mas sei lá ela tem uma faceta meio sinistra. Ela olhou para mim como se pudesse ver o que se passa na minha cabeça, pudesse ver o quão desconfortável ela me deixa.

_- Eu posso, Jude._- disse ela e eu me assustei mais ainda. Pisquei aturdida e ela já estava ao meu lado, me encolhi._- Me desculpe._- disse ela pegando minhas mãos com delicadeza._- Eu não estou acostumada com humanos, quero dizer, não com humanos que saibam quem sou.. sem a mascara que carrego.. é difícil pra mim... Fiquei tão feliz em não precisar mais mentir sobre mim pra você que não me dou conta do quanto posso te assustar.. eu senti tanto tua falta..._- chorou e eu também.

_- Ta legal. Ssshhh.._- eu disse secando suas lagrimas e suspirando._- É que é muita novidade pra mim, mas acho que posso lidar com isso, ou pelo menos eu posso tentar._

_- Obrigada._- disse ela._- Jude, eu tenho mais uma coisa pra te dar, bem, na verdade são duas.._

_- Mais? Você tem noção da quantidade de dinheiro você já gastou comigo?_- eu disse mas ela revirou os olhos pra mim.

_- Futura senhora Foreman.. Jamais se preocupe com dinheiro, pelo menos não comigo.._- sorriu._- Depois, eu sou tão teimosa que você fica completamente sem opção.._

_- Okay.._- disse eu, agora, revirando os olhos.

Ela enfiou a mão dentro de sua jaqueta de couro e de lá retirou um lindo colar com um medalhão igual ao dos xerifes, mas de tamanho menor, com um cascalho cinza pendurado nele e colocou no meu pescoço, disse que era para a minha proteção, não entendi.

_- Esse brasão mostra a todos que você está sobre a minha proteção, e esta pedra vai te proteger da maioria dos feitiços.._- explicou.

_- Achei que me proteger fosse a função de Greg, me proteger dos lobos e afins.._- comentei.

_- E é, mas seu noivo não é exatamente a minha pessoa preferida no mundo.. e este colar vai ajudar à lembrá-lo que você não é descartável, pelo menos não para mim.._- disse ela e eu me indignei.

_- Katherina, você fala como se ele fosse um monstro!_

_- Para santo, herói ou mártir ele não serve, eu também não. Ninguém no mundo na verdade, por isso não se deixe enganar em hipótese nenhuma, somos todos sobreviventes, todos._- disse seriamente olhando em meus olhos.

_- Mas, se é assim, porque você liberou ele? E Heath?_- perguntei.

_- Por que tinha de ser justa, a pena deles já foi cumprida.. porque eu não suportaria ver seu coração destruído de novo.. porque ele é um lobo antigo, ele entende as regras.. ele foi punido porque não me obedeceu, não porque não estava cumprindo a função de protetor dele.._- explicou.

_- Obrigada. Agora eu começo à entender porque todos eles gostam tanto de você, você é justa.._- falei e ela sorriu.

_- Eu gosto muito dos meus lobos, foi triste o dia em que acabei com aquele bando... Eu quero que você seja feliz, Jude. Mas esse dia, como eu disse antes, é seu, levante-se e vá tomar seu banho! Eu mesma arrumo as coisas por aqui! Vai logo!_- disse ela me empurrando pelo corredor até meu banheiro.

...

O resto dos dia passou como um borrão. Quando voltei para meu quarto, já de banho tomado, havia uma linda caixa de presente do tamanho de um livro sobre minha cama que estava impecavelmente estendida, assim como o meu quarto em completa arrumação.

Gritei histericamente de felicidade depois de abrir a tal caixa. Primeiro havia nela um bilhete de Kath/Helena recordando-me de uma conversa que tivemos anos atrás em uma de nossas noites do pijama, sobre a minha lua de mel dos sonhos... Uma para a qual eu jamais teria dinheiro para fazer e tampouco poderia, quando Greg tinha tão poucas condições de sair de NY sem arranjar problemas...

_- Roma!_- gritei! Nova York – Roma, primeira classe! Gritei mais ainda quando dentro da caixa, além das passagens tinha uma chave e um endereço com uma notinha: "Luigi estará esperando por vocês no aeroporto, vocês serão meus hóspedes em minha casa. Sejam felizes. Helena."

...

Não vi ninguém que não fosse da minha família até a hora em que pisei na nave da igreja ao lado do meu pai. Estava tudo tão lindo. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Greg e ele me pareceu tão nervoso e feliz quanto eu.

No lado dos padrinhos de Greg estavam Bruce, Heath, Justin e o meu irmão. Do meu lado, Jonas, Noah, Kevin e Kath/Helena, ela estava linda em um vestido cinza azulado longo, tomara-que-caia, ornada com lindas jóias. Sorri pra ela e sussurrei um "obrigada", e ela me deu uma piscadinha enquanto pegava meu buquê e sinalizou com a cabeça para Greg que carregava no pescoço um medalhão igual ao dos xerifes daqui.

_- Xerife!?_- sibilei pra ele que se sacudiu todo de tanta felicidade.

_- Você está linda, Judith.._- disse ele quando meu pai finalmente me entregou à ele.

...

_- Foi um casamento muito agradável!_- disse uma das tias do meu pai me apertando as bochechas, uma velha ricaça que nunca me deu nem parabéns pelos meus aniversários e que só estava lá para comer, beber e falar mal da nossa família._- Pena que vocês jovens não vão à lugar nenhum na lua de mel! Coisa triste não ter dinheiro..._

_- Vai.._- eu disse raivosa. Na verdade eu ia dizer "vai tomar no cú" pra tal velha, mas Kath me cortou, ela vinha logo atrás da velha na fila de cumprimentos à entrada do salão de festas do hotel onde seria a nossa festa.

_- Acho que a senhora precisa se informar, antes de falar algo que não sabe.. os noivos irão passar a lua de mel em Roma, serão hospedes meus enquanto estiverem na Itália.. e tampouco pense que eles não tem dinheiro.. Gregory trabalha para mim, e recebe muito bem pra isso.._- disse Kath serenamente enquanto a velha fazia cara de nojo olhando nós três de cima à baixo.

_- Muita gentileza sua, jovenzinha, mas você não sabe de nada da vida! A família dela só teve o suficiente para existirem por muito tempo!_- disse a velha nojenta.

_- A senhora pode até ter razão sobre eu não saber muito da vida, senhora, mas há coisas que eu certamente sei.. como por exemplo, que a senhora é um pé no saco e que se não se comportar direitinho com esta família que gentilmente à recebe, eu terei um grande gosto em ligar para alguns amigos meus do fisco, o que levará a senhora para a cadeia..O que acha?_ - perguntou Kath e a velha só piscava aturdida, então ela continuou._- Controle sua língua viperina e compre um vibrador, tenho certeza de que a senhora se tornará menos frigida! Agora, circulando!_

Rimos que nos matamos. A velha botou o rabinho no meio das pernas e se mandou para a mesa dela, não deu mais nenhum pio a festa toda. Jantamos, dançamos e na manhã seguinte ela foi se despedir de nós no nosso quarto de hotel. Disse que toda a vez que eu precisasse dela era só tocar o colar que ela viria até mim o mais rápido possível, depois sumiu no ar como magia... E sem duvida, realmente era.

...


	7. Às vezes a realidade supera a fantasia 6

**N/a: olaa**

**Mais dois capitulos, minhas queridas!!**

**Um com o POV do Kevin e o outro com o da Hell!**

**amanha tem mais!**

**Espero que estejam gostando de ler**

**Tanto quanto eu de escrever!**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (VI)

ÀS VEZES A REALIDADE SUPERA A FANTASIA

**Capitulo 09 – Breathless (Sem Ar)**

**KevinPOV.**

Ainda estou boquiaberto, ainda não consegui esquecer Kath. Eu ainda tinha, quem sabe, a esperança tola de que ela me daria uma chance, mas que trouxa! Acabei com meu namoro com Jenny porque achei que dessa vez daria certo, mas nada... Vá lá, eu não era apaixonado por ela mesmo..

Estou muito bem, obrigado em outros aspectos, digam-se financeiros. Cursei a Caltech na Califórnia, montei uma empresa e desenvolvi alguns softwares, ganhei e ganho uma boa grana, mas em muitos aspectos eu não deixo de ser um Mané, um eterno nerd...

Até o carcará do meu pai resolveu dar as caras e dizer que me "ama" e pedir dinheiro para o seu "filhinho querido". Pode uma coisa dessas? Logo ele que negou a mim e à minha mãe um monte de coisas quando meus pais se separaram e quando ele se casou com aquela aprendiz de vagabunda semanas depois de nos deixar praticamente à míngua.

Foi bem feito pra ele quando ela gastou todo o dinheiro que ele tinha e depois foi embora atrás do próximo trouxa, deixando-o com uma mão na frente e outra atrás! Ai o pai zeloso lembro que tinha um filho que estava ganhando bem!! FDP!!

E lá estava ela de volta, fisicamente de volta à minha vida... Linda, e como é linda...ouviu nossas histórias,contou as dela e foi perfeitamente perfeita, como em minhas lembranças.

Passeamos pela cidade, revimos lugares onde costumávamos passear, patinamos no gelo e terminamos a tarde bebendo vinho, eu, ela, Noah, Jonas e Justin à beira do lago Champlain.. é foi quase perfeito, mas ela não era minha e muito menos estava ali por minha causa.

À noite conversamos um pouco mais e Justin foi cair na besteira de comentar sobre os anéis que ela estava usando no dedo anelar da mão esquerda! Ela contou normalmente que continua com os tais dois namorados, uma coisa que eu jamais vou me acostumar, mas no fim ela teve uma criação européia e os europeus são meio malucos mesmo...

O tempo todo ela foi a mesma, como se estes anos em que não nos vimos não à tivessem afetado... No dia seguinte à vi só na hora do casamento que era no fim da tarde e eu supus que ela tinha passado o dia com os amigos do noivo e com o próprio noivo porque todos à paparicavam de todas as maneiras possíveis, uma coisa muito chata porque eu mal pude chegar perto dela.

Depois, já na festa, eu soube por Jude que ela tinha dado pra ela e o marido, alem do bonito vestido de noiva que ela estava usando, a tal viagem de lua de mel para a Itália que Jude sempre sonhou fazer desde pequena! Eu fiquei pensando enquanto à mirava de longe falando com os outros, sendo agradável, de onde poderia ter vindo tamanha doçura, tamanho altruísmo.. perto dela eu posso acreditar que anjos existem..

Dancei com ela apenas uma vez, mas valeu por tudo. Foi como se o mundo à nossa volta, as pessoas e tudo mais tivessem sumido e éramos só eu e ela.

_- Kev.._- disse ela em sua voz de veludo._- me desculpe se de qualquer forma eu fiz mal à você, eu jamais pretendi te passar a impressão errada de mim.._- ela falou como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, ela faz com que eu me sinta tão nu perto dela. Eu não consegui dizer nada, mas ela continuou falando como se me ouvisse._- Sua amizade é muito importante pra mim, lamento, mas é só amizade que eu posso oferecer pra você.._

_- Eu entendo.._- eu disse finalmente._- Você sempre foi perfeita demais pra mim, pra ser minha.._

_- Não me coloque sobre este pedestal que você mesmo criou pra mim... Talvez eu não seja digna de toda esta devoção. Eu erro mais do que você possa crer, as pessoas erram..._- disse ela._- Kev, tente ver o lado do seu pai, converse com ele.. e o perdoe, mesmo que você não queira mais conviver com ele.. você vai ver que as coisas vão se tornar melhores pra você.._

_- Kath, como você sabe sobre meu pai?_- perguntei.

_- As pessoas tem boca pra falar, ouvidos para escutar e só um coração pra sentir.. se dê uma chance e livre-se de vez dessa amargura, ela não faz bem à você.._- então a canção que estávamos dançando acabou e ela escapou dos meus braços.

Acho que Kath sempre será, pra mim, a mulher ideal e eu nunca vou destituí-la de seu posto, não quando, depois, no domingo, minha mãe me contou que meu pai estava muito doente e que por isso o aceitaria de volta em casa, para que ele pudesse se tratar corretamente...

Caramba. Quem tem cara de dizer por ai que anjos realmente não existem?

**Capitulo 10 – Allá Mia Età (Com a Minha Experiência)**

**HellPOV.**

Sono um grande falso mentre fingo l'alegria

_Sou um grande falso enquanto finjo alegria_

Sei il gran diffidente mentre fingi simpatia

_És o grande herói enquanto finge simpatia_

Come um terremoto in deserto che

_Como um terremoto no deserto que_

Che crolla tutto ed io sono morto

_Que embola tudo e me mata_

E nessuno se n'è accorto

_Mas ninguém se dá conta_

Lo sanno tutti che in caso di pericolo

_Sabemos todos que em caso de perigo_

Si salva solo chi sa volare bene

_Só se salva quem sabe voar_

Quindi se escludi gli aviatori, i falchi, nuvoli

_Então se exclui os aviadores, os pássaros, as nuvens_

Gli aeri, aquile e angeli... rimani te

_Os aviões, as águias, os anjos... e sobra você_

Ed io mi chiedo... Ora che farai?

_E fico me perguntando ... Agora, o que você vai fazer?_

Che nessuno ti verrà salvare

_Porque ninguém virá te salvar_

Complimenti per la vita da campeone

_Parabéns pela sua grande vida_

Insulti per l'errore di um rigore

_E pelos insultos que receberá com rigor pelos seus erros_

E mi sento come chi sa piangere

_E me sinto como quem ainda chora_

Ancora alla mia età

_Mesmo com toda minha experiência_

E ringrazio sempre chi sa piangere

_E parabenizo sempre quem consegue chorar_

Di notte alla mia età

_À altura de sua experiência_

E vita mia che mi há datto tanto

_À vida que me deu tanto_

Amore, goia, dolore tutto

_Amor, alegria, dor, tudo_

Ma grazie a chi sa sempre perdonare

_E agradeço sempre à quem sabe perdoar_

Sulla porta alla mia età

_Mesmo com tanta experiência_

Certo che facile non è mai stato

_É certo que nunca foi fácil_

Osservavo la vita come la osserva um cieco

_Eu observava minha vida tal como um cego_

Perche ciò che è detto puó far male

_Porque aquilo que se diz pode fazer mal_

Peró ciò che è scritto puó

_Mas aquilo que vai escrito_

Ferire per morire

_Pode ferir à ponto de matar_

E mi sento come chi sa piangere ancora alla mia età

_E me sinto come quem ainda chora, mesmo com tanta experiência_

E ringrazio sempre chi sa piangere

_E parabenizo sempre quem consegue chorar_

Di notte alla mia età

_À altura de sua experiência_

E vita mia che mi há datto tanto

_À vida que me deu tanto_

Amore, goia, dolore tutto

_Amor, alegria, dor, tudo_

Ma grazie a chi sa sempre perdonare

_E agradeço sempre à quem sabe perdoar_

Sulla porta alla mia età

_Mesmo com tanta experiência_

E che la vita ti riserve ciò che serve spero

_E que a vida te dê aquilo que quer, espero_

Che piangerai per cose brutte e cose belle spero

_E que chores por coisas ruins e coisas boas, espero_

Senza rancore che le tue paure siano cure

_Sem rancor, e que teus medos encontrem cura_

E l'alegria mancate poi divente amore anche se

_E que a alegria que te falta hoje, lá na frente se transforme em amor_

E che solamente il caos della retórica

_E que o caos seja apenas hipotético_

Confondi i gesti e le parole le modifica e

_Que não confunda gestos e não modifique palavras_

E perché Dio mi há suggerito che ti ho perdonato

_E Deus me sugeriu que eu te perdoasse_

E ciò de dice lui..

_E aquilo que ele diz_

Va ascoltato

_Se escuta_

Di notte alla mia età

_Mesmo com tanta experiência_

Di notte alla mia età

_Mesmo com tanta experiência_

...

As pouco mais de três horas de carro entre Burlington e NY foram suficientes para que eu me recuperasse da choradeira que me abateu pelos acontecimentos das ultimas semanas.

Depois da morte de Maria e da ultima semana de provas em Forks viemos para cá para as festas de fim de ano, mas não voltamos à Forks porque as crianças cresceram.. como poderíamos explicar que semanas antes Clau parecia ter 16 e agora aparenta 18 anos? Ou pior.. que os meninos que pareciam ter entre 14, 15 anos agora parecem ter 17?

Simplesmente não dava, eles ficaram chateados, tinham feito amigos na escola... mas eu graças aos céus por ter me livrado do mala sem alca do Mike Jr.! Cruzes! Ecaaaaa...

Parece que eu tive um insight.. tinha alguma coisa me dizendo para eu verificar os registro de circulação de territórios e quando eu o fiz, lá estava. Gregory Foreman era um lobo, mas não era qualquer lobo, era um dos lobos do indulto e o cara era o noivo de Jude! Me pus a estudar os antecedentes dele e do outro cara do indulto enquanto estava na minha casa na Rússia durante o meu período fértil e foi tudo bem...

Gregory era um lobo com mais de 20 anos de transformação e tirando o episodio daquela noite aqui mesmo em NY, comigo, ele era um bom lobo, um bom protetor. O outro, Heath é que era mais revoltado e anti-social, mas também não tinha se metido em encrencas durante estes anos.. a parte dele foi fácil, era só mandá-lo achar um bando pra ele em algum lugar..ele foi pra o bando de Claire, para a Franca com Bruce.

Jake, Billy e Joseph não gostaram muito da minha decisão de dar o cargo de xerife para Gregory, mas acontece que aqui na cidade de NY, não há mais nenhum lobo que seja tão antigo quanto ele de todo, ele não é mau, merecia uma chance de provar-me que tinha aprendido a lição.

...

_- Helena!_- chamavam-me agitando as mãos na minha frente. Era Bella.

_- Oi Bells, que foi?_

_- Estamos só esperando por você!_- disse ela linda, vestida de azul. Estávamos comemorando o aniversario dos meus filhos levando a tropa toda para um show de rock._- Você ta bem? Parece distraída..._

_- Desculpa, estava pensando em Byrdie, to com saudades dele..._- falei enquanto vestia meu casaco e pegava minha bolsa.

E era verdade, eu não o via desde aquela vez em que eu o visitei, ainda estava com dó porque eu queria ter engravidado dele neste ultimo ciclo, mas achei melhor esperar pelo próximo...

_- Oohh, bonitinha, não fica triste!_- disse Bella me abraçando._- se anima um pouco, os meninos todos estão muito animados com esse show, depois, como na outra vez, eu aposto que você pode dar um jeitinho de ir lá ve-lo, não pode?_- me sorriu de cantinho e deu uma piscadinha.


	8. Às vezes a realidade supera a fantasia 7

**N/a: Oieee**

**O cap de hoje está bem cumprido!**

**Eh pra ser engracado também!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos e até amanha!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (VII)

ÀS VEZES A REALIDADE SUPERA A FANTASIA

**Capitulo 11 – Hormônios**

**ZackPOV.**

A noite de domingo foi ótima, em todos os sentidos. Não trabalhamos no bistrô nem domingo de noite, nem na segunda no almoço que é para dar tempo para a entrega e o preparo das refeições, mas neste domingo fomos fazer o jantar na casa do avô de Prue que estava recebendo um amigo, pelo visto, um figurão, por alguns dias...

O senhor Byron é um homem bonachão, gordo e divertido, apesar da cara de mau. A família Byron, da qual Prue faz parte, só usa a casa deles aqui em Skyvalley na temporada entre o outono e o inverno, mas como eu já tinha contado antes, Prue se mudou para cá há cerca de um ano, mas no fim nada disso interessa muito mesmo... O bom, a parte boa foi o que aconteceu depois do jantar...

Bom, eu e Prue estamos saindo à cerca de 4, 6 meses.. fomos primeiro retomando a amizade, nos redescobrindo, andando de mãos dadas, nos beijando sem língua, depois nos beijando com língua, nossas mãos foram passeando por outros lugares... preciso mesmo desenhar? Creio que não... O que eu quero mesmo dizer é que ontem nos "conhecemos" de verdade, sacou?

Ela nos deu carona até a nossa casa, desceu para nos pagar e como ainda era relativamente cedo ela ficou um pouco mais... Bom, meu avô que não é bobo puxou o carro e subiu enquanto eu e ela desfrutávamos de um delicioso vinho branco, geladinho, da vinícola Vivara...

_- Tem sorvete?_- ela me perguntou e eu servi para ela uma bola de sorvete de doce de leite que minha avó tinha feito ainda para o natal e que tinha sido guardado para nosso consumo._- Que delicia!_- disse ela lambendo os lábios depois da primeira colherada._- Quer provar um pouco?_

Ela me disse aquilo com os olhos e os lábios tão pidões que eu não soube fazer outro que não fosse avançar sobre ela e nos amamos ali mesmo na cozinha do meu pequeno restaurante regados a vinho branco e sorvete de doce de leite. Uma delicia! Stupendo!

...

_- Hey, bom dia!_- disse meu avô já se preparando para ir ver minha avó no hospital e eu sorri pra ele cheio de dentes.

_- Buongiorno nono!_- eu disse em italiano, enquanto virava os ovos na panela para o café da manha.

_- Feliz!? Você só fala italiano quando está feliz.._- riu ele de mim._- Suponho que a noite passada rendeu para você mito mais do que o dinheiro extra.._- e deu um piscadinha. Meu avô me criou e sabe de todos os meus segredinhos.

_- Si, si! Troppo Felice! Voi delle uove?_- perguntei mostrando os ovos. Foi meu avô que me ensinou italiano, ele morou muitos anos na Itália, em Florença, minha mãe, a filha dele nasceu lá, mas eles todos voltaram para cá, para Skyvalley quando ela ainda era pequena.

_- No, grazie!_- disse ele._- Vou ir ver sua avó, e bambino, você deveria falar mais o italiano!_- disse enquanto pegava uma macã e saia batendo a porta._- Volto em duas horas!_

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Ah, não queria nunca ter que sair da cama quando você está junto comigo.._- disse Emm fungando meu pescoço tão gostoso que nem eu estava querendo que ele tivesse que fazer tal coisa, mas o despertador já tinha tocado.

_- nem eu queria que você fizesse isso, ursão.._- confessei._- Mas acontece que você se ofereceu de cobaia para ser a babá das crianças este semestre.. serão só mais uns meses.._

_- Posso te seqüestrar este fim de semana? Só eu, você e muito sexo?_- perguntou ele com os lábios grudados aos meus, me encarando, enquanto suas mãos exploravam a lateral do meu corpo nu, me fazendo ofegar.

_- Emm.. se você não fizer isso, eu mesma seqüestro você!_- falei e nos beijamos profundamente.

Bom, só na foi mais adiante, de novo, porque Clau gritou do banheiro dela pedindo shampoo e eu e Emm nos vimos obrigados a nos mexer dali. Éramos só nós dois e os três adolescentes em casa. E enquanto os quatro tomavam banho e se arrumavam eu preparava o café para os meus filhos, lá pelas 7 e 45 eles saíram para a escola e eu dei uma ordem na casa.

Depois disso feito, fui até a lavanderia levando todas as nossas roupas para lavar e já deixei aquelas que eu estava usando lá também. Voltei nua porque iria diretamente para o banho para depois ir trabalhar..

Ao menos eu achei que estava sozinha, poxa é minha casa, eu penso ter direito de andar nua por onde eu quero! Mas não! Ao chegar à sala eu dei de cara com Edward tocando violão!? Tenha dó! Ele saltou no sofá quando me viu.

_- O que você está fazendo aqui?_- perguntei na maior naturalidade, ele é meu obstetra, é médico dos meus filhos, hello! Ele já viu meu útero, eu não tenho nada pra esconder dele, mas ele continuava ali me olhando esquisito e sem dizer nada._- Hey, te fiz uma pergunta!_

_- Humm, é..._- disse ele fazendo o seu tique nervoso de cocar a cabeça e encarar o chão._- O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que não is ter ninguém em casa.._

_- Te fiz a mesma pergunta primeiro! Mas quanto a mim, eu precisava colocar ordem na casa e umas roupas pra lavar antes de sair..._- falei.

_- Eu precisava de um lugar pra compor, não achei que você fosse estar aqui pelada na sala, desculpa._- disse ele, mas continuava me encarando esquisito.

_- Hello! Minha casa, estou morando aqui e eu gosto de pensar que tenho liberdade suficiente pra poder andar pelada pela minha casa quando me der na telha! Podia ter ligado antes!_- exclamei.

_- Eu falei com Emmett.._- disse baixinho._- Mas se é o caso já estou indo embora.._

_- Tanto faz.._- dei de ombros._- Vou tomar banho e me arrumar, faca-me um favor já que está aqui.. Quando o ciclo da lava roupa acabar, coloque para centrifugar, de novo!_- subi e fui tomar banho.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

O ciclo de fertilidade de Helena é o que podemos chamar de longo. Começa duas semanas antes, só no seu cheiro, depois há a semana fértil e depois demora mais duas semanas para o cheiro dela voltar ao normal. Mas isso é uma coisa que fomos descobrindo com o tempo e nestas cinco semanas em que isso acontece eu fico meio pirado e prefiro realmente não chegar muito perto dela.

Tudo bem, não é que eu vá cometer o sacrilégio de agarrá-la, mas minha libido fica completamente alterada e eu fico bem tarado, tarado tipo Emmett! Excitado o tempo todo! Completamente fora do meu normal, uma vergonha!

Entende? Não é o meu normal! Mas o cheiro dela me inspira e se eu não posso ficar muito perto dela pra não ficar babando, falando ou simplesmente fazendo merda, pelo menos eu fico nos lugares onde ela passou, criando e compondo, nada sexual em relação a ela, juro!

Isso que eu inocentemente fui fazer lá na casa dela. Liguei para o meu irmão e perguntei se o apartamento estaria vazio esta manha e ele me disse que sim, mas não estava, merda!

Eu estava lá sentado, me concentrando, bem tranqüilo, de olhos fechados e só cheirando o ar do ambiente e me inspirando enquanto afinava o violão.. E quando eu abro os olhos lá estava ela nua a pouco mais de dez metro de mim ao pé da escada que levava ao segundo andar me encarando com as mãos na cintura e pela expressão do rosto, furiosa.

_- O que você está fazendo aqui?_- perguntou e evidentemente ela não sabia o que eu estava fazendo ali e por um instante até eu esqueci._- Hey! Te fiz uma pergunta!_

_- Humm, é.._- resolvi olhar de volta para as cordas do violão, mas não deu muito certo. Já mencionei que neste período, eu, perto dela fico falando e fazendo merda..então.._- O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que não ia ter ninguém em casa..._- foi assim que eu percebi que eu estava acariciando as curvas do violão, ai droga.

Ai ela falou sobre lavar roupa e arrumar a casa e eu inventei uma desculpa de que precisava de um lugar tranqüilo para compor e ela me deu um pito sobre o direito dela de ir e vir pelada em sua própria casa.

Resmunguei que a culpa era do Emmett, depois ela deu de ombros e me mandou botar as roupas que estavam na máquina para centrifugarem de novo quando saíssem do ciclo de lavagem e subiu. Mas ali era eu quem estava precisando de uma centrifugada! Larguei tudo lá com um bilhete dizendo que tinha que sair sem fazer o que ela tinha pedido e fui diretamente de volta para casa para carregar minha mulher para a nossa cabana pra que ela desse uma "centrifugada" em mim! Ufa! Ainda bem que essas coisas só acontecem de 6 em 6 meses, senão eu estaria ferrado!

**Capitulo 12 – Gesso**

**HellPOV.**

Bom, me atrasei mais do que eu já tinha por conta do bobão do meu irmão que invade a minha casa pra tocar viola e não faz o mínimo favor de botar a roupa na máquina pra centrifugar de novo! Estou precisando de um elfo doméstico, com certeza! Mas onde será que eu arranjo um destes? Eu nunca tive um antes, nem sei como funciona...

Bom, deixa pra lá, o negócio era que eu recém estava saindo da minha primeira reunião do dia na Liga, aonde eu havia voltado a trabalhar e meu celular tocou. Achei que fosse alguém da família, por isso nem vi de onde viera a ligação.

_- Senhorita Helena Koleston?_- perguntou uma voz feminina depois que eu disse "alô".

_- Sim, sou eu._

_- Boa tarde senhorita, estou falando do hospital Mercy de Skyvalley, deu entrada aqui um senhor chamado Indra Koleston.._- ia dizendo a mulher e eu a cortei.

_- Por Merlin! Meu avô está bem?_

_- Sim, está estável. Pediu-me para avisá-la._

_- Obrigada. Chego logo ai!_

_- Certo._

...

Enquanto eu mandava Zoey cancelar todos os meus outros compromissos do dia e subi até a recepção para embarcar no transportador. Liguei para Emm e deixei um recado de que estaria com meu avô e ligaria mais tarde para ele.

Skyvalley é uma cidadezinha mista como Godric's Hollow, mas é mais visitada no inverno por conta de suas ótimas pistas de esqui e pela quantidade de atividades de inverno que bruxos adoram. Na verdade eu nunca fui lá, mas meu avô tem um amigo que tem uma grande casa na cidade, o senhor Byron, ele é o maior fabricante e distribuidor de poções prontas do nosso mundinho e a neta dele, Prudence, foi minha colega de quarto em Hogwarts. Sempre nos demos bem, mas eu não a vejo há anos, nem sei por onde ela anda, pena, eu gostava dela.

O transportador funciona como a rede de floo, mas é uma corrente aberta, disfarçada de cabine telefônica. E lá fui eu! Aparatei em uma pracinha onde crianças patinavam divertidamente ou brincavam na neve, uma gracinha e ninguém reparou em mim, pelo menos não até eu estar em meio àquela friaca só de treanch-coat! Fazer o quê? Eu tenho calor, pessoas! Peguei um taxi que me deixou em frente ao hospital e desci.

_- Oi, boa tarde, sou Helena Koleston, me ligaram sobre Indra Koleston, posso ve-lo?_- perguntei à recepcionista.

_- Quarto 215, corredor à direita._- indicou e me deu um crachá de visitante.

_- E quanto ao pagamento?_

_- Já foi feito. Próximo!_- chamou.

_- Okay.._- resmunguei._- Recepcionistas de hospital são sempre mal educadas em qualquer continente!_

O hospital de Skyvalley era como um aquário, parecido com o hospital do Dr. House, uma série antiga que Edward adora assistir e que me fez lembrar que eu continuo possessa com ele! Bem, o que eu quis dizer é que dava pra ver todo mundo que está internado lá em seus aventais hospitalares ridículos que mostram à bunda e eu já ouvia a voz grave do meu avô de longe. Dele e do senhor Byron, ambos animadíssimos conversando provavelmente com o doutor.

_- Helena!_- exclamou o senhor Byron alegremente e me apertou bem apertada em seus braços, me pareceu que ele tinha tomado vários litros de xerez e cheirava a fumo de cachimbo._- Como vai?_

_- Bem, e o senhor?_

_- Muito, muito bem!_- é sem duvida ele estava animado.

_- Heleninha!_- disse meu avô estendendo os braços pra mim. Medo. Quando meu avô me chama de "Heleninha" é porque já roubou o latifúndio da Jeannie, o gênio, ou seja a garrafa já faz tempo, isso só podia significar que ele tinha entornado todas..

_- Repouso, senhor Koleston!_- disse o médico segurando-o na maca._- Prazer, sou o doutro Suarez.._- estendeu-me a mão e retribui.

_- Helena Koleston. E então, doutor, o que aconteceu aqui com o paciente, além do obvio abuso do álcool?_- perguntei e rimos todos.

_- Fomos esquiar! Eu cai e rolei!_- disse meu avô meio que enrolando a língua e fazendo mímicas e eu olhei para o senhor Byron e seriamente duvidei de que ele conseguia ficar em cima de um esqui, mas no fim quem estava sobre uma cama de hospital era o meu avô e não ele.

_- Ele bateu forte a cabeça e fraturou este pé aqui._- apontou o médico._- Vamos engessá-lo e ele deve ficar ainda algumas horas em observação, o suficiente para o efeito do álcool passe para que possamos fazer novos exames.._

_- Ótimo. Ele está com cara de quem precisa de descanso.._- sorri para meu avô.

_- Doutor, minha neta não é linda? Ela é tão talentosa..._- disse ele._- O senhor tem de conhecer meus três bisnetos, eles são tão bonitos..._- suspirou._- Sinto falta do meu filho.._- começou a chorar e aninhou a minha mão que ele estava segurando em seu rosto barbudo e cansado.

_- Está tudo bem agora vô, eu vou ficar aqui com você.._- eu disse sentando-me em sua maca enquanto secava suas grossas lágrimas.

_- Ele provavelmente vai dormir agora, eu dei um forte analgésico para a dor.. vou deixá-los a sós e vou preparar o gesso, com licença.._- disse o médico saindo.

_- E eu vou ligar para casa e dizer que está tudo bem!_- disse o senhor Byron também saindo._- Te deixo em boa mãos!_- sorriu pra mim.

_- Bom, senhor Indra, vamos curar este seu pé?_- eu perguntei quando ambos saíram, mas meu avô me impediu.

_- Não querida, deixe a natureza seguir seu rumo..Assim você fica um pouco mais comigo, eu tento tantas saudades suas.._- ele estava choroso de novo e eu deixei.

_- Eu também tenho muitas saudades do senhor.._- eu disse enquanto ajeitava seu cabelo amassado.

_- Posso lhe pedir um favor?_

_- Todos o que quiser, vô._

_- Cante para mim.. aquela ária de Puccini, aquela que eu gosto.._- pediu já meio sonolento. Meu avô adora árias italianas e esta que ele me pediu para cantar se chama Nessun Dorma, eu cantei, mas cantei baixinho e ele me acompanhou sibilando baixinho, com os olhos emocionados e agarrado à minha mão.

...

Nessun Dorma! Nessun Dorma!

_Ninguém durma! Ninguém durma!_

Tu pure, o, Principessa

_Tu também, ó princesa_

Nella tua fredda stanza

_Na tua fria alcova_

Guardi le stelle

_Olhas as estrelas_

Che tremano d'amore

_Que tremulam de amor_

E di speranza

_E de esperança_

Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me

_Mas meu mistério está guardado em mim_

Il nome mio nessun saprà

_E meu nome ninguém saberá_

No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò

_Não, não, sobre a tua boca eu o direi_

Quando la luce splenderá!

_Quando a luz resplandecer_

Ed il mio bacio scioglierá il silenzio

_E o meu beijo destruirá o silencio_

Che ti fará mia!

_Que te faz minha_

Il nome suo nessun saprá!

_O seu nome ninguém saberá_

O noi dovrem, ahimé morir

_Ou devemos, ai de nós, morrer!_

Diligua o notte!

_Desvaneça, ó noite!_

Tramontate stelle!

_Desapareçam estrelas!_

Tramontate stelle!

_Desapareçam estrelas!_

All'alba vinceró!

_Pela manhã vencerei!_

Vinceró, vinceró!

_Vencerei, vencerei!_

...

Levei um susto quando ouvi aplausos atrás de mim e fiquei azul de vergonha! O doutor, as enfermeiras, pacientes, os visinhos de quarto do meu avô, o senhor Byron e Prudence estava lá me ouvindo cantar para ele.

_- Bravo!_- exclamou uma senhora de cabelos brancos em uma cadeira de rodas que me aplaudia muito e estava acompanhada de uma enfermeira.

_- Obrigada. E me desculpem, eu não percebi que estavam aqui.. eu estava.._- tentei dizer que estava atendendo um pedido do meu avô mas o doutor me cortou.

_- Não é necessário se desculpar, jovem! Foi lindo! Aposto que teria sido muito mais se a senhorita estivesse cantando a plenos pulmões e cercada de uma orquestra! Seu avô não mentiu quando disse que a senhorita era talentosa!_- disse o médico animado._- Mas agora eu preciso de espaço para poder engessar o pé dele!_

_- Claro, me desculpe.. Vô eu estarei ali fora conversando com Prudence e o avô dela, se não se importar.._

_- Pode ir, e obrigado, meu tesouro.._

_- De nada._- eu disse e me afastei dele fui em direção à minha antiga colega de quarto que estava no corredor conversando com a senhora que me aplaudira antes.

_- Helena! Sabia que era você, assim que te ouvi!_- disse Prue me abarcando apertado também._- Hell, esta é Carolina Rower, ela é avó do meu namorado, está se recuperando de uma cirurgia cardíaca.._- apresentou-me à senhora.

_- Boa tarde, senhora.._

_- Boa, muito boa.. sabes, há anos não ouço esta ária ser cantada ao vivo, muito obrigada! Era a ária preferida da minha filha.._- sorriu emocionada.

_- É a preferida do meu avô.._- contei.

_- Senhora Rower, Helena foi minha colega de quarto, estudamos juntas na Inglaterra! Nossos avôs são muito amigos!_- contou Prue._- Pena nos reencontrarmos em um hospital!_

_- Verdade._- disse a senhora que evidentemente estava fazendo um enorme esforço para ser simpática com Prue._- Foi um prazer conhecê-la jovem, espero ter a oportunidade de ve-la e ouvi-la de novo! Enfermeira, quero voltar para o meu quarto!_- então saiu.

_- Não importa o quão simpática eu seja com ela, dona Carolina vai sempre me odiar.._- resmungou Prue.

_- Por quê?_- perguntei.

_- minha avó é uma pentelha com ela e ela desconta em mim! Mas deixa pra lá, não vamos falar dela!_- deu de ombros._- Foi preciso que seu avô se quebrasse todo para que eu pudesse te rever! Só sei de você pelos jornais e revistas! Vi as fotos do aniversario da tua filha, são todos lindos naquela família!_

_- Ora, obrigada! Eu é que não soube mais de você depois que você acabou a escola!_- eu disse.

_- Eu fui fazer uns cursos na suíça, depois eu vim pra cá, faz quase um ano que estou aqui, abri uma "farmácia de manipulação"... me cansei um pouco dessas coisas bruxas.. até namoro um trouxa! Tenho que te apresentar ele, você vai ver, ele é lindo!_- disse animada.

_- Infelizmente eu não posso ficar, Prue, vou levar meu avô comigo pra casa.._- eu disse ela fez um bico.

_- Ah, mas você não vai não!_- disse o senhor Byron enquanto se aproximava de nós._- Indra é meu convidado e a infeliz idéia de esquiar foi minha, eu faço questão de cuidar dele! E outra, estamos os dois de férias.. você não pode levá-lo para Londres, você vai acabar arranjando confusão com a imprensa! Deixe-o aqui, ele está hospedado na edícula da minha propriedade, estará confortável lá.._

_- Mas eu não quero atrapalhar vocês.._- eu disse e ambos rolaram os olhos para mim._- Okay, eu deixo, mas faço questão de trazer a elfa doméstica dele.._

_- Tudo bem por nós!_- disse Prue animada novamente._- Assim você janta comigo no restaurante de Zachery! Vamos abrir a rede de floo para você, a senha é "Casa Byron, Skyvalley"!_

Me despedi do meu avô e disse que hoje eu ficaria com ele , mas que precisava ir pegar a elfa doméstica dele e avisar em minha casa onde eu estaria. Sr. Byron e Prue ficaram cuidando dele enquanto eu fazia isso e ele ficou bem faceirinho...


	9. Às vezes a realidade supera a fantasia 8

**N/a: Olaa**

**o cap de hoje é curtinho, mas como o de ontem é pra ser engracado!**

**Beijosss**

**e ateh amanha!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (VIII)

ÀS VEZES A REALIDADE SUPERA A FANTASIA

**Capitulo 13 – Cuspido e Escarrado**

**ZackPOV.**

Fui visitar a minha avó no hospital antes de abrirmos para o jantar e a encontrai cantarolando Nessun Dorma. Esta, segundo ela era a ária de Puccini preferida da minha mãe, e ela estava feliz.

_- Puccini?_- perguntei e ela sorriu pra mim.

_- Ah, querido, perdeste uma linda jovem que a cantou esta tarde para o avô.. foi tão lindo!_- suspirou alegremente._- E você, como vai?_

_- Eu vou muito bem! E a senhora, dona Carolina?_

_- Melhorando, filho, melhorando..._- respondeu com um plácido sorriso.

Fiquei uns dez minutos ali conversando com ela , mas preferi não cansá-la muito e quando saí cruzei com Prue no corredor que me disse que ia levar uma amiga dela lá ao restaurante hoje.

_- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?_- perguntei.

_- O avô da minha amiga se machucou e eu e meu avô estamos cuidando dele enquanto ela foi pegar umas coisas dele em casa.._- então ela apontou pra dentro do quarto e junto do avo dela tinha um homem que me encarava.

_- Foi para ele que cozinhamos ontem?_

_- Foi._

_- Por que ele ta me encarando?_

_- Vai ver ele te achou lindo!_- riu e me beijou.

Não fiquei mais muito tempo por lá também. Quando eu estava no estacionamento do hospital uma garota enfurecida veio em minha direção e desandou a falar.

_- Edward! O que você está fazendo aqui? Deu pra me perseguir hoje?_- tentei falar mas ela não deixou._- Você foi ver meu avô? Olha, ainda bem que você vai embora, porque eu estou enfurecida com você! Eu só pedi pra você colocar a máquina para centrifugar as roupas de novo! Quão difícil é isso?_- perguntou.

Até que para uma garota completamente pirada ela era bem bonita e bem gostosa. Ela estava só de casaco naquela friaca e eu sei disso porque o vento bateu varias vezes nela mostrando suas pernas, belas pernas por sinal. Foi difícil, muito difícil não rir da cara dela, até que ficou quieta, mas ainda espumando.

_- Ué, acabou?_- perguntei e ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

_- Claro, Edward! Agora eu gostaria que você me explicasse o que está fazendo aqui!_- disse ela.

_- Prazer, Zachery!_- tirei meus óculos de sol e estendi a mão para ela que ao perceber que eu não era a pessoa com a qual ela pensava estar falando colocou a mão na boca e arregalou os olhos, olhos estranhamente violetas. Olhou-me de cima a baixo e me cutucou, 1, 2, 3 vezes._- Bu!_- então a garota gritou e eu ri, não me agüentei.

_- Ah, cazzo! Mas como? Hã!? Você é a cara do meu irmão! Tem certeza de que seu nome é Zachery? Isso ta parecendo coisa da minha família.._- disse enquanto olhava ao redor e enquanto eu tirava a carteira do bolso e mostrava pra ela.

_- Me chamo Zackery Rower! Não sou teu irmão!_- eu falei.

_- Namorado de Prue? Neto da dona Carolina?_- perguntou enquanto corava, cocava a cabeça e mirava o chão.

_- Exatamente. E você deveria aproveitar e se internar já que está em um hospital!_- ela fechou a cara e surpreendentemente ela ficou ainda mais bonita._- Agora eu preciso ir, tchau maluquinha!_- entrei no carro e zarpei de volta ao meu restaurante para reservar uma mesa para a minha namorada e para a amiga dela, sai sem nem perguntar o nome da maluquinha gata, mas tive a sensação de que a veria de novo.

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu fui até em casa pegar umas roupas para mim e avisar que ficaria pelo menos um dia fora e Emm fez um beiço gigantesco, mesmo assim chamou Allie e Jazz para ficar lá com ele enquanto eu estiver fora com meu avô. Avisei Joseph, que assumiu as reuniões e pediu-me para ligar pra ele caso eu precisasse. Não contei nada lá em casa sobre Edward ter me pego pelada esta manha porque não estava afim de ficar discutindo com Emmett quando eu estava com pressa..

Fui à casa do meu avô, peguei a elfa dele, Trish, que eu adoro e que me mima um monte toda a vez que vou visitá-lo e a levei para a casa dos Byron e pedi para que ela arrumasse a bagunça que meu avô havia deixado na edícula e que nos esperasse ali enquanto eu iria buscá-lo no hospital.

Chegando ao hospital lá estava Edward saindo bem belo e pintoso! É obvio que fiquei furiosa, qual era a dele!? Fui até ele e o enchi de desaforos e ele mal me interrompeu, parecia que nem estava prestando atenção em mim.

_- Ué, acabou?_- perguntou ele depois de certo tempo em que eu estava em silencio, esperando uma resposta.

_- Claro, Edward! Agora eu gostaria que você me explicasse o que está fazendo aqui!_- falei. Até mesmo porque como ele saberia onde meu avô estava? A não ser que meu avô também tivesse chamado por Carlisle, então ele tirou os óculos e a cor de seus olhos, assim como seu nome também eram diferentes!

_- Prazer, Zackery!_- disse com a mão estendida para mim. (!). Choquei. Quando dei por mim eu estava com a mão sobre a boca, os olhos estalados e cutucando o cara._- Bu!_- disse ele e eu gritei enquanto ele riu.

_- Ah, cazzo!_- falei, mas meu cérebro não processava._- Mas como? Hã!? Você é a cara do meu irmão!_- e é mesmo, juro, tirando a cor dos olhos e alguns tons do cabelo, é igual._- Tem certeza de que seu nome é Zackery? Isso ta parecendo coisa da minha família.._- sim eu olhei por cima dos meus ombros e na mente dele e vi a senhora da cadeira de rodas que tinha conhecido antes e Prue, mas eu realmente achei que veria Jazz e Emm rindo da minha cara atrás de uma moita.

_- Zackery Rower, não sou teu irmão!_- disse ele mostrando a identidade e a vergonha me bateu.

_- Namorado de Prue? Neta da dona Carolina?_- perguntei enquanto ficava roxa de vergonha e cocava a cabeça como Ed, ai o cara aproveitou para me tirar para louca.

_- Exatamente. E você deveria aproveitar e se internar já que está em um hospital! Preciso ir, tchau maluquinha!_- sorriu debochado pra mim e entrou no carro e foi embora. E eu fiquei lá com cara de parva na neve.

_- Juro que se eu contar tal coisa lá em casa ninguém me acredita..._- falei sozinha antes de entrar no hospital e buscar meu avô.


	10. Às vezes a realidade supera a fantasia 9

**N/a: Olaa**

**O ultimo cap da parte 01!**

**É curtinho mesmo..**

**Espero que estejam gostando..**

**Os ultimos capitulos eu tentei escrever umas bobagensinhas.. funcionou!?**

**Miih e Dry! obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Beijoss e até amanhã!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 1 (IX)

ÀS VEZES A REALIDADE SUPERA A FANTASIA

**Capitulo 14 – Maluquinha**

**HellPOV.**

Depois de instalar meu avô teimoso lá na edícula com a elfa dele, de tomar banho e me trocar, fui jantar com Prue no tal restaurante do namorado dela o mesmo do King-kong do estacionamento do hospital!

_- Prue, porque você não me contou que o seu namorado é a fuça do meu irmão!? Paguei o maior mico da minha vida!_- falei e ela riu da minha cara.

_- ora, eu não falei porque eu não acho que ele seja! Você está falando do seu irmão vampiro, né? Como é o nome dele.._- pensou._- Edmund?_

_- Não! Edward!_- rimos._- Olha aqui, então, é igual!_- mostrei uma foto de Ed que tenho no celular.

_- Nem tanto vai...os olhos, o cabelo e obviamente a pele, Zack é mais rosadinho, sem contar que ta vivo!_- riu.

_- É, vivo o bastante pra dar uma de engraçadinho e tirar com a minha cara!_- eu disse e ela estalou os olhos, ri._- Não se preocupe, eu não vou machucá-lo! Nem tudo o que dizem sobre o meu gênio ruim nos jornais é verdade!_- então ela pareceu relaxar.

_- Vem, é por aqui.._- disse ela me indicando um bequinho._- Vamos entrar pela cozinha, é mais tranqüilo lá.. sua presença na cidade já é o que mais se fala.. se você for pela frente vai começar a assinar autógrafos e tirar fotos, aposto que você não está afim disso.._

_- Ah, nem um pouco! Quero um pouco de sossego!_- eu disse enquanto a acompanhava.

**ZackPOV.**

A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei em casa foi contar para o meu avô da minha avó cantarolando Nessun Dorma e da maluquinha que me abordou no estacionamento do hospital achando que eu era o irmão dela e me passando um pito!

Foi divertido cozinhar hoje, falando italiano, cantarolando... então Prue adentrou a cozinha com a piradinha do hospital logo atrás dela.

_- Hey! Vejo que estão animados por aqui, hoje!_- disse Prue que veio até mim e me beijou._- Acho que você e minha amiga já se conheceram, mas penso que não foram deveras apresentados..._- sorriu.

_- Oi maluquinha!_- eu disse. _– Eu sou o Zachery, lembra? Aquele que é "igual" ao seu irmão!_- ri e a gatinha fechou a cara pra mim, de novo.

_- Zack, é verdade.._- disse Prue dando tapinhas no meu ombro numa nítida demonstração pra fazer eu calar minha boca._- Você realmente é parecido com o irmão dela, por isso que o avô dela te encarava no hospital!_- defendeu-a._- Bom Hell, este é Zackery Rower, meu namorado, e Zack, esta é Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen!_- disse apontando para a ruiva linda.

_- Oi._- disse ela agarrando o celular e tirando uma foto da minha cara, depois apertando os botões rapidamente e virando o visor pra mim, onde tinham duas fotos minhas, mas em uma delas eu era mais pálido e meu cabelo era mais avermelhado, e a cor dos meus olhos era tipo caramelo._- Viu? Você é a cara do meu irmão, Edward._

_- Isso é um truque?_- perguntei meio confuso, duvidando do que eu estava vendo.

_- Não._- disse Prue._- O branquelo é o irmão dela!_- riu.

_- O que tanto vocês olham e discutem ai?_- perguntou meu avo aproximando-se, muito interessado._- É tão parecido assim? Prazer, moca, sou Theodore Rower, o avô do mal educado aqui!_- cumprimentou-a e olhou para as duas fotos praticamente idênticas._- Jesus! Eu mal consigo dizer qual dos dois é meu neto! Sabem.. eu já li sobre isso em algum lugar.. dizem que cada um de nós tem um ou mais "clones" espalhados pelo mundo.. Você encontrou o seu Zack!_- ria enquanto devolvia o celular para ela._- Prudence disse que seu sobrenome é Cullen? Algum parentesco com os Cullen da vinícola Vivara, da Califórnia?_- ela sorriu amarelo.

_- Vô, Cullen é um sobrenome até bem comum.._- comentei, meu avô tinha essa mania de ficar perguntando sobre as famílias das pessoas..

_- É verdade, é bem comum.._- disse ela._- Mas a vinícola Vivara pertence à minha família, a compramos fazem uns anos, o brasão presente na garrafa é o da minha família..trabalho da minha irmã, Alice.._- então tirou um colar de baixo da malha que estava usando e que continha três brasões distintos e um coração facetado._- Mentz, Koleston e Cullen!_- indicou da direita para a esquerda e o que ela disse ser o dos Cullen era realmente igual ao das garrafas de vinho.

_- Nossa!_- disse Prue emocionada._- O colar, a jóia, existe mesmo! Por Merlin, é linda!_- tocou com o indicador o coração facetado._- É realmente gelado!_- riu e a garota escondeu o colar novamente sobre a malha._- Hell, é incrível!_- juro, eu não estava entendendo muita coisa.

_- Em pensar que escreveram livros por causa dele! Pode!?_- riu dando de ombros. (?)._- Mas eu vejo que vocês estão precisando de ajuda por aqui, certo!? O que eu posso fazer por vocês?_

_- Você cozinha?_- perguntei meio descrente e ela me deu uma bufada.

_- Zack, não há nada que ela não possa fazer.._- disse Prue._- A deixe fazer os doces já que você e seu avô são ciumentos com vossas facas e panelas.. tem um monte de frutas ai, cedo ou tarde elas vão acabar estragando.. eu ajudo a servir! Confia em mim, vai ser divertido!_

_- Ta legal!_- disse meu avô animadíssimo e eu concordei. Voltamos a colocar a mão na massa e começamos a cantar de novo.

_- Nessun Dorma, Hell!_- disse Prue._- A mesma musica que você cantou essa tarde para o seu avô! Sua avó adorou, Zack..._

_- Foi você?_- perguntei. Essa garota não cansa nunca de rachar minha cara? Mas ela apenas sorriu torto pra mim..


	11. Nada, é fácil que valha 1

**N/a: Heyyy!**

**Dois caps da nova parte! Sao bem engracadinhos, gostei de escrever..**

**Espero que voces gostem de ler!**

**Beijoss**

**e ateh amanha!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (I)

NADA, É FÁCIL QUE VALHA

**Capitulo 15 – Quem é ela?**

**ZackPOV.**

_- Então, fui aprovada?_- perguntou Helena quando finalmente todos nós íamos nos sentar para comer, por volta da meia noite e a aplaudimos.

_- Aprovada!? Jovem, você... Zack, sua avó que não me ouça jamais! Você faz uma musse dos deuses!_- disse meu avô._- Onde aprendeu a cozinhar assim?_

_- Com minha mãe, senhor Rower, ela era uma ótima cozinheira e doceira, a receita é dela! Fico feliz que tenham gostado, me diverti muito hoje, vou ficar na cidade mais alguns dias, se quiserem ajuda com algo, é só chamar!_- tirou o cartão da bolsa e deu ao meu avô._- Posso conseguir descontos com os vinhos.._

_- Posso ter um também?_- pediu Prue e ela também deu.

_- Preciso ir andando, já perdi a conta de quantas vezes meu avô ligou, ele está carente hoje.._- sorriu._- Eu poderia levar um pouco de musse?_

_- Ah, leve de tudo um pouco, você não comeu.._- eu disse e preparei umas quentinhas pra ela._- Me desculpe por hoje, sim.._- eu disse enquanto a acompanhava até a porta e ela deu de ombros.

_- Tudo bem, Zack, digamos que estamos quites, eu banquei a alucinada!_- sorriu.

_- Quer que eu te acompanhe?_- perguntei quando percebi as ruas desertas e escuras.

_- Não._- disse segura._- É perto daqui e eu sei me defender sozinha, obrigada.. Não deixem de ligar se precisarem de ajuda enquanto sua avó não puder fazer os doces, eu não me importo de ajudar, ocupa a minha mente..._- eu acenei que sim e ela foi andando.

_- Ah, espera! Seu pagamento por hoje!_- eu disse mas ela não quis.

_- Fica pelo jantar!_- alçou as quentinhas._- Tchau, Zack, foi legal te conhecer.._- é eu também achei, pensei enquanto à via perder-se na noite fechada e na neblina.

...

Voltei para a cozinha e meu avô estava conversando animadamente com Prue.

_- Aquela jovem adorável, é quem eu acho que é?_- perguntou ele enquanto eu me aproximava e Prue só confirmou com a cabeça, e meu avô ficou com cara de besta._- Mas ela é tão acessível! Eu achei que ela fosse ser cheia de manias!_- Prue riu.

_- Não, Helena sempre foi legal._- disse Prue._- Ela nunca deixou essa coisa de "super" subir à cabeça._

_- Então a maluquinha também é bruxa?_- perguntei.

É, eu sei que moramos em uma cidade mista, hello! Não dá pra ignorar esse bando de pessoas que circulam por aqui com uma vareta na mão e falando em latim! Prue também é bruxa, a família dela é, por parte de pai. Por isso que a avó dela ridiculariza a minha, enquanto ela se casou com um bruxo importante, minha avó se casou com um "aborto", que é como eles chamam aqueles de família bruxa, mas que nasceram sem poderes. Mesmo assim meu avô e o senhor Byron são grandes amigos...

_- Você não a notou, Zackery? Você não percebeu quem passou horas aqui esta noite?_- perguntou meu avô, mas eu dei de ombros._- Esse delicioso musse foi feito pela herdeira! Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen, Jesus, quase tive um treco quando ouvi o nome dela!_

_- Por isso que o senhor perguntou do sobrenome dela..._- disse Prue e meu avô deu um sorriso malandro.

_- Hã?_- eu disse, sem entender. Eu nunca dei muita bola pra bruxaria, se eu não sou e não posso ser, então é melhor eu nem me envolver que é pra não ficar na vontade._- Que tem demais vô? Ela é só mais uma bruxa, vivemos cercados deles!_- Prue riu e meu avô me revirou os olhos.

_- Zack.._- disse Prue como se falasse com uma criança._- Eu sou só uma bruxa._- disse ela apontando para si e pegando em seguida pegando sua varinha, que é linda de cerejeira e filetes de ouro._- Helena sequer precisa de varinha, eu, sem a minha, não sei fazer nada! Entende a diferença? O avô dela é o Ministro da Magia, provavelmente, um dia, ela também será... Muitos de nós bruxos a consideram uma deusa.. helena é o futuro da magia e até agora, um futuro bom!_

_- Se você diz, eu acredito!_- eu disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição e Prue rolou os olhos pra mim.

_- Eu ainda não acredito que você chamou a herdeira de maluca, Zackery! Ela poderia te mandar pra Azkaban, se quisesse!_- disse meu avô, ai foi a minha vez de rolar os olhos, sim bem capaz!

_- Seu avô tem razão, Zack! Ela tem autorização pra matar!_- riu Prue._- o que te salvou, é que realmente você é a cara do irmão dela!_

_- Mas aquele cara não é realmente irmão dela é?_- perguntei.

_- Não. Os Cullen são a família adotiva dela. O cara da foto tem mais de 120 anos, se querem saber.._- disse Prue.

_- 120?_- disse meu avô._- Mas ele nem parece ter 20!_

_- Os Cullen são vampiros senhor Rower, os reis vampiros.._- contou Prue.

_- Poxa.._- disse meu avô abismado.

_- Não é à toa que Helena é tão reverenciada, ela é a personificação da realeza! Mentz, vêm da mãe dela, a antiga rainha Lycan que reinou no exílio e que quando morreu passou a coroa para a filha... Koleston, do pai, que nem preciso dizer.. qualquer pessoa que tenha acesso a um pouco mais de informação, sabe que é uma linhagem de sangue puro, equivalente à realeza bruxa.. E por fim, os Cullen que são o maior Clã de vampiros poderosos e controlados que há... ainda há a parte elfa dela, ela é uma elfa de floresta, e pelo que se especula, uma elfa completa... Helena é uma hibrida, e uma hibrida poderosa.._- contou Prue e eu achei legal até, mas meu avô parecia uma criança em uma loja de doces.

_- Poxa, e ainda faz musse!_- eu disse e rimos.

_- É, agora as apostas são para saber para que casa irão os dois filhos dela e a mestiça que ela adotou... Eles vão para Hogwarts em setembro.._- disse Prue.

_- Mas já vão para Hogwarts? Que idade tem estas crianças?_- perguntou meu avô.

_- Hell tem a mesma idade que eu, 21. A menina que ela adotou fez 5 anos em outubro e os gêmeos dela fizeram 4 anos, dias atrás.. Mas não se enganem, eles crescem rápido.. devem agora aparentar ter uns 16, 17 anos e param de envelhecer quando fazem 7 anos.._- disse Prue.

_- Que coisa bizarra._- resmunguei e os dois me encararam.

_- Não há nada de bizarro nisso, Zackery! É fascinante!E_u _acho que tenho guardada a edição histórica do Profeta Diário que fala sobre ela lá em casa!_- disse meu avô animadíssimo, mas eu bocejei, estava cansado.

_- Vem cá.._- bocejei de novo._- Então quer dizer que é verdade a história sobre escreverem um livro só sobre o colar dela?_

_- Sim._- disse Prue._ Escrevem coisas sobre ela o tempo todo! Boas, ruins, e muita fofoca.. até me surpreendeu um pouco que ela tenha vindo pra cá com a aparência normal dela, mas acho que ela fez isso por causa do avô.. Indra é bem legal, meio pirado, mas é legal..._- riu._- Às vezes ela se disfarça pra poder ir tranquilamente nos lugares, é chato fazer isso.. por isso que ela vive no mundo trouxa, assim como eu.. Eu sofri um pouco com os repórteres enquanto estudava em Hogwarts, a empresa do meu avô é famosa no nosso mundinho..._

_Mas com ela é o tempo todo, me dá um pouco de pena até, por isso que ela não saiu da cozinha, se ela desse as caras no salão, em poucos minutos o restaurante de vocês estaria cheio de repórteres destruindo tudo e urubuzando a vida dela._

_- Cada um com seus problemas, né! Não dá pra ser o que ela é e esperar que as pessoas te ignorem!_- falei e concordaram comigo._- Venha Prue, te levo pra casa._

Fomos a pé e namorando, de mãos dadas até a casa dela. Prue mora a algumas quadras do restaurante. Na volta, quando entrei em meu quarto, sobre minha cama tinha a tal edição especial do Profeta Diário, o jornal bruxo, que meu avô tinha comentado anteriormente e como eu já estava sem sono, li, e fiquei fascinado com o que li. Nessa noite, sonhei com ela.

**Capitulo 16 – Alice**

**HellPOV.**

Eu não menti quando disse que tinha um monte de ligações no meu celular, mas nenhuma delas era do meu avô, era todas vinhas de Allie. A principio eu não dei muita bola pra ela, fui ver meu avô e dar o jantar que ganhei pra Trish. Como é possível algumas pessoas ainda acharem que elfos domésticos são tipo, sei lá, bichos e que se alimentam de luz!? Vai ver que é por tratá-la como gente que Trish mima tanto a mim quanto ao meu avô...

Cheguei lá e meu avô estava dormindo e se babando dopado de analgésicos. Eu o teria curado imediatamente, mas ele disse que não queria, que queria que eu passasse mais tempo com ele... okay, ta legal, eu estou realmente em falta como neta!

Trish estava sentadinha em uma poltrona ao lado da cama dele lendo um livro . Eu a liberei para que ela fosse jantar e ir dormir,e ocupei o lugar dela para ficar de olho no senhor Indra Koleston enquanto lia o diário do meu pai, foi quando Allie ligou de novo.

_- O que diabos você quer Alice? Não dá pra esperar até amanhã quando eu volto pra casa?_- perguntei meio irritada.

_- Helena! Eu tive uma visão! E você não pode, me ouviu, não pode ficar com Edward!_- disse ela desesperada.

_- Hã? Péra lá, do que você ta falando!?_- cheguei a me levantar da poltrona.

_- Eu vi! Na minha visão, você e Edward... putz, você estavam se atracando e não era briga, ta legal!_- disse.

_- E porque cargas d'água eu faria uma coisa dessa?_- eca, ele é meu gêmeo! Já me bastou Emmett!

_- Não sei! Me diz você! Só sei que não pode! Não pode ta legal!_- a baixinha estava exaltada.

_- Sim, eu sei que não pode!Hello! Eu to brava com ele e certamente eu não vejo motivo nenhum para ficar com ele! Você já falou com ele?_- perguntei, até onde sei, "um não quer, dois não fazem"..

_- Claro que não! Deixa Edward na dele, eu sei o quanto ele pode ser chato! Mas sei lá também.. minha visão não foi bem definida, foi estranha, ele estava mais rosadinho, o cabelo e os olhos dele estavam diferentes também..._- disse ela meio confusa e eu respirei aliviada, uff!

_- Então você não viu Edward, viu Zackery.._- eu disse.

_- Que? Quem é esse?_

_- O clone rosadinho do Edward! Espera, vou te mandar a foto que tirei dele..._- apertei uns botões e enviei a foto, Allie só falou de novo quando à recebeu.

_- Jesus, mas é igual! De onde saiu? São parentes?_- perguntou.

_- Não sei Allie, também fiquei chocada quando o vi! O certo é que eu também não pretendo me atracar com ele, pode esquecer a visão que você teve! Ele namora uma conhecida minha e ela é legal, eu não quero arranjar confusão com ninguém.. já me bastam as minhas.._- falei.

_- Ta legal, ela saiu já da minha cabeça.. fez puff.._- disse ela mais tranqüila._- Humm, o que você acha de mandarmos fazer um teste de DNA neles?_

_- Olha baixinha, não é má idéia!_- gostei._- Parou de brigar comigo?_

_- Claro, Claro! Esquece, no final não era o Ed! Me encontra no Central Park daqui umas duas horas que eu vou te dar uma amostra do DNA do Ed e você vai atrás da amostra do tal Zackery, mas por favor, tenta não se atracar com ele, ta legal!_- riu.

_- Sem problemas, baixinha!_

_- E me desculpa.. até depois.. eu te amo, pequena.._

_- Eu também._

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Era já de madrugada e mesmo assim alguns de nós estavam reunidos na sala de casa, por todos digo eu, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Rosálie e Rolf discutindo algumas coisas sobre o casamento deles que vai acontecer em alguns meses com a volta de Bernard da China. Tínhamos dito que iríamos ajudar e é isso que estamos fazendo, mesmo com Rosálie trocando de idéia à cada cinco minutos e enchendo o saco.

Bem, sabemos que não poderemos mais ficar por aqui por muito mais tempo, mas minha filha e Jacob querem ter o bebê deles aqui, então, antes de sair de Forks Helena passou um feitiço sobre o nosso terreno e nenhum humano xereta tem se aproximado o suficiente para perceber que não fomos realmente embora, no mais, é só tomar cuidado por aonde vamos.

Depois da minha manhã vergonhosa e da minha deliciosa tarde com minha mulher, Allie e Jazz foram chamados por Emm para irem para NY para ajudá-lo a cuidar das crianças porque Indra tinha se machucado e Hell foi cuidar dele, sei lá onde! Estou imaginando a zona que deve estar aquela casa, ou não, Allie sofre de Toc e Jasper é bem autoritário..bom, sei lá..

Mas eis que a senhorita Mary Alice surge saída da lareira de nossa sala com a cara mais disfarçada que ela tem, quando está aprontando, pensando no hino da Romênia e me cercando descaradamente. Parei de selecionar as musicas da orquestra vai tocar durante a festa, assim como os outros pararam de fazer o que faziam para olhá-la, porque ao meu redor ela estava parecendo um cachorro que quer morder o próprio rabo.

_- Alice, o que você quer?_- perguntei.

_- Ta com sede, mano? Eu posso ir pegar uma garrafa de SDD pra você, ou até mesmo uma taca de sangue, se você quiser, quer?_- todos à olhamos com cara de assustados, ela nunca é assim tão prestativa, bom, é, mas ela estava aprontando e era obvio!

_- Não, obrigado, eu estou bem..._- falei pausadamente.

_- Ela está aprontando._- disse Esme que resolveu dar de ombros e voltar ao que fazia._- Só ainda não sei com quem.._

_- Ai mãe..._- disse Alice fechando a cara, cruzando os braços, fazendo beicinho e fingindo-se ofendida e Esme caiu na dela. Bella ao meu lado estava se esforçando e muito para não rir.

_- Não caia na dela, mãe!_- eu disse._- Alice está aprontando sim, ela está pensando no hino da Romênia desde que chegou..._- falei voltando às minhas partituras.

_- Ah irmãozinho.. você é tão desconfiado!_- disse ela vindo para trás de mim e começando à fazer massagem em meus ombros._- Você está muito tenso, acho que ser avô está pesando muito sobre você..._

_- Alice, diga o que quer de uma vez!_- disse Rosálie._- Você está assustando todo mundo, à mim pelo menos, está!_

_- Ah, olha só Ed! Uma sujeira enorme no seu cabelo!_- então a baixinha enfiou os dedinhos na minha cabeça e arrancou um enorme tufo dos meus cabelos.

_- Aiieee!_- berrei e virei para ela à tempo de flagrá-la colocando o meu cabalo que ela tinha acabado de arrancar no bolso de seu jeans. Hein!?_- Alice, o que você quer com o meu cabelo?_- perguntei e ela levantou as mãos defensivamente, acho que no fim só eu vi que ela escondeu o meu cabelo nas suas calcas.

_- Hey gente, vocês estão muito malucos, sabiam! Eu me abalei até aqui pra saber o que vocês estavam fazendo, se precisavam de ajuda, pra dizer um "oi" e vocês me tratam com toda esta grosseria...que coisa feia! Vou voltar para os meus sobrinhos que eu ganho mais! Tchau pra vocês!_- disse ela indo em direção à lareira, mas antes que sumisse em meio às chamas verdes deu uma piscadinha pra mim e mostrou-me a língua! Ai tem.


	12. Nada, é fácil que valha 2

**N/a: Esse site eh malucooo!**

**Por isso nao atualizei ontem!**

** Bom ai está mais um cap e Byrdie tah de volta! eeeee**

**logo voltam os outros pesonagens tmb..**

**eh que tem muita confusao ainda por vir em Skyvalley..**

**recém é o inico da parte 2.. eu já estou escrevendo a parte 4, entao tem muita história pela frente!**

**Miih! obrigada pela review do cap anterior**

**E Dry, valeu por me adicionar no msn.. eu posso tah sempre aparecendo em off, mas eh que eu fico no invisivel**

**se quiser falar comigo eh soh dar um oi!**

**quem mais quiser adicionar o e-mail tah no perfil!**

**amanha tem mais!**

**espero que gostem!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (II)

NADA, É FÁCIL QUE VALHA

**Capitulo 17 – Visitas**

**HellPOV.**

Logo depois que falei com Allie fui vestir meu uniforme, tinha que esclarecer o mistério do porque Zackery era tão parecido com Edward, se era só loteria genética ou se havia algum parentesco entre eles. Coloquei um escudo sobre o meu avô, já que Trish estava dormindo e saí.

Quando eu estava de volta ao Rower bistrô peguei uma conversa entre o senhor Theodore, Zack e Prue sobre mim, mas não era nada ruim, eles só estavam comentando sobre mim. Prue estava falando do trabalho que passo com a imprensa, foi bacana da parte dela, Prue também era tida como famosa enquanto estávamos na escola.

Curiosa como sou eu fiquei ali ouvindo, eu sabia que eu tinha trabalho para fazer, mas eles estavam falando de mim! Meu direito ouvir! Fiquei surpresa até, eles são humanos em contato com o mundo mágico e aparentemente não estão nem ai pra isso, tirando o fato de que eles sabem quem eu sou...

Subi a casa deles quando Zack foi levar Prue para casa e consegui pegar uns fios de cabelo tanto dele quanto dos avós, mas quase fui pega no pulo por Theodore quando este foi procurar por um Profeta Diário antigo que falava sobre mim. O primeiro deles, a reportagem original de Rita Skeeter, aquela maldita edição especial. Logo depois Allie me deu um toque e eu fui pegar com ela a amostragem de Edward.

Juntei as quatro amostragens, tomei café da manhã com ela e fui atrás do laboratório de testagem mais confiável do mundo que fica na sede da Liga na China. Ruim, né? Fica no mesmo lugar onde está Byrdie... 2 coelhos...hehehe!

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Estamos na parte do treinamento onde aprendemos as lutas físicas e hoje eu definitivamente levei uma baita surra! Estou todo quebrado e dolorido sem contar a louca saudade da minha mulher e do meu filho. Entrei no meu quarto e fui direto para o banho para que a água quente relaxasse os meus músculos doídos.

Saí do banheiro só enrolado na toalha, todo molhado e a encontrei sentada em minha poltrona de leitura só de calcinha e sutiã me olhando de cima a baixo com cara de quem queria me comer. Sorri.

_- Hummy!_- disse ela pra mim fechando o livro que tinha em mãos e colocando-o sobre a mesinha._- Byrdie, você está muito gostoso... facilita pra mim, vai, tira logo essa toalha.._- ri e arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ela.

_- Nana!_- neguei com um movimento de cabeça._- Primeiro as damas!_- ela levantou e veio em minha direção, na metade do caminho tirou o sutiã. Wow.

_- Sua vez._- disse ela pra mim indicando com a cabeça e com as mãos na cintura.

_- Amor, você está com a vantagem.._- sorri apontando pra a calcinha que ela vestia e sorrindo ela olhou para si.

_- O que, isso?_- deu de ombros._- Achei que você fosse querer me ajudar com essa parte.. Vem cá, vem._- me chamou com o dedinho._- Pra quem me chamava com tanta saudade, você está muito longe de mim..._

Aproximei-me dela já nu e rasguei a calcinha dela enquanto nos beijávamos, mas quando ela saltou sobre mim com suas pernas envolvendo a minha cintura, meus músculos e costelas reclamaram.

_- Ouch.._- resmunguei dando passos para trás e sentando-me na cama com ela ainda no meu colo. Ela desgrudou os lábios dos meus e me olhou com a cabeça inclinada para a esquerda e cara de duvida.

_- Que foi? To tão pesada assim? Não percebi que tivesse engordado..._

_- Não sua besta!_- ri._- Não é você, levei uma surra nos treinamentos de krav magah hoje.._

_- Ooohh, tadinho.._- disse com beicinho e foi me beijando o corpo todo e me curando, é, foi "péssimo"!

...

_- Gosto tanto de ouvir teu coração batendo forte e rápido.._- disse ela enquanto descansávamos, com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito.

_- É você, não escuta? Ele diz Helena, Helena...Woody, Helena, Helena.._

Ela riu gostoso e mordiscou meu peito deixando-me completamente arrepiado, foi subindo pelos meus ombros, pescoço, maxilar e me beijou delicadamente nos lábios, os dela são macios, quentes, úmidos e gostosos, com um gosto inigualável... tudo que há de bom... açúcar, tempero e elemento "x", tal como a receita das meninas super-poderosas! Ri.

_- Qual é a graça?_- perguntou ela enquanto ainda me beijava.

É legal, ela tem controle suficiente sobre seus poderes para dar privacidade mental pras pessoas.

_- Estou lembrando de um desenho que Clau e os meninos adoram, lembra? "As meninas super poderosas"? Açúcar, tempero e tudo que há de bom.. estava comparando você a isso... tudo que há de bom.._- falei e ela me olhou tão bonitinha.

_- Ai que gracinha.._- em beijou gostoso de novo._- Eu estava com tantas saudades de você, muita, muita.._

_- E eu de você.. o que você me conta de novidades? Eu sei que você e as crianças se mudaram pra NY porque eles cresceram, Woody, Clau e Pete escreveram pra mim, protestando.._- ela me olhou meio de lado._- Okay, Pete nem tanto.._

_- Sim, mas o que eu e Emm poderíamos fazer? Eles cresceram, Clau está tão grande quanto Rosie e Bells e os meninos estão como Edward.. Eles não poderiam ficar circulando por Forks sem as pessoas os acharem muito estranhos... os meninos principalmente, eles não se parecem os mesmos.._- disse ela.

_- Compreendo, e o casamento de Jude, como foi?_- perguntei e ela sorriu.

_- DeeDee, você não vai acreditar, eu mesma custei.._

_- Que foi?_

_- Jude se casou com um lobo! Gregory Foreman, o noivo, é um lobisomem!_- exclamou._- e não é qualquer um, é um dos que atacaram os Cullen.. então eu revoguei o indulto dele sobre algumas condições assinadas em contrato, claro..._- sorriu feliz._- Você entende, Byrdie? Ela agora sabe de mim, de você, da gente! Eu não preciso mais mentir pra ela! Tenho minha amiga de volta!_- ela estava com os olhos marejados.

_- Fico feliz!_

_- Ah, e tem outra coisa absurda, muito absurda.._- levantou-se, pegou o celular apertou uns botões e me mostrou uma foto de Edward.

_- Que tem Edward?_- perguntei e ela riu.

_- Não é Edward! Olha direito!_- disse ela e era verdade, o comprimento e a cor do cabelo, o tom corado da pele e a cor dos olhos, realmente era a cara do Edward, sem ser Edward! Bizarro..

_- De onde saiu esse cara?_

_- O nome dele é Zackery Rower, é namorado de Prudence Byron, lembra dela? Era minha colega de dormitório..._- disse.

_- Lembro._- eu disse. Claro que eu lembro, nós meio que namoramos por umas semanas, mas disso Hell não precisa saber.. Deixamos de sair quando ela foi para a Suíça depois que acabou a escola, foi quando eu comecei a sair com Rosálie.._- E onde você a encontrou?_

_- Skyvalley, a cidadezinha mista entre os EUA e o Canadá! O avô dela é amigo do meu, você sabe.. Bom, o negócio é que o meu avô está de férias e foi passar uns dias lá e se quebrou todo, acabei por encontrar a todos porque meu avô resolveu dar uma de teimoso.. então ele continua de hospede lá na casa dos Byron.._- contou.

_- To chocado._

_- E eu então!? Discuti com o cara achando que era Edward!_- riu.

_- Mas e ai? Eles são parentes?_- perguntei, eu estava curioso.

_- Pois, é, juntei umas amostras de DNA dele, do Ed e dos avós do cara, mas não são parentes, foi loteria genética... Porém o avô dele,e ele também tem forte sangue bruxo..._- comentou, mas logo deu de ombros.

_- E os Cullen? Eles sabem do "clone"?_

_- Só Alice, foi ela quem conseguiu a amostra do Ed pra mim.. cabelo.._- riu._- Olha, e pela quantidade que ela me deu, eu realmente prefiro não saber como ela conseguiu.._

_- Somos dois... Vem cá, deixa eles pra lá.. eu já disse que te amo!?_

_..._


	13. Nada, é fácil que valha 3

**N/a: mais um cap engracadinho!**

**espero que gostem!**

**Eeee fiquei bem feliz que a nanda deu sinal de vida!!**

**td bem por ai negrinha??**

**bom, ateh amanha!**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (III)

NADA, É FÁCIL QUE VALHA

**Capitulo 18 – É ou não é?**

_..._

_- E ai? É parente?_- perguntou Alice ao atender ao telefone logo na primeira chamada._- Anda, diz logo, criatura!_

_- Hey, bom dia pra você também!_- riu Hell_- Mas não são parentes, não... E você, como conseguiu toda aquela quantidade de cabelos? Ah sim, vovô está mandando lembranças!_

_- Onde estão?_

_- Passeando antes do almoço, e você não respondeu minha pergunta, baixinha! Aqueles cabelos foram arrancados, né?_- riu.

_- Humm, foi..._

_- Quer saber, bem feito!_- exclamou Hell e as duas riram juntas._- Edward anda muito folgado!_

_- Oou.._- disse Alice depois de uns segundos fora do ar.

_- Que foi?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Preciso fugir agora, nos falamos depois, tchau!_- disse Alice antes de desligar o telefone, Hell riu e depois deu de ombros.

_- E então vovô, aonde quer ir_?- perguntou Hell empurrando a cadeira de rodas do avô._- Quem sabe o parque?_

_- Adoro o parque!_- disse Indra animado.

...

_- Alice! Não foge, não! Vou pegar você!_- disse Edward correndo atrás de Alice pela casa de Forks em velocidade._- Pra que você queria o meu cabelo?_

_- To montando uma peruca!_- disse Alice e Bella, Jake, Ness, Jasper e Rosálie riram._- Vai ficar linda! Espera só pra ver!_

_- Edward! Não ouse atirar o meu vaso Ming nela!_- berrou Esme._- Sentem-se os dois e vamos conversar civilizadamente!_

_- Eu sou muito civilizada.._- disse Alice sentando-se tranquilamente no sofá.

_- Ah, claro! Me esqueci que você só sai arrancando o cabelo dos outros por diversão!Você é maluca!_- disse Edward apontando-lhe o dedo.

_- De certa forma, Edward tem razão, Alice. Você está bancando a maluca!_- disse Carlisle._- Pra que você pegou o cabelo do seu irmão?_

_- Ai ta bom!_- disse a baixinha revirando os olhos e levantando-se do sofá para pegar o celular que estava sobre a mesa de jantar. Apertou alguns botões e mostrou a imagem do visor para Carlisle._- O cabelo serviu pra testar o DNA do Ed com o desse cara!_

_- Oh meu Jesus! E qual foi o resultado?_- perguntou Carlisle enquanto passava o celular adiante.

_- Segundo a Hell, foi loteria genética, nenhum parentesco.. E se Ed não fosse "donzelo" quando se casou com a Bells, eu até me arriscaria em dizer que o garoto era filho dele!_- mostrou a língua para Edward e ele lhe deu um pedala._- Aieee! Pra que ta me agredindo?_

_- Por que você é uma pentelha!_- disse Edward._- De onde saiu este cara?_

_- É de uma cidadezinha, sei eu lá onde, onde o avô de Hell está passando as férias, ela disse que o conheceu porque foi brigar com ele achando que era você!_- exclamou Alice dando um peteleco no nariz de Ed._- Pelo visto eu não sou a única pentelha da família! O que você aprontou, hein, chato?_

_- Nada que posse ser relevante pra você! E ela, disse quando volta?_

...

**ZackPOV.**

Esta manhã eu fui visitar a minha avó e o médico já me avisou que ela receberá alta em breve, fiquei feliz. Na saída, passando pela praça eu cruzei com Helena e o avô dela atravessando a rua e as pessoas os olhavam, tiravam fotos e as crianças os perseguiam. Estava meio que uma loucura ali no centro da cidade, imagino que seja mais ou menos assim pra eles, então o sinal abriu e eu levei muitas buzinadas porque estava parado como um pateta no semáforo.

Ela olhou na minha direção e sorriu. Jesus, como ela é bonita, corei e me embolei todo para engatar a marcha, mas logo eu estava longe de lá, pelo retrovisor vi que ela abanou pra mim. Eu sonhei com ela esta noite, éramos só eu e ela nos atracando sexualmente em meio aos parreirais da ensolarada e quente Califórnia! E confesso, o sonho foi bom, muito bom... o que me deixou bem "alegrinho" e virado em um pimentão quando a revi de fato.

Era quase duas da tarde quando ouvi a sineta da porta do bistrô e coloquei a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha para dizer que estávamos fechando, mas resolvi mudar de idéia quando vi que era Helena e o avô dela.

_- Oi, boa tarde, bem vindos!_- eu disse enquanto ia até lá e fechava a porta e virava a plaquinha da porta para "fechado".

_- Esperamos que não seja um incomodo estarmos aqui, meu jovem.._- disse o avô dela.

_- Não, não incomodam, faltavam ainda uns minutos para fecharmos de fato. Fiquem à vontade! Vieram almoçar?_- perguntei enquanto apontava as mesas.

_- Também!_- sorriu ela._- E para dar uma fugidinha também.._- apontou para as pessoas que começavam a se aglomerar a porta.

_- Eu posso fechar as persianas.._- falei.

_- Não é necessário, eu os atenderei depois..._- suspirou._- O que temos hoje?_

_- Como primeiro prato, salada Cesar ou fetuccini ao basilico... e o segundo, rosbife com batatas ou entrecot.._- eu disse.

_- Zack, parece delicioso!_- disse ela empurrando a cadeira do avô até uma mesa no sol._- Eu vou querer a massa e o entrecot!_

_- Eu vou querer o mesmo!_- disse o avô._- E um vinho! O que você recomenda?_

_- Um merlot.._

_- Então trága-nos no melhor merlot que tiveres, garoto! E obrigado!_- então acomodou-se e depositou sua varinha sobre a mesa, tranquilamente. Não era nada que eu já não tivesse visto, mas a dele era pedra pura, diamante puro. Fiquei quieto e voltei para a minha cozinha para pegar o vinho deles, quando voltei para o salão, ele brilhava diferente, e surpreendentemente o brilho vinha dela que estava sentada ao sol e eu fiquei ali, abobalhado, olhando._- Ela é linda, não é?É a parte vampira nela que a faz brilhar delicadamente ao sol.._- disse o avô dela tão bobo quanto eu estava.

_- Ah, vô, pára de me bajular!_- disse ela corando._- Zackery deve estar me achando com cara de globo de boate, isso sim.._

_- Não._- eu disse já servindo o vinho pra eles._- Na verdade, seu avô tem razão, você é muito bonita... nem de longe parece um globo de boate..licença, eu vou acabar de preparar os pedidos de vocês.._- e sai de lá de volta para a cozinha antes que eu acabasse derrubando alguma coisa ou caindo, em suma, pagando um vale!

...


	14. Nada, é fácil que valha 4

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**Para esta véspera de feriado, dois capitulos!!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Ateh amanha, com uma revelacao sobre os tres velhotes!**

**Até eu fiquei com raiva quando escrevi!**

**hehehehe**

**Bjus**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (IV)

NADA, É FÁCIL QUE VALHA

**Capitulo 19 – Ta me Deixando?**

**ZackPOV.**

Passaram-se algumas noites de sonhos picantes com Helena até que eu a visse de novo. Prue disse que ela ficava com o avô, ou trabalhando em Londres, ou com os filhos e que já estava ficando sem paciência com o velhinho porque ele não queria ir embora e ela se via obrigada a ficar aqui para cuidar dele. Era mais uma tarde qualquer em que eu e Prue estávamos "namorando" no meu quarto nas horas em que o restaurante fica fechado, entre o almoço e o jantar e estávamos conversando...

_- Mas que velhinho chato!_- ri._- Por que ela simplesmente não o pega pelo braço e o leva embora daqui?_

_- Não é tão fácil assim, Zack... Nas famílias bruxas respeitamos a hierarquia familiar, se ele diz que não vai, ele não vai, além disso ele e meu avô têm passado horas fofocando como duas tias velhas.. seu avô foi lá dia desses também.. ele nunca está sozinho.._- revirou os olhos, suspirou e virou de bruços pra me encarar, depois ficou uns instantes me olhando com os olhos semicerrados._- Mas porque tanto interesse com a Hell? Ela te impressionou, não foi?_- perguntou assim, na cara dura e senti meu rosto arder imediatamente.

_- Na..Não!_- eu me senti um completo idiota corado e pra disfarçar eu a beijei, ela riu.

_- Hey, bobo, tudo bem! A garota é bonita e gente boa, não tem nada de errado nisso.._- disse ela tranqüila.

_- Você não fica com ciúmes?_- perguntei meio surpreso.

_- Sim e não.._

_- Como assim?_

_- Sim, tenho ciúmes, mas não dela!Helena já tem dois maridos, e pelo o que sei, ela não está procurando pelo terceiro!_- sorriu._- Tenho mais ciúme da garota que trabalha no bar, aquela que faz os drinques.._

_- Quem, Sarah? Não acho graça nela, gosto de bruxas!_- eu disse a agarrando de novo._- Gosto de mulheres que sabem e gostam de lidar com varinhas de condão!_- rimos.

_- Uuhh, que perigo, temos um viciado solto nas ruas!_- riu, mas depois que a onda de risadas passou ela ficou séria._- Zack, tem algo que eu ainda não te contei.._

_- Sobre o que?_- perguntei e ela ficou um tempo em silencio, parecia estar escolhendo as palavras que me diria.

_- Em breve vou passar meu ponto adiante, fui chamada de volta à Suíça... é o tipo de coisa pela qual eu estava à espera desde que me mudei pra cá, lembraram de mim!_- ela estava feliz ao me dizer isso.

_- E desde quando você sabe que vai embora e simplesmente me deixou me envolver com você?_- me senti traído, usado._- Prudence, eu estava me apaixonando por você, e agora? Como eu fico?_

_- Eu sei desde que começamos a sair, sei lá! Se eu soubesse que você ia surtar, nem teria te contado!_- disse se levantando da cama e começando a se vestir, como se eu recém não tivesse dito a ela que estava apaixonado!_- E outra.._- riu um pouco debochada._- Como você pode dizer que está se "apaixonado" por mim, quando acabou de admitir que ficou afim da minha amiga!?_

_- Agora é você quem está surtando, Prudence!_- me levantei também._- Não tem nada a ver! Helena para mim é inalcançável, é o mesmo que se apaixonar por um artista ou por sua professora na escola!Prudence.._- fui até ela e a agarrei pelos ombros para que ela prestasse atenção em mim._- Você era o que eu tinha de real, mas eu acabei de quebrar a minha cara! Quer saber, eu não passo de uma baita de um idiota!_- a larguei.

_- Hey, Zack, não! Escuta, você estava se preparando pra ir embora também, né? A gente pode continuar se encontrando, mas sem compromisso... Eu ainda tenho umas coisas para resolver aqui antes de ir embora! Recém estamos no inicio de fevereiro... podemos nos curtir mais um pouco... estava legal, né?_- disse ela tentando me convencer e sendo carinhosa ao me beijar, mas eu estava me sentindo enganado.

_- Prue, eu achei que tivesse, mas agora, nesse momento não está mais..._- eu disse olhando em seus olhos._- Você deveria ter sido honesta comigo desde o começo e não ter deixado que meus sentimentos por você crescessem nessa proporção..._- dei as costas pra ela e vesti minha camisa._- Se não se importa, gostaria que você fosse agora, eu tenho os pratos do jantar pra preparar..._

_- Posso ficar se quiser ajuda.._

_- Prefiro pensar sozinho com minhas facas e panelas.._

_- Tudo bem. Vou te dar o tempo que quiser para pensar, você sabe onde me encontrar.._- me beijou, deu alguns passos e parou na porta._- Tchau, Zack._

...

Obvio que minha noite não prestou, mas ao menos eu consegui me concentrar o suficiente no trabalho. Fiquei sabendo que Helena tinha passado lá e deixado pelo menos três doces diferentes que dariam ainda pelos próximos dias em que minha avó ainda está em recuperação... bondade dela, meu avô insiste que chamemos ela e o avô para jantar conosco, mas não sei se é o tipo de coisa que ela aceitaria...

Depois que fechamos, hoje mais cedo por conta do pouco movimento, eu peguei duas garrafas de vinho e sai a pé para espairecer e pensar. Meu avô até se ofereceu para ir comigo, mas eu quis ficar só e foi pensando, caminhando e bebendo já a segunda garrafa de vinho, que cheguei à marina.

Eu já estava com a lata cheia o suficiente para me julgar um super herói, então resolvi pular no barco de um amigo meu que estava vazio e obviamente não deu certo. Escorreguei e bati a cabeça no barco vizinho, tudo depois ficou preto e gelado como a água do grande lago em que mergulhei, a água entrou cortando meus pulmões e queimando minha carne... achei que ia morrer ali.

**Capitulo 20 – Rescue Me (Salve-me)**

**HellPOV.**

Esta cidadezinha pirou comigo aqui e o fato do meu avô não querer ir embora está realmente me dando nos nervos, conseqüentemente, estando aqui, eu passo disfarçada... Na noite passada enquanto Prue me contava que ela iria voltar em breve para a Suíça, eu fazia a comida de Trish e mais um monte de doces para o restaurante de Zack que ela deveria ter levado essa tarde. Mas ela disse que não estava com clima para doces, que tinha que contar para o namorado que estava indo embora.

No fim, enquanto ela e Zackery batiam boca no andar de cima, eu fui entregar os doces para o avô dele, depois saí pra caçar, eu estava precisando. Me fartei, por uns instantes minha barriga chegou a ficar redondinha de tão cheia de sangue, mas logo voltou ao normal.

Era por volta das quatro da manha e resolvi voltar para a edícula dos Byron pela marina e lá eu ouvi um estrondo de algo pesado caindo na água, como um barrigaco. Como eu não tinha nada de mais para fazer eu fui ver que bicho burro que tinha caído na água, eu não estava lá muito a fim de ficar olhando pra cara do meu avô teimoso, fui caminhando, mas percebi que o bicho estava lutando pra não se afogar, mas quando realmente cheguei onde tinha ocorrido o acidente eu não enxerguei nada. Saltei na água e ouch, doeu pra caramba, estava bem fria.

Só vi que era uma pessoa quando agarrei roupas ao invés de pelos e só vi de quem se tratava quando tirei a criatura da água, um homem desmaiado e completamente roxo, com a têmpora aberta em um corte arreganhado. Zackery.

...

**ZackPOV.**

Não morri, apesar de que a primeira impressão que tive ao abrir meus olhos foi de estar no céu. Deparei me com lindos olhos cor de lavanda que me fitavam tranqüilos e eram lindamente adornados por vastos e ondulados cabelos vermelhos, uma pele alva e uma linda boca cor de carmim que se abriu em um lindo sorriso pra mim. Helena.

_- Oi._- disse ela._- Como está se sentindo? Bem?_

_- Hã?_- falei, mas minha voz saiu estranha e arranhada, doeu.

_- Você foi reprovado no seu cursinho pra peixe, sabia.._- sorriu torto._- Sorte sua eu estar passando pela marina, te tirei da água antes que você virasse um picolé!_

_- Bati minha cabeça.._- toquei minha têmpora, mas não tinha nada lá, na minha cabeça, só ressaca.

_- Tranqüilo.._- disse ela tirando minha mão de cabeça._- Eu já fechei seu corte, sabe, não lido bem com sangue.._- deu uma piscadinha e sorriu torto, mesmo assim me assustei, ela sorriu com uma bufada._- Não precisa ter medo, eu sou uma vampira "vegetariana" e me alimentei já.. Só não posso fazer nada quanto à gripe que você provavelmente vai contrair, só curo ferimentos.._- contraiu a boca e deu de ombros.

_- Poxa, obrigado.._

_- De nada.. Então, por que do curso de mergulho noturno?_- perguntou apoiando o cotovelo nas pernas e o rosto nas mãos.

_- Humm.._- não quis falar, mas ela ficou uns segundos olhando pra mim, quieta.

_- Prudence contou pra você que vai embora e você achou que podia afogar a sua mágoa se afogando? Nada esperto.. __tsc tsc tsc.._- disse sacudindo a cabeleira que pra mim cheirou à terra molhada, gostoso, cheiro de vida. Ela parou de se sacudir, me encarou momentaneamente e se levantou da minha cama. Foi até a janela, ela estava de calca jeans, tênis e um enorme sweater que era obvio que não era dela, ela sorriu esticando o blusão._- O sweater é da sua avó, ela é maior que eu, ela fez questão que eu usasse, o meu encolheu quando secou..._

_- Minha avó! Jesus! Ela sai hoje do hospital, eu tinha que ter ido lá pega-la!_- sentei na cama, bati na testa e doeu, além da tontura.

_- Ela já saiu do hospital, está lá embaixo..vai trabalhar no caixa hoje.._- disse tranqüila e eu devo ter feito uma cara bizarra, supostamente minha avó deveria ficar de repouso por mais uns dias antes de voltar a trabalhar, ordens médicas! Ela sorriu fracamente e suspirou como se estivesse cansada._- Eu a curei também.. o coração dela está bom de novo.._

_- Obrigado, de novo.. Escuta, você deveria ir dormir, você parece cansada.._- eu disse e ela deu de ombros.

_- Sim, eu estou cansada, mas eu não durmo, Zackery.._

_- Não dorme?_- eu devo ter feito a cara bizarra de novo.

_- É, eu sei que é esquisito.. Se sente bem pra trabalhar hoje?_- perguntou e eu tossi e espirrei.

_- Acho que sim.._- respondi e ela sorriu de novo.

_- Tem analgésico e antitérmico ai na sua mesa de cabeceira, tome a cada seis horas... Vou ajudá-los hoje, são dez e meia da manhã, é melhor se apressar..._- então saiu.

...

Tomei um banho rápido e só me ri refletido no espelho quando esfreguei a mão pra retirar o embaçado de depois do banho e com certeza me senti igualzinho ao irmão dela. Pálido, com olheira profundamente roxas e sorteado com uma puta dor de cabeça!

Me vesti e desci, ao chegar ao salão vi meus avós conversando animadamente com ela em italiano fluente e eu não soube direito como agir, só fiquei olhando.

_- Zackery!_- exclamou minha avó e eu fui abraçá-la._- Você quase me mata de susto, menino!_- fiquei conversando com minha avó e contei pra ela sobre Prue, enquanto Helena e meu avô estavam na cozinha._- Eu disse, não disse?_- falou minha avó apontando seu indicador ossudo pra mim._- Aquela garota tem o sangue ruim da avó dela, só é um pouco menos pior do que aquela bruxa, mas não muito!_

_- Ah vó, Prue não é má..._- eu disse enquanto abria as persianas.

_- Ela usou você, Zachery! Ela só queria sexo, ela não passa é de uma baita sem vergonha!_- disse quase gritando._- Eu gostaria que você se apaixonasse por uma garota como aquela.._- sussurrou apontando para a cozinha com o polegar. Ri.

_- Olha, vó.. Isso eu até posso fazer, o problema é que u vou ter que entar na fila, e pelo que sei, é bem grande.._

_- Tolinho, a natureza te deu uma enorme vantagem sobre os outros!_- sorriu maliciosamente. Me deu medo, minha avó deu pra me arranjar namoradas agora?!_- Você não é a cara do irmão dela?!_

_- Ai vó, não diga bobagens..Nem de longe eu sou o irmão dela!_

_- Exatamente.._- disse ela com uma piscadinha.

...


	15. Nada, é fácil que valha 5

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**Dois caps muito importantes que darao ritmo ao resto da história!**

**Estejam preparados pra ficar irritados comigo!**

**hehehehe**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (V)

NADA, É FÁCIL QUE VALHA

**Capitulo 21 – Discutir**

**...**

**Dias depois**

**HellPOV.**

_- Vô, por que cargas d'água você quer continuar aqui? É você quem está de férias, eu não estou, mas eu não posso te deixar sozinho aqui! Escute-me, eu tenho coisas pra fazer, tenho uma vida, o senhor não entende?_- falava mas definitivamente ele estava dando a mínima pra mim._- Tenho três filhos, dois maridos, lobos, bruxos, uma família de vampiros.. eu não posso ficar mais aqui!_- explodi.

_- Ah, filhote, achei que você estaca se divertindo aqui.. que gostasse da minha companhia.._- choramingou.

_- Vô, é claro que eu gosto da sua companhia e gostaria ainda mais se o senhor aceitasse ir para NY comigo! Pode ser? Eu levo Trish conosco, ela gosta de lá, não gosta?_- perguntei para elfa que sacudiu a cabeça sutilmente e meu avô a mandou dar uma volta._- Você pode ter uma ala só para você lá, sem contar que vai ficar perto dos teus bisnetos, o senhor gosta deles não gosta? Podemos ir ao teatro assistir aos novos musicais... o senhor gosta de musicais, não gosta?_- ele pareceu mais interessado agora, mas foi por pouco tempo, ggrrrrr!

_- Mas você gosta de Skyvalley, não gosta? Você reencontrou sua amiga, fez amizade com o simpático garoto Rower..gosto dele.._- disse como se não tivesse escutado nada do que eu havia dito, que droga!

_- E virei ponto turístico, vô! E Prudence e Zackery têm a vida e os problemas deles, recém estão se entendendo de novo, eu não quero mais ficar aqui, pode se tornar perigoso, eu sinto falta da minha vida, dos meus filhos, eu mal os vejo a mais de duas semanas! Eu preciso, tenho que ir, William vai passar por mais uma transformação, ele é meu filho, eu tenho que cuidar dele!_- exclamei, essa coisa bruxa de hierarquia familiar funciona como uma bola de ferro presa ao seu pé, você a arrasta por todos os lados!

_- Heleninha...confesso, me esqueci dele, me desculpe. Fico tão pouco com você que quando você me dá o braço, eu pego o corpo todo.. desculpe-me, fui egoísta. Podemos ir hoje mesmo, mas depois do jantar na casa dos Rower!_- disse ele.

_- Vovô, qual é essa maldita fascinação que o senhor tem com os Rower? Eles são humanos, o que têm demais neles?_- perguntei, meu avô, o avô de Prue e o avô de Zack, ultimamente pareciam amigos de infância!

_- Heleninha, achei que você já tivesse notado minhas intenções!_- disse ele com aquela maldita cara de inglês safado dele, argh!_- Quero que você se aproxime daquele rapaz, ele parece gostar de você.._

_- Quê? Vô, a ultima coisa que eu quero e da qual eu preciso é de mais confusão na minha vida, sem contar que ele é a cara de Edward!É praticamente incesto! O que pretende, hein? Que eu seja escorraçada de casa!?_- gritei.

_- Nada disso!_- disse ele, agora passando um escudo auditivo ao nosso redor._- Zackery Rower é seu noivo!_- perdi o controle do meu maxilar._- Melhor, o nome de verdade dele é Zackery Swift, mas ele ainda não sabe disso.._- disse como alguém que te passa uma bomba que irá explodir em segundos e diz "corre"!

_- Hã!?_

_- É! Theodore é meu amigo e amigo de Byron desde que éramos pequenos bruxinhos em Hogwarts! Depois ele se meteu em confusão e foi fugindo da Escócia, da Itália.. até que veio para a América com a mulher e a filha pequena..._- contou e eu definitivamente subi nas tamancas.

_- Eu não quero saber disso! Eu quero saber é da parte onde Zackery é meu noivo! De onde diabos veio isso?_- espumei.

_- Ah, isso é um contrato muito antigo, querida..._- explicou._- Na verdade o casamento deveria ter ocorrido entre meu filho e a filha dele, mas eles fugiram da Itália e para todos os efeitos foram dados como mortos.._- deu de ombros.

_- E por que nós dois, agora?_

_- Porque eles não podiam aparecer antes, o perseguidor deles morreu faz pouco mais de um mês.. eles tem Zackery, eu tenho você, sendo assim, retomamos as negociações matrimoniais!_- contou,enquanto isso eu fazia um buraco no chão de tanto rodear e recorria a todo o meu controle pra não explodi-lo ali mesmo.

_- E quem te garante que eles estão seguros para voltar!?_- ele não disse nada, e eu peguei como uma confirmação de que ele estava seguro._- É por isso que você queria ficar aqui! Aposto que essa balela da sua perna foi coisa sua! Foi de propósito não foi!?_- perguntei e ele fez um sinal de mais ou menos com as mãos._- Ai que ódio!_- gritei mais alto e explodi tudo em volta.

_- Protego!_- disse ele rapidamente._- Se acalme, não é tão ruim assim!_

_- Como não!? Você pretendia me contar quando disso, hein!?_- ele revirou os olhos pra mim._- Ele sabe? Ele ao menos sabe que é um bruxo herdeiro!?_- ele acenou que não._- Eu juro, realmente estou com vontade de quebrar o seu outro pé, mas isso não vai impedir que o contrato se cumpra não é? Nem que eu te mate! Que ódio, que ódio que eu estou de você agora!_- a casa toda tremeu e o tempo fechou de vez lá fora.

_- Você ter um piti não vai adiantar nada, Helena!_- disse ele sério, mas com o olhar levemente assustado._- Encare este contrato de casamento como um negócio, um negócio em longo prazo, você não precisa gostar do garoto, apesar de que é mais que óbvio que ele goste de você.._- riu enfadonho.

_- Quem é você, seu monstro!?_- perguntei raivosamente a centímetros de seu rosto, mas agora ele me encarava seguramente.

_- Sou teu superior sanguíneo e você me deve a sua vida e obediência, entendeu?_- disse ele e foi uma leve dica pra eu enfiar o meu rabo no meio das pernas, eu posso ser mais poderosa que ele, mas o diabo da hierarquia me impede de fazê-lo de picadinho quando ele invoca essa de "superior sanguíneo", por isso que meu pai não matou Taranius, só o tirou do ar._- E você como a mulher dessa parte interessada, deve aos Koleston e aos Swift um herdeiro, depois de nós eles são os mais puros.. depois de certo período você pode mandar o rapaz à merda se quiser, eu não me importo._

_- Percebe-se!_- eu disse ainda na cara dele, depois me afastei._- Então eu e ele somos reféns de vocês...Diz-me, o que eu faço com Emmett, Bernard, com os Cullen, com meu irmão, com meus lobos e principalmente com meus filhos!?_

_- Ah querida, tenho certeza de que você se vira..._- gesticulou._- Como eu disse, encare como um negócio, você vai precisar continuar com ele até que a criança, de preferência um menino, complete 11 anos e inicie os seus estudos mágicos..._- meu queixo caiu de novo._- Não é maldade, Helena, é necessidade, é lei, são contratos de Merlin, e são nestes contratos que a nossa sociedade está baseada.._- contratos de Merlin...Great! To ralada, MESMO e com letras garrafais, são contratos desde os nossos primórdios, não dá pra fugir deles, só pra passar adiante..como fizeram meu pai e a mãe de Zack.

_- E Woody?_- tentei minha ultima cartada._- Woody não vale como herdeiro? Ele é um Koleston Scamander, meu filho é poderoso!_

_- Eu sei que ele é e não tenho nenhuma duvida quanto a isso.._- disse agora soando mais como meu avô e menos como um carrasco sem alma._- Mas ele não é um herdeiro de herdeiros, me entende? Os Scamander tem o sangue muito sujo, a linhagem deles é cheia de trouxas.._

_- Sei.._- desabei no chão entre os resquícios de móveis e objetos de decoração daquele cômodo._- Mas que merda.. Você tem idéia da enrascada em que me meteu? Não só a mim.. tem Zackery..._- eu estava apática e olhava para o nada.

_- Mais calma agora?_

_- Não. Mas que opção eu tenho? Matar vocês não vai trazer-me a liberdade.._- meu avô bufou._- E ele? Como vai funcionar isso pra ele?_

_- Primeiro, depois de cursos rápidos, de reciclagem para Theo e de aprendizagem para Zack, eu e Byron vamos dar um grande baile em homenagem a eles, mais isso é mais além... Vocês de fato só se casarão quando você completar 25 anos, satisfeita?_- perguntou.

_- Não! Mas quem vai ensinar Zackery, poucas pessoas devem saber que os Swift ainda vivem.._- falei.

_- Você!_

_- Mas eu só posso andar cagada, mesmo..._- resmunguei._- E quando ele vai descobrir toda esta patacoada?_

_- Ainda hoje, por isso o jantar.. Tente ser compreensiva, o mundo vai cair nada cabeça dele.._

_- E na minha!? Com que cara eu vou dizer uma coisa dessas pra todos eles que acham que eu vim aqui pra cuidar do meu pobre vovô convalescente? Francamente..._- fechei a cara e fiquei espumando de raiva em silencio.

**Capitulo 22 – O Jantar**

**ZackPOV.**

Domingo à noite não abrimos o restaurante e meu avô fez questão de convidar Helena e o avô dela, segundo ele, para agradecer a ajuda que ela tem nos dado no restaurante, mas de repente eu notei algo estranho quando o senhor Byron veio acompanhando os dois e o senhor Koleston estava andando todo serelepe, enquanto Helena estava com cara de quem estava matando cachorro a grito e sinceramente não duvido de que ela fosse capaz disso.

_- O que está acontecendo?_- perguntei a ela que muito à vontade se meteu atrás do balcão do bar e fez um coquetel molotov com todas as bebidas do bar dentro de um só copo.

_- Encrenca, e pra nós dois.. toma.._- me passou o copo dela depois de m grande gole._- Em pouco tempo você vai precisar mais disso que eu.._

_..._

_- Tão me gozando!?_- berrei para os três velhotes e para a minha avó e procurei em Helena alguma resposta, mas ela continuava lá atrás do balcão, agora grudada em uma garrafa de vinho, com a mesma cara de poucos amigos e olhar vazio.

Em resumo é o seguinte, meu avô é um bruxo poderoso, do tipo "realeza", que se meteu em encrenca e passou boa parte da vida fugindo ou vivendo escondido. Por conseqüência minha mãe também era bruxa, o que explica muita coisa, e teoricamente eu também sou! E o mais absurdo, existe um contrato de casamento entre as nossas famílias que primeiramente não se cumpriu porque meu avô foi dado como morto, então o filho de Indra, pai de Helena, e a filha do meu avô, minha mãe não se casaram. E com a morte de ambos, o contrato foi passado para os descendentes, ou seja, Helena e eu!

Sim, temos que nos casar e gerar um herdeiro para perpetuar a espécie real bruxa! E eu achando que minha vida era chata...(!!) Tive um ataque de riso, daqueles de doer à barriga e faltar o ar.

_- Zachery, o que esta sua reação significa?_- perguntou minha avó.

_- Significa que ele está gostando dessa palhaçada._- disse minha "noiva" e a graça acabou pra mim, ela estava furiosa._- Dois maridos, três filhos, uma legião de bruxos assassinos sobre o meu comando, assim como toda uma espécie e uma família real vampira e poderosa e eu não consigo me livrar de um contrato de casamento e acabo com um aprendiz de bruxo que faz piada com a minha cara e um avô que eu quero mandar pro quinto dos infernos! A senhora perguntou o que significa tudo isso? Significa que eu sou prisioneira da minha condição, significa que mesmo eu querendo morrer eu não posso, porque eu sou imortal, significa que a vida não é justa._

_- Jesus.. ruim assim?_- perguntei e ela me encarou espumando.

_- Zack, você não tem noção.. Acho bom que você suba e comece a preparar suas malas.. seus treinamentos começam cedo..você não é mais um humano, você é um bruxo, e um bruxo que obedece a mim, entendeu?_- perguntou.

_- Sou sua vadia?_

_- Exatamente._- ela sorriu torto.

...

Quem disse que eu sentei para comer? Eu subi imediatamente para fazer minhas malas. Sabe aquela sensação de euforia que te abate toda a manha de natal em que você quer abrir os presentes que estão sobre a árvore? Eu estava me sentindo exatamente assim, como uma criança em manha de natal! Eu estava sentado na minha cama, rindo como um abobado quando escutei um pigarrear atrás de mim e levei um baita susto, era minha noiva!

_- Oi noiva!_- exclamei. Que mal há? Eu estava feliz! Mas ela rolou os olhos pra mim e soltou uma bufada._- Você me deu um super susto!_

_- Oi Zack.. Por que tanta felicidade?_- perguntou com um expressão cansada e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

_- Eu não sei.._- dei de ombros._- Eu deveria estar triste?_

_- Não sei._- disse ela também dando de ombros._- Eu estou furiosa._

_- Comigo?_

_- Não. Nenhum de nós dois tem culpa, assim como nenhum de nós dois existiria se o primeiro contrato tivesse sido cumprido... Bom, já sabe o que vai levar? Eu quero partir logo, esta cidade está me dando nos nervos!_- disse ela me apressando.

_- E para onde vamos?_

_- NY, é onde estou morando agora._

_- Legal.. E os meus avós?_

_- Eles irão para Londres com meu avô.. e não se preocupe com o restaurante, vocês estarão de "férias"._

_- Mas eu vou poder ve-los?_

_- Claro que sim!_- me olhou debochada._- Você é meu futuro marido, não meu prisioneiro!_

_- To com medo.._- sorri meio amarelo.

_- Do que?_

_- Do vampiro e do lobisomem!_- exclamei e ela riu.

_- Não precisa.. Mas vão existir regras.._

_- Imaginei que fosse ter.. quais?_

_- Humm.._- ela pensou um pouco._- Eu sou sua professora e gosto de respeito; Respeite minha casa e será respeitado; Você só será meu marido quando eu completar 25 anos; Você não manda em mim e nem eu em você, mas seria bem bom se você me desse ouvidos; Não quero nenhum tipo de intimidade com você, você se parece com meu irmão!; Você pode ter quem quiser, desde que respeite a minha casa; e por ultimo.. Cuidado com a língua, não saia dizendo por ai que você é meu noivo.._

_- Okay.._- eu disse erguendo as mãos para o ar, não eram regras difíceis de cumprir.

_- E mais uma coisa bem importante. Eu não vou deixar meus maridos, mesmo que eu acabe por gostar de você, você pode viver com isso ou pode ir embora, todos somos livres, mas acima de tudo todos somos honestos.._- disse ela e eu devo ter feito uma cara bizarra.

_- Você pode..._- meio que ri._- Você ta dizendo que é possível você se apaixonar por mim?_

_- Eu não estou dizendo que vou. Eu disse que pode ser possível, eu não prevejo o futuro, mas não crie histórias onde não há e tente se mantiver próximo de mim, assim os poderes da minha família não influem em você.. Você vai precisar de um medalhão de proteção pra poder andar pela cidade sem minha supervisão... Por enquanto é isso, estamos combinados?_- perguntou-me com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_- Yes, mam'!_

_- Ótimo, agora você pode descer e se despedir, eu empacotarei suas coisas.._- disse ela.

...


	16. Nada, é fácil que valha 6

PARTE 2 (VI)

NADA, É FÁCIL QUE VALHA

**Capitulo 23 – Apresentações**

**ZackPOV.**

_- Argh! Isso enjoa!_- eu disse assim que sumi do meu bistrô e reapareci atrás de uma banca de jornal na ilha de Manhattan, NY._- Eu vou aprender a fazer também?_- ela riu enquanto me guiava pela rua.

_- Vai, mas com o tempo._- pegou o telefone e discou, estendeu a mão e agarrou meu pulso bem forte e meio que foi me arrastando pela rua, depois que eu resmunguei, ela parou e me pediu desculpas._- Você já veio à NY antes?_- sacudi a cabeça que não e ela sorriu._- Você vai adorar, durante seus treinos físicos vamos visitar vários cantos da cidade e eles começam amanhã, lembra!? Pra mim você será como Audrey Hepburn em "My Fair Lady", Elisa...já viu o filme? É muito bom..._- sacudi a cabeça pra dizer que não, mas provavelmente ela não reparou em mim._- Oi amor! Não, estou chegando.. quem está ai? Ótimo, não, não, estou pertinho, Bju!_- então agora ao invés de me arrastar, ela saiu me empurrando, agora delicadamente.

_- Qual é o prédio?_- perguntei por que aparentemente ainda estávamos longe e eu estava completamente congelado.

_- Aquele, mais adiante, o do toldo vermelho.._- apontou._- Zack, você está tremendo.. é por causa do frio ou porque você está com medo de entrar em uma casa cheia de vampiros?_

_- Confesso que não sei muito sobre vampiros.. só sei que eles bebem sangue de gente_...- falei. Ela me olhou meio de lado, mas sorriu.

_- Bem, isso é verdade, quanto ao sangue, mas nem tudo o que se diz e se escreve e se mostra sobre eles é verdade.. é como dizer que todos os muçulmanos são chegados a bombas e guerra.._- comparou._- E não é verdade.. portanto, não espere caixões, amigo!_- riu._- Por hoje, deixe que eu fale, para todos os efeitos você é minha mais recente missão, o que não deixa de ser verdade.._

...

Passamos pela portaria e subimos até o ultimo andar pelo elevador, passava das dez da noite e mal saímos do elevador a porta do apartamento já estava aberta e um cara enorme nos esperava.

_- Oi ursão!_- disse ela ao pular no cara enorme e beijá-lo._- Emm, este é Zackery Rower, ele vai ficar um tempo conosco, Zack, este é Emmett Cullen!_- apresentou-nos e entrou, me deixando ali no corredor com o cara enorme que me olhava de cima a baixo com os olhos estalados e um sorriso meio sinistro._- Onde estão meus filhos?_- ouvimos ela falar alto.

_- Cara, você é igual ao meu irmão!_- disse o grandão e ele estendeu a mão pra mim.

_- Eu já ouvi isso antes.._- eu disse meio envergonhado e ele riu, alto.

_- E você vai ouvir muito mais! Entra ai, bem vindo, quer comer ou beber alguma coisa?_- ofereceu.

_- Não, obrigado._

_- Mãe!_- ouvi três vozes distintas gritarem alegremente e depois um estrondo de algo pesado caindo no chão.

_- As crianças acharam a mãe!_- disse o grandão._- Crianças, venham ver quem a mãe de vocês trouxe!_- gritou._- Segure-se em alguma coisa, eles são fortes!_- sussurrou e saiu de perto de mim, esse cara estava me gozando?

_- Tio Ed!_- exclamaram três adolescentes enormes que vieram correndo em minha direção e já na metade do caminho se jogaram em mim, eu me embananei todo, cai no chão e me encolhi com os olhos fortemente fechados e esperei pela dor.

_- Levicorpus!_- ouvi Helena gritar e quando abri os olhos depois de alguns segundos quieto, em meio a risadas do cara grande, vi três rostos me olhando intrigados, flutuando sobre mim._- Filhos, este é Zackery Rower, não é Edward! Zack, esta é Claudia e os gêmeos, Peter e William.. sejam educados e bonzinhos, Zack ficará morando conosco por um tempo.._

_- Oi!_- disseram os três ainda sobre minha cabeça.

_- Olhando bem, você não é tão parecido com meu tio...sou Woody!_- disse um dos garotos.

_- Tem razão, Woody.._- disse a garota bonita de cabelo vermelho pintado, provavelmente para tentar ficar parecida com a mãe._- Tio Ed jamais conseguiria ficar vermelho desse jeito... eu sou a Clau!_

_- Oi.._- eu disse._- Peter?_- perguntei mais relaxado olhando para o garoto que me olhava desconfiado.

_- É. Cara, você cheira a bruxo! Acertei, mãe?_

_- Sim! Mas agora, quero todos sentados, porque eu tenho novidades para vocês.._- disse ela retirando as crianças de cima de mim e levando-os para os sofás._- Dá licença pra mim, Frederico?_- perguntou enquanto eu levantava do chão e não mais que de repente um enorme "gato" passa por mim, me dá uma cheirada, resmunga e vai embora!_- Esse é Frederico, meu gatinho! Lindo, lindo!_- bateu palminhas alegremente e eu ri.

_- Toma._- disse o grandão, resolvendo ser simpático e me dando uma cerveja, aceitei. Depois o grandão sentou no sofá, pegou Helena no colo e os outros três circundaram eles._- Conte as novidades, amor.._

_- Bom..._- começou ela, mas logo as chamas da lareira tornaram-se verdes e quando dei por mim haviam 11 pessoas na minha frente, me engasguei. Logo Helena estava ao meu lado batendo gentilmente nas minhas costas._- Hey, ta tudo bem? Não precisa ficar com medo, é só o resto da família.._- sorriu gentilmente.

_- Ai. Meu. Deus._- todos falaram juntos e me pareceu até coisa ensaiada.

_- Oi, boa noite._- eu disse virado em um pimentão e uma garota sorriu lindamente, ela era bonita e tinha o cabelo castanho escuro, estava acompanhada do meu "clone".

_- Achei que jamais viveria o suficiente para ver como seria se Edward pudesse corar! Eu sou Isabella, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella!_- estendeu-me a mão e quando eu retribuí, a mão dela era gelada como gelo, cheguei a me arrepiar.

_- Eu sou Zackery, mas pode me chamar de Zack._- eu disse e assim foi até chegar ao tão comentado Edward que me olhou com o mesmo olhar desconfiado com uma expressão de esfinge por um tempo, depois para Helena.

_- Hell, por que eu não consigo ouvir nada dele?_- perguntou ainda me encarando.

_- Ed, não há nada nos pensamentos de Zack que possa interessar você.. deixe de ser curioso!_- disse ela num tom meio ameaçador até e ele ficou de cara fechada.

_- Então.._- disse Carlisle, o pai, para tirar do ar o climão._- Zackery, o que te trouxe até aqui?_

_- Bom, humm_- eu estava tentando inventar alguma coisa, mas Helena me cortou.

_- Zack é minha missão, ele veio aprender magia comigo.. o que eu posso falar é que ele acabou de descobrir que é bruxo e por isso eu tenho de correr contra o tempo, Zack já é bem velhinho..._- sorriu._- Ai entram meus bebês, eles vão me ajudar!_

_- Nós vamos ajudar?_- perguntou a garota Claudia, com cara de confusa.

_- Claro que vão, e vão estudar também! Em breve vocês terão o teste para saber em que série vocês vão entrar neste outono! Na escola, vocês só saberão qual será a casa de vocês... Zack vai aprender enquanto vocês revisam, o que acham?_- perguntou ela.

_- Sem escola trouxa, mãe!? Adoro!_- disse Peter animado.

_- E você Woody?_

_- Tudo bem._

_- Clau?_

_- Okay!_

_- Perfeito! Agora eu gostaria que vocês fossem pra cama porque eu vou chamá-los bem cedinho! Zack, me acompanhe, vou mostrar seu quarto.._- me chamou e depois de acenar para todos eu segui ela.

Helena me guiou por um longo e escuro corredor, contei umas oito portas de cada lado, com bastante espaço entre elas, então, na ultima porta do lado direito, ela parou e abriu, estalou os dedos e todo o ambiente coloriu-se de verde, achei que ali fosse ser meu quarto, mas quando eu entrei era um ambiente enorme, completamente non sense!

_- Mas que?_- eu disse espantado e ela riu.

_- Este apartamento é encantado, Zack, pertencia ao meu pai, mas foi presente do meu avô... agora ele é Versailles, mas quando meu pai morava aqui, era Bukingham... aqui nesta ala você poderá ficar mais a vontade, ela é toda sua! Vem!_- me chamou.

_- Eu vou é me perder! Helena, eu não me importo de ficar em um quarto menor, até prefiro!_- eu disse.

_- Ta bom.._- disse ela dando de ombros, depois deu meia volta e abriu a porta do quarto da frente._- Espero que gosto deste, então, é o quarto cromo.._

Era enorme, acho que do tamanho da minha casa.. tinha dois andares! E era tudo em tons de creme e cromo. Na parte de baixo uma sala completa com uma grande televisão, computador, sofá, livros e mais livros. Tudo o que eu poderia querer e precisar, incluindo alguns livros de magia. Depois uma escada curva que levava ao segundo andar, um mezanino, onde ficava uma enorme cama, um enorme banheiro e um enorme closet. Nossa!

_- Todos os outros quartos dessa casa são grandes assim?_- perguntei.

_- Sim.. esse é um apartamento grande, mas jamais seria grande o suficiente para quantidade de pessoas que circula por essa casa... Bem, esta é a parte loba do apartamento, os vampiros não entram aqui, caso você ainda tenha medo de dormir em minha casa, eu e os outros ficamos lá em cima..ou pela sala.._- explicou.

_- Mas se você não dorme, pra que precisa de um quarto e de uma cama?_- ela riu, e foi só depois que eu já tinha perguntado que eu me dei conta da bobagem que eu tinha dito e corei violentamente.

_- Creio que eu não precise te dar tal resposta.._- sorriu torto e tirou do bolso um grande chaveiro e disse umas palavras e minhas coisas começaram a voar pelo ambiente._- Você vai se dar bem com os comandos.. seu avô te ensinou italiano, não é?_- confirmei._- Vou te deixar agora, as suas coisas encontrarão seus lugares, procure descansar, até amanhã, Zack.._- deu um tapinha no meu ombro e ia saindo.

_- Helena.._- chamei e ela virou de novo pra mim, corri até ela e a abracei forte, ela ficou parada, parecia incomodada, me separei dela, esqueci das regras.._- Desculpa! É que.._

_- Tudo bem.. como eu disse, tente dormir, qualquer coisa que precisar me chame, boa noite._

...

_- Ah, vocês ainda estão ai! Achei que já tivessem ido!_- disse Hell ao chegar à sala onde todos a esperavam._- Nossa, vocês não tem noção do quanto eu estou cansada!_

_- Hell, qual é o real motivo de Zackery Rower estar aqui?_- perguntou Jasper, sempre desconfiado e Helena ficou incomodada.

_- Era verdade quando eu disse que ele veio para estudar magia comigo.. até as seis da tarde ele não sabia que era um bruxo._- respondeu ela.

_- E não poderiam ter mandado outro bruxo cuidar dele?_- perguntou Edward rispidamente._- Tinha mesmo que ser você? É seguro mante-lo aqui com seus filhos em sua casa?_- Helena se irritou.

_- Edward, eu sinceramente agradeceria se você parasse com isso. Zack vai ficar aqui e comigo porque é assim que tem que ser, foram ordens do meu avô, ele pessoalmente está cuidando dos avós de Zackery. Mas se faz tanta questão.. É um assunto bruxo, essencial para a nossa sociedade, eu não me meto no seu, você não se meta no meu, estamos entendidos?_- respondeu Helena usando o mesmo tom e Edward fechou a cara, levantou-se do sofá e a reverenciou.

_- Como quiser, alteza, peco vossa permissão para poder ir embora.._- disse ele ainda curvado, claramente sentindo-se ofendido.

_- Pra que isso?_- perguntou Helena quando todos os outros ficaram estáticos sem saber como agir.

_- Perdão, senhora, achei que fosse assim que a herdeira deveria ser tratada, eu me curvo perante sua autoridade.._- respondeu ele ainda curvado.

_- Edward, não faca algo do qual você se arrependa depois, Helena está no direito dela, você interpretou errado o que ela disse.._- falou Carlisle tentando apaziguar os ânimos de Helena e Edward, ambos espumavam de raiva._- Helena, desconsidere o seu irmão e Edward, é infantilidade sua fazer isso, levante-se!_

_- Ele que faca o que bem entender!_- explodiu Helena e Edward finalmente de ergueu._- Nada do que aconteceu, acontece ou por ventura vá acontecer com relação à Zackery ou a mim é vontade minha! São ordens e são regras que eu tenho que cumprir! Eu posso ser a Herdeira, Edward, mas eu não faço as regras, eu apenas as cumpro! Viva com isso e por favor pare de tentar me irritar a todo custo! Não desconte em mim sua maldita frustração com as coisas, eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso!_- então subiu.


	17. Nada, é fácil que valha 7

**N/a: Olaaa**

**O ultimos cap da parte dois!**

**Nele começa uma parte nova para Clau que é bem legal..**

**espero que gostem!**

**Miih e Dry!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**bjusss e ateh amanha**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 2 (VII)

NADA, É FÁCIL QUE VALHA

**Capitulo 24 – Eu Soube**

**EmmPOV.**

Expulsei aquele Mané do Edward da minha casa, definitivamente eu não sei o que dá nele às vezes... logo todos tinham ido embora, um com a cara mais chocada que o outro, mandei as crianças pra cama e fui atrás de Hell. Em seu quarto estava tudo escuro e quieto, ela estava fechada no banheiro, este iluminado só por velas cheirosas e ela estava na banheira envolta em água quente e espuma.

_- Oi Emm._- disse ela ainda de olhos fechados entre um suspiro e outro._- Vem cá, fique aqui comigo.._- me despi e entrei na banheira com ela, ela recostou-se em meu peito e relaxou.

_- Você está tensa.._- eu disse enquanto massageava seu ombro, depois a envolvendo.

_- Estou Emm.. as ultimas semanas foram uma merda e as próximas tendem a ficar piores ainda..._- afirmou._- Os outros foram embora ou resolveram ficar?_

_- Já foram. Chispei com Edward daqui, ele não vai te chatear mais..._- a ouvi bufar, provavelmente estava revirando os olhos também._- Você sabe o que está acontecendo com ele? Ele está agindo como um completo idiota desde antes de você ir cuidar do seu avô.._

_- Não sei Emm, e sinceramente não ando com vontade de falar com ele ou dele também.. Só quero você, ficar aqui, quietinha com você.._- okay, entendi que era um pedido educado e amoroso pra que eu calasse minha boca, e ela ficou mais uns instantes quietinha ali comigo._- Emm, promete ficar comigo pra sempre?_- perguntou com a voz embargada e com a respiração alterada e eu a virei pra que eu pudesse ve-la direito.

_- Hell, o que está acontecendo? Tem a ver com esse cara novo, né? Ele está fazendo mal a você?_- perguntei mas ela negou com um aceno de cabeça, mordendo o lábio e com os olhos marejados.

_- Sim, tem a ver com ele, mas nenhum de nós dois tem culpa, ele é tão vitima da situação quanto eu.._- disse ela.

_- Me conta, Hell, por favor, eu te ajudo.._- fiquei aflito.

_- Eu sei que sim, mas por enquanto eu não posso contar.. Emm, agora eu só quero que você me abrace e diga que vai ficar comigo..._

_- Pra sempre, Hell, pra sempre..._- e a beijei com todo o carinho e devoção que tenho por ela, Hell parecia tão frágil.

_- Me ama Emm, eu quero fazer amor com você.._- pediu.

...

_- Edward.._- chamou Alice se aproximando do irmão, ele ao chegar a casa tinha saído com o pretexto de precisar caçar e ficar sozinho e definitivamente ele parecia perturbado.

_- O que é? Você vai me criticar também!? Obrigado, mas eu não preciso, ta!_- disse ele.

_- Não, eu só quero saber.. porque você fez aquela cena? Todos sabemos que não é tudo que podemos saber sobre as coisas, por que você a irritou daquele jeito?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Eu vi a sua visão, Alice!Eu me vi beijando Helena na sua cabeça!Por isso que eu fui um completo imbecil! Se eu brigar com ela não tem beijo conseqüentemente não tem Bella magoada comigo!_- explicou.

_- Pois saiba que aquela é uma visão antiga! Você reagiu precipitadamente, se realmente tivesse prestado atenção veria que não é você e sim o garoto novo, Zackery... depois dessa visão eu não tive mais nenhuma, acho que ela me bloqueou.._

_- Eles estão ficando?_

_- Não! Hell garantiu que não e eu acredito nela, você também deveria! E sem duvida, deveria pedir desculpas.. tudo bem você não querer magoar sua mulher, mas não coloque nossa vida em risco de novo, sua atitude foi completamente desnecessária!_- disse Alice.

_- Eu sei que foi. Então no fim, meu "clone" não oferece perigo, né? _

_- Não, segundo Jazz ele é só um garoto perdido e assustado, ele sentiu boas vibrações vindas dele..._

_- Sei, mas e quanto a essa visão.. quem mais sabe sobre ela?_

_- Só eu e Hell, agora você.. vamos deixar quieto, faremos de conta que eu nunca a tive... se ela não aconteceu até agora, é bem provável que não vá acontecer.._- disse Allie.

...

_- Deixe eu te morder, Emm.. eu quero teu sangue gritando dentro de mim o tempo todo.._- disse Hell enquanto eles transavam.

_- Me beija._- disse ele._- Sou seu, faça de mim o que quiser.._- então mordeu a língua.

Helena e Emmett beijaram-se de olhos abertos e ela desfrutou do sangue dele na saliva de ambos enquanto mergulhava no caramelo de seus olhos. Todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo, cada uma delas, foi se tornando dependente dele, ligada ao sangue dele, era assim que o amor entre eles se renovava, com troca de sangue e com aqueles poucos goles na saliva, Helena era novamente de Emmett, mais uma vez e por completo.

...

**ClauPOV.**

Não tenho conseguido dormir direito já há algum tempo, quem sabe meses e esta ultima noite não foi diferente das outras... Minha cabeça dói quando penso muito nisso, quando tento lembrar o que me tirou o sono, sonho com lugares em que nunca estive, com pessoas que eu nunca vi...

Sei que são sempre as mesmas pessoas, mas seus rostos apesar de saber que são familiares, não são distintos, uma família com pai, mãe, três filhos – duas meninas e um menino. Uma cidade no litoral e algo muito familiar...

Uma casa branca, com uma infinidade de largas janelas que deixam o sol entrar, uma lareira para os dias frios, sofás floridos e piso de madeira. Uma cozinha clara com um ventilador no teto, uma varanda na frente para as tardes preguiçosas de verão sombreada por dois grandes carvalhos com balanços em seus galhos. Atrás, no pátio, espreguiçadeiras para tardes de sol e uma grande mesa para os churrascos de família.

Uma casa de família, uma família que não era a minha, mas mesmo assim era conhecida e esta noite, veio tudo pra mim.. casa, quartos...

_- Claudia, você não está prestando atenção.._- disse minha mãe chamando a minha atenção e se abaixando um pouco pra falar comigo._- Hey, eu sei que é chato e que são os comandos básicos, mas são estes os mais importantes no fim, você tem que saber... O que tanto você desenha?_

_- Isso, mãe.._- mostrei meus desenhos pra ela que mandou os garotos ficarem repetindo os comandos à exaustão e me levou para um cantinho enquanto dava uma olhada nos meus desenhos.

_- Uma casa? Mas de quem, onde?_

_- Não sei, mãe.. tenho sonhado com ela, com umas pessoas.. mãe, você sabe o que isso significa?_

_- Não sei, meu amor... Você parece exausta, quer pular a aula de hoje?_

_- Posso? Gostaria de ir ver Seth..._

_- Pode. Claro que pode. Eu gostaria de ficar com estes desenhos se você não se importar.._

_- Tudo bem. Obrigada mãe.._- beijei seu rosto, peguei meu casaco e bolsa. Me despedi dos meus irmãos e de Zackery, que parecia extremamente interessado na aula da minha mãe...

Fui ver meu noivo e desanuviar a minha cabeça. Meu pai esta manhã tinha ido esta manhã à nossa escola e depois foi resolver umas coisas para o casamento da tia Rosie junto com a tia Allie e a tia Bella... Sai pela lareira.


	18. Passado, Presente, Futuro 1

**N/a: Olha que autora legal que eu sou!**

**Este cap postado agora eh pra voce Dry!**

**Feliz niver!**

**Voce pediu tem mais um pedaco ai, mas nao espere que eu entregue o ouro logo de cara!**

**Tem Ness e tem Seth nesse cap!**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**Já foram dois hoje! Espero que gostem!**

**Quero reviews! =P**

**bjuss e parabéns!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (I)

PASSADO, PRESENTE, FUTURO

**Capitulo 25 – Sonhos**

**ClauPOV.**

Desembarquei na casa da prima Ness e a encontrei no quarto do filho, Antony, é como vai se chamar meu priminho..

A casa deles em La Push é uma gracinha. Tem três quartos confortáveis, uma sala de estar aconchegante e uma cozinha convidativa. Toda a casa é de madeira escura, daquelas que fazem barulho quando você anda e estalam à noite, perfeita para se ouvir o silencio.

De um lado a floresta brumosa, do outro o mar bravio, sempre gostei de ficar lá e minha sorte é que eles nunca se importaram de me ter como hospede...

_- Clau, de que cor eu pinto esse quarto?_- perguntou Ness no alto do final de seu sétimo mês de gravidez e com um barrigão enorme, muito linda, em seu vestido de malha preto até o joelho e suas botas UGG, acariciando a barriga enquanto olhava os prospectos das tintas._- Eu e tia Allie queríamos uma cor tipo café com leite, sabe? Mas Jake bateu o pé dizendo que café com leite era cor de cocô!_- revirou os olhos e bufou enquanto eu me matei de rir, dizer as coisas mais absurdas era bem a cara do primo Jake! Então ela olhou pra mim bem serena como se não tivesse falado uma coisa extremamente engraçada e sorriu._- Ainda não te disse, mas você ficou muito bonita de cabelos vermelhos.. realçam seus lindos olhos verdes.. Venha, vamos dar uma volta, Tony quer comer bolinhos!_- ela sempre usava a desculpa de que Tony queria comer quando ela fazia por gula. Meu pai disse que ela teria que arranjar uma tênia (lombriga) depois da gravidez pra justificar a quantidade de comida que ela ingere se a vontade de comer feito uma porca prosseguisse depois que o menino nascesse..

Fomos andando até a cafeteria que fica na frente da UBS, ainda era cedo para o almoço, não eram nem 11 da manhã, era uma boa hora para um lanchinho.

_- E Jake, onde está?_- perguntei enquanto esperávamos pelos pedidos.

_- Foi buscar umas novas peças para um misterioso carro que ele está concertando.. E você Clau, o que veio fazer em La Push? Não deveria estar em casa aprendendo a excitante arte da magia?_- riu.

_- Sim, mas vim desanuviar a cabeça.._

_- Foram aqueles sonhos de novo?_- Ness sabia dos meus sonhos esquisitos._- Você já falou com sua mãe? Ela pode te ajudar mais do que qualquer um de nós.. no fim nós só podemos te ouvir.._

_- Eu sei, e acreditem vocês já fazem muito.. Deixei uns desenhos com ela, ela me flagrou fazendo-os na aula dela e quis dar uma olhada neles.._- então nossos pedidos chegaram._- Mas sei lá Ness, minha mãe anda toda estranha eu não quero atrapalhar.. ainda tem aquele carinha novo pra tomar ainda mais o tempo dela.._- resmunguei.

_- Mas não seja boba, Clau! Hell não pode te ajudar se você não contar pra ela sobre eles.. pra você e pros seus irmãos ela tem todo tempo do mundo!_- exclamou Ness.

_- Eu sei.. No fundo eu sinto que é algo que eu devo fazer sozinha, me entende?_- não sei como ela poderia entender uma coisa que eu pouco entendia sozinha e eu acho que ela captou minha confusão e deu de ombros.

_- Acho que sim.. Mas e aquele carinha que é a cara do meu pai? Como ele estava se saindo essa manhã? Noite passada ele definitivamente parecia apavorado!_- riu trocando de assunto.

_- Tirando a parte física esta manhã quando minha mãe quase botou os bofes dele pra fora ele estava bem... Mas vamos combinar, né, quem não ficaria apavorado em descobrir-se bruxo e em menos de seis horas depois você está em companhia da bruxa mais poderosa do mundo e dormindo em uma casa cheia de vampiros na qual você dá de cara com seu clone de 17 anos com no mínimo 120 de experiência e onde os bichinhos de estimação são um tigre branco e uma ave de rapina!? Não dá, coitado!_- rimos minutos a fio._- Esse bolo ta uma delicia, quer um pedaço?_

_- Nem.._- disse ela com cara de nojo recusando o bolo de chocolate que eu estava comendo._- Amanha mesmo eu entro no oitavo mês de gestação e chocolate tem me causado enjôos.._

_- Mas que sacrilégio!_

_- É, vai entender.._- disse ela dando de ombros._- Acho que Tony não gosta de chocolate!_

...

**SethPOV.**

_- Nock, nock!_- disse Clau atrás da minha porta, mesmo sem bater, era obvio que eu sabia que era ela porque ninguém cheira tão gostoso assim em nenhum lugar do mundo.

_- Entra, Clau!_- falei enquanto fechava algumas paginas no meu computador, eu estava vendo uns destinos de férias pra quem sabe levá-la este verão..

_- Atrapalho?_- perguntou ela recostando-se na minha mesa, ao meu lado, mas eu a agarrei pela cintura e a coloquei no meu colo.

_- Só atrapalha o fato de você ainda não ter me beijado!_- ela sorriu passando suas delicadas mãos em volta do meu pescoço e grudou seus cheios lábios aos meus em um beijo gostoso e ficamos incontáveis minutos nos beijando, nos olhando nos olhos sem sermos interrompidos..

_- Eu te amo._- disse ela.

_- Eu também te amo, ruivinha! Você fica linda assim, sabia..Quando foi que você trocou a cor?_

_- Ora, muito obrigada, gentil cavalheiro.. Troquei ontem, é um feitiço, se não funcionasse provavelmente eu estaria agora vesga ou com cara de rato..._- riu e deu de ombros, ri também.

_- Bom, vesga, você não está.. algum desejo por queijo?_- ela acenou que não._- Não era mais fácil comprar tinta na farmácia ou ir ao cabeleireiro?_

_- Sim, mas eu sou uma bruxa! Mamãe também disse que seria legal mudar o visual um pouco já que crescemos, é pras pessoas daqui não repararem muito em nós.. e no fim eu quis ficar parecida com ela.._- justificou.

_- Fez bem de ter trocado de visual, então, Vick e Tod tem recebido muitas perguntas sobre vocês lá no bar deles... Mas no fim, o que você veio fazer aqui? Não era dia de treino hoje?_

_- Sim e não.._- disse ela envergonhada._- Eu quis vir ver você. Minha mãe me liberou, eu tive um dos meus sonhos estranhos, não estava com cabeça pra magia.._

_- O que teve de especial nesse? Viu algo?_

_- Uma casa no litoral, minha mãe me pegou desenhando e deixei os desenhos com ela.._

_- Ainda sem pessoas?_

_- É. Mas não sei se adiantaria muito, sinto que vejo o passado, não o presente ou futuro e pensar muito sobre isso faz minha cabeça doer.._- disse ela e eu beijei-lhe a testa antes de abraçá-la.

_- Então não pense.. E caso você veja alguém desenhe, se ouvir um nome, escreva.. você é muito boa com desenhos.._

_- Obrigada._

_- De nada._- a afastei e beijei-lhe de novo._- Agora, dona noiva, o que acha de almoçar comigo?_

_..._


	19. Passado, Presente, Futuro 2

**N/a: Heyy!**

**Mais dois capitulos!**

**Byrdie aparece mais um pouquinho! Mas ainda vai demorar um pouco pra ele voltar..**

**Mas garanto que vai ser lindo, estou escrevendo esta parte agora mesmo..**

**No cap de amaha vai ser explicado com quem e o que Clau está sonhando..**

**Bom, espero que gostem de mais esta parte!**

**Ah, obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (II)

PASSADO, PRESENTE, FUTURO

**Capitulo 26 – Lies, Lies, Lies (Mentiras, Mentiras, Mentiras)**

_- Zack?_- chamou Helena da porta do quarto dele._- O jantar está pronto._

_- Já vou, preciso só de uns minutos.._- disse ele fungando e limpando o rosto das lágrimas e quando olhou para o lado viu Helena ali._- Ah, me desculpe..você não deveria estar aqui me vendo chorar.._- ela sorriu pra ele.

_- Você está bem?_- perguntou ela enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado na cama._- Por favor, não se preocupe em chorar, é bonito.. O que houve? Pode confiar em mim.._- ele sorriu meio amarelo.

_- Eu sei que posso.. Você é única coisa verdadeira que sobrou pra mim... Eu acabei de me dar conta de que minha toda foi uma mentira! Eu percebi que todo o meu passado foi um enorme erro, foi um erro até eu cruzar com você no estacionamento daquele hospital! Você me entende? Eu vou ser grato a você minha vida toda..._- disse ele ainda meio choroso.

_- Acho que sim, Zack... Mas tente se animar um pouco, não é tão ruim assim, amanha chega a sua varinha, pedi que fosse entregue aqui..._- ela não ficava quieta._- Humm, aprendeu algo hoje? Espero que sim.. eu sempre me achei uma péssima professora.._- levantou-se.

_- Não se preocupe com isso, você e seus filhos foram ótimos.. Você sabe do que minha será feita?_

_- Turquesa e mogno._

_- Isso é bom?_

_- Claro que é, você também é um herdeiro... Bom, vamos?_

_- Eu gostaria de lavar meu rosto primeiro se não se importar, eu devo estar todo inchado do choro.._

_- Tudo bem._

_- Humm, eu gostaria de falar com meus avós, posso?_

_- Claro, Use o meu celular, o nome do meu avô está gravado, pode demorar o quanto quiser._- disse ela antes de descer as escadas e ele inclinou-se no mezanino.

_- Obrigado.. Você é gentil comigo sem necessidade.. Você deveria me odiar.._- disse ele de novo com um sorriso amarelo.

_- Eu não odeio você, Zack.. Fique a vontade, com licença._- ela sorriu amarelo pra ele também e fechou a porta do quarto ao passar.

...

**HellPOV.**

Coitado do Zack, eu compreendo, eu passei por isso, achar que toda aminha vida era uma mentira suja quando Joseph disse que não era meu pai, quando eu ainda não sabia da minha origem e não tinha minha memória de volta. Fui até meu quarto, no cofre pessoal que tenho escondido, peguei uma pedra de floo e um dos meus medalhões e montei um colar para Zack e o encantei. Eu estava acabando o meu trabalho quando bateram no batente da minha porta, cheirei o ar sem olhar, Edward.

_- O que você quer agora? Me chatear de novo?_- perguntei bem mal humorada, desde que fomos para o Alasca que ele anda um saco comigo.

_- Não._- disse ele já ao meu lado e quando eu o olhei ele pegou meu rosto com suas duas mãos e me olhou condoído._- Hell, eu vim te pedir desculpas, eu tenho sido péssimo com você, me desculpe, por favor..._- mordi meus lábios mas acenei que sim e ele sorriu tortinho._- Você é minha preferida, eu não posso ficar sem você.._

_- Nem eu sem você, Ed, você é a minha outra metade..._- ele sorriu me mostrando os dentes agora._- Aminha metade chata e reclamona, mas ainda minha metade.._- agora estávamos sorrindo um pro outro, depois ele beijou-me a testa e me abraçou gostoso e ficamos minutos assim, eu estava aninhada nele.

_- Me desculpa mesmo, caçulinha.._

_- Claro que sim, você é meu preferido também.._

_- Fico contente de saber disso.._- disse ele.

_- Mas eu não! Qual é, hein? Vocês dois vivem se agarrando!_- resmungou Emm que nos pegou abraçados, ele nos olhava carrancudo, beiçudo e de braços cruzados, tão bonitinho, mas rimos da cara dele e ele não gostou.

_- Fica tranqüilo, grandão!_- disse Ed._- Hell é minha irmã, eu não vou roubar ela de você!_

_- E eu prefiro que você que você não agarre minha mulher, obrigado!_- disse Emm me tirando dos braços de Ed e me agarrando como um saco de batatas, por sobre seus ombros.

_- Tchau, gêmeo!_- gritei pra Ed que ria pra mim.

_- Tchau, gêmea!_- abanou ele, enquanto eu era carregada porta afora.

_- Emm, eu vou morder sua bunda se você não me segurar direito, eu não gosto de ficar de cabeça pra baixo!_- falei.

_- To me vingando, eu também fiquei de cabeça pra baixo em Oslo, lembra?_- riu.

...

_- Zack, tenho um presente pra você, para a sua proteção.._- então ele me olhou meio assustado, com a boca cheia de pizza, é, eu não estava com saco pra cozinhar e os meninos pediram pizza._- Hey, não precisa me olhar assim!_- ri e tirei o colar do bolso e entreguei para ele._- Com este você pode sair sem mim.._

_- Oh, poxa, obrigado._

_- De nada. Então, conseguiu falar com teus avós?_

_- Sim._- disse ele me devolvendo meu telefone._- Meus avós estão completamente apaixonados por você e agradecem muito a sua gentileza e do seu avô.. Eles voltarão para Skyvalley na próxima semana para colocar nosso restaurante e casa à venda.. enquanto isso meu avô está fazendo um cursinho rápido com o seu.._

_- Assim como você comigo.._- sorri pra ele, ele parecia mais animado agora._- Amanhã, com a chegada da sua varinha começaremos o estudo do dicionário básico.._

_- Como quiser.._- disse ele.

...

**ClauPOV.**

Meu dia em La Push foi muito bom! Depois do lanche com Ness e do almoço romântico com Seth eu fui até a nossa casa para ver o resto dos meus parentes que ainda estão lá esperando pelo nascimento de Tony. Lá estavam tio Jazz, tio Ed, meus avós e tia Rosie selecionando uma fotos para o livro dela que está em fase de finalização.

Fiquei mais um pouco lá ajudando minha avó empacotando as coisas "humanamente" porque depois que Tony nascer os Cullen terão que ir embora por pelo menos uns trinta anos. E a principio vão todos voltar para Londres já que eu e meus irmãos vamos para Hogwarts em poucos meses...

Quando voltei para casa tio Ed veio comigo, disse que tinha que pedir desculpas para minha mãe por ter sido um Mané na noite anterior, então ele subiu atrás dela enquanto eu fiquei na sala com meus irmãos escolhendo os sabores das pizzas, um tempo depois subiu meu pai que a trouxe de volta nas costas. Foi quando Zack se juntou a nós e tio Ed foi embora.

Durante o jantar, mamãe deu à Zack igual ao que eu e meus irmãos temos. Eu já estava deitada no meu quarto, deitada, falando por mensagens com Seth quando minha mãe veio me ver.

_- Oi fofuxa, posso conversar um pouco com você?_- perguntou-me.

_- Claro._- me despedi de Seth e desliguei o computador.

_- Ainda bem que você não estava dormindo.. é sobre estes desenhos.._- disse ela e eu mordi meus lábios._- Filha, desde quando você tem tido estes sonhos?_

_- Desde o meu aniversário, mãe.._- eu não podia e nem queria mais esconder nada dela e ela fez uma cara de dor.

_- Mas isso já fazem meses, Clau! Por que você não me contou antes, você estaria sofrendo menos!_- acarinhou meu rosto, depois me abraçou gostoso quando eu comecei a chorar._- Pobre do meu bebê, me sinto culpada, eu não tenho prestado atenção suficiente em você e nos teus irmãos..._

_- Não, mãe.. Você tem tanta coisa com o que se importar e sinto que estes sonhos sejam assuntos meus, entende?_- perguntei.

_- Claro que sim.. Mas por favor, não deixe de me contar mais nada, ta!?_

_- Ta. Seth me sugeriu que se eu visse algum rosto ou ouvisse algum nome eu deveria tomar nota.._

_- Foi uma ótima sugestão.._- me aconchegou na cama e me cobriu._- Durma bem, meu amor.._

_- Obrigada, mãe._

...

**Capitulo 27 – Happy Birthday To Me!****! (Parabéns Pra Mim!!)**

**Dias de Depois.**

**ByrdiePOV.**

Esse ano o meu aniversario cai exatamente em uma semana de lua-cheia. Cronologicamente 28 anos, mas nunca mais eu vou deixar de ter 24. Nada mal, tudo porque meu filho me confundiu com um apetitoso pedaço de caça..

Esta manhã recebi a ave dele que me trouxe uma carta dele e das crianças me felicitando pelo aniversario.. sinto falta do meu pequeno. Passei a tarde na biblioteca pegando uns livros para eu estudar nessa semana em que fico trancado na ala do complexo destinada a lobos. É silencioso e solitário, mas também é muito boa para treinar.

Em março começam os testes para as definições de nível, de nível um eu já sei que não serei, minha especialização como auror já me garantiu isso...

Eu não tenho me transformado em lobo desde que vim pra cá, mas meu corpo dói e eu me torno mais forte e agressivo que o normal durante esta semana, sem contar que eu pareço estar no cio, sim, é uma loucura, então para não causar nenhum tipo de dano eu fico guardadinho lá, não me custa..

Mas hoje eu tive uma grata surpresa, estava tudo decorado como motivos de festa e haviam duas pessoas ali muito importantes pra mim, minha mulher e meu filho, eu não podia ter recebido presente melhor.

_- Papai!_- exclamou meu pequeno Woody, ele estava um pouco maior desde a ultima vês em que eu o vi assim. Hell largou-o no chão e ele veio correndo pra mim e me abraçou gostoso._- Saudades, pai!_- chorou enquanto me apertava.

_- Eu também, filho.._- e ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo._- Deixe-me ve-lo direito.. como você vai?_- o afastei um pouco._- Fico feliz que estejam cuidando bem de você, assim eu não vou precisar brigar com ninguém quando eu voltar pra casa.._- rimos e ao olhar para Hell ela não sabia direito se ria ou chorava._- Você fez um bom trabalho com a sua mãe, também, ela está ainda mais linda desde a ultima vez em que à vi!_

_- É verdade!_- disse Woody sacudindo a cabeça._- Gostou da surpresa?_

_- Filho, você e sua mãe não poderiam ter me dado presente melhor! Obrigado. Obrigado, Hell..._- eu estava feliz e emocionado e ela se aproximou de nós e me beijou gostoso.

_- Feliz aniversário, meu amor, mas a idéia não foi minha, foi nosso filhote quem bateu o pé e disse que queria vir ver o pai.. eu só cumpri a ordem dele e quebrei todas as regras!_- disse divertida levantando as mãos pro alto.

_- Foi você, baixinho! Tão pequeno e já mandando na sua mãe!_- eu disse enchendo meu filho de beijos e cócegas.

_- Sim, este garotinho é um perigo! Aprendeu direitinho a fazer os olhinhos pidões com Alice! Não consigo negar nada pra ele!_- disse Hell.

...

Foi uma noite ótima, em um mundinho só meu, da minha mulher e do meu filho. Ornado com bolo, chapeuzinhos ridículos e muito amor, o melhor aniversario que já tive.

Hell e Woody vieram cheios de presentes e me contaram as novidades.. Nem sei até que horas eles ficaram ali, mas Woody dormiu em meus braços e eu passei outras tantas nos braços da mulher que amo, foi perfeito.

...

**WoodyPOV.**

Eu enchi o saco da minha mãe para poder ir ver meu pai, mas como ela não havia me confirmado nada eu fui dormir emburrado com ela. Porém quando acordei nem de longe aquele era o meu quarto na casa de NY que eu divido com meu irmão.

Minha mãe havia mesmo me levado para ver meu pai! Estávamos na área destinada aos lobos do campo de treinamento na China, onde meu pai foi estudar. Sei lá, era até bem legal.. ajudei minha mãe com a decoração e depois ficamos agarrados esperando meu pai chegar. Gosto de ficar pequeno quando estou no colo dela ou do meu pai, estávamos dançando quando ele chegou.

Saltei no colo dele e o abracei com vontade, depois mamãe se juntou à nós, cantamos parabéns, comemos bolo, abrimos os presentes que minha mãe havia trazido e brincamos um monte! Foi divertido, dormi no colo dele, mas acordei de novo no meu quarto, com minha mãe ao meu lado.

_- Bom dia, meu lobinho!_- disse ela tirando as remelas da minha cara e beijando minha testa._- Que sono comprido!_

_- Quanto eu dormi?_

_- Bastante, mas pode dormir mais, ainda está cedo.._

_- Mãe, você me levou mesmo pra ver meu pai ou eu sonhei com isso?_- perguntei e ela sorriu.

_- O que você acha?_- perguntou. Eu sorri e saltei para agarrar o pescoço dela.

_- Obrigado, mãe._

_- Não fiz nada demais, meu anjo, você tem todo o direito do mundo de ir ver seu pai.. ele logo volta pra nós e vamos passear por uns dias só nós três, ta? Será que você pode esperar um pouco mais? Eu burlei um monte de regras.. se seu tio Joseph descobre que eu além de visitá-lo ainda levei você ele vai brigar comigo!_- disse mordendo a língua.

_- Ta bom, não vou falar nada.. Mas ele volta quando?_

_- Maio, você agüenta até lá?_

_- Sim.. falta pouco, agora.._

_..._


	20. Passado, Presente, Futuro 3

**N/a: Mais um cap!**

**Vamos ver se captam do que se trata!**

**beijos e ateh amanha!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (III)

PASSADO, PRESENTE, FUTURO

**Capitulo 28 – Do You Know Her? (Você a Conhece?)**

**Dias depois.**

_- Oi mãe.._- disse Peter entre bocejos, encontrando Helena na sala.

_- Oh, filho, vem aqui.._- chamou-o e ele deitou a cabeça em seu colo._- O que você faz de pé tão cedo? Nem comecei a fazer o café de vocês..._

_- É que eu acabei acordando quando você foi dar uma olhada em Woody pra ver se ele estava bem..._- disse ele sonolento._- Depois que você saiu, ele continuou roncando, mas eu não consegui mais dormir.._

_- Ah, pobrezinho do meu filhote.._- disse Hell acariciando os cabelos loiros do filho._- E o que eu posso fazer pra me redimir de tamanha gafe com você?_

_- Você poderia continuar com o cafuné, mãe, eu gosto.._

_- Okay, e do que mais o meu menino gosta?_

_- Panquecas!_- disse ele animado e Hell riu alto._- Ué, onde está meu pai que não está aqui babando em você?_

_- Seu pai e seus tios foram fazer uma caçada de "machos"!_- riram._- Acordados somos só você e eu, mocinho.._

_- Melhor pra mim, então._- disse ele me aconchegando ainda mais._- Eu gosto de ficar agarradinho com minha mami.._

_- Ah, que fofura, mami assim vai te morder todinho!_- disse ela fazendo cócegas nele._- Filhote, ajuda a mami com as panquecas?_

_- Sim!_- disse saltando do sofá e correndo para a cozinha.

_- Filho, como vão as coisas com a sua namorada, ou sua pseudo namorada, sei lá..._- perguntou Hell divertidamente.

_- Não vão, mãe.._- disse ele revirando os olhos e dando de ombros._- Ela me deu o fora, disse que eu era novo demais..._- Hell riu.

_- Bom filho, considerando que você tem quatro anos..._- disse Hell ponderando._- Passa os ovos pra mim, por favor... Por que você e seu irmão não saem com Zack pra paquerar, sei lá..vocês parecem se dar bem.._

_- É, ele é legal, gosta de magia e futebol tanto quanto eu... Quanto açúcar eu coloco na receita?_

_- Três, quatro colheres, não mais que isso...Mel ou geléia?_

_- Os dois?_

_- Ta bom._- disse Hell revirando os olhos.

_- Mãe, você vai ter que dobrar a receita.._- disse Peter depois de uns instantes fora do ar.

_- Por quê?_

_- Biso Indra está vindo com convidados.._- disse ele e Hell deu uma bufada raivosa disfarçadamente.

_- Quantos além dele?_- perguntou enquanto pegava os novos pratos.

_- Três, vem um a garota bonita junto.._- disse com cara de safado.

_- Deve ser a Prue, mas tire o seu cavalo da chuva, ela é namorada de Zack.. Ela foi minha colega de quarto em Hogwarts e é bem legal.._

_- Tem garotas assim lá? Tipo, normalmente?_

_- Ah, sei lá Pete.. Nunca prestei atenção em garotas.._- riu.

_- Ai mãe! Você me entendeu!_

_- Claro que sim, bobo! Eu estava brincando com você!_- riu de novo._- Eu e seu pai teremos que comprar muitas camisinhas pra você levar se você continuar assim.. Sou nova demais pra ser avó!_

...

**ClauPOV.**

_- Vêm Clau, vêm!_- dizia a garota incrivelmente familiar no meu sonho._- Vêm maninha, a água ta ótima!_- eu não me via, mas estávamos em um clube ou numa piscina publica, não sei, eu estava no trampolim enquanto ela estava dentro d'água.

_- Não, Maria, eu não vou mais! Desisti!_- falei. O nome da garota era Maria, era minha irmã e definitivamente aquela altura estava me dando pânico.

_- Senhorita Tannat! Não temos o dia todo, a senhorita vai saltar de uma vez ou não?_- perguntou um cara com uma regata vermelha com uma cruz branca que ficava cuidando do aparelho, era o salva vidas.

_- Vêm Claudinha!_- me chamou um garoto também lá de baixo e eu senti que gostava dele, mas antes que eu decidisse se pulava ou não alguém me jogou lá de cima e foi apavorante. Acordei quando ia bater na água, completamente apavorada. Maria Tannat era o nome da garota que eu vira e ela era minha irmã.

Peguei papel e lápis, companhia constante nas minhas noites de sonhos esquisitos e escrevi o nome dela, depois esbocei aquele rosto. Foi quando ouvi o alvoroço no andar de baixo e larguei tudo ali, desci.

...

_- Heleninha, onde estão meus bisnetinhos?_- perguntou Indra alegremente assim que saiu da lareira, acompanhado de Theodore, Carolina e Prudence._- Espero que você tenha caprichado nesse café!_- Helena ficou encarando o avô, pouco a vontade, mas lhe retribuiu o sorriso._- Viemos para ficar o final de semana! O que acha, ótima idéia, não é?_- Helena nem fez questão de esconder a rosnada.

_- Biso Indra!_- exclamou Peter indo agarrar o bruxo._- Estava com saudades do senhor! Oi, sou Peter.._- disse para os outros._- Woody e Clau ainda estão dormindo.._

_- E meu neto?_- perguntou Carolina.

_- Corredor, ultimo quarto à direita._- apontou Hell tentando ser o mais simpática possível._- Vovô, por favor, me ajude à colocar a mesa, por favor.._- pediu, enquanto Peter ficou conversando com Prue e os avós de Zack iam atrás dele. _– O que significa isso, vir sem avisar? Que diabo de piada é essa? Eu não disse que precisava de um tempo?_- perguntou Helena na língua oficial da Liga de Exterminadores, só agentes de alto nível tinham acesso à ela.

_- Do que você está falando, Heleninha?_- perguntou Indra sonsamente e Helena quebrou um dos copos nas mãos, que sangraram._- Wow, não percebi que você estava realmente zangada.._- disse ele meio assustado. Helena ia responder, mas percebeu que tanto os filhos quanto os convidados a estava olhando.

_- Oh, me desculpem!_- disse Hell disfarçando._- Acho que me empolguei.._

...

O celular de Joseph tocou indicando o sinal de mensagem, ele atendeu e a tal mensagem tinha vindo de Helena e dizia: **"Preciso de você, preciso do meu irmão. Traga Indie e Luna para um final de semana em NY. Hell."**

_- De quem é?_- perguntou Luna.

_- De Helena, ela está nos convidando para o final de semana, disse que precisa de mim, parece importante.._- disse Joseph.

...

**EmmPOV.**

Vim numa caçada de machos com meu pai e irmãos, numa expedição para ver quem pegaria mais ursos e leões da montanha! Claro, numa expedição curtinha, um, dois dias no máximo! Helena, desde a última vez que bebeu do meu sangue anda insaciável! É, que "ruim" pra mim! E nossos assuntos estavam girando em torno disso..

_- Sim, mas qual é o efeito?_- perguntou-me Jazz descaradamente, ele tem disso as vezes, ele só engana que é caladão._- Qual o efeito nela? A gente já sabe que o sangue dela em você te deixa mais forte e mais tarado por ela do que normalmente você já é.. mas e com ela? No fim vocês nunca ficam muito perto pra que possamos notar os efeitos!_

_- Nela?_- ri._- Nela tem efeito "wooowww"! Se normalmente ela já me deixa babando, quando ela está sobre o efeito do meu sangue, ela fica completamente..._- gesticulei e fui cortado.

_- Okay, uma versão sua de saias, mas com um cérebro!_- resmungou Edward.

_- Ed.. tipo assim, qual é a sua com a Hell?_- perguntei e todos pararam o que estavam fazendo._- Eu até posso parecer, mas eu não sou tão besta quanto você imagina... Sério, você nos meteu em um monte de confusões por conta do seu amor por Bella, tudo bem foi legal, hoje a temos e Ness, mas eu não acho legal você ficar urubuzando a minha mulher.._- eu tive que dizer aquilo, faz horas que eu sinto que estão escondendo coisas de mim, principalmente Edward.

_- Ué, eu gosto dela, Emm, Hell é minha irmã.._- disse ele dando de ombros.

_- Edward, por favor.._- rolei os olhos pra ele.

_- Okay.._- disse ele rendendo-se._- É que durante o período fértil dela, pra mim ela cheira tão bem quanto ela cheira pra você, pra todo mundo.. nada fraternal.. mas tirando esse tempo, eu à vejo como minha caçula..satisfeito?_- perguntou ele meio longe de mim, jurando que eu fosse dar uns tapas nele.

_- Sim, obrigado por me contar._- falei e os três me olharam com a cabeça tombada pro lado._- Que foi? Eu não vou dar umas piabas nele! Gente, eu sou um dos maridos dela, ela vai pra cama comigo! Ela tem meu sangue gritando dentro dela, por mim, e por Bernard, mas no momento mais por mim... Por que eu me estressaria com qualquer outro? Ela me escolheu!_

_- Você está bem?_- perguntou Carlisle tateando meu rosto.

_- Ele está ótimo!_- disse Jazz por mim e eu concordei com ele. Então o sinal de mensagem do meu celular tocou e era ela: **"Preciso de você, rápido."**, dizia.

_- Ta vendo só!? Ela me quer!_- mostrei a mensagem, me achando e todos os outros celulares também dispararam.

_- Acho que não é só de você que ela precisa, é de todos.._- disse Carlisle olhando o celular dele.

...

_- Oi amor!_- disse Emm desembarcando em casa, acompanhado de todos os outros e encontrou Helena sozinha e agitada.

_- Oi Emm, oi gente... Ness, desculpa, você grávida desse jeito e eu te trouxe pra cá.._- disse Hell.

_- Tudo bem tia, aproveito e faço umas comprinhas pro Tony.._- sorriu Ness alisando a barriga.

_- E onde estão os outros?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Saíram, chamei Joseph e Luna.. eles foram dar um passeio no parque... Sentem-se por favor.._- disse ela tremula._- Nem eu mesma me agüento em pé!_

_- O que houve?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Eu estou cheia de problemas, e se não bastasse..._- suspirou._- Vocês sabiam antes de mim que Clau vem tendo sonhos estranhos, não sabem?_- todos confirmaram._- Pois bem, dias atrás ela desenhou uma casa no litoral, mas tirando isso, eu não encontrei nada que pudesse onde ou de quem era a tal casa... até hoje.. e isso ocorreu porque Seth sugeriu que ela se ativesse mais à nomes e rostos.._

_- E então..._- disse Bella gesticulando.

_- Vocês reconhecem o nome "Maria Tannat"?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Não._- disseram todos, então Hell tirou o papel do desenho de Claudia do bolso e abriu.

_- E se juntarmos à este nome, esse rosto? Reconhecem, agora?_- perguntou para as pessoas pasmas à sua frente.


	21. Passado, Presente, Futuro 4

**N/a: Olaaa**

**A verdade veio a tona!**

**Espero que gostem, foi bem chorante eu aqui escrevendo!**

**hehehe**

**ateh amanha!**

**beijosss**

**vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (IV)

PASSADO, PRESENTE, FUTURO

**Capitulo 29 – Tannat**

_- Mas, essa é a irmã de Claudia!_- disse Rosálie.

_- A própria!_- disse Hell._- Claudia tem sonhado com a antiga família dela... Acho que ela precisa saber da verdade, mas eu não sei como dizer isso pra ela.. Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês, mas eu não posso fazer isso antes de ter tudo sobre essa família em mãos.._

_- Isso eu descubro facilmente.._- disse Jazz._- Allie, vou precisar da sua ajuda.._- e saíram em direção à sala dos computadores.

...

**ClauPOV.**

Foi um final de semana esquisito. Sabe quando você tem a nitida visão de que todos à sua volta estão pouco à vontade? Pois é, foi assim, principalmente com a minha mãe, até o biso Indra ir embora com o casal de velhos que tinha vindo com ele, deixando só a namorada de Zack mais um dia aqui com a gente.

Toda a minha família tinha focado aqui, mas estavam estranhamente ocupados o tempo todo, fazendo pesquisas falando baixo.. a principio eu e os meninos achamos que fosse ser algo para o casamento da tia Rosie, estávamos nos sentindo um pouco rejeitados, deixados de lado..

No domingo de noite, tirando Zack e a namorada, todos se reuniram ao redor de mim na sala. Foi meio assustador, me senti meio culpada apesar da certeza de não ter feito nada de errado! Até os meninos naquele ponto estavam olhando estranho pra mim e segurei forte a mão de Seth que estava sentado ao meu lado no sofá.

_- Clau, precisamos conversar seriamente com você.._- disse ele acarinhando minha mão.

_- Sobre o que? Gente, vocês estão me assustando.._- falei já meio tremula.

_- Oh querida, desculpe-nos.._- disse vó Esme me acalmando._- Na verdade temos uma história pra te contar, é triste, mas também muito bonita.._

_- Sobre o que?_- perguntei de novo.

_- Sobre esta garota que você desenhou, e sobre a irmã dela.._- disse meu pai me dando o papel onde eu tinha desenhado o rosto da tal garota que eu vi o meu sonho.

_- É a garota que eu desenhei.._

_- Eu encontrei esse desenho no seu quarto quando eu fui arrumá-lo.._- disse minha mãe.

_- Você a conhece?_- perguntei e ela suspirou.

_- Todos a conhecemos, Clau.._- disse tia Rosie._- Mas ela.._- apontou para o papel._- Maria Tannat morreu há mais de dez anos, a irmã dela também, no mesmo dia, foram assassinadas.._

_- Por Merlin!_- me assustei, eu estava sonhando com gente morta!_- Por quem? Onde?_

_- Estávamos em Dartmouth, Clau.._- disse Seth.

_- Você também sabe quem ela é?_

_- Sim, mas eu nunca tive muito contado, as vi realmente só uma vez.._- disse ele.

_- Eu às conhecia, Clau.._- disse minha mãe mirando o chão, meio apática._- Eu era amiga da irmã de Maria..._- soluçou._- Eu tentei, realmente tentei, mas não consegui salva-las.._- meu pai agarrou forte a mão dela, pude ver.

_- Mas Hell conseguiu matar os assassinos, filha.._- disse meu pai._- Eu também às conheci, eu e sua mãe, nós às acompanhamos uma noite aos dormitórios porque elas quase foram atacadas por uns valentões... Essa Maria era uma garota bem dada.._- riu._- Ela deu em cima de mim descaradamente, Rosie ainda era casada comigo e não gostou muito.._

_- Não gostei mesmo!_- disse tia Rosie e riram ainda mais, minha mãe continuava séria.

_- Mas a irmã dela não era assim, ela era minha amiga, a pessoa mais doce que eu conheci.. a morte dela me deixou muito triste.._- disse minha mãe agora, chorando.

_- E como era o nome dela, mãe?_

_- Claudia._

_- Como o meu!? Meu nome é em homenagem a ela?_- perguntei e ela sorriu pequeno, meio de lado.

_- Também._- disse, depois mordeu os lábios, fechou os olhos e suspirou mais uma vez. Estar falando aquilo pra mim devia estar trazendo pra ela lembranças muito tristes e estavam me deixando triste também.

_- Mas então, porque eu tenho sonhado com ela, Maria, com uma casa, com uma família? Eu sinto que é algo importante, que de certa forma eles são importantes pra mim.. o que há de errado, mãe? Você, vocês sabem?_- perguntei.

_- Sabemos, e você também precisa saber._- disse ela._- Eu nunca achei que fosse ter que lidar com isso, por isso que nunca te disse nada, eu não sei se posso lidar com a sua rejeição a mim..._

_- Me contar o que, mãe?_

_- Você, você e a irmã de Maria, Claudia, são a mesma alma.. Você está se recordando do seu passado, da sua outra vida, meu anjo, mas o porquê exatamente eu não sei..._- disse ela e eu procurei nos outros rostos ao meu redor uma explicação.

_- Verdade?_- estranhamente o que ela apenas disse fez muito sentido.

_- Sim._- confirmou meu pai._- Deus te mandou de volta como um presente pra todos nós, principalmente pra sua mãe.._

_- E pra mim._- disse Seth. Sorri.

_- Então é por isso que eu sinto que te amo faz tanto tempo?_- perguntei.

_- Sim._- disse ele e ao virar pra todos vi que minha mãe agora chorava copiosamente e era consolada por meu pai, tio Ed e pelos meninos.

_- Mãe, por que você está chorando assim?_- perguntei, Ness também chorava bastante.

_- Eu devia ter te contado isso há tanto tempo. Tinha medo que você pensasse na sua primeira morte e me culpasse! Clau, eu tentei te transformar em vampira daquela vez, mas eu não consegui..._- disse ela tremendo.

_- Mas.. não foi você quem me matou, foi?_

_- Não!_- exclamou Jake até então calado._- Por Deus, nunca mais diga uma coisa dessa! Quem matou você e sua irmã foram os malditos Volturi! Hell tentou te salvar, salvar sua irmã, mas chegou tarde demais.. Estávamos lá, foi muito triste, sua mãe sofreu muito, ela gostava da garota, de você, sei lá..._- ele me fez chorar, bom, quem podia estava.

_- E quanto à família dela? Eu vi um pai, uma mãe, um garoto..._

_- Eles moram em uma cidade litorânea perto daqui, em Nova Jersey.._- contou tio Jazz._- A cidade se chama Spring Lake. Se pai se chama.._- quis contar, mas eu não deixei.

_- Eu realmente não quero saber os nomes deles, tio Jazz, eu só quero saber se estão bem. Eu tenho meu pai e principalmente minha mãe logo aqui.._- levantei-me e fui até onde ela estava sentada e toquei seu rosto._- Mãe, como eu posso rejeitar você? Ou qualquer um de vocês?_- olhei para eles._- Vocês, são minha família. Eu não poderia estar cercada de pessoas mais maravilhosamente complicadas do que vocês e não poderia ser mais feliz do que eu já sou! Eu cai na família certa!_- ri e me agachei na frente dela._- Mãe, não chora, por favor... Eu não sou boa em te ver chorar, dói meu coração._

_- Meu bebê.._- acarinhou meu rosto._- A felicidade que senti quando você voltou pra mim, só pode ser comparada ao dia em que tive Woody e Pete. Você minha menina, é a maior prova de que eu devo ter feito uma coisa muito boa nessa minha vida.. Eu tive a chance de te ter de volta e te conhecer melhor, agora como sua mãe.._

_- E nem eu, nem meus irmãos poderíamos ter uma mãe melhor!_

Foi o abraço mais gostoso que recebi, abraço de mãe, abraço de melhor amiga, lar. Claro que agora, sabendo da verdade, eu posso lidar melhor com estes sonhos e os valorizar por serem do meu passado...

Mas meu futuro está ali, com vampiros, lobisomens e bruxos.


	22. Passado, Presente, Futuro 5

**N/a: Olaaa**

**Dois capitulos hoje!**

**Amanha nasce o filhote de Nessie e Jake!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (V)

PASSADO, PRESENTE, FUTURO

**Capitulo 30 – I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Quero segurar-te a mão)**

**ZackPOV.**

Acordei bem cedo, por volta das 5 da manhã. Virei pro lado e lá tinha um rosto do qual eu gostava, Prudence. Ela tinha vindo com meus avós e o final de semana ao lado deles tinha sido ótimo, mas ela estav indo passar uns dias na casa dos pais, no interior da Inglaterra e partiria hoje, estes dias foram uma despedida..

Saí para ir preparar o café dela na cozinha e lá encontrei Helena e Emmett no maior amasso.. Ela é bonita, gostosa e uma gracinha de pessoa, uma mãe carinhosa, uma boa professora e pelo o que eu estava presenciando, uma ótima amante também.. Esse cara é completamente tarado nela! E ela nele, não dá pra negar, ela não dá a mínima pra mim...

Bom, pelo menos não me odeia!

Bati no batente da porta para chamar a atenção de ambos que eu estava ali e rápido eu tive de escapar de um vampiro voador que veio em minha direção. Ela atirou todo aquele cara enorme longe! A flagrei a tempo de ve-la completamente corada, ofegante e recolocando o sutiã..

_- Ai, Zack, me desculpa!_- disse agora recolocando a camisa que usava._- Não percebi que você estava ai, achamos que todos estavam dormindo...Amor, cê ta bem?_- perguntou olhando por cima do meu ombro.

_- To sim, minha linda!_- disse o grandão virado em alegria._- Mas eu quebrei umas coisas quando caí.._- pegou ela no colo e foi caminhando pra longe._- Ah, cara, desculpa ai! Bom dia pra você!_

_- Eerr, obrigado._- eu ainda estava meio abobado com a situação._- Pra vocês também!_

_- Reparo!_- ouvi ela dizendo já da escada.

...

_- Humm, que gostoso.. café na cama.._- disse Prue ao acordar e se espreguiçar. Ela sabe da parte de eu ser um bruxo e que Helena é minha professora à pedido do avô, não da parte em que ela é minha futura esposa, isso é um segredo, se possível, bem secreto._- Assim nem dá vontade de ir embora.._

_- Vou sentir tua falta, Prue.._- eu disse. Gosto da Prue, você não deixa de estar apaixonado por uma pessoa do dia pra noite e ela foi minha namorada por meses..

_- E eu de você.._- disse ela acarinhando meu rosto, mas ela é um pouco mais fria que eu, sei á, as vezes ela parece uma barra de gelo!_- Sabe, Zack, eu estava pensando ontem.. Hell é sem duvida a melhor professora que você ou qualquer outro no mundo poderia encontrar e é inegável que você já aprendeu bastante nestas ultimas semanas que você está aqui... Mas, você já pensou em ir pra Hogwarts? Estudar como todo mundo?_

_- Mas eu não sou velho demais pra isso?_

_- Nunca se é velho demais pra aprender! Hogwarts mudou muito, você poderia fazer um supletivo.._

_- Supletivo? Isso existe lá?_

_- Acho que sim.._- deu de ombros.

...

**Dias Depois.**

_- Buongiorno, Regina!_- disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

_- Humm, quem é!?_- perguntou Emm, que tinha atendido o telefone de Hell.

_- Ué!? Esse é o telefone da Kath, descupla, Helena?_- perguntou ela.

_- É sim, quem é? Jude?_- perguntou ele rindo._- Sou eu, Emmett! Como vai a lua de mel?_

_- Emmett!? Oi! Sou eu sim! A lua de mel foi ótima! Liguei pra avisar que chegamos, Kath pediu que eu avisasse para que marcásemos um almoço! Ela está?_

_- Hell foi acordar as crianças, aqueles três são bem preguiçosos.._- riu._- Mas pensando bem, você tem algum compromisso pra esta noite?_

_- Não. Greg tem um compromisso.. eu iria organizar as coisas por aqui, pra falar a verdade.._- disse ela.

_- Ah, deixa isso pra depois! Venha jantar aqui em casa! Depois seu marido passa aqui e te pega, o que acha!? Hell vai adorar a surpresa! Anota o endereço!_

...

**JudePOV.**

Eu sempre gostei da noite, a escuridão nunca foi um problema pra mim, acho que foi por isso que acabei no mundo de Greg, cheio de mistérios, segredos e escuridão, em um mundo ao qual eu quero pertencer, e se possível, em breve.

Eu realmente tinha anotado o endereço da minha amiga em NY que o namorado dela me passou. Me arrumei e à noitinha peguei um taxi e fui até lá.. Greg teria compromissos até as 8, 9 da noite e por isso estava com o celular desligado, deixei um bilhete em casa e ligaria mais tarde pra ele. Estou ansiosa e feliz, finalmente vou conhecer os filhos dela!

**Capitulo 31 – De queixo caído**

**JudePOV.**

O endereço que eu tinha me deixou em frente à um grande e chique prédio e Manhattan, onde o porteiro abriu a porta pra mim, anunciou minha chegada e guiou-me até um elevador extremamente dourado, apertando no botão da cobertura. Ali, eu fiquei pensando que eu estava esculachada demais para estar em lugar daquele com aquele meu simples vestidinho de tricot, mas Emmett salvou meu dia ao me receber em casa de calça jeans e camiseta de manga longa, preta.. definitivamente minha amiga tem um ótimo gosto pra homens!

_- Seja bem vinda, Jude!_- disse ele me dando um abraço forte e gelado._- Venha!_- apontou para o apartamento. Era lindamente decorado, mas ainda com aquele delicado gostinho de casa e para os meus padrões extremamente enorme, reparei enquanto ele cavalheiramente retirava meu casaco e guardava no armário ao lado da entrada.

_- A casa de vocês é muito linda! E Kath, está?_

_- Ainda não! Hell e as crianças foram passear. Passaram o dia fora na verdade, só estamos eu e Zack em casa, mas daqui a pouco eles chegam!_- disse enquanto me guiava pelos cômodos, até a cozinha._- Zack está morando conosco enquanto aprende magia com Hell..._- chamar aquilo de cozinha era eufemismo, meu apartamento era do tamanho daquele lugar! E lá havia outro cara bonito preparando o jantar!_- Zack, esta é Jude, amiga de Hell.._- apresentou-nos e quando o rapaz virou-se direito pra mim eu devo ter feito uma cara bizarra, ele era bem parecido com um dos irmãos de Emmett, se bem me lembro.

_- Oi, sou Zackery!_- disse limpando as mãos no avental e estendendo-as pra mim._- Aposto que você deve estar pensando que eu sou parecido com Edward, né!?_- riu._- cedo ou tarde eu também acabo acreditando nisso! Gosta de carneiro?_

_- Sim._

_- Gostaria de beber algo, Jude?_- perguntou Emmett._- Um vinho?_

_- Sim, pode ser, obrigada._- então alguns minutos se passaram e conversávamos sobre frivolidades, até que uma garota bonita de cabelo vermelho entrou ali e ficou parada no meio do caminho me encarando, depois sorriu largamente. Ela aparentava ter uns 18 anos, devia ser uma das infinidades de parentes que há naquela família.

_- Mãe!_- disse ela._- Você não vai acreditar em quem eu acabei de encontrar na cozinha!_- então correu até mim e me abraçou bem forte._- Jude, você está linda!_

_- Humm, obrigada?_- fui meio arredia, eu sei, mas eu nunca tinha visto a tal garota, eu não costumo ser tão simpática com quem eu não conheça. Emmett, percebi, ria da minha cara.

_- Filha, Judith não tem obrigacao nenhuma em te reconhecer! Jude, esta é Claudia, lembra dela?_- disse ele.

Olhei pra a garota de novo e seriamente duvidei de que ele estava falando a verdade, Claudia era uma garotinha linda de quatro anos quando à conheci, hoje ela deveria estar com oito e não dezoito anos!

_- Clau? A pequena Clau que eu peguei no colo?_- perguntei e ela confirmou com a cabeça e me abraçou de novo, dessa vez eu retribui.

_- As crianças de nossa família crescem rápido, Jude.. Na verdade Clau é minha filha e de Hell.._- disse Emmett.

_- Mas quantos anos você tem Clau? E você, Emmett?_- ele não respondeu mas riu.

_- Eu tenho cinco anos, meus irmãos tem quatro!_- disse ela apontando para dois garotões à porta da cozinha e eu nem tinha reparado que eles estavam ali._- Jude, estes são Peter e William!_- eles abanaram pra mim.

_- Jesus! Eu achei que encontraria crianças!_- eu disse ainda meio assustada e logo atrás deles surgiu Kath em seus cabelos de fogo, sorrindo pra mim.

_- No meu mundo Jude, as aparências enganam, mas nenhum dos três vai deixar de ser um bebê pra mim!_- bagunçou o cabelo dos meninos e veio até mim e me abraçou gostoso._- Como vai!?_

_- Bem, acho..._- respondi.

...

Foi só no meio do jantar que eu percebi que Emmett não estava comendo nada do delicioso jantar que Zackery havia preparado, ele só estava bebendo uma coisa amarela e viscosa, em uma bonita taça.

_- Ele não come comida, Jude.._- disse Kath tranquilamente, ela também mal tinha tocado na comida._- Digamos que Emm e todos os outros Cullen, fazem a dieta do sangue.._- riram como uma piadinha pessoal e eu não entendi nada._- Presumo que Greg não tenha te contado sobre eles, né?_- fiz que não com a cabeça e engoli fazendo barulho. Algo me dizia que eu tinha me metido em encrenca._- Não precisa ter medo, pelo menos não dos Cullen, eles não comem gente..._

_- Hã?_

_- Antes, você me perguntou quantos anos eu tinha..._- disse Emmett calmamente._- Bom, eu tenho vinte.. há muitas décadas.._- sorriu meio sinistro e eu tremi.

_- Você sabe do que nós lobos, protegemos os humanos, não sabe?_- perguntou Kath, e era claro que eu sabia.

_- Vampiros._- eu disse, mas segundo as descrições que eu tinha, vindas de Greg, vampiros eram criaturas horríveis e selvagens, dominadas pela eterna sede por sangue e que viam humanos como petiscos..

_- Jude.._- disse Kath sorrindo._- Eu sou uma bruxa, mas não possuo uma verruga na ponta do meu nariz.. as aparências enganam, não disse?_

_- Emmett, você é um vampiro?_- perguntei.

_- Bingo!_- disse ele alçando sua taca com o liquido amarelo.

_- Vocês vao me matar!?_

_- Claro que não!_- disse um dos garotos._- Somos vampiros, não somos monstros!_

_- Você também!?_- me assustei e saltei na cadeira, ele estava sentado no meu lado.

_- Clau e Pete são meus filhos, são vampiros como eu, como Hell e os resto dos Cullen e nós não matamos pessoas, ninguém vai te machucar aqui, não tema.._- disse Emmett.

_- Kath, você é uma vampira também?_- perguntei e ela deu um sorriso meio envergonhado.

_- Eu sou uma monte de coisas, pra falar a verdade, mas aqui conosco você não corre risco nenhum... porém nem todos os vampiros são como estes.._- disse ela.

_- E Zack e William o que são?_

_- Eu sou um aprendiz de bruxo!_- disse Zack.

_- E eu sou um lobo bruxo, como meu pai._- disse William.

_- Além de vampiro você também é bruxo, Emmett?_

_- Não._- disse ele rindo divertidamente._- Eu adoro o baixinho, mas eu não sou o pai dele.. Woody é filho de Byrdie!_

_- Hein!? Mas eles são gêmeos!_

_- Eu sou um mimetista, é um dos meus poderes, eu me espelho no meu irmão pra ficar grande, por isso me pareço com ele.._- explicou o garoto.

_- Poderes?_

_- É!_- disse Kath._- Clau transforma qualquer liquido em gelo e também é capaz de criar formas geladas. Woody é mimetista persuasivo e lobo e Pete controla água, terra e adivinha o futuro próximo! Isso sem as varinhas, está no sangue deles.._

_- Wow.. Mais alguém tem poderes?_- me interessei no assunto.

_- Aham!_- disse Emmett._- Edward ouve pensamentos, Jasper controla sentimentos, Alice prevê o futuro, Bella têm escudos psíquicos, Carlisle é imune à sangue e Ness mostra as coisas que ela vê pra as pessoas em um simples toque.._

_- E você?_

_- Eu sou forte, bonito e gostoso, eu não preciso de poder nenhum!_- respondeu ele e todos riram.

_- Amor, você esqueceu o poder da modéstia!_- riu Kath e ele à beijou.

Percebi que eles não se desgrudam, eles se gostam de verdade, e percebi, logo de cara, que Zack gosta dela também, hello qualquer um podia ver isso!

Enquanto ela me mostrava o resto da casa, que era totalmente um absurdo, ela me deixava mais à vontade, ela era a mesma que sempre foi e eu achei engraçado o fato de eu nunca ter reparado em mínimas coisas que ela fazia e que eram tão mágicas agora e que antes eram apenas não percebíveis...

_- Mãe!_- chamou um dos garotos._- Mãe, hora de ir para Forks! Tony está nascendo!_

_- Eba! Jude, gostaria de ir conosco? O filho de Ness e Jake está nascendo!_- disse ela aos pulinhos e palminhas.

_- Humm... Ta, mas primeiro eu preciso avisar o Greg!_- até eu fiquei excitada!


	23. Passado, Presente, Futuro 6

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**Este é o ultimo cap da parte 3!**

**É bem curtinho mesmo, mas é bem cuti-cuti, garanto!**

**Amanha comeca a parte nova e é maior que essa.**

**Bom, espero que gostem!**

**Miih, Dry e meus leitores fantasmas!**

**beijos e ateh amanha**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (VI)

PASSADO, PRESENTE, FUTURO

**Capitulo 32 – Antony Cullen Black**

**NessPOV.**

Ficar grávida e ter meu bebê foram umas das melhores coisas que já me aconteceram! Claro que tirando os enjôos, as noites mal dormidas, a fome, o inchaço, os chutes nas costelas... Mas no fim foi legal, adorei!

Jake e meu pai é que pareciam duas baratas tontas ao meu redor e da minha mãe, foi divertido.

Eu estava deitada no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada no colo dela, na sala da minha casa e assistindo filmes antigos na TV quando comecei a sentir as primeiras contrações. Tony não estava querendo esperar os últimos dias de gestação pra vir..

_- Ouch.._- resmunguei segurando minhas costelas.

_- Tudo bem, filha?_- perguntou minha mãe.

_- Ah, mãe, não sei.._- soltei outro muxoxo._- Eu nunca pari antes, não sei como me comportar.. acho que vale uma visita ao centro médico.._- levantei-me.

_- Espera ai, vou chamar teu pai e Jake.._- disse ela pegando o celular, enquanto eu ia juntar as minhas coisas. Minha bolsa estourou quando eu acabei de fazer minha mala de roupas para o hospital, foi como uma bexiga d'água.

_- Mãe!_- choraminguei e ela correu até mim._- Me molhei toda! Eca!_- ela riu e pegou as minhas bolsas que eu carregava.

Quando eu acabei de sentir nojo de mim mesma e olhei pra cima Jake e meu pai já estavam ali me olhando. Jake suspirou, sorriu e caiu duro no chão, meus pais tiveram que tira-lo dali da entrada do nosso quarto para que eu pudesse passar.

Meu pai me pegou no colo e me levou à UBS rapidamente, enquanto minha mãe ficou pra trás com Jake para avisar à família, mas logo nos encontraram juntamente com toda a tropa, enquanto eu já estava lá botando os bofes pra fora.

Foi parto normal e o médico que trouxe meu filho ao mundo não foi meu pai ou meu avô, foi Rachel, irmã de Jake e tia de Tony... Ele veio fácil e chorou forte! Ele é grande e gordinho, de pele morena como Jake, cabeludo e beiçudo, a versão mini do meu lobo, nada parecido comigo!

_- Parabéns, Ness! Tony é um garoto lindo e forte!_- disse Rachel ao entregá-lo pra mim._- Parabéns, Jake!_

Jake se tremia todo de emoção e tentava não chorar, mas não conseguiu, desabou ao abraçar minha mãe.

_- É como se fosse nosso filho, Bells!Obrigado!_- disse ele._- Obrigado, Edward!_- disse ao abraçar meu pai._- Obrigado a você, meu amor..._- disse pra mim._- Que Tony seja o primeiro de muitos filhos, eu te amo..._

_- Eu te amo, Jake.._- eu disse também aos prantos._- Filho, esse é seu pai, Jacob Black. Jake, este é seu filho, Antony Cullen Black.._

...

**WoodyPOV.**

Desembarcamos todos na pracinha de La Push e a tribo toda estava em festa, dentro e fora da UBS. Clau correu para os braços de Seth, tio Emm e Pete foram direto aos Cullen e minha ame ficou apresentando os lobos à Zack e Jude.

Mais adiante estavam meus "primos", a família de Jake que estava por ali, não percebi direito por onde andava até dar uma trombada em uma garota linda, que fez meu mundo tornar-se slow motion e me fez esquecer por um momento, do porque eu estava lá..

_- Ah, oi, desculpa!_- disse ela._- Você é parente?_- perguntou. Claro que eu sabia quem ela era, a conhecia, mas foi ela quem não me reconheceu.. Tudo bem fazia já um bom tempo que não nos víamos.

_- Oi Diana!_- eu disse. Ela é filha da "prima" Becca, a irmã de Jake.

Diana é super inteligente, acabou a escola secundária aos 15 anos, aqui mesmo na reserva e depois foi morar com o pai no Hawaii antes de ir para uma faculdade.

Eu definitivamente não lembrava que ela era linda desse jeito, mesmo que nos escuro. Ela ficou me olhando mais um tempo, sem me reconhecer, até que estalou os olhos em um brilho peculiar e sorriu.

_- Woody?_- confirmei._- Woody!_- me abraçou e foi gostoso, depois se afastou, seus cabelos cheiravam à flor do campo._- Como você mudou desde a ultima vez que te vi! Temos um priminho! Dá pra acreditar nisso!?_- me abraçou de novo e pegou na minha mão._- Vem, Woody, vamos conhecer o Tony!_


	24. Por outros olhos 1

**N/a: olaaa!**

**Mais um cap!**

**Esse é curtinho também, o de amanha é maior, garanto!**

**Minha primeira história já completou 1000 hits, a segunda está quase lá e a terceira já passou dos 1.600! **

**Essa ainda está nos 300, por isso sejam bonzinhos comigo e leiam!**

**Ah, sim o cap de amanha pode vir um pouco mais tarde pq eu tenho médico em porto alegre!**

**bem, ateh amanha entao!**

**bjusss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (I)

POR OUTROS OLHOS

**Capitulo 33 – É Festa**

Dias depois, estavam todos reunidos na pequena igreja de La Push em um belo sábado de sol, ainda que um pouco frio, para o batizado de Tony. No altar, os pais, os avós e padrinhos da criança, juntamente com o sacerdote. Era cedo, a primeira missa da manha, seis horas e a igreja estava lotada.

_- Eu te batizo, Antony Cullen Black.._- disse o sacerdote banhando o bebê na pia batismal.

Tudo correu bem durante a cerimônia, até que ela acabasse. Estavam todos esperando por Helena que ficou de dizer algo, porém ninguém sabia do que se tratava. Ela era a madrinha de Tony, junto com Embry.

_- Posso?_- perguntou Hell estendendo os braços para Ness, ainda no altar, e ela passou o filho pra a madrinha da criança. Hell pediu que todos se sentassem, inclusive os pais._- Espero que você esteja preparado para o que está por vir, pequeno..._

_- O que ela está fazendo?_- perguntou Zack cochichando com Emmett.

_- Ela vai nomeá-lo, vai dar uma patente pra ele.._- disse Emm._- Ela fez o mesmo com Woody quando ele foi batizado.. Ele é o príncipe herdeiro..._

Hell sorria e embalou a criança por mais uns instantes, até que todos se aquietassem, afinal, sua decisão estava tomada e ela sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Antony, apesar de filho de uma meio-vampira, havia herdado do pai, um transmorfo, o poder de sangue lupino e crescia como uma pessoa comum, só se transformaria quando chegasse a hora, por volta dos 13 anos de idade e ele teria tudo pra ter uma infância tranqüila, porém tinha trazido da mãe os sentidos apurados.

Hell mordeu o polegar, ferindo-o, com o sangue que dali saiu, ela esfregou uma linda na testa da criança, entre as sobrancelhas, deixando uma linda horizontal rubra. O bebê, ao contrario do jeito que agia quando não estava com os pais, não emitiu nenhum som ou reclamação, pelo contrario ele ficava muito tranqüilo no colo de Hell.

Ela levou o polegar novamente à boca, sua saliva curou e fechou o corte. Hell virou a criança, agora, ainda mais tranqüila para a "platéia", olhou docemente para os pais ansiosos, puxou o ar e anunciou..

_- Eu, Helena Mentz, rainha Lycan, nomeio você, Sir Antony Cullen Black, Lorde dos Lycans!_- várias respirações prenderam-se._- Saúdem vossa alteza.._- disse por fim e todos os presentes reverenciaram a pequena criança, Jake, Ness e a maioria das pessoas choravam copiosamente.

_- O que isso significa?_- perguntou Zack e Emm sorriu.

_- Helena acabou de nomear aquele pequeno bebê como o segundo em comando quando o filho dela assumir o poder! Depois, caso ela tenha uma menina, ele será o conselheiro.. É meio complexa a estruturação disso, mas ela deu a Tony o status de família real...é importante, ela deu o sangue dela a ele, ela não faz isso todos os dias.._- explicou Emm._- Se você ainda não entendeu o quão importante é isso, dá uma olhada na cara dos pais da criança.._

Zack olhou para Ness e Jake que ainda não coordenavam piscar, chorar e abrir e fechar a boca e ele pensou que estava com sorte em presenciar um momento como aquele.

_- Mas eu não entendi bem, há outras crianças da família de Jacob, certo? Eles possuem títulos como Antony?_- perguntou.

_- Aqui, os quileutes, podem escolher se querem ser lobos ou não, de certa forma, as outras crianças fazem parte da família, claro, mas não possuem títulos.. Eu disse que era esquisito.._- deu de ombros.

...

Haviam armado uma grande festa de batizado na área do penhasco, com musica, dança, alegria.. Era um dia Lycan, um dia feliz.

_- Sabe dançar?_- perguntou Hell à Zack, estendendo-lhe a mão que parecia meio perdido, agora sozinho na mesa que dividia com outros casais que estavam dançando._- Venha Zack, quero dançar com você!_

_- Eu não sei dançar.._- disse ele envergonhado e ela sorriu.

_- Não se preocupe com isso, eu agüento um pisão ou outro.. Vem!_- insistiu ela.

...

**ZackPOV.**

Fui, e nos poucos minutos em que dançamos juntos pisei nela uma quatro vezes e demos uns dois encontroes, foi bizarro, mas ela não brigou comigo, pelo contrario, disse que quando voltássemos pra casa, ela me ensinaria a dançar. Ela foi fofa, simpática e gentil como sempre foi e tem sido comigo apesar de deixar transparecer nos olhos, que não estava realmente feliz...

O dia passou tranqüilo e a festa seguiu noite adentro, foi super divertido e esses quileutes sabem mesmo dar uma festa. Voltamos para a casa deles por volta da meia noite e eu fui diretamente dormir, estava cansado.

Meus sonhos foram vivos e agitados, não conseguia descansar, me sentia gritando no silencio, um grito mudo, mas no fim acho que o silencio estava somente na minha cabeça, porque ao acordar assustado ainda, ela estava ali ao meu lado.


	25. Por outros olhos 2

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**O cap de hoje é maiorzinho!**

**Nele há uma boa conversa entre adultos **

**E uma luz no fim do tunel!**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**ahh sim, vou ter que operar meu joelho podre em um futuro proximo!**

**Beijoss**

**Vic.**

***Mihh, obrigada pelas reviews diarias, muito fofo da sua parte!**

**Quer ver algo na história? Sugere ai!**

* * *

PARTE 4 (II)

POR OUTROS OLHOS

**Capitulo 34 – Quem sabe, uma saída**

**HellPOV.**

Foi um dia bonito e festivo, porém, confesso, não muito pra mim, porque por mais que eu tente não pensar muito, vai chegar o dia em que eu vou ter que dizer não só às minhas famílias, quanto ao resto do mundo, que eu vou me casar com Zack. Casar-me obrigada e sem amor, mas me casar, e gerar ainda um herdeiro... Mas que merda!

_- Amor, o que há com você?_- perguntou-me Emm, mas eu não consegui dizer nada, tenho me sentido uma mentirosa, suspirei e escondi-me ainda mais no peito dele. Emm continuará me amando depois que a bomba explodir? Tremi com a possibilidade e apertei-o ainda mais em meus braços._- Hey..._- disse ele puxando meu rosto pra cima._- Fala comigo, você tem me preocupado.. Você sente falta de Byrdie? É isso?_

_- Também.._- respondi baixinho. É, não deixa de ser verdade._- Mas tem Clau e estes sonhos dela, os meninos, as discussões que tenho tido com meu avô, o treinamento de Zack...É só muita coisa junta, Emm, me desculpa.._

_- Ed e Jazz disseram que seu avô te tem forcado a fazer algo que não quer, mas não souberam dizer o que é... é verdade? É por isso que você anda afastada dele?_- perguntou.

_- É._- respondi e comecei a ouvir Zack gritando desesperadamente. Sai dos braços de Emm, vesti de novo minha calcinha e coloquei a malha que Emm usava esta noite e desaparatei pro quarto dele.

Zack se debatia, estava agitado e suava bastante, ele estava sonhando com um incêndio, uma correria, pessoas feridas.. era um sonho enervante. Sentei-me em sua cama, ao seu lado, e assim que encostei nele ele começou a se acalmar, mais e mais, até que acordou e a me ver ali sorriu, mas eu não sei se ele achou que estava ainda dormindo ou realmente gostou de me ter ali, o fato era que ele estava mais tranqüilo.

_- Oi. Fico feliz que você esteja mais calmo..._- falei enquanto secava o suor de seu rosto com as mãos._- Seu sonho me deixou nervosa também... Diga-me, foi só um sonho ou aconteceu de verdade? Ou vai acontecer? Desculpa estar te perguntando isso, mas é que ele pareceu bem vivo pra mim.._

_- Não sei.._- ele pareceu confuso._- Eu não lembro, pra falar a verdade, eu nem tinha idéia de que estava gritando..._

_- Gritando e esperneando, devo dizer..._- trocamos sorrisos amarelos._- Vou pegar um pouco de água para você, já volto..._- ele acenou e eu saí. Tirando as crianças, estavam todos querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu os tranqüilizei e fui pegar a água na cozinha, voltei para o quarto dele com duas garrafinhas de água, o encontrei sentado na cama ainda um pouco tremulo._- Beba Zack, você vai se sentir melhor..._

_- Obrigado.._- disse ele antes de embicar a primeira garrafa._- Você realmente tem sido muito gentil comigo.._- disse ele corado, sem me olhar.

_- Zack. A analogia que eu vou usar é pra lá de péssima, mas pense em nós dois como dois náufragos no mesmo barco furado no meio do oceano e que não sabem nadar..._- foi minha vez de ficar envergonhada._- Eu sou partidária de que marido e mulher, precisam ao menos se respeitar..._

_- Helena... eu confesso que me casar com você, ou a idéia disso me agrada, mas dá pra ver na sua cara que você está infeliz e não pense.. eu compreendo, eu sei que você não gosta de mim._- disse ele tristonho e não me encarando, peguei suas mãos, elas eram firmes, delicadas e estavam suando, um pouco geladas até.

_- Eu gosto de você, Zack, admito, mas eu não te amo. Tenta entender o quão foda a situação entre mim e você é difícil... Eu amo os pais dos meus filhos de alma e coração.. Eu até já fui casada com Emm antes, ele quebrou o contrato, por isso eu voltei com Bernard.._- eu estava tentando me explicar, mas estava confuso até pra mim._- Eu escolhi não me casar de novo, com nenhum dos dois para não magoá-los, pra não magoar a mim, não sei... Mas aí surgem nossos avôs com um contrato pra lá de caduco em mãos, onde eu sou obrigada a me casar com você e ter um bebê..._- agora eu soava desesperada._- Quando assinarmos aquele contrato eu não vou mais poder ficar mais com os dois e nem com mais ninguém que não seja você, e isso se aplica a você também, entende? Aproveite bem enquanto eu não te odeio, ainda.._- eu senti meu rosto arder em brasa, mas acabei rindo da minha desgraça, ele também.

_- Poxa, eu não tinha idéia disso, que foda. Mas sei lá, se não fosse o contrato, a obrigação, eu jamais conheceria você.._- disse ele.

_- Tenho certeza de que nos conheceríamos cedo ou tarde, Zack, meu avô foi lá resgatá-los de Skyvalley, eles, nossos avôs são amigos.. talvez não fossemos ser tão incomodamente íntimos como somos agora, mas nos conheceríamos, com certeza..._- ponderei.

_- E ainda assim você teria mudado a minha vida.._- disse ele, muito seguro de sua afirmação._ - Eu gostaria de ajudar, sei lá, no contrato diz que uma pessoa de sangue Koleston tem que se casar com uma de sangue Swift e por meio deste casamento um herdeiro deve ser gerado, certo? Parece-me bem simples..._

_- Sim, mas eu jamais seria capaz de passar a responsabilidade deste contrato para nenhum dos meus filhos, Zack..._- eu disse enquanto ele estava ainda pensativo, mas depois ele sorriu.

_- Não estou falando dos teus filhos, Helena, teu avô está solteiro, não está!?_- confirmei._- Então, pode muito bem haver uma mulher de sangue Swift perdida por aí e que adoraria se casar com o Ministro da Magia.._

_- Será?_- achei pouco provável._- Na teoria, a família Swift é você e seu avô..._

_- Ah, meu avô é quase tão velho quanto o seu! É bem capaz de ter gerado outros filhos que não fosse só a minha mãe..._- ficou pensando, ficamos pensando, aliás._- Não tem como você conseguir uma informação dessa? Tipo, a linhagem do sangue da minha família?_

_- Tenho sim! Zack, você é um gênio!_- fiquei tão feliz que o agarrei com as duas mãos e o beijei em um selinho barulhento. Zack me olhou com uma cara meio espantada, na verdade até um me surpreendi com minha reação, mas depois ele me sorriu envergonhado e tortinho, não forçou nada mais, não disse nada além, só bocejou e voltou a deitar.

_- Me lembre de te dar melhores idéias se a recompensa for sempre tão boa quanto essa..._- disse enquanto se tapava.

_- Desculpe, eu não soube como reagir..._- corei._- Não me sinto esperançosa em semanas! Mesmo se não der em nada, muito obrigada, mesmo.._- me levantei e fui até a porta._- Boa noite, Zackery._

_- De nada. Boa noite pra você também.._

_..._

E quem disse que alguém naquela família tem algo pra fazer? Que me escuta!? Me nos mal que a minha segunda conversa com ele não ultrapassou aquelas quatro paredes! Sai do quarto dele ansiosa e feliz como eu não me sentia há tempos. Pulei sobre Emm que estava sentado no sofá, jogando xadrez com Jazz.

_- Hey, vocês dois!_- disse Jazz._- Vão catar um quarto!_

_- Adoraria!_- eu disse meio ofegante e Emm deu uma bela apalpada na minha bunda._- Mas eu não posso! Amor, eu vou resolver umas coisas.. algo me diz que vai dar tudo certo! Zack acabou de me dar um idéia excelente, agora, que Merlin me ouça!_

_- E ele vai, minha linda!_- disse Emm todo animadinho._- Quem não quer ver um sorriso nessa carinha!?_

_- Oh, que gracinha!_- e o enchi de beijinhos.

...

Sai dos EUA munida da amostra capilar do senhor Theodore Rower/Swift, atrás da especialista em linhagem familiar da Liga. Gabrielle Carmichael já me esperava em frente ao Palácio de Bukingham, à frente do obelisco da rainha Victoria.

Era um belo domingo de sol na capital londrina, ainda um pouco frio, inicio de março e a área estava lotada de passeantes e turistas. Ambas estávamos levemente disfarçadas, em meio às pessoas, eu mesma fui até ela. Gabrielle é uma ótima agente de laboratório.

_- Olá Gabe, obrigada por vir._- eu disse atrás dela.

_- Helena!_- virou e me abraçou._- Como vai!? Em que posso te ajudar?_

_- Vou bem... Gabe, o que você fará é um assusto de máxima prioridade pra mim... Desculpe, como vai!?_

_- Também estou bem.. Quanto à prioridade não se preocupe.. o que gostaria?_- perguntou e eu peguei o envelope que eu trazia.

_- Aqui dentro você encontrará uma amostra de DNA, em cabelo, e dinheiro para financiar seu estudo... Quero que você encontre a família e compatíveis com esta amostra, é realmente de máxima importância pra mim.. você pode salvar-me!_

_- Poxa, vai ser um prazer!_

_- Acima de tudo, Gabe, é confidencial!_

_- Pode confiar em mim._

_- O resto do pagamento você terá quando eu receber os resultados.._- falei e ela acenou que sim._- Acha que demora?_

_- Depende.. Você tem uma pista de onde um começo a pesquisa?_

_- Comece nas famílias originais.._- eu disse e ela pareceu animada.

_- Certo, mas pode demorar.. eu posso não te garantir resultados imediatos.._

_- Tudo bem, digamos que eu tenha algum tempo.. mas por favor, não deixe escapar nenhum detalhe! Se você precisar de autorizações ou mais dinheiro, me contate, eu pago o que for... mais uma vez obrigada Gabe, eu conto com você!_- a abracei e nos separamos, logo depois eu sumi no ar.

...


	26. Por outros olhos 3

**N/a: Heyy!**

**Mais um capitilulo!**

**Este é maiorzinho! **

**Estou escrevendo um pedaço cheio de amor entre Clau e Seth!**

**Mas esta virá mais além..**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Até amanha!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (III)

POR OUTROS OLHOS

**Capitulo 35 – U're Free to GO ( Você está livre para ir)**

**Mais alguns dias depois.**

**ZackPOV.**

_- Ta bom, vó, eu vou sim.._- confirmei._- Tchau, até breve..._- e desliguei o telefone.

Acabei de confirmar que iria ver meus avós, estou com saudades deles... Tudo bem, eles mentiram pra mim sobre a minha origem durante estes meus 25 anos de vida, mas eu entendi, foi necessário...

Fiquei de encontrá-los em Londres, na casa do avô de Helena onde ainda estão hospedados... É tarde, mas aqui horário não é problema, já aprendi isso, eu só teria que encontrá-la e dizer-lhe dos meus planos de visita.

Helena estava na sala de estar, sentada confortavelmente no sofá com um dos filhos recostado nela, dormindo, enquanto ela lia, cantarolava e fazia cafuné nele.

_- Oi Zack, quer falar comigo?_- perguntou fechando o livro, sem nem me olhar, eu estava do outro lado da sala, só espiando e achando que ela não tinha notado que eu estava ali, que burro.

_- Ué? Cadê todo mundo?_- perguntei tentando disfarçar. Os que vieram conosco para NY foram os pais de Helena, Jasper, Rosálie e Alice, os outros ficaram por lá pra ajudar os pais de primeira viagem a cuidar da criança.

_- Foram caçar..._- respondeu enquanto eu me aproximava e sentava perto deles._- Eu e Woody não temos tanta necessidade quanto eles... Falou com teus avós? Eles estão bem?_- pela urgência de suas palavras eu entendi que ela não estava só querendo saber dos meus avós, mas do avô dela também, eles mal tem se falado, e ela sente falta ainda mais agora que ele foi viajar pra nem sei onde, compromissos de Ministro da Magia..

_- Sim, estão todos bem..._- respondi e ela soltou o ar com certo alivio._- Meus avós querem que eu vá visitá-los na casa do seu avô.._- ela ficou um pouco em silencio, pensando e mexendo no cabelo do filho.

_- E quando você quer ir?_- perguntou meio corada, sem nem me olhar, poxa, eu gosto dela.

_- Não sei.._- respondi tentando sei blasé e ela me olhou meio de lado._- Pretendo ir quando você achar que eu estou pronto, quando você me disser que estarei seguro saindo por ai.. só eu e minha varinha.._- por favor diga que eu jamais vou estar pronto pra isso! Eu estava implorando, foi então que eu percebi que ela estava escutando o que eu dizia, porque ela apertou os olhos quando os fechou em um suspiro pesado e de repente voltou a falar.

_- Você está pronto, Zack, pode ir quando quiser..._- ela parecia um pouco fria._- E ficar lá. Meu trabalho com você acabou já faz um tempo, eu estava te mantendo aqui.._- diga que é porque você gosta de mim, não me manda embora! Implorei._- Pra que você praticasse mais.. e quanto aos seus estudos.. Drumstang.. Drumstang vai te aceitar em setembro, só falta a sua confirmação.._- ela me jogou um balde de água fria, congelada. Claro, ela era minha professora, e com meus estudos acabados ela estava no direito de me mandar embora, eu que estava bancando o bebê chorão, resolvi encarnar o adulto de novo.

_- Poxa, foi rápido.._- eu soei estúpido até pra mim. Eu tinha falado disso pra ela há poucos dias.

_- O tempo é importante pra nós..._- ela parecia delicada de novo, juro essa família é cheia de pessoas bipolares! Então ela deu uma rosnada, ótimo ela estava me ouvindo de novo._- Pode ir quando quiser, eu entrarei em contato com você de novo quando os resultados do exame de DNA que eu mandei fazer chegarem._- levantou-se do sofá e eu achei que ela estava indo embora e me deixando ali falando sozinho. Beleza, Zack, a primeira conversa que você tem com ela sozinho em dias e fica pagando uma de bocó, agora ela vai embora e pronto, mil à zero pra ela!_- Quer beber alguma coisa?_- ela me assustou, quando eu olhei pra ela parecia até divertida, pára de pensar seu Mané!_- Humm, faz o seguinte.. escolhe um vinho pra nós.. eu vou levar meu filho pra cama dele.._- sorriu-me tortinho, pegou o garoto no colo facilmente e subiu enquanto eu fui até a cozinha pegar um dos vinhos fabulosos que eles tinham lá. Quando ela voltou me pegou no flagra folheando o tal livro que ela estava lendo antes, mas eu não estava entendendo nada, todas as páginas estavam em branco._- Apreciando a leitura?_- perguntou ao pé do meu ouvido, quase joguei tudo longe do susto que levei.

_- Acharia, se tivesse algo escrito aqui.._- falei e ela riu. Pegou o copo da minha mão e bebeu enquanto sentava no sofá, ao meu lado, com os pés descalços sobre a almofada.

_- Mas têm!_- pegou o livro de volta pra ela._- Meu pai era um bruxo fantástico e desde que começou a escrever, quando tinha uns cinco anos, manteve diários.. não cronologicamente nos primeiros, eles só se tornaram diários "diários"quando ele foi pra Hogwarts, aí sim foi um por ano.. este, como a minha idade, trata do seu 21*, estou quase no fim..._- me mostrou a página em branco marcada._- Eu estudo um por ano, leio e releio varias vezes, testo os encantamentos, poções..._- ela tinha tanto carinho por aquilo ali mas eu não estava entendendo, pra mim continuava sendo um livro em branco._- Ele é encantado Zack, só eu enxergo, você não está falando com uma maluca, lembra?_

_- Ah, disso eu nunca mais vou me esquecer! E quantos desse existe?_

_- Meu pai viveu até os 136 anos... na verdade acho que ele não tinha muita noção da idade que tinha.. o que eu sei é que ele tinha muita história pra contar, este é um dos mais fininhos, os outros são mais grossos..._- Jesus, eu realmente gosto dela._- Humm, já decidiu quando quer ir?_- ela cortou meu barato levantando e servindo-se de mais vinho.

_- Por quê? Você não vê a hora de se livrar de mim?_- perguntei e ela riu, ela ainda estava de costas pra mim e eu não pude ver que tipo de expressão ela estava usando.

_- Não!_- ela exclamou._- Eu gosto da sua companhia Zack.._- ela estava respirando pesado, ela não se movia tirando os ombros que subiam e desciam._- Você é o primeiro com quem eu aprendo coisas úteis em anos.. humm, digo coisas humanas como comidas e vinhos..._- ela estava se enrolando toda pra me dizer aquilo, então virou pra mim e seu olhar era triste, senti dó dela._- Mas minha vida não é fácil, é nada fácil na verdade..._

_- E eu estou longe de estar ajudando, né?_- resolvi que encarar meus pés era mais fácil._- Me desculpa... eu acho que vou amanhã cedo, se não se importar... Helena.. foi muito bom passar estas 12 semanas com você, com sua família... você é incrível, foi uma experiência e tanto.. e mesmo se a gente acabar não se casando você vai sempre ter um amigo em mim._

_- Eu agradeço, Zack.._- disse ela de volta ao meu lado me dando outro susto._- Agradeço principalmente sua compreensão... e caso não seja possível escapar desse contrato.._- eu a cortei, eu gosto dela, mas a tristeza nela era praticamente tátil.

_- Nós vamos escapar, Helena, daremos um jeito nisso..._- ela sorriu envergonhada, com os olhos marejados.

_- Eu vou aproveitar e pegar esse contrato na casa do meu avô, eu preciso lê-lo, quem sabe eu peça a ajuda do meu irmão.. Mas mesmo assim, Zack, se não conseguirmos, eu vou fazer o meu possível pra tentar te fazer feliz.. você não tem culpa de nada..._- a voz dela era fraquinha e uma grossa lágrima escorreu de seus olhos violeta e ela enxugou com as costas da mão.

_- Muito menos você!_- eu agarrei as mãos dela, eram mornas, delicadas e ficamos ambos olhando nossas mãos entrelaçadas, eu não tinha coragem de olhar pra ela, nem ela pra mim._- Eu vou sentir sua falta, mas você tem uma família, tem uma vida e não pode perder isso, não é justo com você..._- ela ficou quieta por mias um tempo e quando falou de novo parecia mais calma.

_- Caso aja uma descendente Swift e se meu avô por um milagre aceitar se casar com ela, ou vice-versa, ainda seremos parentes, ou aparentados, sei lá..._- deu de ombros e tirou suas mãos das minhas._- No fim você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil!_- riu, mas se afastou um pouco de mim e sentou-se agarrando os joelhos._- Também vou sentir sua falta, Zack.._- ficou me avaliando por um tempo enquanto eu levantava e servia mais vinho pra mim._- Você pode ser a cara do meu irmão, mas..._- então uma das portas pro lado da cozinha bateu e logo não estávamos mais sozinhos.

_- Mas o que, caçulinha?_- perguntou Edward já entre nós dois e ela se encolheu e mordeu a língua.

_- Mas ele não é meu preferido, como você?_- disse fazendo cara de bichinho como uma criança pega no flagra e ele riu pra ela e revirou os olhos, depois se sentou no seu lado e a abraçou e a encheu de cócegas e beijos estalados na bochecha, queria que fosse eu ali. Depois de certo tempo rindo ela olhou pra ele com cara de duvida._- O que você ta fazendo aqui? Você não devia estar em Forks cuidando do seu neto?_

_- Eu preciso de sua ajuda, Bella quer umas coisas dela e mais algumas coisas de Tony que estão aqui, e segundo ela, perdidas lá em cima..._- disse ele levantando e vindo em minha direção, eu ainda estava ali parado com cara de parvo._- Tudo bem pra você, Zack?_- perguntou dando-me tapinhas amistosos no ombro.

_- Ah, sim, eu ainda tenho que fazer minhas malas.._- falei.

_- Você já vai!?_- perguntou ele parecendo surpreso.

_- Ah sim, amanhã cedo.. melhor, mais tarde.._- eu disse ao ver meu relógio e constatar que já tinha passado das duas da manhã.

_- Então eu me despedirei de você mais tarde, eu estou com um pouco de pressa até..._- disse ele. Aham, sei, mas pra atrapalhar minha conversa com minha noiva ele não tinha pressa! Ela riu nervosamente enquanto levantava do sofá e ele me fez uma cara de poucos amigos._- Vem, Hell!_- disse ele agarrando-a pela cintura e sumindo escada acima.

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu ia dizer que Zack não era quadradão e enjoado como umas vezes ele era, mas eu resolvi ficar quieta porque foi ele quem me tirou daquela situação pesada em que eu me encontrava dando uma de irmão ciumento. Eu gosto de Zack, mas não gosto de problemas e desde que eu conheci Zack significava aquilo pra mim, e um problema dos GRANDES!

Ed me arrastou escada acima e me levou até o quarto dele e de Bells. O quarto deles é lindo, todo em marfim e tons diferentes de azul, ele me deixou lá pegando umas roupas pra Bella e foi até o quarto de Ness e Jake pegar mais algumas coisas e voltou em seguida, ficou em silencio, me observando enquanto eu escolhia as roupas pra mulher dele.

_- Bells gosta de roupas mais simples, né? Tipo jeans e camisetas..._

_- Sim, e obrigado por me ajudar com isso, eu provavelmente me enrolaria todo e Bella iria brigar comigo por chegar lá com roupas minúsculas pra ela usar.._- sorriu tortinho e depois suspirou._- Então quer dizer que Zackery vai finalmente embora? Juro que eu estava achando que ele iria ficar pra sempre..._- mesmo eu não falando nada, Edward é absurdamente observador, mas eu tentei ser o mais blasé possível.

_- Por enquanto ele vai. Zackery aprendeu rápido..._- virei de costas pra ele e fingi procurar mais algumas pecas de roupa._- Mas dependendo do resultado de alguns exames que eu mandei fazer, talvez ele volte, ou quem sabe eu tenha que ir com ele..._- meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas de novo e sem perceber eu dei uma fungada.

Tremi em pensar que uma coisa ridícula como essa de ajudar meu irmão a não escolher roupas pornográficas pra mulher dele não iria mais acontecer se eu não encontrasse uma saída. Eu achei que estava sendo disfarçada o suficiente mas quando eu me virei, Edward estava ali me observando com cara de dó. Ele deu mais alguns passos e acarinhou meu rosto, beijou minha testa e depois me abraçou, agora eu chorava aos soluços.

_- Caçulinha... o que há? Fala comigo... Sou eu, Edward, seu gêmeo quadradão e chato, mas todo ouvidos pra você..._- eu ri meio soluçado.

_- Ainda não posso Ed, não enquanto eu ainda tiver uma chance de escapar, não enquanto vocês ainda me amam..._- falei e ele me desgrudou de sua camisa e ficou encarando-me, tentando ler minhas expressões, tentando ler minha mente.

_- Você me assusta me preocupar mais do que já estou preocupado com você?_

_- Não, por favor, não. Não é nada fisicamente perigoso pra ninguém, são questões burocráticas bruxas... não há nada que vampiros e lobisomens possam fazer pra me ajudar.. Eu só conto com Merlin, e com a sorte..._- eu disse mas eu não conseguia encará-lo de verdade eu estava com vergonha de que se ele me olhasse por muito tempo se desse conta de que eu estava me sentindo suja e mentirosa, mesmo assim ele agarrou meu maxilar com força e eu o encarei, seu olhar era desesperado.

_- Se eu ou qualquer outro não podemos ajudar você quando você mais precisa, peça, peça pra ele Hell! Ele vai te ouvir e te atender, mas peça!_

_- Eu vou, eu estou._- garanti a ele que me abraçou mais forte dessa vez.

_- Queria tanto poder ler a sua mente, promete me deixar quando isso acabar?_- pediu.

_- Sim..._- confirmei e pouco depois o celular dele tocou._- Bella deve estar esperando por você.._

_- É._

_- Obrigada._- beijei seu rosto e ele sorriu._- É só disso que você precisa?_- ele acenou que sim._- Pack!_

Em poucos instantes Ed estava de volta à casa de Ness em La Push e eu fiquei sozinha na sala, enchendo a cara enquanto esperava por aqueles que tinham ido caçar. Eles só chegaram uma meia hora depois, eu acompanhei Clau e Pete aos quartos deles, depois eu contei que Zack estava indo embora quando amanhecesse... Mas eu ainda queria conversar mais com ele, por isso resolvi fazer-lhe uma surpresa.

...


	27. Por outros olhos 4

**N/a: Oieee!**

**a parte de hj tem dois capitulos bem importantes**

**Por isso eles estao um pouco separados!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Temos ação com Jude e Greg!**

**eeeee**

**Até amanha!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (IV)

POR OUTROS OLHOS

**Capitulo 36 – Come Fly With Me (Vem voar comigo)**

_- Zack, posso entrar?_- perguntou Hell depois de bater na porta do quarto e por a cabeça pra dentro.

_- Pode, claro._- disse ele sentado na poltrona ao lado da janela onde ele estava acabando de beber sua taca de vinho, enquanto olhava para fora.

_- Vejo que soube diminuir suas coisas direitinho..parabéns.._- disse Hell apontando para os chaveiros sobre a mesa.

_- Obrigado._

_- Zack, humm, quer ir passear?_

_- Mas, agora!? É madrugada!_- exclamou ele, mas ela deu de ombros._- Ta, vou pegar meu casaco.._- subiu, vestiu a jaqueta e quando voltou não a encontrou onde ela estava antes, abriu a porta para sair, mas foi chamado.

_- Psiu, aqui!_- disse ela de pé no parapeito da janela._- Eu disse que iríamos passear, não que iríamos andando.._

_- Helena! Sai da janela, você vai cair daí!_- disse ele assustado, mas se aproximando devagar, tentando não assustá-la, mas Hell olhou por cima do ombro pra ele, sorriu e pulou._- Helena!_- gritou ele inclinando-se no parapeito e olhando pra baixo, esperando encontrá-la estatelada na calcada, até ouvir uma risada familiar. Ele olhou em direção ao som e a viu de pé, sorrindo pra ele, cabelos vermelhos ao vento.

_- Bu!_- disse ela e ele gritou._- Ah, minha vez de te assustar!_- riu._- Confia em mim?_- estendeu a mão pra ele que acenou com a cabeça antes de dar a mãos pra ela. Helena o puxou com facilidade para si._- Pense em Peter Pan.._

_- Eu estava pensando no Além da Imaginação, Superman, mas Peter Pan também vale..._- disse ele meio tremulo._- Alguém vai nos ver assim.._

_- Não._- disse ela._- Elfos são vistos quando querem ser vistos e está na hora de você conhecer um pouco mais do meu mundo... Em pouco tempo você pode estar casado comigo.._- ele sorriu nervoso pra ela._- Relaxa Zack, você não vai cair! Pronto pra ver NY de cima?_

_..._

**ClauPOV.**

_- Shane, eu não vou nesse troço, não!_- eu disse a um garoto um pouco mais novo que eu, em meu sonho, e ele me olhou com dó, depois fez cara de birra.

Estávamos nem um parque de diversões e olhávamos pra um brinquedo que parecia um pendulo, em que as pessoas ficavam balançando no ar, me deu um frio na espinha. Até hoje eu não gosto muito de andar de vassoura, ficar em lugares altos... me dá certo pânico.

_- Ah, Clau! Você disse que ia... poxa, diz que sim, vai.. Você é a minha irmã preferida..._- então ele me olhou com seus olhos surpreendentemente claros e eu não resisti à ele. Aquele garoto, Shane, era meu irmão. Shane Tannat.. com quantos anos ele estaria agora?

A cena pulou para intermináveis horas sobre o sol, em uma fila gigantesca, depois para pessoas que me amarravam em equipamentos de segurança. Eu estava apavorada.

Mas eu estava fazendo aquilo por Shane e ele parecia tão feliz! Então lá estava eu apertando meus olhos para evitar olhar para a bobagem que eu estava fazendo e agarrei bem forte a mão do meu irmão, assim como ele à minha e nos atiramos, senti-me voar e definitivamente eu estava gritando.

_- Filha, calma..._- pedia meu pai em sua voz mais tranqüilizadora._- Não precisa mais gritar, você não corre perigo nenhum, princesinha.._

_- Pai.._- o abracei e os meus lábios tremiam como os dele. Olhei em volta e lá estavam meus avós, meus tios e irmãos, comigo, que vergonha! Tio Jazz e tio Ed riram, minha mãe, notei, não estava lá.

_- Sua mãe foi acompanhar Zack à Londres._- disse Tio Ed._- E se quer saber, eu também gritaria se tivesse que andar naquele troço!_

_- Não é crime ficar de olho nos sonhos dos outros?_- resmunguei sentindo meu rosto arder e todos riram de novo. Vó Esme se aproximou de mim e me deu um copo de água.

_- Oh querida, desculpe, você estava agitada, só viemos conferir senão havia nada de errado.. beba.._- disse ela. Eu gosto da minha avó, ela é tão fofa.

_- Claudinha.._- chamou-me tia Rosie com os olhos brilhando de excitação._- o que você acha de me ajudar na escolha de mais alguns detalhes do meu casamento?_- perguntou e todos, incluindo meus irmãos, reviraram os olhos pra ela.

_- Lá vamos nós, de novo.._- resmungando e levantando as mãos para o ar.

...

_- Helena!_- chamou Zack e ele apertou o passo para alcançá-la e quando ela parou ele saltou em seus braços. Desta vez o abraço foi retribuído e ficaram unidos por alguns instantes, ambos tinham os olhos marejados quando se separaram._- Você mudou minha vida e eu jamais vou poder te agradecer o bastante por isso..._

_- Me agradeça mantendo-se fora de problemas, Zack.._- disse ela em um tom um pouco sério._- Com este contrato em mãos eu terei a oportunidade de estudá-lo direito e eu posso acabar precisando de você... Até que esse caso se resolva, você é meu noivo.._

_- E você pode sempre contar comigo, sendo seu noivo ou não.._- sorriram envergonhados um para o outro.

_- E você, qualquer problema, é só me chamar..._- disse ela tocando o medalhão que havia dado pra ele._- Mas telefone também funciona..._- sorriram de novo.

_- E se eu quiser falar com você todos os dias pro resto da minha vida?_- perguntou ele.

_- Bom, há uma boa possibilidade de que eu tenha que lidar com isso.._- disse ela dando de ombros, corada.

_- Helena.. e quanto ao seu avô? Vocês mal se falam... Você diz pra mim que não é culpa de ninguém, mas você o trata praticamente como um criminoso!_- disse ele e ela fez o tique nervoso de Edward, mas desta vez ela não estava envergonhada, estava nervosa e pensando no que dizer, expressar em palavras o que sentia.

_- Ele me magoou bastante, Zack... Eu deixo o pensamento das pessoas que conheço em privacidade porque supostamente eu tenho confiança nelas. Meu avô usou este fato para esconder o real motivo da viagem dele à Skyvalley de mim e me obrigar a ficar lá completamente contra a minha vontade! No fim, eu sou uma Koleston, eu tenho um gênio ruim! É mais uma coisa pra você colocar na sua lista sobre mim.._- sorriu e deu de ombros.

_- Anotado. Vai embaixo do "sabe voar" e acima do "estou completamente apaixonado por ela"!_- disse ele imitando anotar em uma lista e ela repetiu o gesto de Edward, mas desta vez, ela estava envergonhada.

_- Zack, Zack.. nunca te disseram pra não brincar com o fogo se sua intenção não é sair queimado?!_- disse ela com as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para a grama que ela chutava.

_- Já, mas eu sou teimoso, gosto de correr riscos.._- e deu um passo em direção à ela.

_- Preciso ir, nos veremos em breve! Tchauzinho!_- abanou e sumiu no ar.

_- Tchau.._- disse ele falando um pouco tristonho para ao ar, depois voltou para dentro de casa.

******************

******************

******************

**Capitulo 37 – 5, 6, 7, 8!**

**JudePOV.**

_- Jude, o tom não está certo!_- disse Greg parando o ensaio pela enésima vez. Ele é um doce de marido, mas um saco como diretor, faz você repetir uma cena umas duzentas vezes até que você ache o "tom certo" na opinião dele, todos resmungaram._- Você está dando um tom blasé, o personagem está feliz e esperançoso, não de saco cheio!_

_- Ok! Me desculpe!_- revirei os olhos._- Vou fazer o meu melhor pra parecer feliz e esperançosa para que este ensaio de hoje acabe logo, quem sabe eu acerte o tom!_- falei bem cinicamente, estávamos todos de saco cheio, estávamos ensaiando há quase dez horas, estávamos exaustos.

_- Tudo bem pessoal.._- disse Greg._- Se Jude alcançar o tom certo da cena nesta vez vamos todos pra casa!_- mas que droga! Fiz o melhor que pude e pelo visto foi bom, ou ele estava já tão cansado quanto todos nós.

Faz cerca de um mês que a nossa companhia está ensaiando neste pequeno teatro que alugamos para a próxima temporada, fica em nova Jersey. Já era tarde quando saímos, por volta das dez da noite, ficamos sempre mais porque abrimos e fechamos o local.

O teatro fica perto de uma estação de subway, então não é necessário que a gente venha de carro pra cá, é até mais barato e seguro. Depois de um rápido lanche em um café próximo, descemos e ficamos agarradinhos esperando pelo nosso metro, revisando as cenas para o dia seguinte, foi quando ainda abraçado à mim Greg ficou tenso.

_- Que foi?_- perguntei enquanto ele olhava por cima dos ombros com a cara fechada.

_- Venha, vamos sair daqui._- disse ela que passou o braço pela minha cintura e me guiou escada acima, para a rua, já praticamente deserta e eu logo percebi que aquela tinha sido uma péssima idéia._- Você tem dinheiro?_- perguntou enquanto estendia o braço pra um taxi que passava e eu ainda não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo._- Têm? Você tem dinheiro?_

_- Tenho! Greg, o que está havendo?_- perguntei enquanto ele tentava me socar dentro do taxi.

_- Vá para casa e fique quieta lá! Não abra a porta pra ninguém até que eu volte pra casa!_- disse bem sério, eu tentei falar, mas ele não deixou._- Me obedeça Judith, depois eu explico!_- ele estava furioso, com os olhos injetados, obedeci.

Greg fechou a porta do taxi e foi na direção contraria à que eu estava indo, mas eu estava preocupada com ele, fui adiante mais umas quadras e pedi para o motorista parar. Eu não podia simplesmente ir pra casa e deixar meu marido ali, quem sabe correndo toda a sorte de perigos, mas depois, ficou comprovado, como heroína eu era uma péssima atriz.

Depois de correr de volta pra o meu ponto de partida, na primeira quadra, comecei a achar que estava sendo seguida, mas como eu estava passando por um restaurante e tinha gente por todo lado eu achei que era paranóia minha e segui adiante.

Entretanto algumas palavras ditas por Kath quando ela se revelou pra mim começaram à gritar na minha cabeça: "Não confie em ninguém, não confie em seus olhos, as aparências enganam". Foi quando eu olhei pra trás que eu não vi o que estava à frente.

Trombei em alguém e doeu como se eu tivesse batido em um muro, um poste, cai e ralei minha mãos e joelhos. Me senti ser juntada pelo braço e ser guiada, olhei pra quem me segurava e era um garoto, devia ter por volta dos 13 anos. Agradeci a ajuda e tentei me separar dele, mas não consegui e senti meu braço ser praticamente esmagado naqueles pequenos dedos. Quando eu gemi de dor ele sorriu sinistro, mostrando os caninos, gelei. Vampiro.

_- Tirando o cheiro de cachorro molhado que você exala, seu cheiro é tremendamente delicioso.._- disse ele em voz meloso no meu ouvido e ele, para uma criança, era tremendamente assustadora, tremi e lutei ora engolir o choro.

_- O que você quer comigo? Cadê meu marido?_- eu já estava chorando, estava nervosa e percebi que não me adiantaria muito gritar porque estávamos em uma rua completamente deserta em uma área de antigos galpões e ele me pareceu um pouco surpreso.

_- Oh, o garboso cão é seu cônjuge?_- perguntou meio debochado e eu achei aquele palavreado todo muito sinistro, nem meus avós falavam assim!_- Então agora está explicado o porquê ele queria afastar você..._- depois riu._- Mas vocês humanos são tão seguros, não é? Se acham capazes das maiores proezas... vocês não passam de gado pra nós, burros e inúteis!Entra ai!_- deu uma pesada em uma das portas de um dos galpões e me empurrou para dentro da escuridão. Tentei usar toda a força eu tinha para fugir dali, fugir dele, mas ele esbofeteou meu rosto e eu facilmente voei longe, cai e desmaiei.

...

Acordei sobre uma poça de sangue, sangue este que não era meu em um ambiente onde luzes fluorescentes piscavam como um estrobo. Me mexi e ouvi um gemido, virei minha cabeça e era Greg.

Meu marido estava acorrentado pelos pulsos e tornozelos, dorso nu e totalmente ferido, espancado. Foi quando levantei que percebi o quão doída e provavelmente machucada eu estava, mas nada disso importava quando Greg estava pior que eu e estávamos supostamente sozinhos ali, com aquela luz piscando freneticamente eu não conseguia ver o que estava à minha volta.

_- Greg, amor, acorda, acorda por favor, precisamos sair daqui!_- eu estava chorando e tremendo, dando tapinhas de leve no rosto dele que estava inchado e ensangüentado, mas não obtive resposta dele, eu só ouvi uma dissociada risada de criança.

_- Coisa impressionante é o amor, não?_- disse uma voz fininha atrás de mim e quando eu virei era uma garotinha. Ela era pequena, magricelinha, não devia ter mais de oito anos, seria uma gracinha se não fosse por aqueles olhos vermelhos e aqueles malditos caninos afiados que brilhavam cada vez que a luz piscava. Nada daquilo combinava com seu vestido clarinho de babados ou os cachos escuros de seu cabelo, foi horrível, acho que nunca senti tanto medo na vida._- Vejam, meus queridos, até mesmo os cães amam.._

_- O que querem conosco? Que lugar é esse?_- perguntei com minha voz tremula, mas tentando não parecer tão desesperada e medrosa quanto eu estava me sentindo, mas a garotinha não me deu ouvidos, foi quando apertando bem meus olhos eu percebi que estávamos cercados e que haviam pelo menos outras dez vultos nas sombras._- Meu Deus.._

_- Ah, querida, seu Deus não vai salvá-los hoje.._- disse a garotinha serenamente._- Confesso que já teria deixado te matarem, mas um de meus queridos me disse que você e este.._- apontou para Greg com uma expressão de nojo._- bem, que você e este, têm uma ligação muito especial, não é verdade?_

_- Nos deixe ir embora, por favor... que mal eu posso fazer à vocês, que ele pode fazer? Deixe-nos ir, eu só quero cuidar do meu marido..._- pedi, mas como respostas eu só ouvi risadas.

_- Chame-a._- ouvi Greg balbuciar._- Chame por ela, o colar.._

_- Ah.. nada vai salvá-los.._- disse a garotinha depois que parou de rir._- Você, cachorro, vai morrer por ser o que é, e você, humana tola, vai morrer porque voltou por ele, vai morrer porque o ama... Tão romântico, não acham?_- disse a garotinha e eu ouvi mais risadas.

Eu não tinha idéia de como trazer Kath até mim, ela só disse que era para eu chamá-la caso eu precisasse e se definitivamente não fosse um momento da mais absoluta necessidade aquele pelo qual eu estava passando, eu certamente não sei qual seria o momento certo!

Virei-me de frente pra Greg, que agora parecia levemente mais desperto, porém bem zonzo ainda, puxei o colar escondido sobre minha blusa para fora e agarrei aquele medalhão com toda a forca que eu tinha e à chamei por pensamento, esperando que onde quer que ela estivesse, que ela pudesse me ouvir e que viesse em nosso socorro e meu marido suspirou aliviado.

_- Confie, Jude, vai ficar tudo bem agora.._ disse ele.

_- Bem.. considerando que o fim de vocês dois é a morte.. sim, vai tudo ficar bem.._- disse a garotinha._- Só não entendi o porquê que você, seu estúpido, está tão alegre.._

_- Greg, será que ela demora?_- perguntei o mais baixo que pude.

_- Ela quem, docinho?_- perguntou a garotinha se aproximando devagar e eu me virei pra ela ficando na frente de Greg, sei que minha proteção não valeria de muita coisa, mas ele é meu marido. Foi então que a garotinha pos os olhos vermelhos sobre meu medalhão e abriu a boquinha várias vezes e começou a parecer apavorada._- Onde.._- apontou para meu colar._- Onde? Com quem você conseguiu esse colar?_- começou a dar passos para trás e só parou quando bateu em outro vulto.

_- Ela conseguiu comigo, pirralha nojenta!_- era a voz de Kath mas eu mal à distinguia e eu vi a face da garotinha se inundar de terror e desespero.

_- Peguem-na!_- disse a garotinha, mas o que eu ouvi foi uma confusão de grunhidos e gritos, os outros vultos não saiam do lugar, mesmo parecendo lutar para isso.

_- Fuoco!_- era a voz de Kath de novo e agora os vultos que eu vira antes ardiam em verde e a garotinha correu para o nosso lado, mas antes que ela nos alcançasse Kath entrou no meu campo de visão e alçou a garotinha pelos cabelos._- Aonde você pensa que vai, pequena vaca?_

_..._


	28. Por outros olhos 5

**N/a: Olaaa**

**Que bom que voce voce, Miih, gostou do cap anterior!**

**Nao, o Shane nao tinha aparecido antes, ele só tinha sido citado como o irmao mais novo da Clau na outra vida dela..**

**Agora ele está de volta e trouxe um "encosto"! Fica ligada!**

**heheheh Just kidding!**

**Até amanha!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (V)

POR OUTROS OLHOS

**Capitulo 38 – Journey to the Past (Viagem ao Passado)**

_- Judith, me ouça._- disse Carlisle calmamente._- Gregory está medicado e está reagindo bem, ele só precisa descansar, você também..._

_- Carlisle tem razão, querida, venha comigo.._- chamou Esme._- Você dois ficarão conosco enquanto se recuperam. Já preparamos um gostoso banho relaxante para você, roupas limpas.._

_- E Ka..Helena, onde ela está?_- perguntou Jude.

_- Helena foi cuidar dos lobos dela.. Logo ela volta._- disse Esme gentilmente guiando Jude escadas acima para um dos quartos, mas no fim, Judith acabou dormindo antes que Hell voltasse.

...

**ClauPOV.**

É cedo, mal saí de casa, mas ainda não creio que estou dentro do Jeep do meu pai com cooler de sangue, uma grande quantidade de dinheiro vivo, duas grandes malas no bagageiro, um GPS com a rota traçada, nomes e endereços em mãos, a companhia de Seth e a benção dos meus pais e família para que eu possa ir ver os Tannat em Spring Lake no estado de Nova Jersey! To chocada!

Tão estranho ter em mãos a localização do próprio tumulo, mais estranho foi como eu consegui isso...

Depois do sonho que tive com meu "antigo" irmão eu realmente me interessei pelos Tannat e meus queridos padrinhos, tio Jazz e tia Allie, me deram estes papéis. Meu antigo pai se chama Louis Tannat, tem uma construtora. Minha antiga mãe se chama Hillary e é arquiteta, trabalha na empresa da família, ambos tem 50 anos.

Maria morreu com 22 anos, estudava arquitetura e já estava na faculdade há três semestres. Eu, quer dizer, Claudia, morreu com 18 anos e estava no primeiro semestre de faculdade, cursando Artes.

Na época dos assassinatos Shane tinha 13 anos, hoje tem 24 e uma considerável lista de ocorrências policiais, todas por invadir o cemitério durante a madrugada e dois rehab's para se livrar dos vícios em álcool e remédios.. coitado. Shane é um talentoso grafista, pelo que eu vi no Google seguiu os passos de Claudia, cursou Artes também. Suspirei e apertei toda a papelada em meus dedos.

_- Tem certeza de que você quer seguir adiante com isso, Clau? Podemos dar meia volta.._- disse Seth que guiava em uma respeitável velocidade humana. Anda era bem cedo como eu disse, mal era sete da manhã. Suspirei de novo o ar gelado do novo dia, agora de olhos fechados.

_- Sinceramente eu não quero não, mas eu preciso seguir com a minha vida, Seth. Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi, foi de que você só acaba com seus medos quando os enfrenta.._- eu disse.

_- Sim, eu compreendo, mas o que você pretende fazer? Chegar lá na porta da sua antiga casa e se apresentar como a filha reencarnada!?_- disse em tom nervoso._- Eles vão rir de você, vão achar que você é maluca!_

_- Bom, é o risco que eu vou ter que correr.._

_- E eu vou estar sempre com você, sempre..._- disse dando-me a mão, depois beijando-a delicadamente._- Ainda não acredito que sua mãe conseguiu convencer teu pai a me deixar vir com você!_- sorrimos um pro outro.

_- Seth, eu jamais poderia fazer isso sem você! Meu pai sabe que eu te amo, ele sabe que você me ama e me respeita.. Além do mais, ele não nega nada pra minha mãe..._

_..._

**ShanePOV.**

I need a sign to let me know u're here

_Preciso de um sinal, pra saber que você está aqui_

All this lines are being crossed over the atmosphere

_Todas as fronteiras estão sendo cruzadas acima da atmosfera_

I need to know that things are gonna look up

_Preciso saber que as coisas vão melhorar_

'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup

_Por que sinto que estamos fazendo tempestade em copo d'água_

When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head

_Quando não existe lugar seguro para descansar minha cabeça_

When u feel the world shake from the words that are said

_Quando você sente o mundo tremer pelas palavras que foram ditas_

And I'm calling all angels

_E eu estou chamando por todos os anjos_

I'm calling all angels

_Por todos os anjos_

And I won't give up, IF u don't give up

_E não vou desistir, se você não desistir_

_..._

_- Acorda, Shane! Acorda Shane, não me ignora, é importante!_- chamou-me aquela maldita voz que insiste em não me abandonar e só me causa problemas.

_- Maria, eu não estou te ouvindo, cai fora!_- resmunguei tapando minha cabeça com meu travesseiro e cobertas.

Porque eu tive que ficar com o fantasma pé no saco da minha irmã mais velha? Mas devia ser importante, pensei depois, fazia anos que ela não aparecia.. ela tinha sumido desde a minha ultima rehab...

Retirei a s cobertas e travesseiros da cara e lá estava ela no mesmo uniforme de corrida azul, lavado em sangue e seu buraco enorme de dentada na lateral direita de seu pescoço, sempre largamente evidente porque ela está sempre com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Definitivamente longe de ser uma bela visão para você ter de manha, muito menos uma visão bela quando se tem 13 anos e suas irmãs foram assassinadas!

_- Shane! Shane, eu sinto que é verdade!_- ela soava esperançosa._- Eu não me enganei quando eu disse pra você da ultima vez que Claudia estava viva e sinto que finalmente eu estou a ponto de te provar isso!_

_- Maria, de novo não!_- implorei. Os legistas disseram que Maria morreu cerca de uma, duas horas antes de Claudia e o fato, faz com que a diaba me incomode há anos, ela nunca viu Clau morta._- Claudia morreu! Você morreu! Canta pra subir e me deixa em paz!_

_- Não! Claudia está viva e está próxima! Eu sinto isso!_- insistiu.

_- Sim, e por experiência eu sei que não vai adiantar nada eu te ignorar!_- eu disse.

Ao menos quando eu estava bêbado ou drogado, eu estava louco o suficiente para ignorá-la, mas estando sóbrio há mais de três anos é bem difícil. Maria era uma vadia chata quando viva, é uma ubervadia chata agora quando está BEM morta!

_- Você sabe que não! Levante já da cama!_

_..._

I won't give up, IF u don't give up

_E não vou desistir, se você não desistir_

I won't give up, IF u don't give up

_E não vou desistir, se você não desistir_

I won't give up, IF u don't give up

_E não vou desistir, se você não desistir_

I need a sign to let me know u're here

_Preciso de um sinal, pra saber que você está aqui_

'Cause my TV set Just keeps it all from being clear

_Por que minha sala de estar está vazia_

I want a reason for the way things have to be

_Quero uma razão para as coisas serem como são_

I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me

_Preciso de ajuda para reconstruir a esperança em mim_

And I'm calling all angels

_E estou chamando por todos os anjos_

I'm calling all angels

_Por todos os anjos_

...

_- Em que confusão você pretende me meter agora?_- perguntei enquanto tomava banho.

Maria é tão chata que para me livrar dela eu já fiz as coisas mais absurdas, como tentar abrir a cova de Claudia para mostrar a ela que nossa irmã estava lá dentro. Claro que eu estava doidão e é claro que eu fui preso, fiquei dias e dias no xilindró.

_- Sabe, você está bem gostosinho.. Falando em gostosinho, como vai o meu namorado, Frank? Parabéns, sua bunda é quase tão boa quanto à dele..._- disse ela se enfiando no Box. Maria tem dessas, ficar se metendo onde não deve!

_- Guria, dá licença!_- berrei._- Se quer saber, Frank está gordo, barrigudo e com certeza, feliz da vida por não ter um encosto chato como você na vida dele! O que diabos te trouxe de volta?_

_- Já disse, foi Claudia!_- disse ela impaciente.

_- Claudia morreu e foi pro céu! Que saco! Porque eu não fiquei com ela ao invés de você?_

_- Você não entende, né!? Eu sei que Claudia, que o corpo dela morreu, assim como o meu! Eu não sou um fantasma burro! O que acontece é que ela não foi para o mesmo lugar que eu e sendo você o único que me vê e ouve..._- disse ela.

_- Já tentou olhar no paraíso, no céu!? Ou será que você é tão vaca que São Pedro vetou a tua entrada lá?_

_- Dãã! As coisas não funcionam assim aqui desse lado, ela nunca foi pro "paraíso"..._- disse fazendo aspinhas no ar.

_- Você quer dizer que minha irmã foi pro inferno!?_

_- Não, otário!_- disse ela em sua habitual delicadeza._- Clau foi diretamente pra "fila"!_

_- "Fila"?_

_- Reencarnação, seu Mané!_

_- Ótimo! Mas se isso for verdade, ela pode estar em qualquer lugar do mundo! Ela pode ser apenas uma criança! Deixe-a em paz! Faça o que quiser comigo, mas deixe-a em paz!_- implorei. Clau sempre foi minha irmã favorita, éramos vitimas constantes do comportamento bipolar de Maria que se achava o centro do universo.

_- Cala a boca e me escuta, eu sei muito bem o que faço ou deixo de fazer ta legal! Eu mexi uns pauzinhos e sinto que ela está muito perto e preciso de sua ajuda!_

_- E eu preciso me livrar de você! Volta pro limbo!_

_- Você vai, acha que eu gosto de ficar perto de você? Mas eu só vou quando eu souber e ter a mais absoluta certeza de que Clau está bem!_

_- Jesus, meu calvário com você vai durar pra sempre!?_

_- Talvez sim, talvez não.. isso só depende de você! Anda, eu quero flores no meu túmulo!_

...

When childrens have to play outside so they don't disappear

_Quando crianças tem de brincar escondidas para não desaparecerem_

And private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years

_E fofocas destroem casamentos, porque não há conversação_

And football teams are kissing queens and losing sight of having dreams

_Quando a quantidade se torna mais importante do que seus sonhos_

In a world that what we went is only what we want until it's ours

_Num mundo onde temos tudo e ainda queremos cada vez mais_

I'm calling all angels

_Eu estou chamando por todos os anjos_

I'm calling all angels

_Estou chamando por todos os anjos_

_..._

_- Clau, tem certeza de que você quer ir sozinha?_- perguntou Seth quando chegaram à frente do cemitério.

_- Tenho._- disse Clau em um sorriso apertado._- Se eu precisar de você eu chamo..._- então agarrou o molho de flores que tinha comprado e saiu do carro. Seth abaixou o vidro do Jeep e ficou prestando atenção no entorno, enquanto ligava para Helena.

...


	29. Por outros olhos 6

**N/a: Heyyy!**

**O cap de hoje é curtinho!**

**E Byrdie tá voltando! E é claro, muita confusao vem junto!**

**beijosss e até amanha!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (VI)

POR OUTROS OLHOS

**Capitulo 38 – How Can U Mend a Broken Heart (Como Concertar um Coração)**

**Manhã.**

**HellPOV.**

Eu preciso de férias. Fato.

Por pouco minha amiga e o marido dela não viraram lanchinho e paçoca, depois que eu voltei da Inglaterra ainda tive o trabalho, quer dizer, com a ajuda de Woody, de convencer Emm a deixar Clau ir com Seth atrás do antigo irmão dela! Tudo bem, como eu disse, com a ajuda de Woody não foi tão difícil assim, Emm acabou sendo bem compreensível, mesmo assim, desde que eles partiram esta manhã, bem cedo, ele fica resmungando pelos cantos.

Ainda tem a bendita pesquisa de DNA que mandei fazer, mas os resultados ainda não vieram e a cada dia que passa me martiriza ainda mais o fato de eu estar escondendo isso das minhas famílias... Tem as saudades que sinto de Byrdie, tem meu lobinho que sente saudades do pai e que ainda por cima está apaixonado...

Tem Peter que está sentindo ciúmes dos irmãos e está carente, tem o casamento da minha irmã, meu avô...meu noivo... Eu definitivamente não quero me casar! Nem é por ele, pobre Zack, é simplesmente porque eu não presto pra isso, esposa, definitivamente não é um titulo que eu queira ostentar...

...

_- Oi Seth, como estão indo?_- perguntei quando atendi ao telefone.

_- Bem. Claudia acabou de entrar no cemitério, pediu para ir sozinha... Eu deixei, fiz mal?_- perguntou ele.

_- Não meu querido, Clau precisa fazer isso sozinha, ela sabe que pode contar conosco..._

_- Sua voz não anda nada boa, Hell... como vão as coisas?_

_- É porque eu não estou muito boa, Seth.. eu preciso de um tempo sozinha. De resto vai tudo bem, Rosálie finalmente decidiu em que lugar vai se casar..._

_- Onde?_

_- Na França, ela pediu e meu avô vai emprestar o Villaggio dele pra ela e Rolf... no momento eles estão despachando os convites.._

...

**ZackPOV.**

Indra Koleston bateu à porta do meu quarto enquanto eu estava perdido em pensamentos e estudos mágicos.

_- Atrapalho?_- perguntou e eu acenei que não._- Gostaria de ir passear? _Aceitei e saímos em um carro guiado por um motorista, uma limusine, só eu e ele e foi um silencioso passeio em Londres, tirando as falas sobre os monumentos e lugares até passarmos e pararmos em frente a uma gigantesca propriedade._- Essa é a casa de Helena._- suspirou pesado._- Você falou com ela?_

_- Sim._- respondi._- O senhor sente falta dela, não é?_

_- Muita. Helena é o maior tesouro que tenho, ela e os filhos. Eu cometi um erro ao não contar pra ela o que eu realmente fui fazer em Skyvalley, Zackery. Eu a magoei e já não sei o que fazer para me redimir. Eu tenho o gênio ruim dos Koleston, mas tenho experiência suficiente para saber que excesso de orgulho não leva a lugar nenhum._- disse ele.

_- Ela disse a mesma coisa sobre o gênio ruim de vocês.._- ri._- Ela também sente falta do senhor, ela mesma me disse isso.. quem sabe ela só precise de mais tempo..._

_- Fico feliz que ao menos vocês se tornaram amigos.._

_- Apesar de tudo, Helena é muito doce, ela jamais me tratou mal.._

_- Meu filho era como ela. Até conhecê-la eu jamais tinha visto tanta luz em uma só pessoa, Peter, meu filho, foi o bruxo mais brilhante de sua geração.. foi um choque pra mim quando ele foi pego e executado por traição... A mãe de Helena era uma das fugitivas mais procuradas por nós e ele se apaixonou por ela._

_Indira Mentz devia ser uma mulher fascinante, eu gostaria e muito de te-la conhecido.. aposto que há muito dela em Helena além da forma lupina e dos cabelos vermelhos.._- suspirou ele de novo._- E você, desde quando está apaixonado por ela?_- me olhou meio de lado e senti meu rosto arder.

_- Humm.._

_- Vamos, confesse, não há nada de errado nisso, ela é sua noiva._

_- Não sei lhe dizer ao certo quando foi, senhor... Mas casar-se comigo, ou a idéia disso a fazer infeliz.. Não acho justo que tal coisa tenha que ser impingida a ela, Helena vai perder muito ao se casar comigo, ela não merece._

_- Eu sei que não, acredite, eu sei que não.. Se eu pudesse salvá-la eu faria._- afirmou.

_- E realmente fosse possível, o senhor faria?_

_- Claro que sim! Mas do que você está falando? Não há! Helena tampouco passaria o contrato para um dos filhos, ela é uma Koleston, honramos nossos compromissos!_

_- Eu não tenho duvidas disso, senhor.._

_- O que você sabe que eu não sei, Zackery? Para que Helena queria tanto aquele contrato? Você sabe, não sabe?_

_- Sei. Helena queria revisar os termos... só ela pode explicar-lhe, senhor... se não se importar, eu prefiro não me envolver..._- falei.

...

_- Parabéns, Bernard!_- disse Joseph cumprimentando-o._- Você será um ótimo agente nível 3! Estamos todos orgulhosos de você!_

_- Obrigado, Joseph!_- disse Byrdie alegremente._- E Helena, achei que ela estaria aqui.._

_- Ela não pode vir, está em casa cuidando de Judith e do marido dela.._- respondeu Joseph.

_- Por Merlin! O que houve?_

_- Não se preocupe, eles estão bem agora.. Vá para lá, vou buscar sua mãe e irmãos, nos encontraremos lá brevemente!_

_..._


	30. Por outros olhos 7

**N/a: Olaaa**

**Esse é o ultimo cap da parte 4!**

**E Byrdie tá de volta!**

**EEeeee**

**Miih..**

**Quanto aos níveis de Exterminadores da Liga, sao 5!**

**E Hell já era do nivel mais alto mesmo antes de adquirir a maioridade mágica, sendo que os poderes dela só aumentaram com o passar do tempo..**

**A proxima parte é cheia de segredinhos de familia e muito amorzinho!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Ateh amanha!**

**Beijoss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (VII)

POR OUTROS OLHOS

**Capitulo 40 – U and Me (Você e Eu)**

What day is it?

_Que dia __é hoje_

And in what the month

_De que mês?_

This clock never seemed so alive

_Este relógio nunca me pareceu tão vivo_

I can't keep up

_Eu não posso contar_

And can't back down

_Tampouco deixar de ver_

I've been losing so much time

_Que tenho perdido muito tempo_

…

**ClauPOV.**

Era ainda de manhã, um dia bonito de primavera, uma manha fresca e iluminada. Depois de atravessar os portões daquele cemitério parque eu ainda tinha um bom pedaço de chão para andar, mas definitivamente nenhuma pressa pra chegar até lá.

...

**ShanePOV.**

_- Eu gosto destas!_- apontando para as flores que ela queria que eu comprasse. Girassóis.

_- E pra Claudia? O que você sugere que eu leve?_- perguntei e o florista me olhou torto. Depois de anos posando de maluco, que mal tinha se eu falasse sozinho? Eu também seriamente duvidava de que eu não estava insano!

_- Clau nunca gostou de flores, ela sempre gostou mais de balões!_- disse ela. Sorri, é verdade, Clau sempre gostou muito mais de balões de gás coloridos do que de flores...

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Oi._- eu disse à minha amiga que estava acordando, era já hora do almoço.

_- Oi._- disse ela.

_- O que você acha de se levantar e ir ver seu marido?_- sugeri.

_- Greg está acordado?_

_- Sim, está. Ele está um pouco dolorido ainda, recuperando algumas costelas, mas está agora na sala, esperando pelo almoço.. por que não desce e se junta a ele?_- então ela sorriu emocionada, depois se agarrou ao meu pescoço.

_- Você salvou nossas vidas, obrigada! Obrigada, eu achei que fosse morrer, que is perder meu marido..._- disse ela.

_- Jude, eu disse que a protegeria e eu fiz, mas só consegui porque você confiou em mim e me chamou a tempo.. Não se preocupe em me agradecer, mas não tente bancar a heroína de novo.._- ela acenou que sim._- Vamos? Você deve estar com fome também.._

_- Vamos, mas antes eu preciso de uns minutos para me ajeitar, posso?_

_- Claro, eu espero por você.._

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Prazer, sou Bernard Lovegood Scamander, um dos mais novos agentes de nível 3 da Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos! Consegui terminar meus estudos antes do previsto, tudo bem, foi uma semana e meia antes e acabei me enrolando um pouco na assinatura de uns contratos e acabei demorando um pouco pra sair de Londres e ir para o apartamento de Hell em NY. Acabei desembarcando em uma casa cheia de gente.

O primeiro que vi foi um lobo como eu, machucado, que presumi que fosse o marido de Jude, que se engasgou quando me viu sair da lareira. Depois vieram Rosálie, Alice, Esme e Carlisle, depois dos primeiros cumprimentos vieram Emmett, Jasper, Peter e finamente meu filho, que realmente estava diferente desde a ultima vez em que eu o tinha visto "grande". Woody saltou sobre mim e se não fosse pelo meu instinto de equilíbrio lobo ele facilmente teria me levado ao chão.

Depois de mais cumprimentos, abraços e beijos eu a vi, e meu mundo tornou-se vivo de novo.

...

'Cause it's u and me and all of the people

_Porque tem você e eu, e essas pessoas_

With nothing to do nothing to lose

_Que não tem nada para fazer, nada a perder_

And it's u and me and all of the people

_E é você e eu, e toda essa gente_

And I don't know why

_E eu não sei por quê_

I can't keep my eyes of you

_Eu não consigo tirar os olhos de você_

All of the things that I want to say

_E tudo o que eu queria dizer_

Just don't coming out right

_Parecem não sair em ordem_

I'm tripping inwards

_E eu fico viajando_

U got my head spinning

_Você me deixa zonzo_

I don't know where to go from here

_Sem ter por onde ir_

…

**ClauPOV.**

Aquele cemitério parque era bonito e calmo e as lápides às quais eu procurava eram simples, sem demais dizeres além das datas de nascimento e morte e nossos nomes e eu não senti nada além de uma profunda angustia por sair de lá.

Um pouco mais à frente tinha outro enterro acontecendo e eu fiquei distraída olhando aquele ritual, aquela triste movimentação, tanto que nem percebi que estava sendo observada.

_- Você conhecia minhas irmãs?_- perguntou uma voz masculina atrás de mim.

Olhei sobre meu ombro esquerdo e logo reconheci aquele olhar, era Shane, meu irmãozinho Shane agora transformando em um homem e ele carregava dois girassóis em uma mão e dois balões de gás em outra. Sorri pra ele.

_- É, de certa forma.._- respondi e ele retribuiu o sorriso pra mim. Confesso que no rosto dele um sorriso ficou bem estranho, como se ele ao fizesse isso há tempos._- Como vai Shane?_- então ele deixou o seu queixo cair e arregalou os olhos.

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Byrdie!_- exclamei assim que eu o vi e acabei abandonando Jude no meio da escada.

Eu não sabia que ele havia saído antes do centro de treinamento e a presença física dele ali me trouxe um novo gás e eu sobe que tudo daria certo. Era o meu lobo que tinha voltado pra mim, forte, lindo, competente, inteligente e meu!

_- Minha linda, senti tanto tua falta!_- disse ele enquanto me abraçava gostoso e depois beijou minha testa com muito carinho. Foi quando eu peguei seu bonito rosto com minhas duas mãos e mergulhei em seus olhos, olhos que até hoje não sei se são verdes ou marrons.

_- Não ouse me deixar nunca mais, você está me ouvindo? Nem que você coloque o mundo abaixo eu não vou mais permitir que você saia de perto de mim e do nosso filho, você está me entendendo, não está, Bernard!?_

_- Eu não pretendo ir a mais nenhum lugar que me leve pra longe de vocês dois, Hell, eu te amo, amo nosso filho.._

_- E nós amamos você, não se esqueça disso._- eu disse, então eu o beijei.

...

'Cause it's u and me and all of the people

_Porque tem você e eu, e essas pessoas_

With nothing to prove

_Com nada a provar_

And it's u and me and all of the people

_E é você e eu e toda esta gente_

And I don't know why

_E não sei por quê_

I can't keep my eyes of you

_Eu não consigo tirar os olhos de você_

There's something about you now

_Há algo em você_

I can't figure out

_Que eu não sei o que é_

Everything she does is beautiful

_E tudo o que ela faz é bonito_

Everything she does is right

_E tudo o que ela faz é certo_

...

**ShanePOV.**

_- Shane, é ela, Shane!_- gritava Maria se sacudindo toda ao meu redor e dá garota de cabelos vermelhos à minha frente e eu tentava não prestar atenção no fantasma e tentava fazer contas na minha cabeça. Aquela garota tinha uns 17, 18 anos, jamais poderia ser a reencarnação da minha irmã!

_- Hey, você está bem?_- perguntou a garota com uma cara de duvida.

_- Qual seu nome? Como você me conhece, como conheceu minhas irmãs?_

_- Ah, me desculpe.._- disse ela batendo a mão na testa. Coisa que minha irmã fazia quando ela cometia uma pequena gafe._- Meu nome é Claudia, Claudia Cullen!_- estendeu-me a mão e ainda um pouco chocado eu retribuí.

_- Ta vendo, é ela!_- disse Maria em mais completa excitação.

_- Maria, cala a boca!_- perdi a pouca paciência que tenho e gritei para o encosto chato da minha irmã mais velha, mas a garota na minha frente apenas sorriu, não expressou nenhuma outra reação exasperada ou uma cara de chocada como as pessoas normalmente faziam antes.

_- Você fala com ela?_- perguntou. Ótimo, Shane, mais um estranho no mundo que acha que você é um completo maluco! Foi aí que ela me surpreendeu._- Como ela está? Sabe, eu só tenho visto Mimi em meus sonhos.._- ela realmente tinha dito "Mimi"!? Eu devo ter feito uma cara de completo choque._- Que foi? Eu.._

_- Mimi! Ela me chamou de Mimi!_- disse Maria agora aos pulos de alegria._- Gente, ela ta linda!_- preferi ignorar Maria de novo.

_- Garota, como você sabe o apelido familiar da minha irmã mais velha!?_

_- Shane.._- disse ela colocando as mãos na cintura._- Shane, sou eu!_- disse ela com um sorriso enorme e depois eu não vi mais nada, desmaiei.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Era tudo perfeito de novo e foi só depois de várias tosses disfarçadas que eu olhei à minha volta e dei de cara com Jude nos olhando com cara de passada, com direito a queixo caído e mão sobre a boca.

_- Oi, Jude!_- eu disse ainda um pouco envergonhado.

_- Robert, eu juro, acho que nunca vou me acostumar com você e Kath se agarrando!_- disse ela e todos riram.

_- Eu prefiro que você pense em nós como Bernard e Helena.. a propósito, sou Bernard Lovegood Scamander, pai de William, bruxo, lobo e um dos maridos sortudos dela.._- apontei para Hell que nos sorria.

_- Bem, eu sou Judith Lovett Foreman!_- disse ela e nos abraçamos.

_- Senti tua falta, Jude!_- eu disse.

_- E eu à tua!_

...

U and me and all of the people

_Você e eu, e essas pessoas_

With nothing to do, nothing to prove

_Com nada pra fazer, nada a provar_

And it's u and me and all of the people

_E é você e eu, e toda essa gente_

And I don't know why

_E não__ sei porque_

I can't keep my eyes of u

_Não consigo tirar os olhos de você_

What Day is it?

_Que dia é hoje?_

And what the month

_De que mês_

This clock never seemed so alive

_Este relógio nunca me pareceu tão vivo_

_..._


	31. O que vem depois 1

**N/a: Oieee**

**Ohhh mais uma parte nova!**

**Miih, como voce pediu, mais um pouco de Clau/Shane e mais Clau/Seth!**

**Que bunitinhuuu**

**Amanha tem mais!**

***melhoras para o meu papai...**

**Beijos**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (I)

O QUE VEM DEPOIS

**Capitulo 41 – Em Minhas Mãos**

**HellPOV.**

Eu queria Byrdie só pra mim, como meu mais profundo egoísmo sempre quis, mas eu não pude roubá-lo de todos. Não no instante em que ele chegou, digo, esse é um dos males de se ter uma família assim tão grande e afetuosa, todos o monopolizaram.

Nosso filho não o largou por nada e no fim da tarde eu fui levar Jude e Gregory para casa, de lá eu fui chamada por Gabrielle, ela finalmente tinha os resultados daqueles exames de DNA e genealogia que eu havia pedido, em mãos.

...

**SethPOV.**

Clau estava demorando pra voltar, mas eu não a segui, Hell tinha razão, ela chamaria se necessário, foi o que ela fez. Quando cheguei até ela havia um rapaz deitado em seu colo, desacordado.

_- Seth, este é meu irmão, Shane!_- apontou para o rapaz que eu havia visto passar por mim instantes antes, mas não tinha reparado o suficiente._- Me ajude, vamos levá-lo para o carro!_

_- Claudia! O que você pretende fazer? seqüestrá-lo?_- perguntei temendo uma resposta positiva, mas ela riu.

_- Não, seu bobo, eu só quero ajudá-lo! Shane não pode estar bem, ele fala com Mimi.._- disse com um olhar tristonho.

_- Quem?_

_- Nossa irmã mais velha! Ela anda perturbando ele... Acho que foi ela quem acabou me trazendo até aqui, creio que ela quer que eu o ajude... Seth, meu irmã precisa de mim.. Vamos, me ajude, ele é pesado!_- disse com urgência.

Tentamos disfarçar ao máximo porque o cemitério estava movimentado, mas ainda assim conseguimos carregar o cara para o nosso carro. Demorou um pouco para que ele acordasse e definitivamente quando o fez ele se assustou. Eu tinha saído do Jeep e os estava observando do lado de fora, mas Clau estava lá dentro com ele.

_- Garota, quem é você? O que está acontecendo? Maria, cala essa boca!_- falou rapidamente.

_- Sou eu, Shane, sua irmã!_- disse Clau com urgência._- Olha, eu sei que é difícil de aceitar e compreender, mas eu quero uma chance de conversar com você... Você fala com Mimi! Quão difícil vai ser pra você, crer que eu sou sua irmã!?_

_- No exato momento!? Acredite guria, bem difícil!_- disse ele.

_- Olha, eu não vou te forçar a nada, ta... Eu vim à cidade para ficar um tempo..._- então passou um cartão com seu numero de celular e respirou fundo olhando para o nada._- Mimi, eu ainda não saquei o porquê de você ter me chamado aqui, mas é mais do que obvio que você não está fazendo bem à Shane... Então simplesmente, caia fora!_

_- Ela mandou você pra aquele lugar.._- resmungou o garoto esfregando as têmporas e Clau deu uma bufada.

_- Jesus.. até morta ela é chata..._- disse Clau._- Mas ta legal, eu vim pra ajudar. Eu preciso seguir com a minha vida, obviamente você também.._

_- Se importa se eu for embora?_- perguntou o garoto depois de uns minutos em que ambos faziam silêncio._- O cara grande não vai me dar uma surra, né?_- olhou pra mim e Clau sorriu.

_- Não ele não vai.. pode ir sim...- _então o cara saiu do nosso carro antes que eu pudesse falar algo a favor de Clau e partiu no carro dele. No caminho de volta ao centro da cidade ela parecia distante, mas sua postura era segura._- Seth, eu quero ficar em um hotel à beira da praia.._- pediu.

....

O hotel que escolhemos era bonito e agradável, mas estava lotado e só havia a suíte máster livre, sugeri que fossemos para outro onde pudéssemos pegar dois quartos, mas Claudia me surpreendeu. Ela disse que tinha gostado daquele hotel, daquela vista e que não queria ficar sozinha em um quarto de hotel, que ficaríamos juntos...

Confesso, fiquei com medo, não sei se da situação dela fazendo birra na recepção ou do fato de que dividiríamos o quarto ao menos naquela noite, então se eu sobrevivesse a isso, a esta primeira noite nossa sozinhos de verdade, eu tinha certeza de que a partir daí eu sobreviveria a tudo!

...

**ClauPOV.**

Depois do meu realmente estranho encontro com Shane eu só queria o aconchego, a segurança e o amor que encontro nos braços do meu lobo. Por isso que eu fiz pirraça exigindo ficar no mesmo quarto que ele, eu não podia, passando pelo turbilhão de emoções que estou passando, ficar longe, nem que fosse por uma só noite ou um instante do conforto e do amor dele, eu estou carente.

Ao entramos na suíte eu fui diretamente à sacada, enquanto Seth lidava com esses coisas de malas e gorjetas, eu olhava o azul do Atlântico à minha frente e respirava, enchendo meu pulmão de ar fresco e maresia.

_- Como você está se sentindo?_- perguntou Seth escorado na porta de vidro atrás de mim.

_- Não sei._- respondi._- É estranho, as lembranças simplesmente vieram.. não consigo explicar em palavras.._

_- E você acha que ele vai te ligar? Shane parecia incrédulo e assustado.._- disse ao me abraçar por trás e eu relaxei meus músculos em seu abraço quente.

_- E quem não ficaria? Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ligar, Shane sempre foi o mais curioso de nós três... Ainda mais agora com Maria azucrinado a vida dele.._

_- Ela era assim tão terrível? Não creio que aquela menina pequenininha que encontrei algumas vezes na ciclovia de Darmouth possa ter sido um demônio..._- não vi, mas percebi que ele estava rindo e certamente não achando que fosse verdade.

_- Você, melhor do que eu, deve saber que nem todo muito é completamente bom ou completamente ruim..._- revirei meu olhos e dei uma bufada._- Mas digamos que Maria, não teve muitos momentos bons... Principalmente com Shane... acho que foi complicado pra ela também.. nossos pais o queriam, o amavam e o mimavam muito..eu também.. ele era o meu bonequinho e ela não era mais o centro das atenções, quando ele nasceu ela já era uma mocinha e essa mocinha virou uma vaca.._

_- E como você lembra disso?_- perguntou ao me virar para ele.

_- Não tenho certeza, como eu disse.. as coisas simplesmente vem.._- então ele envolveu-me carinhosamente em seus braços e eu suspirei de encontro ao seu forte e másculo peitoral. Ele suspirou também.

_- Você gostaria de ir jantar comigo em um restaurante por aqui e depois passear a beira mar?_- perguntou.

_- Eu adoraria.._- respondi. Então nos beijamos.

...


	32. O que vem depois 2

**N/a: olaaa meninas!!**

**Mais um cap, mas este é curtinho, ooohhh**

**agora , com tudo bem com meu papai ( ele passou 2 dias na uti, deu um problema no coracaozinho dele, mas foi só o susto mesmo)**

**eu posso voltar a me dedicar mais à historia!**

**Mas esse cap já tinha escrito antes!**

**bom, aproveitem!**

**Miih, beijinhos p vc!**

**E Dry! Fico feliz que voce esteja gostando e que tenha voltado!**

**Prometo um cap maior pra amanha!**

**Vou parar de enrolar! Juro!**

**Teh amanha**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (II)

O QUE VEM DEPOIS

**Capitulo 42 – Tão Seu**

_- Oi, meus amores!_- disse Hell ao voltar pra casa e ela estava alegre como não estava em semanas e trazia em mãos um grosso envelope contendo os testes de DNA e histórico genealógico que ela pediu sobre a família Swift._- Eu só vou guardar estes documentos lá em cima e já volto!_- guardou os papéis no cofre de seu quarto e depois voltou para a sala, lá só estavam Byrdie e os gêmeos, conversando._- Hey, onde estão todos?_

_- Foram caçar, voltaram para a Inglaterra, para La Push... Acho que não estavam assim com tantas saudades de mim..._- disse Byrdie, depois de fingir-se triste.

_- Você e Woody também devem estar afim de esticar os músculos, não é? O que acha, Pete?_- perguntou Hell ao colocar o garoto no colo._- Você acha que estes dois lobos babões merecem ir esticar os músculos na nossa casa na Rússia?_

_- Acho, mas eu quero que você vá caçar comigo, mãe.._- disse o garoto.

_- Certo. Então subam e preparem suas mochilas! Vamos ficar um pouco por lá.._- disse Hell e os dois garotos excitadíssimos subiram as escadas correndo, deixando ela e Bernard sozinhos e ele aconchegou a cabeça em seu colo._- Como foram as coisas aqui enquanto estive fora?_

_- Tudo certo... Muita melação... Porque você demorou tanto? Não ia só levar Jude e o marido dela?_- perguntou ele.

_- Eu fui buscar uns documentos... Mas eu não estou com pressa de ler eles, no momento estou mais interessada em ficar com você e com os meninos..._- disse ela.

_- Woody e Pete me disseram onde Claudinha está, e com quem..._- riu Byrdie._- Ainda não acredito que Emmett deixou o lobo mau sair com a princesinha dele!_

_- Não foi tão difícil..._- disse Hell._- Depois, Woody ajudou um pouquinho.._- agora estava corada e mordia a língua._- Ele sabe que no fundo Clau não precisa de nós agora, ela precisa de alguém que a ame e apóie, alguém que não seja papai e mamãe..._

_- Melhor pra mim, então! Sobra mais de "mamãe" pra mim..._- levantou e a beijou.

_- Eu te amo tanto, DeeDee, você não faz idéia..._- disse ela sussurrando ainda com a testa unida à sua e ele sorriu envergonhado.

_- E você não tem idéia do quanto eu gosto de te ouvir dizendo isso pra mim... Eu te amo, e te amo muito, senti sua falta todos os dias em que estive fora.._- disse ele.

_- E eu à sua._- então se separaram um pouco._- Bernard, eu estou realmente orgulhosa de você! Li todos os relatórios sobre você, vi suas provas.. Nível 3, e com especialização em mim, pra me defender, se necessário me parar!_- sorriu emocionada._- Eu não podia ter arranjado um pai melhor para os meus lobinhos.._- Bernard também estava emocionado e a beijou de novo. Ficaram assim, se beijando mais uns instantes até que os gêmeos desceram trazendo suam mochilas.

_- Mãe, estamos prontos!_- disse Pete animado._- Meu pai vem junto com nós?_

_- Não desta vez, meu querido, seu pai vai ficar e ajudar Clau caso ela precise.. Tudo bem pra você?_- perguntou Hell e ele acenou que sim.

_- E quando iremos, mãe?_- perguntou Woody.

_- Assim que avisarmos pra onde vamos!_- disse ela.

...

**SethPOV.**

Claudia transformou-se desde que chegamos à Spring Lake. É como se ela tivesse vivido e amadurecido muito anos em algumas horas e tudo diante dos meus olhos, uma transformação impressionante. Nem de longe ela era mais aquela garota ingênua de cinco anos de idade, assustada e frágil que eu tinha trazido para cá hoje cedo.

Se possível eu a estava amando mais. Agora ela era sexy, inteligente, divertida e uma tentação, não só para mim, por onde passávamos ela chamava atenção e devo dizer, hoje, ela estava gostando disso. Ela havia saído do casulo e em analogia ela era agora uma linda borboleta.

Ao voltarmos para o nosso quarto de hotel ela disse que tinha que usar o banheiro. Como já era tarde, achei que ela fosse aproveitar para tomar uma ducha e o pijama antes de dormir..

Enquanto ela estava lá eu liguei para Hell, que não atendeu, depois pra minha mãe e irmã para dar e saber noticias. Quando voltei para dentro do quarto, saído da sacada, me deparei com aquela visão mais que perfeita pra mim.

Em meus quase quarenta anos de vida, eu não soube direito o que fazer e ali eu era só mais um homem apaixonado perante a mulher que ama... Sou dela.


	33. O que vem depois 3

PARTE 5 (III)

O QUE VEM DEPOIS

**Capitulo 43 – Banho de lua**

**HellPOV.**

Meus filhos já estavam dormindo e Byrdie estava no banho, agora era aminha vez de alongar meus músculos. Transformar-me em loba é fácil, está no meu DNA, pra mim é como trocar de roupa e sobre a luz da lua, tudo fica mais bonito.

...

**ClauPOV.**

Eu nem tinha pensado muito, sabia exatamente o que fazer quando levei minha mala de roupas para o banheiro esta noite. Minha mãe tinha me dito que eu saberia quando fosse a minha hora certa de ir para a cama com Seth e no fim a danadinha sabia qual seria esta minha hora melhor que eu, já que eu assim que abri meu nécessaire atrás do meu shampoo, encontrei um bilhete dela: **"Caso você precise"**, dizia, e junto deste bilhete, um pacote de camisinhas!

Fiquei vermelha como um pimentão, e mordi meu lábio inferior para que ele evitasse se tremer todo. Mas durante o banho, com aquela água quente caindo sobre mim, tudo ficou muito mais claro... Não fazia diferença há quanto tempo eu estava "usando" este corpo, como minha mãe disse em uma de nossas conversas, eu nunca fui uma criança, pelo menos não por muito tempo.

Ao abrir minha mala direito percebi que não fora só a minha mãe quem tinha conspirado ao meu favor nesta viagem. Tia Alice, tia Bella e Ness haviam comprado pra mim Lingeries novas e lindíssimas, enquanto provavelmente tia Rosie e minha avó tinham se atido a escolher os cosméticos mais maravilhosos do mundo pra que eu espalhasse em meu corpo... Família de alcoviteiras!

...

Então ali estava ele, me olhando com um ar patético e sorrindo como um bobo, corado, e eu nunca me senti tão adulta e segura.

_- Bonito pijama!_- disse Seth apontando para a minha minúscula camisola da Victoria's Secrets que eu estava usando. Eu ri, ele tinha dito aquelas duas palavras tão nervosamente e numa voz tão esganiçada que eu não soube o que fazer a não ser, rir._- Humm, Clau, se importa se eu for ao banheiro agora?_- perguntou e minha segurança caiu. Ainda assim acenei que não e ele passou por mim correndo enquanto eu fui sentar na cama._- É, um banho bem gelado, agora, cairia muito bem!_- resmungou, mas eu ouvi.

_- Quer uma mãozinha?_- perguntei usando minha ultima dose de sedução._- Na parte do "gelado" eu posso ajudar!_- então ele me olhou com os olhos estalados e deu uma risada nervosa e fechou a porta se trancando no banheiro.

De madura, adulta e segura, eu fui à infantil, patética e querendo um buraco, melhor, dois! Um para mim e outro para a minha vergonha! Eu não sabia mais o que fazer.. foi aí que eu pedi champagne com morangos para serem entregues no quarto.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Eu a vi pela janela do meu quarto, despida de roupas, vestida de lua, e sua delicada e suave pele branca refletia a luz que a banhava, dando a ela um leve tom prata azulado. O branco de sua pele é o mesmo tom de sua pelagem vasta e macia que ela exibe sempre depois de sua transformação. E ali estava a minha mulher, com todas as coisas incríveis que ela pode fazer em um piscar de olhos ou em um estalar de dedos, alie estava a minha rainha.

E eu fui encontrá-la. Era, como acho que é sempre por aqui, uma noite gelada e brumosa, mas não que isso a esta altura da minha vida importasse realmente, mas era incomodo o suficiente para deixar meu peito, que estava nu, úmido, enquanto eu andava no escuro atrás dela.

_- Hell!_- chamei por ela já que eu não à via, devido à cerração.

_- Aqui, Byrdie!_- ouvi-a chamar-me dentre as árvores e em poucos instantes eu a encontrei vestida de relva em frente a uma das árvores daquela velha floresta._- Sabe, é difícil pra eu vir aqui e olhar para todas estas árvores... Minha família era grande, e agora, ao menos há Woody e eu estou pronta pra ter outro pequeno Mentz com você..._- me senti o cara mais sortudo do mundo._- E você, está disposto a me ajudar a colocar esta floresta viva de novo?_

_- Meu amor, com todo o prazer.._- fiz-lhe uma pequena reverencia e ela me revirou os olhos, ela odeia ser tratada como "especialmente" especial.

_- Sabe DeeDee, o ditado diz que a pratica leva à perfeição..._- disse ela ao se aproximar mais e mais de mim._- Você se incomoda de começar a praticar a produção do nosso novo bebê agora?_- sugeriu com a voz mais sexy do mundo e não resisti nem um pouco a ela.

_- Eu amo você..._- dissemos um ao outro.

...

**SethPOV.**

E ali estava ela sobre a claridade da lua, comendo morangos e tomando champagne e eu desisti de pensar, de temer...

Dei passos decididos em direção a ela e Clau se virou em minha direção ao me ouvir, acho que ela também tinha sentido o clima de decisão no ar e havia desistido de se importar com o mundo fora destas paredes deste quarto de hotel, então largou o copo delicadamente em uma pequena mesinha próxima e veio de encontro a mim.

_- Sou sua Seth, sempre fui.._- disse ela a centímetros do meu rosto e seu hálito quente atingia meu rosto e cheirava a morangos._- Faça-me sua de vez, faça-me sua mulher, de verdade_...

Eu já tinha desistido de pensar, agora era só instinto, amor e paixão. Claudia era minha.

...


	34. O que vem depois 4

**N/a: Olaa Meninas!**

**Para hoje um cap bem maior que os outros ultimos!**

**Papai voltou hoje pra casa! eeee**

**Bom, eu adorei esse cap e espero que voces gostem, ele é todo no POV do Pete!**

**Se liguem no sonho premonitivo(?) dele!**

**Bom, ateh amanha queridas!**

**Beijoss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (IV)

O QUE VEM DEPOIS

**Capitulo 44 – Irmandades**

**PetePOV.**

Um grande quarto à ½ luz, o som das ondas ecoando no silencio, excitação no ar, cheiro de sexo. Gosto de sonhos eróticos é legal, mas eu estava observando tudo, era a terceira pessoa, então não aconteceria comigo, merda..

Próximo de mim, corpos se entrelaçavam com paixão e luxuria, cheiro de lobo no ar e uma garota de cabelos vermelhos. Ótimo, eu estava sonhando com minha mãe e Byrdie se pegando! É assim que funciona quando tenho esses tipos de sonhos, é como se eu estivesse lá, sinto os cheiros, vivencio as coisas.. é estranho.. Tentei sair dali, mas não consegui. Então fui dar uma volta pelo lugar, eu não queria ter que ficar olhando pra minha mãe e meu padrasto fazendo sexo!

Passei por uma porta de vidro, sacada com vista para o mar, daí o som das ondas e a brisa que vinha do oceano agitou meus cabelos. Champagne e morangos estavam sobre uma mesinha baixa e lá dentro do quarto o casal trocava fluidos e gemidos extasiados, eca. Tapei meus ouvidos e fiquei cantarolando. Uma coisa é saber que sua mãe tem dois maridos e já estar tão acostumado com isso que não se importa mais, mas a outra é você ter que assistir!

Foi ai que eu comecei a me dar conta, por mais que a nossa casa na Rússia seja completamente segura, minha mãe jamais me deixaria e Woody sozinhos lá, eu só prevejo o futuro próximo!

Virei de volta aos amantes do outro lado daquela porta de vidro e a fraca luminosidade da lua e do ambiente iluminou os dois corpos nus e suados. Ela estava sobre ele e o cara estava meio que sentado, dividindo-se entre apalpar, sugar, beijar os belos peitos dela... Achei melhor parar de prestar atenção naquilo e me ater nos rostos ainda encobertos pelas sombras, mas nem precisei.

_- Eu te amo Seth.._- disse ela.

_- Eu te amo Claudia..._- disse ele.

Eu gritei, eu estava chocado e aparvalhado e meu pai não gostaria nada, nada disso, muito menos eu estava curtindo prever algo do gênero!

...

_- Hey!_- me chamaram e senti-me ser sacudido de volta à realidade._- Acorda Pete, o que houve?_- abri os olhos e dei de cara com Woody.

_- Clau!_- saltei._- Clau vai ir pra cama com Seth!_

_- Sim e daí?_- disse Woody dando de ombros.

_- Como, e daí? Não pode! Cadê a nossa mãe?_

_- Peter.._- disse ele rolando os olhos._- Claudia e Seth são noivos, cedo ou tarde eles iriam pra cama, ué!_- deu de ombros de novo._- Poxa, você me deu um susto... achei que fosse lago importante! Boa noite pra você e tenta não me acordar de novo, ta!_- então voltou para a cama dele e não me deu mais papo.

Desde que Woody se apaixonou pela sabichona da Diana que não dá a mínima pra ele, ele só vê o mundo em cor de rosa e não pára de estudar para tentar impressioná-la, mas eu não iria deixar as coisas rolarem entre Seth e Clau, eu tinha que achar a minha mãe e ela tinha que impedir aquilo.

Sai do meu quarto e fui até o quarto de Byrdie, mas a porta estava aberta e o quarto vazio, idem no quarto da minha mãe, então desci, fui beber algo na cozinha enquanto procurava por eles.

Adoro esta casa, ela é assustadoramente fascinante. Temos todos os confortos, mas praticamente nenhuma luz elétrica, quer dizer, nenhuma luz elétrica! Não que isso faca falta para nós, mas deixa tudo mais misterioso. Minha mãe chama esse lugar de casa, eu e todos os outros preferimos chamar de castelo, "ilha da idade média"...

Na cozinha tomei um copo d'água, depois segui pelos corredores à procura da minha mãe. Passando pela biblioteca uma tonalidade entre o azul e o prateado chamou minha atenção porque a luminosidade vazava pela freta da porta. Achei que era ma minha mãe que estava ali, esta era a luminosidade dela sob a luz da lua, mas quando eu entrei me deparei com uma mulher espectral e completamente diferente de tudo o que eu já havia visto, eu não a conhecia, mas fiquei completamente fascinado.

_- Oi?_- eu disse e ela virou-se calmamente pra mim e sorriu, esqueci o que eu tinha ido fazer lá.

_- Ah, olá! Como vai, criança?_- perguntou.

_- Bem eu acho, e você, quem é?_- eu estava me preparando pra gritar e espernear pela minha mãe e por DeeDee e acho que AL viu minha cara de pavor.

_- Criança, não precisa ter medo de mim, eu sou amiga de sua mãe! Chamam-me de Dama Cinzenta, sou o fantasma da Casa Corvinal, em Hogwarts!_- Helena Ravenclaw, claro, e pela descrição era ela mesma, relaxei. Minha mãe sempre disse que ela era confiável, desde que se fosse gentil com ela.

_- Procurando pela minha mãe?_- perguntei._- Entrei aqui porque achei que fosse ela.._

_- Ah, meu jovem, eu sei muito bem onde sua mãe está, ela pediu que eu a esperasse aqui.._- sorriu torto e deu uma piscadinha, ok, entendi que minha mãe estava com Byrdie._- E bem, eu estou bem morta, eu não tenho pressa..._

_- Humm, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? É uma duvida que eu e meus irmãos temos há anos.._

_- Claro, se eu souber a resposta.._

_- O nome da minha mãe, é em homenagem ao seu?_- perguntei e ela sorriu, mas deu de ombros.

_- Prefiro achar que sim.. Sabe, eu e seu avô, Peter, éramos grandes amigos..._

_- Eu tenho o nome dele...meu pai ganhou de Bernard no palitinho.._- rimos.

_- Ah, as semelhanças entre vocês dois vai além do nome, rapazinho..._- se aproximou a palmos de mim._- Você é muito parecido fisicamente com ele, provavelmente seu irmão também, já que são gêmeos.._

_- Bom, eu não sei lhe dizer isso.. minha mãe não tem fotos dele na minha idade..._

_- Já tentou achá-las na ala norte? Aquela era a área privativa dos teus avôs.._

_- Eu sei que era.. mas minha mãe nunca nos deixou entrar lá, tampouco acho que ela já tenha feito tal coisa algum dia..._- resmunguei.

_- Pois sua mãe encontraria muitas coisas importantes lá, se soubesse o que procurar.._- deu-me outra piscadinha e fiquei tentado à correr pra lá, mas retomei a razão.

_- Não. Minha mãe jamais permitiria que fizéssemos isso sem a autorização dela... eu gosto da minha mãe gostando de mim!_- falei.

_- Faz muito bem, filho!_- disse minha mãe atrás de nós._- Helena, eu não gostei de sua postura. Não está na sua alçada incitar meu filho._

_- Ora, foi você quem pediu minha ajuda! Eu estava ajudando! Você vai encontrar as respostas que procura na ala norte, só tem de perder seu medo e ir lá, tudo o que pertencia ao seu pai está lá.._- disse a D.C.

_- Isso é impossível, Helena! Já entraram lá, não havia nenhum papel importante na ala norte!_- disse minha mãe e a Dama Cinzenta sorriu-lhe delicadamente.

_- Querida, você não entrou lá... A ala norte funciona como a sala precisa de Hogwarts, você encontrará lá o que desejar encontrar... deseje por respostas, encontrará respostas..._- disse a D.C. e minha mãe pareceu pensativa por uns instantes.

_- De fato eu nunca havia pensado nisso antes... quando entraram lá a outra vez só encontraram a documentação das propriedades Mentz.._- disse minha mãe.

_- Seu pai era brilhante minha querida, você também é.. não se martirize, ele teve tempo pra aprender todos os encantamentos e feitiços pertencentes aos Koleston..._

_- E porque eu sinto que eu tenho que correr contra o tempo?_- perguntou minha mãe em tom de desespero.

_- Ah minha querida, infelizmente é assim que tem que acontecer com você, mas com o tempo passa, te garanto.. tenha paciência.._- disse a D.C.

_- Obrigada pela informação, Helena.._

_- É sempre um prazer ajudá-la.._- disse o fantasma à minha mãe, antes de se virar novamente para mim._- E quanto à você, criança... estarei esperando por você e seus irmãos em Hogwarts!_

_- Não vejo a hora!_- falei._- Vamos para lá em setembro.._

_- Eu sei, na verdade todos já sabemos e estamos tão ansiosos quanto você para a chegada do novo ano escolar!_- disse a D.C.

_- Peter com certeza será um dos bruxos mais dedicados da geração dele.._- disse minha mãe mexendo no meu cabelo.

_- Ah, mas não tenho duvida nenhuma disso, principalmente com todo o poder de sangue que ele carrega! Aposto que você quer se provar o tempo todo, não é rapazinho? Do que é feita sua varinha?_- perguntou para mim.

_- Ônix e diamante._- respondi.

_- Humm, sabe o que significa?_- acenei que não._- Bem, ônix é uma pedra "espelho" e garante à você a proteção contra o mal olhado, traz o equilíbrio para o corpo e para a alma, autoconfiança... Pode te garantir também o poder da invisibilidade, caso você souber conjurar o encantamento certo! E o diamante presente nela só aumenta ainda mais o seu poder, o diamante intensifica tudo!_- contou ela.

_- Wow.._- fiquei abobado.

_- Agora entende porque eu sempre digo que você e meu orgulho, filhote?_- disse minha mãe apertando minhas bochechas e depois me enchendo de beijinhos.

_- Aham!_- eu disse, é eu estava feliz._- E quanto à varinha do meu irmão? É jacarandá, titânio e diamante!_

_- Vejamos.._- disse a fantasma pensando um pouco e dando uma passeada pela biblioteca._- Sabedoria, cura, astucia, sensibilidade, persuasão, liderança...o titânio o protege em sua condição de lobisomem por ser o metal mais duro que há e o diamante, como no seu caso aumenta todos os poderes dele...Seu irmão será outro grande bruxo..._

_- Nossa, você está realmente falando do meu irmão..._- falei._- E quanto a de Clau? Quartzo rosa e ouro?_

_- Ah, sua irmã deve ser um docinho.._- disse ela feliz. Por mais que os treinos do acampamento de verão da Liga fosse nos terrenos de Hogwarts, nós não chegávamos nem perto do castelo, ficávamos nos alojamentos perto da quadra de quadribol. Minha mãe sorriu, assim como eu quando ela disse que Clau era um "docinho"._- Quartzo rosa auxilia no controle das emoções, na cura, no amor.. o ouro é sinal de nobreza, proteção, imortalidade..._

_- Percebe, filho? Por isso que dizemos que a varinha é que encontra o seu dono e não ao contrario... A varinha de um bruxo é a extensão do que ele carrega dentro de si.._- explicou minha mãe enquanto os primeiros raios de sol adentravam a biblioteca e atravessavam o corpo de Helena Ravenclaw, fazendo-a quase sumir à nossa frente, enquanto eu e minha mãe brilhava-mos.

_- Poxa, olha a hora, nem vi o tempo passar! Preciso ir andando.._- disse a D.C. enquanto eu dei uma bocejada bem longa.

_- Nos veremos em breve, Helena, obrigada pela dica.._- disse minha mãe, enquanto me abraçava.

_- Disponha, querida. Seu pai gostaria e muito que eu ajudasse você.._- sorriu._- Até breve, criança!_

_- Até._- respondi e ela foi embora.

...


	35. O que vem depois 5

**N/a: Olaa **

**Poxa eu fiquei beeem feliz que Nandinha deu sinal de vida!!**

**eeeee**

**Continue dando seu pitaco na minha história tah!**

**Eu deixo!**

**E isso vale pra vc Miih e pra vc Dry tmb!**

**E pra mais quem quiser, eu nao me importo.**

**Satisfacao dos leitores vem em primeiro lugar!**

**Hehehehe**

**Ai em baixo temos alguns segredinhos de familia como eu prometi**

**Mais adiante nesta parte teremos mais!**

**Espero que gostem deste Cap!**

**Pra ficar melhor só se a cacau também der sinal de vida tmb!**

**beijos e beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (V)

O QUE VEM DEPOIS

**Capitulo 45 – Perguntas e Respostas**

_- O que você fazia aqui, Pete?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Vim procurar por você, tive um sonho, mas agora já é tarde demais.._- resmungou Peter.

_- Sonhou com o que, filho?_

_- Com Clau, mas como eu já disse, é tarde demais... A virgindade dela já foi para as cucuias!_- exclamou.

_- Ô bom!_- disse Hell dando de ombros._- O que não tem remédio, remediado está... O importante é que ela seja feliz, não é?_

_- É. Mas o que meu pai vai achar disso? Do "cachorro" dormindo com a princesinha dele?_

_- Poxa, filhote, obrigada pela parte que me toca!_

_- Ai mãe, me desculpa, mas você entendeu, não entendeu!? Meu pai vai encher Seth de piabas!_

_- Disso eu sei, mas no fim vai ter dois trabalhos! Você mesmo me disse que a virgindade dela foi pra cucuias!_- riu Hell._- Só espero que tenha sido bom para os dois.._

_- Ah, isso foi! Eu estava lá pra ver!_

_- Humm, vamos ter que trabalhar com este seu controle.._

_- Não, eu não me importo.._- disse Peter no meio de um bocejo comprido.

_- Filho, eu só te peço que não saia por ai dizendo pro seu pai o que você viu ta..._- disse Hell e o garoto acenou que sim, bocejando de novo._- Vamos, você está com soninho.. Vou ficar com você até que você durma.._- o abraçou e seguiram andando para o quarto dele.

_- E Byrdie, onde está?_

_- Dormindo._

_- Mãe, você vai ir à ala norte?_- perguntou Peter enquanto Hell o acomodava na cama e ela ficou uns instantes em silencio enquanto ajeitava as cobertas de Woody e voltava para deitar-se com Peter na cama dele.

_- Vou, mas quando eu tiver perguntas às respostas que encontrarei lá... Pode demorar um pouco, por isso eu peço que nem você e nem seu irmão passem perto de lá, me entendeu?_- perguntou enquanto o garoto aconchegava-se nela.

_- Sim._

...

**HellPOV.**

Logo meu filho estava dormindo em meus braços e milhares de perguntas fervilhavam na minha cabeça e surpreendentemente eu tinha acesso para todas as respostas que eu queria, em mãos.

Deixei três dos meus homens lá dormindo e fui atrás das minhas respostas. Desaparatei de volta ao meu closet em NY. Meu quarto estava vazio, melhor assim, eu não estava muito afim de dar explicações do que eu fazia ali para ninguém. Peguei o grosso envelope dos resultados dos testes que tinha mandado fazer e o tal contrato de Merlin e voltei para a Rússia.

E agora, lá estava eu, atrás daquela enorme e pesada mesa de madeira escura na biblioteca. Abri com cuidado o pergaminho muito antigo do contrato de Merlin e reli o que já sabia. Um descendente Koleston tem que se casar com um descendente Swift e eles devem gerar um herdeiro por meio desta união. Fechei o pergaminho e o deixei de lado, então peguei o grosso envelope que Gabrielle tinha me entregado.

_- Surpreenda-me.. por favor.._- pedi enquanto abria o fadado documento em minha sorte estava lançada.

Os documentos estavam organizados de trás para frente com a mãe de Zack listada como a ultima descendente Swift, depois o pai dela e assim por diante.. Os Swift eram numerosos, eu disse eram, porque segundo aquelas informações eu não tinha saída e Zack seria meu futuro esposo, coisa que teimosa como sou, me recusei a aceitar. Eu sabia que tinha uma saída, eu estava perdendo uma informação muito importante!

Foi assim, segui observando aqueles resultados de estudo de genealogia e cruzei, lá nas ultimas páginas uma face, por mim, muito conhecida. Com data de nascimento, mas depois listada como desaparecida.

Corri com aqueles papéis em mãos até o corredor da ala norte onde está a "Galeria Mentz". Para nós não há diferença de que família você vem, se você carrega o nosso veneno nas veias, você se torna um Mentz.

E ali, parada em frente àquele retrato eu não poderia estar mais feliz de ser quem eu era.

Eva Swift era a bruxa dada como desaparecida na família herdeira, era a neta mais nova de Merlin naquela família e tinha sumido aos 16 anos. Eva Swift, para mim, era Eva Mentz, e Eva Mentz era minha avó, mãe de minha mãe e de repente, a maior tradição das lobas de minha família faziam todo o sentido... o ritual das matrioscas só poderia ter sido criado por uma bruxa, e uma bruxa poderosa.

Eu só não gritei desesperadamente de emoção para não acordar ninguém, mas eu fiquei rindo, chorando, pulando e batendo palminhas por muito tempo! Meu pai realmente tinha cumprido o contrato se casando com uma herdeira de sangue Swift e gerado um herdeiro, eu! Merlin, obrigada!

Ainda assim eu tinha que provar para o meu avo e ao avo de Zack que já não existia contrato nenhum para ser cumprido e as respostas e documentos que eu procurava estava atrás daquelas portas de madeira com entalhes dos meus dois brasões originais, aqueles que formavam ainda boa parte do meu sangue.

Meus pais nunca me permitiram que eu entrasse lá quando eu era pequena, coisa que eu sempre quis fazer. Talvez eles não quisessem que eu tivesse respostas para coisas as quais eu não estava procurando, ou simplesmente, não queriam que eu tivesse respostas as quais eu não estava pronta para saber, se de fato, aquela ala da minha casa funcionava como a Sala Precisa de Hogwarts...

Dei mais alguns passos e depositei minhas mãos sobre as grossas maçanetas douradas das portas e elas eram bem geladas. Se por principio, bastava apenas o desejo para que eu obtivesse o que procurava...

Fechei os olhos com força, respirei bem fundo e pedi..

_- Pai, mãe... dêem-me as provas de que preciso!_- soltei o ar e empurrei a porta com força.

O sol entrava por vastas janelas de vidro, o chão era escuro e as paredes eram brancas e nuas, tirando a parte escura onde havia uma larga e alta lareira. Nuvens de poeira dançavam no ar dando um aspecto flocado no ambiente e lá, no que pensei ser o centro daquela grande sala estava um pedestal, e sobre ele uma montanha de papéis e do lado deles, uma caixa de madeira, estreita e retangular, uma caixa de varinha.

Mais alguns passos rápidos eu estava dentro da sala e então, atrás de mim eu ouvi a porta na qual eu tinha entrado, bater, agora eu estava fechada lá dentro e desejei de todo o coração que eu não estivesse trancada, mas não quis voltar para verificar, continuei andando em direção àquela papelada.

Depois de uma rápida olhada eu vi o que aqueles papéis eram. Estudos sobre a linhagem Swift a linhagem Koleston e a Linhagem Mentz. Dentro daquela caixinha havia uma bela varinha de pura turquesa, com uma carta de Eva, contando o seu destino desde que teoricamente "desapareceu" da família Swift e pedindo que a varinha dela fosse devolvida a alguém de sua família de origem.

Peguei tudo e não tive problemas para passar pela porta, na saída e agradeci de todo o coração por aqueles documentos e voltei à biblioteca rapidamente para uma avaliação mais concreta, mas certamente, meus problemas só estavam na metade...

Sentado ali, na mesma cadeira em que eu estava antes, estava Bernard lendo o contrato de Merlin que por descuido eu havia deixado ali e sua expressão quando meu viu foi horrível. Ele não estava nem um pouco feliz e eu nunca o vira tão decepcionado comigo.

_- Helena, quando você pretendia me contar sobre isso?_- perguntou.


	36. O que vem depois 6

**N/a: Oieee**

**Mais um cap bem cumprido!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**amanha teremos mais!**

**Beijoss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (VI)

O QUE VEM DEPOIS

**Capitulo 46 – Reuniões**

_- Bernard..._- disse Hell depositando a papelada em uma mesa próxima.

_- Quando, Helena?_- exclamou Bernard percebidamente nervoso.

_- Bernard, você está entendendo errado, me escuta..._

_- Escutar o que? Que você vai se casar e abandonar a nossa família!?_- ele começou a vir em direção dela, furioso.

_- Não! Você está entendendo errado, meu já disse._- falou Hell também se alterando.

_- Quem é o cara? É o tal do Zackery, não é? Você gosta dele? Você já foi pra cama com ele, já?_- perguntou Bernard raivosamente a centímetros do rosto de Hell e ela ficou furiosa, rosnou pra ele e explodiu em raiva.

_- Escuta aqui, eu não admito que você fale assim comigo!_- disse ela com os olhos injetados apontando o dedo indicador pra ele._- Sim, eu teria que me casar com ele se este maldito contrato ainda fosse válido, o que não é, desde que meus pais se casaram e eu nasci!_- agora Bernard havia trocado de expressão, estava mais com medo dela, e escutando bem o que ela dizia._- Bernard, eu, eu sou a herdeira citada neste contrato! Meu pai, um Koleston, se casou com uma herdeira de sangue Swift, minha mãe, e eles tiveram a mim! Fim de história, o contrato já era! As provas estão aqui!_- disse ela mostrando as pilhas de papeis que ela tinha trazido da ala norte e ele começou a se sentir envergonhado._- O que me resta a fazer agora é apresentá-las aos dois velhotes que querem que eu me case com Zackery! Algo que eu jamais cogitei em fazer, mas você prefere pensar que eu vou pra cama com todas as criaturas do mundo que possuem o gênero masculino no DNA, não é!?_- ele tentou falar mas ela o cortou._- Se eu não falei nada pra você antes era porque eu estava procurando uma saída, uma brecha neste contrato que me fizesse escapar, pra que pudéssemos ter o nosso outro bebê tranquilamente e que fizesse que minha confusa vida seguisse adiante!_- virou-se de costas pra ele segurando as têmporas enquanto ele absorvia o que ela tinha lhe dito.

_- Verdade!?_- disse ele ainda dando passos inseguros em direção a ela._- Por Merlin, me perdoe, eu..._- tocou delicadamente em seu ombro e ela se afastou e virou de novo pra ele, raivosa.

_- Não ouse encostar em mim! Eu jamais pude imaginar que você duvidaria do amor que eu sinto por você e me chamaria de puta!_- disse ela.

_- Helena!Eu nunca disse que você era uma puta!_- disse ele em sua defesa.

_- É, literalmente você não disse, mas pra bom entendedor, meia palavra basta!_- disse ela alterada.

_- Helena, você está exagerando, eu exagerei, me desculpa!_- disse ele tentando apaziguar a situação e se aproximar dela de novo, tocá-la.

_- Eu já disse pra você não encostar em mim!_- explodiu Hell e ela o arremessou ao outro lado da sala. Bernard voou longe e bateu com tudo em uma das prateleiras lotadas de livros, que veio a baixo e se desfez em pedaços com o peso do corpo dele._- Byrdie! Byrdie, me perdoa, meu amor, fala comigo!_

_- Estupefaça!_- disse ele com a varinha no pescoço de Helena e ela caiu desmaiada sobre o corpo dele._- Me perdoe, meu amor, me perdoe.._- disse ele abraçando-a delicadamente.

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu vi Byrdie ser raivosamente arremessado por mim, vi ele atingir a prateleira de livros, vi ele cair desacordado no chão, me vi correr até ele, vi meu mundo acabar. Ele me parou.

Acordei com uma gigantesca dor de cabeça, no meu quarto.

_- Olá?_- chamei e logo Byrdie colocou a cabeça pra dentro do meu quarto._- Byrdie! Você está bem? Me desculpa!_

_- Você é você mesma? Não vai querer me jogar longe, né?_- perguntou ele com um sorriso nervoso.

_- Não. Me desculpe por aquilo, fico feliz que você tenha me parado...você tem razão, eu exagerei._

_- Hey, eu também, meu amor.._- disse ele se sentando na cama em frente a mim.

_- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?_- perguntei. Por Merlin, que dor de cabeça.

_- Faz uma meia hora.._

_- E os meninos?_- eles devem ter ouvido.

_- Lá em baixo, tomando café da manhã, sem você, o Maximo que eu consegui foi cereal... não se preocupe, eles não ouviram nada, não sabem de nada, acordaram faz pouco... fui rápido._

_- Imagino que sim, e os meus documentos?_

_- Ali._- apontou para a escrivaninha e se aproximou mais de mim._- Hell, me perdoa, de verdade... te perder ou a idéia disso me assustou.. eu tentei me expressar.._

_- Oh, da próxima vez tente não se expressar me chamando de puta!_- me lembrei porque eu tinha ficado tão furiosa.

_- Eu nunca disse tal palavra, Helena!_

_- Mas pensou, Bernard! Acredite, eu tenho que conviver com isso o tempo todo, todos, quando comentam sobre mim, me chamam de "puta super poderosa" e eu pensei que não precisava ouvir isso de você, mesmo que você não tenha "dito" a palavra!_

_- Hell, meu amor, não seja absurda... Você nunca deu bola pra isso antes, porque agora?_

_- Porque foi a primeira vez que eu me senti uma "puta super poderosa"! Passei meses me torturando pensando no que aconteceria com meus filhos caso eu realmente tivesse que cumprir com aquele contrato..._- me senti envergonhada e ele me abraçou com carinho, descansei minha cabeça em seu peito e seu coração me acalmou._- Eu me senti tão sozinha.. tendo que esconder isso de você, de todo mundo... Tendo que olhar pro Zack todos os dias na eminência de que se eu não tivesse uma saída, eu teria que me casar e ter um filho com ele... Zack sempre foi compreensivo, mas ainda assim... Isso quase me destruiu Byrdie, eu não me vejo e nunca me vi não estar com você e nossa família e não poder contar com a sua ajuda e sua presença nesse tempo todo foi tão ruim.._- eu estava chorando.

_- Meu amor, não chore mais, passou e eu não vou mais a lugar nenhum..._

_- Mas eu quero que você vá. Quero que você e os meninos venham comigo à Londres, eu quero e preciso acabar com esta história de uma vez por todas!_

...

**ZackPOV.**

Estávamos tomando café da manha nos jardins da casa de Indra, foi quando ela chegou trazendo os filhos e um cara que eu achei ser o outro marido dela e era mesmo, Bernard Lovegood, pai de William,da famosa família de escritores.

_- Vô, senhor Theodore, Zack, por favor, me acompanhem, é importante._- disse ela e depois nós quatro seguimos para o escritório de Indra. Chegando lá nos dirigimos à mesa de reuniões e definitivamente ela estava diferente, parecia realizada.

_- Sobre o que você gostaria de falar conosco, Helena?_- perguntou Indra ainda um pouco tristonho, mas Helena pegou as mãos deles por sobre a mesa e ele sorriu emocionado.

_- É algo realmente muito simples.._- disse ela com um lindo sorriso._- Senhor Theodore, eu tenho um presente para o senhor..._- então tirou da bolsa uma linda caixinha de varinha e deu para o meu avô, que abriu e lá dentro havia uma linda varinha de pura turquesa e meu avô olhou para ela tão confuso quanto eu estava._- Esta bela varinha pertenceu à Eva Swift.._

_- Eva!?_- perguntaram Indra e meu avô e eu fiquei boiando.

_- Eva era irmã da minha bisavó, a mais nova... ela desapareceu aos 16 anos e nunca mais foi encontrada apesar das buscas.. mas como você conseguiu esta varinha?_- perguntou meu avô.

_- Para mim, senhor Theodore, Eva Swift é Eva Mentz.._- disse ela e os olhos dos dois velhotes esbugalharam-se._- E Eva Mentz é minha avó. Se o senhor tem alguma duvida, por favor, leia a carta que há dentro desta caixa.. esse contrato já não possui validade nenhuma, meu pai se casou com uma herdeira de sangue Swift e teve um filho com ela. Fim de história! Vou deixar com o senhor os documentos que encontrei em minha casa e caso ainda tenha duvidas depois, eu estou disposta a fazer um teste de DNA._

_- Não será necessário, eu acredito em você.._- disse meu avô ainda surpreso e eu interrompi todos eles pensando alto demais.

_- Helena.. somos parentes?_- sim, que ótimo, eu tinha me apaixonado por uma parenta! Vivas pra mim! Mas ai foi minha vez de ter mas mãos agarradas por ela e ela sorriu serenamente enquanto isso.

_- Não. Não se preocupe com isso, sim..._- respirei mais aliviado._- E quanto a você, vô, você não vai dizer nada?_- perguntou para Indra que estava verificando a varinha e os papeis que Helena havia trazido e eu não consegui tirar os olhos de nossas mãos ainda juntas. Coisa que Indra também notou quando olhou de volta pra nós, o que fez ela se separar de mim.

_- É claro que eu estou feliz, minha querida, mas eu gostaria de verificar na fonte, se não se importar..._- disse ele.

_- Verificar na fonte? Não entendi.._- disse ela.

_- Bom, você terá que confiar em mim, por ora eu não posso te dizer nada.._-disse Indra._- Rapazes, posso ficar à sós com minha neta?_

...

Saímos eu e meu avô do escritório de Indra deixando-os lá. Meu avô ainda parecia meio chocado, mas também feliz de certa forma. Eu tinha contado à ela que Helena não estava feliz com a idéia de se casar comigo e que estava procurando por uma saída e no fim ela realmente encontrou, o mais surpreendente foi que a saída era ela mesma.

Ao voltarmos para os jardins, o marido e os filhos de Helena estava sentado à mesa, tomando café em companhia de minha avó que estava fingindo-se distraída ao ler os jornais.

_- Já voltaram!_- disse dona Carolina alegre por nos ter ali._- Ted, me ajude com nossas bagagens.._- pediu. Meus avós estão indo esta tarde para a casa do senhor Byron no interior da Inglaterra, eu vou ficar por aqui.

_- Fiquei sabendo que vocês foram convidados para o casamento do meu pai..._- disse Bernard em um tom não muito legal.

_- Sim._- respondi. Ele não estava fazendo questão de ser muito simpático, mas eu fiz de conta que não era nada.

_- DeeDee, eu estou com sono ainda.._- disse Peter._- Posso ir tirar um cochilo?_

_- Também estou com sono, pai.._- disse William.

_- Peçam para Trish preparar o quarto de vocês. Hell pode demorar um pouco, não é, Zackery?_- disse Bernard novamente sendo sarcástico e novamente eu me fiz de louco.

_- É. Ela e Indra estão conversando.._- eu disse e logo os garotos subiram deixando apenas eu e Bernard à farta mesa.

...

**ShanePOV.**

_- Shane, liga pra ela!_- exclamou Maria.

_- Maria eu já disse! É impossível que aquela garota seja a nossa irmã! Você está equivocada, não é possível que Claudia seja aquela garota! Me deixa trabalhar e volta daqui uns dez anos ta!_- resmunguei.

_- Shane, é ela, me escuta! Deve haver uma explicação para ela estar assim tão grande, mas é ela!_- disse Maria.

_- Sim, aham.._

_- Shane, o impossível existe! Eu estou aqui com você, não estou?_

_- Escute você, Maria! Eu preciso trabalhar! Se você for embora eu prometo ligar para ela e marcar um encontro para o fim do dia, o que você acha, ta legal pra você?_- tentei enrolar pra ver se ela ia embora.

_- Nem vem, eu conheço você! Liga e marca, depois eu sumo!_

_- Me diz, o que você faz enquanto não está ao redor de mim, me perturbando?_- perguntei enquanto eu procurava na jaqueta o cartão que a garota tinha me dado na manha anterior.

_- Fico morta, sei lá..._- disse ela dando de ombros._- Não há muito que eu possa fazer do lado de cá.._

_- Poxa, que saco._

_- GO figure!_- disse Maria enquanto eu esperava a garota atender ao telefone.

_- Alo!?_- perguntaram ao outro lado da linha.

...


	37. O que vem depois 7

**N/a: E ai minhas queridas(os)!?**

**Estao gostando?**

**Espero que sim!**

**Eu aqui estou morrendo de calor nesse feriado!**

**Eu moro na serra gaucha e este ano o clima foi algo trágico**

**Pq ou morriamos afogados pela chuva, ou tilintando de frio, mas agora nos ultimos dias estamos simplesmente torrando no sol!**

**Eca! Eu gosto de frio!**

**Bom, deixa pra lá neh!**

**Amanha teremos mais!**

**Mas pra que ninguém se sinta boiando, vcs lembram lá ainda na primeira história em que o pai da hell comenta sobre o tal do "conselho" que existe na familia dele!?**

**Lá bem, bem no inicio mesmo, quando ele conta pra hell um pedaço da hitória das familias dela...**

**Bem, adivinhem onde ela e o avô pirado dela vao ir parar no cap de hj e de amanha?**

**E tem mais uma parte do Byrdie tocando o terror em Zack e outra fofuxa entre Clau e Seth!**

**Buenas, me voy!**

**XOXO**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (VII)

O QUE VEM DEPOIS

**Capitulo 47 – Diferenças**

_- Sejamos honestos, algo me diz que vou ter que conviver com você por bastante tempo.._- disse Byrdie secamente, com as mãos sobre a mesa._- Zack, você gosta dela._- afirmou e Zackery ficou sem reação, um tanto envergonhado._- Eu sei de tudo._

_- Bem.._- disse Zack olhando para os lados, sem ter certeza._- Senhor Bernard, eu não sei o que lhe responder!_

_- A verdade, Zackery! Eu não posso fazer nada contra você, ela te deu um medalhão! E de qualquer jeito ela me pararia antes que eu chegasse a tocá-lo!_- riu Bernard, nervosamente._- Ela se importa dom você, e agora se importará ainda mais já que vocês são "parentes"._- então Zack desistiu de tentar ser indiferente.

_- Sim, eu gosto dela. Mas ela ama o senhor e Emmett, ela já deixou isso bem claro pra mim centenas de vezes. Ela nunca teve a intenção de se casar comigo, sequer de se aproximar muito de mim.._- resmungou Zack.

_- Como eu disse antes, eu sei. Helena costuma ser mais honesta comigo do que é com os outros.._

_- Então, por que...?_

_- Porque eu não quero perde-la Zackery!_- exclamou batendo as mãos na mesa e tudo tremeu._- Sim, eu já tive outras, muitas outras, mas Helena é especial, é por ela e pra ela que eu vivo! Ouça..._- baixou o tom._- Ela se importa com você e isso é fato, então, se você fizer mal a ela, de qualquer tipo, eu vou adorar quebrar o seu pescoço, estamos entendidos?_

...

**ClauPOV.**

Eu nem dormi esta noite. Eu era nova, eu era uma mulher e se possível ainda mais apaixonada por aquele lobo que estava ali do meu lado, dormindo, babando no travesseiro e roncando. Acho que é coisa de lobo roncar como se tivesse uma motosserra na garganta! Ri o mais baixo que pude, mas foi o meu telefone tocando que o acordou.

_- Quem é?_- perguntou Seth ainda meio sonolento.

_- Acho que é Seth.._- não reconheci o numero.

_- Atende._- incitou ele._- Não precisa temer eu estou aqui com você._- sorri pra ele e atendi.

_- Alô?_

_- Ah, oi, sou eu, Shane._

_- Oi Shane._

_- Humm, eu gostaria de conversar com você hoje, pode ser?_

_- Sim, pode, onde?_- perguntei, mas ai eu me lembrei de um lugar em que gostavamos de ir._- Que tal no píer?_

_- No píer!? Humm, seis da tarde. Tchau._

_- Tchau Shane._- ele parecia incomodado e surpreso.

Fiquei mais uns instantes sentada nua na cama, de costas pra Seth, com o telefone na mão e olhando para o oceano através da porta de vidro da sacada. Nem percebi quanto tempo havia passado até Seth abrir a porta e receber o nosso café da manhã.

_- Clau, venha comer._- chamou Seth só de calça jeans e lindo, corei e mordi meus lábios enquanto olhava pra ele por cima do meu ombro._- Acho que não é bem comida de que você precisa.._- ele parecia sério.

_- Hun?_- arqueei uma sobrancelha, não tinha entendido.

_- Você está com sede, não está? Seus olhos estão mais escuros hoje.._

_- É, um pouco. Ainda não dormi e você me tirou as energias noite passada.._- falei e ele sorriu tortinho colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calca.

_- Por que não dormiu?_

_- Felicidade demais. Eu estava com medo de que se eu dormisse, que ela fosse embora, que eu acabasse por perceber que foi tudo m sonho.. um sonho bom._- eu estava envergonhada demais pra olhar pra ele._- Obrigada._

_- "Obrigada"!? Pelo que?_- disse ele já ajoelhado à minha frente._- Claudia, eu jamais fui tão feliz e realizado na vida! Eu mal posso esperar para ter você pra sempre e só minha!_

_- Eu também!_- desenhei com os dedos aquelas lindas linhas que formavam seu rosto._- Não vejo a hora que esta confusão toda com Shane acabe.._

_- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei..._- então nos beijamos e fui dele de novo.

...

**HellPOV.**

Foi uma conversa emocionante a que eu tive com meu avô e eu o estava abraçando quando ouve um flash e uma porta se abriu onde havia apenas uma parede onde havia um brasão dos Koleston incrustado nela.

_- Ah, que beleza!_- disse meu avô._- Venha querida, há um lugar que você precisa conhecer!_- então me puxou para dentro daquela parede aberta e fomos parar em um corredor úmido e escuro.

_- Vô, onde você ta me levando?_

_- Esta casa em que moro e que um dia será sua e de seus filhos também pertence à nossa família desde os primórdios! É cheia de passagens e cantos escondidos que se abrem e se revelam conforme a necessidade, é como que esta casa fosse viva, me entende?_- dizia enquanto me arrastava.

_- Creio que sim, mas onde o senhor está me levando?_

_- Vamos verificar na fonte, como eu disse que faríamos! A ultima vez que minha entrada nesta parte da casa foi liberada foi na noite em que descobri que você era minha neta..._

_- Ainda não entendi, o senhor pretende fazer o que? Uma seção espírita?_- debochei, mas não ouvi ele rir.

_- Quase isso, meu bem!_- então parou e aprumou-se, depois tateou a parede e pegou uma das tochas apagadas que estava ali e a acendeu e logo pareceu que não estávamos mais sós ali devido a um burburinho que eu ouvi mais adiante. Agarrei meu avô pelos ombros e o pus atrás de mim._- Calma Heleninha, eles estão assim porque provavelmente já estão esperando por nós, eles querem conhecê-la desde que eu estive aqui da ultima vez, há dez anos.._- deu de ombros e passou na minha frente, fiquei boiando.

_- Eles quem?_- perguntei. Juro, às vezes meu avô soa completamente insano. Mas ele continuou não me dando ouvidos e andou mais à frente no corredor, abriu uma grande porta do lado direito e entrou.

_- Venha logo Helena, você é esperada!_- chamou-me lá de dentro e segui atrás dele.

Logo que cruzei aquela grande e maciça porta senti que o ambiente era imenso, mas era tão escuro que eu mal sabia onde eu estava pisando. Me senti cercada e sabia que havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas ali, pelas vozes, mas não havia nenhuma presença física.

Foi quando bem ao longe percebi meu avô e sua tocha, que foi jogada e ao cair em uma vala iluminou com fogo todo o ambiente ao nosso redor. Eu não estava errada ao achar que aquele ambiente era imenso, por que era ela uma grande abobada circular.

_- Oh, merda!_- exclamei completamente embasbacada.

Aquela enorme sala era cheia de quadros pendurados e naquele instante todas aquelas figuras pintadas neles me encaravam em silencio. Algumas com ar de respeito, outras com ar divertido, e muitas com cara de poucos amigos.

_- Helena! Bem vinda ao Conselho Koleston!_- exclamou meu avô de braços abertos e um enorme sorriso no rosto.


	38. O que vem depois 8

**N/a: Ollaaaaa**

**estes sao os dois ultimos capitulos da parte 5!**

**E bem importantes!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Na proxima parte tem mais amorzinho, garanto!**

**Até amanha!**

**Beijossss mil**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (VIII)

O QUE VEM DEPOIS

**Capitulo 48 – O Conselho Koleston**

_- "Bem vinda".. Fale por si mesmo, Indra, não me agrada em nada ter esta suja na minha família!_- disse o rabugento quadro de Taranius Koleston.

_- Suja!? Eu, suja?_- disse helena furiosa se aproximando do quadro._- E quanto a você que pra se provar pra os Volturi, atacou a família da minha mãe? E que pra comprovar a sua baixeza e covardia, matou todas aquelas crianças? Você que é sujo e nojento! Eu só sobrevivo com o que me foi dado e isso inclui o seu tão adorado sangue, bisavô, um sangue que é muito mais puro que o seu!_- houve um grande burburinho.

_- Você diz que eu quis me provar..._- debochou Taranius de novo._- Mas qual é o nome pra aquilo que você fez, pequena mártir, em Volterra? O fato de você não ter vindo aqui antes, não significa que não saibamos o que você faz para enxovalhar ainda mais o nosso nome desde que você foi reconhecida!_- disse Taranius e Helena estava espumando de raiva, mas foi cortada antes que dissesse algo.

_- Helena estava protegendo a família dela, o que inclui a nossa também!_- disse o quadro de Marcus Koleston._- Este é o nosso lema, sempre foi, proteger a família em primeiro lugar, não importa à que preço! Mas me parece que boa parte de vocês esqueceu isso! Foi eu quem a ajudei a voltar pra casa e faria de novo e outras dezenas de vezes! Foi o maldito orgulho que o senhor me ensinou a ter que fez com que eu executasse o meu primo antes que eu averiguasse as provas e circunstancias que o levaram a salvar a mãe de Helena e a esconder a filha por onze anos!_- houve mais um burburinho.

_- Obrigada Marcus, eu não tive a real chance de te agradecer pela ajuda que você me deu em Volterra._- disse Hell e os dois trocaram um significante e respeitoso aceno de cabeça.

_- Não fui o único responsável por sua volta, prima, graças a você eu também tive uma incursão a este conselho.._- sorriu Marcus.

_- Como?_- perguntou Hell._- Acho que sei por que vocês me odeiam! Ultimamente todos que tem vindo aqui é por minha causa!_- exclamou e mais um burburinho se seguiu.

_- Ninguém aqui realmente te odeia, filhote..._- disse uma voz grave e conhecida de Helena, em tom relaxado, num outro canto da sala.

_- Papa!_- exclamou Hell que literalmente voou de encontro à gravura do pai._- Papa eu achei que nunca mais veria você, que o senhor não tinha feito..._- ela ficou sem fala enquanto alisava a gravura em completo deleite e flutuava perante todos aqueles quadros e o avô._- Eu sinto tanto tua falta.._

_- E eu a tua, filhote.._- sorriu Peter Koleston._- Fiquei sabendo que tenho netos lindos e poderosos, é verdade?_

_- É. Tenho três filhos, papa, mas a menina não é minha, ela é uma Klein... E dos meninos.. William, é o que mais me lembra você.._- disse ela emocionada.

_- E os nomes dos outros?_- perguntou ele.

_- Claudia e Peter, como você, filho!_- disse Indra também emocionado e feliz._- Peter lembra muito você, fisicamente quando era jovem... Mas sabe, viemos aqui para discutir o contrato de casamento de Merlin sobre os Koleston e os Swift..._

_- Eu o cumpri._- disse Peter ainda encantado com a visão da filha e os dois trocaram sorrisos._- Hell é a herdeira exigida no contrato. Eu sabia que os Swift não estavam verdadeiramente mortos, mas eu não podia arriscar a segurança deles enquanto aqueles que os perseguiam ainda vivessem.. Foi então que Helena Ravenclaw me ajudou, ela sabia do paradeiro de Eva Swift, Eva e a mãe dela eram amigas.._- explicou.

_- Obrigada, pai.._

_- Obrigado a você, meu anjo, eu sempre soube que você seria grande! E quanto à pureza do sangue de minha filha... Pra vocês tolos que prezam tanto vossa linhagem, Helena é tataraneta de Merlin, portanto, o sangue dela é mais puro do que o de 90% de nossa família e a mãe dela era maravilhosa. Me torturaram os 15 anos em que vivi uma vida dupla, porem eu jamais fui tão feliz ou tão amado em minha vida! E minha morte e a de Indira valeu à pena, quando demos ao mundo, Helena Mentz Koleston!_- disse ele orgulhoso seguido pela expressão de Indra e agora, da maioria das outras gravuras.

_- E minha mãe, pai? Como ela está?_- perguntou Hell depois de certo tempo.

_- Sua mãe está muito bem, querida e ela tem tanto orgulho de você, quanto eu._

_- Diga a ela que eu a mamo muito._

_- Ela sabe disso, pode ter certeza..._- disse Peter e uma gravura ao lado da dele resolveu atrapalhar a conversa.

_- Sabe, você é parecida com Ivanka.._- disse a gravura feminina pintada com um pequeno cachorro em seu colo, com o cabelo grisalho preso em um alto coque e óculos em formato de meia lua presos à ponta do comprido e fino nariz.

_- Quem?_- perguntou Hell à gravura, o nome da plaqueta abaixo dela a identificava como Suzanne Koleston.

_- Eu! Ivanka Koleston!_- disse outra gravura, realmente muito parecida com Hell, mas de olhos e cabelos marrons, e trajes medievais._- Diga-me, querida, você já encontrou-se com Stefano? Já? Diga-me é ele o pai dos teus filhos?_- perguntava ela ansiosamente.

_- Hun?_

_- Ah, não dê ouvidos a ela, Ivanka é completamente maluca!_- disse outra gravura feminina, pintada como uma dama do século 17.

_- Eu não sou maluca, Gertha!_- disse Ivanka._- Stefano disse que voltaria e que ficaríamos juntos pra sempre!_

_- Sim, isso foi antes ou depois de você morrer de peste? Acho que o seu espírito que entrou neste quadro, ainda estava lesado com a doença! Nunca existiu um Stefano, minha cara.._- disse Gertha desdenhosa.

_- Claro que existiu!_- disse Ivanka desesperada e tristonha._- Helena, é verdade, encontre meus diários!_

_- Onde?_

_- Humm.._

_- Viu, completamente insana!_- desdenhou Gertha novamente.

_- Eu gostaria que você não falasse assim dela.._- disse Hell.

_- Mãe! Mãe!_- era a voz de Woody soando a distancia e Hell olhou imediatamente ao avô que deu de ombros._- Mãe, onde você está? Peter precisa de ajuda!_

_- Peter!_- exclamou Hell voltando ao chão._- Preciso ir, prazer!_- então ela saiu correndo porta afora.

**Capitulo 49 – Em Transe**

_- Vai cair, vai cair..._- dizia Peter sentado na cama, segurando as têmporas e se balançando pra frente e para trás.

_- Filho, estou aqui, vai passar, olha pra mamãe..._- disse Hell ajoelhada à frente do filho e segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos, os olhos do garoto estavam negros._- Saiam, em calma e silencio.._- disse ela para todos aqueles presentes que começaram a se retirar._- Filhote, conta pra mamãe o que você viu._

_- Mãe, tem um avião, ta cheio mãe, vai cair.._- disse Peter ainda agitado, chorando.

_- Ah querido, eu lamento tanto que você tenha que ver isso.._- disse Hell também tristonha, pegando o filho no colo.

...

**EmmPOV.**

Com a chegada antecipada de Bernard, minha lua de mel com Hell foi pro saco. Então eu fiquei meio perdido, meio que sem ter o que fazer, mas eu tinha que ficar em NY, porque Clau e Seth estão em Nova Jersey e é mais próximo daqui caso eles precisem de algo... Foi nisso, em uma das minhas tentativas de distração que Bernard voltou para casa um pouco agitado.

_- Emm, seria bom se você viesse comigo._- disse ele.

_- Claro, que houve?_

_- Peter ficou agitado com uma visão, Hell está acalmando ele._

_- Ela quem te mandou aqui?_

_- Não, mas achei legal vir e pegar você, vamos!_

...

Chegamos à casa de Indra, quando achei que íamos para a Rússia. Lá na sala estava o avô de Hell, Zack e os avós dele e Woody. Byrdie me disse que tinham vindo pra cá porque Hell veio fazer as pazes com o avô dela.

Segui para o quarto que Indra me indicou e quando lá entrei Hell pareceu surpresa a me ver, ainda assim sorriu. Ela estava sentada em uma das confortáveis camas e Peter estava em seus braços como um pequeno bebê, ele gemia baixinho e parecia tão frágil que temi me aproximar muito e poder acordá-lo.

_- O que houve com ele, Hell?_- perguntei baixinho.

_- Pete estava tirando um cochilo e sonhou com um avião caindo, ficou fragilizado... Ele recém dormiu, estou esperando que ele durma mais profundamente para que eu possa tirar dele esta memória triste..._- ficou quieta olhando pro nosso filho._- Você não precisava ter vindo, mas fiquei contente que Byrdie tenha ido buscá-lo._- me aproximei e beijei-lhe delicadamente os lábios e depois beijei atesta do meu filho, que tremeu levemente com o frio dos meus lábios em sua pele que estava quente e suada.

_- Como resolveremos estes flashes dele?_- perguntei.

_- Eu estava pensando em pedir ajuda à Allie, na família, de fato, é ela quem tem este poder, não eu... O que eu posso impedir é que ele tenha estes flashes enquanto dorme.. Eu vou precisar de algumas horas aqui no laboratório da Liga pra que eu possa preparar um novo amuleto para a corrente dele.._- disse ela e meus medos tomaram conta de mim.

_- Hell, você não acha que eles são novos demais para irem para ir morar tão longe de nós?_- perguntei.

_- É claro que eu acho, Emm, e eles sempre serão sempre bebês pra mim, mas olhe pra ele, esse garoto tem quatro anos? Ou Claudia apenas cinco?_

_- Não, você tem razão.._- sorri ao olhar o grande garoto._- Eu vou sentir falta dos três pestinhas.._

_- Então talvez esteja perto da hora de produzirmos mais pestinhas..._- disse ela sorrindo tortinho.

_- Eu já disse que te amo?_

_- Hoje ainda não, ursão.._

...

**ClauPOV.**

Era oito da noite e eu ainda estava no píer esperando por Shane e Seth insistia em me dizer que ele não viria e que provavelmente nunca tinha nem pensado em ir ao meu encontro, mas eu tinha certeza de que havia algo errado.

Pedi para que Seth me levasse à minha antiga casa, aquela mesma com a qual eu tinha sonhado tantas vezes e que agora estava pintada em cor diferente e na qual Shane e meus antigos pais ainda moravam e do lado de fora, aparentemente, estava tudo desligado.

Circundei a casa e encontrei a porta dos fundos aberta, a mesma d=que ainda dava para a cozinha onde, há minha época, havia um ventilador no teto, também, tudo tranqüilo.

Mais uns passos, eu estava na sala de jantar e a mesa estava posta para três pessoas, apesar de ser hora do jantar, pensei que ela estava posta desde o almoço, já que a comida nas travessas estava fria.

Na sala o layout era agora diferente, assim como os móveis e o sofá ficava de costas para mim, a TV estava ligada e era a única fonte de iluminação do ambiente. Dizia que um vôo havia caído no mar e estavam dando as buscas por sobreviventes encerrada.

Ouvi também uma respiração falhada e fraca, dei mais uns passos e o que entrou em meu campo de visão foi Shane, desacordado e com a boca espumando. No chão, uma garrafa de vodca e dois frascos de calmantes vazios. Tentei acordá-lo sem sucesso.

_- Seth! Chame uma ambulância!_- gritei.

...


	39. Stragni Amori 1

PARTE 6 (I)

STRAGNI AMORI

**Capitulo 50 – Drowning (Afogando-me)**

Eu não queria morrer, eu só queria que eles fossem embora!

Maria realmente foi dar uma volta depois que eu liguei para Claudia, o que me deu tranqüilidade suficiente para que eu fosse terminar uma de minhas telas e tivesse tempo de ir ao restaurante de comida italiana mais próximo para comprar comida para o almoço e fingir para os meus pais que eu tinha cozinhado.

Era quase 11 da manha quando eu liguei para o aeroporto para saber se o vôo dos meus pais estava no horário e eles me confirmaram que sim. Relaxei e tirei um cochilo, eles só chegariam em casa por volta do fim da tarde e eu tinha acordado cedo para poder terminar aquela tela. Foi quando, não sei nem que horas, Maria voltou, mas agora ela estava acompanhada.

Meu pais estavam voltando de viagem da Europa para comemorar 35 anos de casamento, eu disse estavam, porque naquele momento eles faziam um trio com Maria.

_- Shane, houve um acidente... Um acidente aéreo.._- disse Maria._- Está na hora de eu te contar o que eu realmente vim fazer aqui, porque voltei.._

Eu berrava e quebrei tudo o que via na minha frente enquanto ela explicava que aparecia pra mim toda a vez que eu me encontrava perto demais da morte, de me matar.

Quando eu era mais novo eu estive a ponto de me matar varias vezes ou simplesmente morrer porque eu tinha consumido drogas ou álcool demais, mas Maria tinha sumido depois que eu tinha decidido parar de sentir pena de mim mesmo e finalmente decidi pedir ajuda aos meus pais. À quase quatro anos atrás...

_- Mas porque voltar agora? Você disse que foi por causa de Clau, qual é a verdade de trás disso?_- eu estava desesperado.

_- Quando voltei o destino de nossos pais já estava traçado, mas eu podia ainda mudar o seu por isso que encontrar Claudia era tão importante.. Eu não poderia simplesmente levar nossos pais e te deixar sozinho no mundo..._- disse ela.

_- Aquela garota não é minha irmã! Claudia morreu, você morreu!_

Sai batendo a porta e me sentia cada vez mais perdido eu só não queria mais ter que escutá-los e ve-los de novo então desci, arrumei a mesa, esquentei a comida e me sentei à mesa na espera dos meus pais. O que reforçou o meu ponto dos vista foi que os três espectro não estavam mais ao meu redor, mas depois da primeira meia hora eu resolvi sair da mesa tentando me convencer de que os últimos dois dias não tinham existido, que eram coisa da minha cabeça. Foi então que ligaram pra minha casa, era um amigo do meu pai, querendo a confirmação do numero do vôo em que meus pais estavam.

_-__ Air France, 4590, Paris/NY._- respondi._- __O vôo já deve ter pousado, eles chegarão em casa à qualquer momento._

_- Ah, meu Deus.._- disse o cara no outro lado da linha._- Shane, eu recomendo que você sintonize a CNN agora, estou indo pra ai._

Não entendi nada, mas fiz o que ele disse e garanto, gostaria de não ter feito, mas manchetes da CNN diziam: **"Tragédia com o vôo 4590 da Air France.." .**

...

Depois o desespero que me atingiu foi tão grande que eu só me dei por conta do que eu estava fazendo quando eu estava empurrando goela abaixo os últimos goles de vodca depois de ingerir o segundo frasco de calmantes. De onde eu tirei isso? Bem, todo viciado tem seus objetos de vicio guardados... E eu tinha.

Ao meu redor aqueles três espectros berravam para eu parar o que eu estava fazendo e ir procurar Claudia, mas eles foram sumindo gradativamente na medida em que eu me afogava em escuridão.

...

Fui acordando lentamente e bipes alteraram-se ao meu redor, depois ouvi passos ao meu redor e mais escuridão me abateu. Da outra vez que acordei me sentia ainda fraco e sonolento e algo coçava meu nariz. Levei a mão para tocar, mas ela foi segura, abri os olhos e minha visão turva revelou-me a garota ruiva que dizia ser minha irmã, mas que pra mim não passava de uma estranha.

_- É o oxigênio, Shane, os médicos disseram que você ainda precisa dele._

_- Onde estou?_

_- No hospital. Você teve um overdose e teve de ser entubado, achei que você fosse morrer.. Disseram que você realmente poderia se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo._

_- O que você foi fazer na minha casa? Porque não me deixou lá?_

_- Você tinha um encontro comigo, lembra? Você é meu irmão, Shane, eu me importo com você._- disse ela e pela primeira vez eu reparei no jeito que ela me olhava e na voz dela. Aquela voz era a mesma voz da minha irmã._- Shane, eu realmente estou disposta a te ajudar, mas você tem que querer, você não está sozinho._

_- Sim eu quero, quero ajuda._

_- Ótima decisão, Little.._- disse ela com um sorriso aliviado. Mas, hey, Little era o apelido que Claudia, minha irmã, tinha me dado quando eu era criança._- Fico feliz que você não tenha partido também, agora preciso ir, você tem que descansar.._- beijou minha testa e se afastou.

_- Claudia, é realmente você?_- perguntei enquanto ela quase alcançava a porta e ela virou e sorriu.

_- Já te disse Shane, você não está mais sozinho.._- então saiu. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu estava em paz.


	40. Stragni Amori 2

**N/a: Olaaa queridas!**

**lá vem eu escrevendo umas bobagens!**

**hoje eu fui bem querida e vou dar à voces dois capitulos!**

**eee**

**que alegria!!**

**Como eu sempre digo;**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**Bejusss**

**Vic.**

*** Ahh sim lá bem no finalzinho tem um spoiler do Vol3, do primeiro cap, quando Hell ajudou a criancinha no hospital, depois ela enquanto esperava pelo nascimento falou com Carlisle sobre uma idéia e talz.. bem lá no finalzinho dessa parte tah o que aconteceu da idéia dela! Q lindo!**

* * *

PARTE 6 (II)

STRAGNI AMORI

**Capitulo 51 – Tapinhas de Amor**

**ClauPOV.**

Depois de desintubado, Shane foi transferido aqui para NY, e está em uma clinica particular a poucas quadras da nossa casa.

Estava chuviscando, mas eu não estava me importando com isso. Faz uma semana que encontrei Shane desacordado e espumando no sofá da sala da casa dele. Achei sinceramente que fosse perdê-lo ali, daquela forma estúpida, drogado e bêbado. Mas ali, do lado de fora da clinica, de pé e na chuva estava Seth, todo machucado, corri até ele.

_- Meu amor! O que houve com você?_- perguntei.

_- Agora estou bem, seu pai foi ter uma conversinha comigo em La Push esta tarde..._- disse meio incomodado, envergonhado eu diria.

_- Mas o que? Ninguém sabia sobre a gente, meu pai não tinha direito de fazer isso com você!_

_- Clau.._- disse ele pegando em meus ombros._- Você até pode achar que não, mas eu compreendo seu pai, por isso que estou todo quebrado, eu não revidei.._- eu achei que foi uma coisa estúpida ele ter feito isso, mas ele suspirou e sorriu._- Ninguém contou nada, sei disso, mas nem era necessário... Você está diferente, cheira diferente..é uma coisa que se nota até de longe._

_- Oh, tadinho de você.._- beijei toda sua face._- Vamos pra casa, eu quero cuidar destes teus machucados.._

_- E Shane, já acordou?_

_- Sim, tiraram os medicamentos dele ontem, acordou um pouco esta tarde, pude conversar um pouco com ele, ofereci ajuda e ele aceitou.._

_- Ele fez bem. Segunda chance é algo que nem todo mundo tem.._

...

Caminhamos rapidamente de volta pra casa e quando entramos todos estavam lá esperando por nós com aquelas caras disfarçadas que eles fazem quando descobrem segredos da gente e estão loucos para fofocar como tias velhas! Mas lá também estava meu pai, com um beiço enorme, cara de mau e braços cruzados. Sem perceber eu estava imitando o que ele estava fazendo e ficamos nos encarando de cara feia até que minha mãe deu um pedala bem dado na cabeça do meu pai, o que quase fez cair de cara no chão e fez todo mundo cair na gargalhada. Até eu vai, ele tinha socado o meu noivo!

_- Peça desculpas à Seth, seu ogro! Olha a cara dele!_- exclamou minha mãe apontando e quando eu olhei pra ele, ele estava um pouco menos inchado e roxo, mas ainda machucado.

_- Não vou pedir!_- disse meu pai._- Eu deveria era ter quebrado ele todo!_- então tentou avançar sobre ele de novo e minha mãe o segurou com uma só mão.

_- Se você der mais um passo eu mesma vou bater em você! Já chega!_- disse ela.

_- Ah Emm, relaxa vai!_- disse tia Rosie dando de ombros e voltando para sua revista._- Bater no Seth não vai trazer o hímen de sua filha de volta!_- então houve aquele silencio constrangedor mais uma vez, até que Woody começou a rir, assim como todos os outros, mas quem não estava rindo desta vez era eu e meu pai e ele agora tinha um olhar triste.

_- Mas você é minha princesinha..._- disse ele com os lábios trêmulos.

_- E eu continuo sendo, pai, eu te amo, mas o amor que sinto por Seth é outro, e você não pode socá-lo toda a vez que eu for pra cama com ele! Eu achei que a criança aqui fosse eu, não você!_- exclamei e todos me olharam meio assustados, assim como meu pai que demorou um pouco para ceder à tensão dos ombros.

_- Me desculpe, Seth._- disse ele, depois deu meia volta e subiu para o quarto dele. Eu bem que quis ir atrás, mas minha mãe disse para deixá-lo quieto por um tempo.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Fiquei uns dias sem ver minha irmã caçula, mas desde que nos reunimos aqui em NY para ajudar Claudia com o irmão dela que quase morreu de overdose dias atrás eu comecei a reparar nela. Eu não estava sabendo explicar, ela estava preocupada com a filha, mas aquele peso triste que ela carregava nos ombros nos últimos meses não estava mais lá e tenho quase certeza de que não fosse pela preocupação com Claudia, ela estaria radiante.

Eu queria saber como ela estava, ainda tenho bem viva em mente aquela conversa que tive com ela no closet do meu quarto, em que ela parecia tão frágil e assustada... Hell é uma ótima atriz, apesar de que agora eu via que sua alegria era genuína, mas eu queria também satisfazer minha curiosidade mais que tudo e a encontrei em seu quarto preparando-se para sair.

_- Oi gêmeo!_- disse ela apoiando-se na parede e vestindo os sapatos.

_- Oi gêmea, eu gostaria de saber como você está.._

_- Ah eu estou ótima, e você? Sabe, seu neto é uma fofura, mas eu tive que trocar de roupa, ele vomitou em mim depois de mamar..Adoraria conversar mais com você, mas eu tenho que ir!_- então veio até mim, deu um beijo rápido em minha bochecha e ia saindo, mas eu alcancei seu braço e segurei. Ela me olhou vi que além de entender o que eu tinha perguntado, ela estava sobre certo incomodo por estar sendo segura._- Edward, eu gostaria que você me soltasse, eu tenho compromissos.._

_- Eu quero saber como você está, já disse._

_- Estou livre._- disse ela com um lindo sorriso.

_- Livre do que? Hell, me conta o que houve com você! Você está feliz, é fato, mas você está escondendo algo grande, confia em mim!_- pedi e ela suspirou e olhou para o relógio.

_- Como eu disse, eu tenho compromissos e infinitas papeladas pra revisar.. Você pode vir comigo se quiser, mas vai demorar.._

_- Tempo é uma coisa que eu tenho de sobra._- sorri._- Só vou avisar que estarei com você!_- Helena acenou que sim e disse que me esperaria na sala.

Segui atrás de Bella e estavam todas no quarto de Alice, experimentando os biquínis que a baixinha tinha ido comprar no Brasil dias atrás. Bati na porta e Bella me atendeu no corredor.

_- Hey! Gostou?_- perguntou depois de dar uma voltinha, depois pareceu encabulada, do jeitinho adorável dela.

_- Sim, você está linda, sempre linda._- acarinhei seu rosto e ela sorriu, depois passou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, enquanto eu abracei sua cintura e nos beijamos, perfeita deixa para a baixinha de cabelos espetados vir urubuzar as nossas vidas.

_- Ed, Hell está te esperando!_- disse Allie colocando a cabeça para fora do quarto.

_- Vai sair com Helena?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Sim, vim me despedir de você, ela disse que podemos demorar.._

_- Pode ir, eu deixo!_- disse ela._- Quem sabe assim, você descobre o que houve e tira de vez essa ruguinha da sua testa.._

**Capitulo 52 – Era Uma Vez**

Estavam de mãos dadas dentro da lareira, quando Helena falou.

_- Sede da Liga, Londres._- e num instante estavam lá.

O hall principal da sede da Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos era em meia lua, ao fundo, dois grandes quadros de seus criadores, Joseph Dawn e Arthur Koleston, ao lado, outros quadros menores de todos os chefes da Liga e do outro estrelas pelos agentes perdidos. Edward viu à frente de tudo isso, exatamente no meio do grande salão, em uma ilha de mármore preto, uma mulher selecionando correspondências e quatro grandes portas de madeira.

_- Bom dia, senhorita! Senhor.._- disse a mulher, em Londres eram seis da manhã._- Suas correspondências.._- depositou os papeis sobre a bancada e Helena os recolheu.

_- Bom dia Zoey! Este é meu irmão Edward, consegue um passe pra ele?_

_- Claro, em um instante!_

_- Obrigada.._-então entraram em uma das salas existentes atrás de uma das grandes portas._- Ed, esta é minha sala, aquela é a de Sid.._- apontou para a sala à frente._- Ele é responsável pelas missões conjuntas e níveis um e dois. Joseph cuida das missões individuais de níveis três e quatro e a sala dele é esta aqui ao lado. Byrdie cuida da parte laboratorial, ele é responsável pelos agentes de terra, enquanto eu cuido de minha próprias missões e gerencio todos eles! Zoey redige os contratos, supervisiona as correspondências e recebe nossos clientes..._

_- Hell, isso é tudo muito legal, mas honestamente, pouco me importa.. o que me importa é você e o que aconteceu com você!_- disse ele reparando que Helena estava enrolando ele, então bateram na porta.

_- Sente-se Ed. Pode entrar Zoey!_

_- Senhorita, tomei a liberdade de lhe trazer um chá, e a credencial do senhor!_

_- Obrigada Zoey! Por favor, eu preciso de uns instantes em particular com o meu irmão.._

_- Como desejar, vou anotar os recados.. sem ligações, nem visitas!_

_- Exatamente._

_- Obrigado, Zoey._- disse Edward.

_- De nada, senhor Cullen, com licença._- então saiu.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Helena puxou o carrinho com a Luca do chá que Zoey havia trazido, sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a preparar a infusão com calma e delicadeza, sem olhar pra mim.

_- Eu só vou contar a você o que aconteceu porque prometi que faria e por isso eu não quero que você saia espalhando na família o que vai ouvir aqui, e quando eu digo espalhar, me refiro à Emmett. Eu já resolvi o problema, não é necessário que ele saiba, estamos entendidos?_- perguntou levantando os olhos do liquido escuro que repousava em sua xícara e eu confirmei com um aceno._- Esse assunto já causou uma briga entre eu e Bernard porque ele entendeu tudo errado.._- eu meio que ri e sua expressão fechou.

_- Nunca imaginei você e Bernard brigando de verdade, pra falar a verdade parece que você sempre faz vista grossa com ele!_- falei sem pensar e ela me encarou feio, depois deu uma rosnada._- Me desculpe. A questão aqui é curiosidade pessoal. Emmett anda preocupado demais com a filha e Seth e ultimamente está sempre a um passo de entender tudo errado.._

_- Então ele não é assim tão diferente de você._- disse séria.

_- Eu já pedi desculpas, não vim aqui pra discutir com você._

_- Tem razão._- disse ela acabando de beber o chá e me olhando quietamente por alguns segundos, me irrita esse silencio mental e do lado de fora eu também não ouvia nada._- Estas salas são protegidas, quando as portas se fecham nada entra ou sai.. bom, se você quer saber o que aconteceu, vamos começar do principio..._

...

Helena me contou cós contratos mágicos de Merlin e de como a sociedade bruxa é completamente baseada neles, como a constituição americana, ela exemplificou. Depois ela contou da família Swift na Itália, o contrato que existe entre as famílias, da mulher Swift e do pai dela e então a história sobre o avô dela ter ido para Skyvalley e o verdadeiro motivo. Foi ai que as coisas se encaixaram e eu a interrompi.

_- Hell, você tem que se casar com Zackery!?_- era tudo tão claro agora que eu não percebi como não tinha percebido antes._- É por isso que você anda tão triste, claro, você está preocupada conosco, com nossa reação! Olha, não é tão grave assim! Garanto que Alice vai adorar organizar teu casamento!_

_- Que!? Como que não é tão grave!?_- ela explodiu e jogou o carrinho do chá longe enquanto levantava._- Edward, eu.._

_- Hell, você já tem dois maridos! Um terceiro é só questão de mais adaptação!_- ela me olhava como se eu fosse maluco, e confesso eu estava soando como um._- Faremos o que for necessário! Hell, eu juro que não sei explicar o que eu sinto por você a não ser te dizendo que você é minha outra metade e desde que eu encontrei você eu não posso mais ficar longe, nem querendo, nenhum de nós quer te perder de novo, você não sabe o que foram aqueles cinco anos! O dia em que você se explodiu..._- me desesperei e levantei atrás dela e a segurei pelos ombros, ela estava gelada e não me encarava.

_- Acontece que eu não agüentaria, Ed.._- disse ela com um sussurro e lagrimas corriam por seus olhos. Passei minhas mãos por seu rosto e vi um traço de sorriso em sua face._- Obrigada. Acontece que aquele contrato era extremamente restritivo quando a clausulas de fidelidade.. eu não poderia ficar com ninguém que não fosse meu marido e ele comigo..eu deveria ter um filho e ficar casada com ele até que a criança completasse 11 anos e fosse para Hogwarts e até lá nem Byrdie, nem Emm e certamente não vocês iriam me amar mais.._

_- Bem, paciência! Eu vou continuar te amando e mais e mais a cada dia!_- ela revirou os olhos._- E quanto ao resto de nós...como eu disse não é tão grave..você não percebe o efeito que você em tudo que te cerca!? Parece que tudo cria vida quando você ta perto! Tempo é uma coisa que todos temos de sobra! Nós todos amamos você, quando você vai entender isso!?_- falei enquanto ela ficava andando pra cima e pra baixo pela grande sala, então ela estalou os dedos e tudo estava em ordem de novo._- Mas quanto ao casamento, você terá que contar a eles, eu vou estar lá pra ajudar você.._

_- Edward que tipo de droga pesada você tomou hoje!?_- ela continuava me olhando como se eu fosse louco._- Não há mais casamento nenhum! Descobri semana passada que este contrato não é mais válido, eu estou livre dele, eu estou livre, já disse!_

_- Como esta livre!? Você mesma disse que Zack era o ultimo herdeiro!_- éramos dois parecendo sobre o efeito de alguma droga pesada! Papo maluco esse, eu sei era que eu estava me sentindo perdido.

_- Do lado da família que diz respeito ao avô dele, ele realmente é, mas acontece que eu também sou! Minha avó, mãe de minha mãe era uma Swift que foi transformada em lobo.. pensa um pouco._- quando percebi eu estava sorrindo._- Isso faz de mim, a criança do contrato!_

_- Isso faz de você a herdeira de tudo!_- ri feito um bobo.

_- A principio faz de mim uma baita de uma sortuda, gêmeo!_- deu de ombros._- É pra isso que serve estes contratos de Merlin... bruxos vivem bastante, mas não são imortais, e a cada geração a pureza do sangue bruxo vai se perdendo.. há casais que simplesmente não querem ter filhos, outros bruxos que se casam com trouxas, ou com outros seres mágicos, ou que abdicam de sua magia.. tem de tudo! Pra você ter uma idéia, a união entre bruxos e trouxas se feita muitas vezes, extingue o poder de nosso sangue lá pela quarta, quinta geração! Todo mundo pode ter uma varinha e saber as palavras mágicas, mas não é pra todo mundo que ela funciona, entende!?_

_- Claro.. mas olha que legal, agora você e Joseph tem parentes!E quanto à Zachery? Ele estava sabendo desse contrato?_

_- Claro que sim._

_- Ele gosta de você, ta na cara dele, Jasper só confirmou isso.. como ele reagiu? Ele não tava te forçando, né!?_

_- Obvio que não! O que eu vou te dizer agora é completamente constrangedor..._- ela estava com uma expressão esquisita passando a mão pela parede como se procurasse algo.

_- Você gosta dele também..._

_- Sei lá, não é do jeito que você está pensando...Zack se tornou um ótimo amigo, uma ótima companhia, meu confidente nesses meses em que estava morando comigo...foi ele quem não me deixou desistir de procurar uma saída.._- ela estava corada, envergonhada e eu diria, apaixonada.

_- Compreendo.. E o que será dele agora? Deles, quero dizer.._

_- O senhor e a senhora Swift terão os bens deles restituídos e serão reapresentados à sociedade bruxa em breve.. o senhor Byron e o meu avô estão organizando isso.. depois eu acho que eles voltarão para a Itália, ainda não sei.. Zack vai complementar os estudos dele em Drumstang e parte em setembro, e a vida continua.._- disse ainda meio dispersa, mas agora voltando à sua mesa e verificando uns papéis.

_- O que está acontecendo? Você ta procurando algo?_-e ela acenou que não._- Então no fim, eu não vou perder minha caçulinha, né?_

_- Não, seu besta, a caçulinha não vai a lugar nenhum!_- e nos abraçamos, depois ela apontou para o relógio._- Vamos, tenho mais uns lugares pra ir..._- saiu na minha frente e foi à mesa da secretária entregar uns papeis que ela tinha pegado na sala._- Zoey, quando foi renovado o feitiço da verdade na minha sala?_

_- Anteontem senhorita!_

_- Ah, então está explicado porque eu parecia tão alucinada!_- riu._- Envia isso pra mim, por favor.._

...

Ótimo, eu e ela estávamos em um ambiente enfeitiçado! O resto da tarde com ela foi uma experiência extremamente agradável, tirando a descucao que ela teve com uns velhotes que cuidavam de um departamento qualquer e que eram muito lerdos enquanto ela dizia estar atrasada para outro compromisso. Eu não estava sabendo para onde íamos até que voltamos pra dentro da lareira e ela anunciou nosso novo destino.

_- Hospital Saint Mungus!_- e logo estávamos na recepção verde pistache daquele hospital. Seguimos despercebidos pela recepção e eu não estava entendendo direito até me virar para ela e ver uma enfermeira qualquer e não minha irmã._- Ainda tem teu passe?_- acenei que sim e passamos rapidamente pela recepção até as escadarias e ao fechar a porta atrás dela Hell era ela de novo.

_- O que viemos fazer aqui?_- perguntei.

_- Eu venho aqui uma vez por mês.._- respondeu já subindo as escadas.

_- Pra.._

_- Você logo vai ver.._

Juro que o que veio depois me deixou ainda mais embasbacado com ela do que eu normalmente já sou! Helena cura criancinhas! E todos aqueles que estavam lá sendo atendidos por ela, crianças e pais, simplesmente a idolatravam, porem do fim, antes de saírem, assinavam um contrato de sigilo. Ela fazia aquilo por aquelas crianças e famílias e não levava credito nenhum por isso! Impressionante!

_- Hell, desde quando você faz isso? Quem mais sabe?_- perguntei quando estávamos quase de saída.

_- Desde que Indira nasceu.. Carlisle tem me dado aulas de medicina, mas como não temos tempo o suficiente pra praticar, não são todas as crianças que eu posso curar... poxa, to com fome.._- virou pra mim e seus olhos estavam negros.

_- Eu posso dar aulas a você, se quiser.._

_- Jura!? Eu adoraria! Agora com as crianças indo pra Hogwarts eu vou ter mais tempo!_- sorriu.

_- Porque seus olhos ficam assim tão negros?_

_- Eu gasto muita energia nisso.._- disse enfiando os contratos de sigilo dentro de uma pasta.

_- E porque esses contratos?_

_- Porque eu faço pelos sorrisos daquelas crianças, faço porque gosto de ajudar e não porque gosto de ouvir que faço tal coisa pra aparecer como adoram dizer que eu faço! Vamos, to com fome.. e por favor, só você e Carlisle sabem, portanto, enquanto não começarmos nossas aulas.. nenhuma palavra sobre o que aconteceu aqui!_

_- Nem um pio!_- eu disse cruzando os dedos sobre minha boca.

...


	41. Stragni Amori 3

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**Mais um capitulo! **

**eeee**

**Gostaram do de ontem?**

**Acho que sim, minhas historias estao bombando e eu fico bem feliz, mesmo, mesmo!**

**Só ficaria bem mais se me mandassem reviews!**

**Mas td bem!**

**beijosss e ateh amanha!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 6 (III)

STRANGNI AMORI

**Capitulo 53 – Come Back to Bed (Volte pra Cama)**

**EmmPOV.**

_- Amor, posso entrar?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Veio brigar comigo também? Eu estava defendendo a honra da minha filha, você deveria fazer o mesmo, não passar a mão na cabeça dos dois!_- resmunguei com o rosto ainda coberto pelo travesseiro.

De repente comecei a escutar uma musica. John Mayer, adoro John Mayer.. E ela começou a cantar por cima da musica. Quando a olhei, ela estava dançando, se despindo devagar.. Completamente ignorando o que eu disse.

...

Still is the life

_Parada é a vida_

Of your room when u're not inside

_Em seu quarto, quando você não está nele_

And all of your things

_E todas as suas coisas_

Tell the sweetest storyline

_Contam as mais doces historias_

Your tears on these sheets

_Suas lágrimas nos lençois_

And your footsteps are down the hall

_E seus passos no corredor_

Tell what I did

_Contam o que fiz_

I can't find where the moment went wrong at all

_E não consigo saber o momento em que tudo começou a dar errado_

You can be mad in the morning

_Você pode ficar bravo pela manhã_

I'll take back what I Said

_Vou retirar o que disse_

Just don't leave me alone here

_Só não me deixe sozinho aqui_

It's cold, baby

_Está frio, amor_

Come back to bed

_Volte pra cama_

What will this fix?

_O que isso vai resolver?_

You know u're not a quick forgive

_Você sabe que não perdoa rápido_

And I won't sleep thought this

_E não vou simplesmente esquecer_

I survive on the breath u're finished with

_Eu sobrevivo nos suspiros que você deixa no ar_

U can be mad in the morning

_Você pode ficar bravo pela manhã_

I'll take back what I Said

_Vou retirar o que eu disse_

Just don't leave me alone here

_Só não me deixe sozinho aqui_

It's cold, baby

_Está frio, amor_

Come back to bed

_Volte pra cama_

U can be mad in the morning

_Você pode ficar bravo pela manha_

Or in the afternoon instead

_Ou então durante toda à tarde_

But don't leave me

_Mas __não me deixe_

98 and 6 degrees of separation from u, baby

_Assim tão longe de você, amor_

Come back to bed

_Volte pra cama_

Come back to bed

_Volte pra cama_

Come back to bed

_Volte pra cama_

Why don't come back to bed?

_Por que você não volta para a cama?_

Don't hold your Love over my head

_Não me prive do seu amor_

Don't hold your Love over my head

_Não me prive do seu amor_

Don't hold your Love over my head

_Não me prive do seu amor_

...

Eu estava ali sentado na cama e fiquei ali a observando fazer aquele strip-tease pra mim, ao som daquela musica, depois ela veio engatinhando por sobre o colchão até me alcançar e sentar-se no meu colo, só de lingerie. Ela ajudou-me a tirar a camiseta que eu estava usando, mas depois ela ficou na dela, me observando.

_- Você disse que eu passo a mão na cabeça de Claudia e de Seth... Emm, eles se amam e é de verdade... É exatamente o que eu sinto por você, e se nós temos o que temos, eu não acho justo negar a eles a possibilidade de viverem na totalidade desse amor..._

_- Ela é nova demais, Hell.._

_- Não. Considere que a "original" morreu aos 18 anos apaixonada por ele, nossa menina não é uma criança... Deixe-a ter suas experiências!_

_- Okay, você venceu! Satisfeita?_

_- Não estarei se você não estiver.._

_- Acho que preciso de mais um tempo pra isso.._

_- Então, enquanto você se acostuma que tal me ajudar no banho? Sabe, tem um lugarzinho especifico aqui nas minhas costas que eu não consigo alcançar de jeito nenhum.._- disse ela manhosa, inclinando-se sobre mim e apontando para um lugar qualquer atrás do seu pescoço, fazendo com o seu cheiro doce e delicioso invadisse ainda mais as minhas narinas.

_- Onde, aqui?_- dei um beijo rápido atrás de sua orelha esquerda e ela riu gostoso, mas depois disse que não._- Então, aqui?_- beijei seu queixo.

_- Ainda não é ai.._- sussurrou ela, então ela me beijou, foi gostoso, tão gostoso que eu não queria parar ali, eu a queria. De repente, do jeito que ela faz ela sumiu dos meus braços me deixando lá fazendo biquinho de beijo e braços em pé agarrando o ar. Levei um sutiã na cara._- Te disse que precisava de ajuda no banho, ursão! Você vai ficar ai beijando e abraçando o ar?_- riu de mim na porta do banheiro, bufei e levei uma calcinha na cara, sai correndo atrás dela.

...

**ClauPOV.**

_- Hey mocinha, seus pais estão animados!_- riu tia Rosie, estávamos no quarto dela que fica na frente do quarto do meu pai e bem, ninguém aqui é surdo._- E você, hein? Agora eu não duvido mais que você seja filha da Hell, vocês duas são bem rapidinhas!_- riu de novo._- Diz ai, Seth é bom de cama?_

_- É, ele é bom?_- perguntou Ness agora e eu me senti corar violentamente.

_- Deve ser mais que bom, olha a cara dela!_- disse tia Allie.

_- Se não fosse, quem sabe teria apanhado mais!_- disse vó Esme.

_- Clau, você não deve respostas pra ninguém, sua carinha já diz tudo!_- disse tia Bella.

_- Merlin, eu quero um buraco!_- gritei escondendo meu rosto nas mãos.

_- Hey, que houve?_- perguntou Jake chegando e trazendo Tony nos braços._- Vocês estão fazendo perguntas constrangedoras pra minha priminha!? Coisa feia!_- disse com cara de indignado, mas certamente algo me disse que ele e os garotos tinham feito algo muito pior com Seth.

_- Oi filho! Vamos mamar com a mamãe!_- disse Ness se palhaçando para o bebezão de três meses no colo do pai e logo, pais, bebê e vovó Bella estavam fora do quarto.

_- Vó.._- chamei.

_- Diga._

_- Vó.. alguém contou? Disse algo sobre mim e Seth? Não que fossemos esconder, mas..._- eu soava como uma gaga e minha avó me guiou até o enorme espelho que fica no closet de tia Rosie e as três ficaram me olhando.

_- Querida, olhe pra você.._- disse vó Esme e eu me encarei._- Veja o brilho em seus olhos, ouça as batidas de seu coração, veja a sua postura... Nada do que eu e suas tias estamos vendo aqui pertence a uma menina. Você é uma mulher, Claudia. Uma mulher muito amada e cada dia mais linda.. orgulhe-se disso, não deixe que nossas brincadeiras a façam pensar que o que houve entre você e seu noivo foi errado, porque não foi._

_- Desculpe-nos, Clau.._- disse tia Allie._- Esme tem razão, olhe pra você!_

_- Eles estão certas, filha._- disse meu pai ao se juntar a nós._- Eu entreguei uma menina insegura e assustada à Seth e ele me devolveu uma mulher segura e linda.. fiquei assustado, eu não tinha estado lá pra ver você florescer.. desculpe-me._

_- Claro que eu desculpo você, pai! Mulher ou não, eu ainda sou sua garotinha..._- sorrimos um para o outro e depois nos abraçamos bem apertado.

...

_- Ah, oi amada!_- exclamou Byrdie.

_- Oi, onde você andava?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Fui jantar na casa da minha mãe, depois fiquei mais umas horas por lá brincado com as meninas... Indira e Felícia estão loucas de saudades da tia! Minha mãe é outra!_- disse ele.

_- É, estou em falta com elas! E esse envelope?_

_- Ah, é pra você, estava lá na recepção.._

_- Humm, vejamos.._- disse Hell abrindo o envelope._- É o convite para o jantar de apresentação dos Swift, mas... É no mesmo dia do lançamento do livro do seu pai e de Rosie! Que merda!_


	42. Stragni Amori 4

**N/a: Oiee**

**Mais um cap!**

**Este nao tem lá muita coisa, mas do amanha terá mais**

**Este é um capitulo de "ligação"..**

**Miih obrigada pela review!**

**Como sempre, amanha teremos mais!**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 6 (IV)

STRAGNI AMORI

**Capitulo 54 – I Don't Wanna Know (Não Quero Saber)**

**Dias Depois.**

_- Alô._

_- Jude, sou eu, Kevin._

_- Oi Kev! Como você está?_

_- É.._- suspirou Kevin._- Meu pai morreu esta manhã._

_- Oh Kev... Sinto muito por você e sua mãe.. Quando será o funeral?_- perguntou Jude.

_- Amanhã de manhã. A missa será as dez, depois o enterro será no cemitério ali da igreja mesmo.._

_- Eu irei. Vou avisar Greg e Kath.._

_- Não é necessário que venham, Jude._

_- Mas eu vou. Você é meu amigo e está passando por um momento difícil, você nem deveria cogitar eu não estar ai por você._

_- Bom, obrigado._

_- Nem pense em me agradecer! Chego ai em algumas horas, tchau._

_- Tchau._- disse Kevin.

...

_- Shane, eu trouxe o que você me pediu!_- disse Clau chegando para sua visita diária, carregando uma infinidade de livros.

_- Claudia, eu pedi um livro!_- disse ele ajudando-a com a pilha.

_- Mas eu fiquei em duvida, então eu trouxe os mais coloridos!_

_- Clau, eu não tenho me sentido confortável aceitando todas essas coisas que você tem me dado.. Eu tenho meu dinheiro sabe, e ainda tem a herança..._- disse ele meio tristonho.

_- Eu sei, mas agora você não está podendo sair daqui, me desculpe Litlle.._- disse ela e trocaram sorrisos amarelos, depois ficaram sem ter o que dizer durante um tempo, até que Shane falou de novo.

_- Clau, sabe que agora te olhando bem, você e eu estamos até mais parecidos que antes.._

_- É verdade, eu tinha notado isso também, mas agora o irmão mais velho é você!_- riram._- Shane, minha mãe me aconselhou que eu te contasse a verdade sobre mim, sobre a nossa família.._- disse ela, mas Shane a interrompeu.

_- Você é minha irmã, não é?_

_- Sim, eu sou._

_- Então é só disso que eu preciso saber! O que você é, ou deixa de ser, não me importa. Caso um dia eu queira saber, eu mesmo pergunto e você me diz, combinados?_

_- Combinados. Mas e quanto aos fantasmas que você me disse que viu, via, eles voltaram desde que você veio pra cá?_

_- Não, eles se foram.._

_- Fico feliz por você._

_- Eu também fico bem feliz por mim!_

_- Shane, você já sabe que vai continuar por aqui mais uns dias, mas você sabe que vai querer fazer depois que sair daqui?_

_- Eu vou ter que voltar à Spring Lake pra ajeitar minha vida, não gostaria, mas eu tenho..._

_- Poderíamos te mandar um advogado, você vai poder cuidar de tudo isso sem precisar ir até lá se quiser.._

_- Eu realmente agradeceria..._

_- Ah, antes que eu esqueça..._- disse Clau abrindo a bolsa e retirando um colar._- Minha mãe te mandou isso.._

_- Poxa, obrigado. Quando eu sair daqui eu gostaria de conhecê-la, você fala tanto dela.. De todos.._

_- Você irá. Ouça, este colar vai proteger você, é como o meu, vê?_- mostrou o dela e depois ele colocou o seu em torno do seu pescoço._- Se caso você precisar de ajuda, se caso você se sentir ameaçado de qualquer jeito ou maneira, você o aperte e chame por ela.. Minha mãe virá o mais rápido que puder pra te salvar, não se esqueça disso, promete?_- disse com urgência e verdade em seus olhos.

_- Prometo, claro, mas o que sua mãe é? Algum tipo de super-heroína?_- riu, mas Clau ficou meio seria.

_- Confia em mim, ela virá. Depois, foi você mesmo que disse que não gostaria de saber.. Estou te dando o que você quer.._

_- Sim senhorita!_- disse ele levantando as mãos para o alto.

_- Shane, eu não vou poder vir nos próximos dias, mas eu vou voltar para a sua alta, ok? Eu e minha família estamos voltando pra Inglaterra e vamos precisar de uns dias pra ajeitar as coisas na nossa casa de lá... Bom, quando o teu advogado vier, eu peço pra ele te trazer uns classificados de imóveis aqui de NY se você quiser..._

_- Eu agradeço, mas eu não sei se eu vou querer ficar aqui, tenho amigos que moram em São Francisco... Mas você me disse que morava aqui!_

_- E moro, também.. Temos casar por todo lugar!_- disse ela dando de ombros.

_- E agora vocês vão morar na Inglaterra?_

_- Sim, na verdade vamos voltar, foi este ano que viemos passar aqui, eu nasci na Inglaterra, vou agora para a escola lá, eu e meus irmãos.._

_- Que legal._

_- Shane, você já esteve na França?_

_- Não._

_- Você gostaria de ir? Minha tia vai se casar em breve.._

_- Bem, não sei.. Posso pensar antes?_

_- Claro que pode!_- então olhou para o relógio._- Shane, eu tenho que ir, seu horário de visitas está acabando.._

_- E quando você vai para Inglaterra?_

_- Ainda hoje. Qualquer problema use o telefone que te dei e não esqueça, o colar!_

_- Claro. Boa viagem, Clau._

_- Obrigada!_

_..._

**De tarde.**

_- Alô._- disse Hell.

_- Oi Kath, sou eu, Jude._

_- Oi._

_- Kath, o pai de Kevin morreu hoje, o funeral será amanhã em Burlington. Dez da manhã na igreja Saint Augustin.. Sei que você é ocupada e tudo mais, mas ele parecia abalado.._

_- Nunca estou ocupada pros meus amigos Jude, você fez bem ao me avisar.. Eu vou falar com Byrdie.. Você vai querer uma carona?_

_- Não vai ser preciso, eu vou de carro pra lá daqui a pouco, então vocês irão?_

_- Sim, meu horário está meio corrido, mas eu vou sim, vou ver se Byrdie vai comigo.._

_- Certo, até amanha então!_

_- Até._- despediu-se Hell antes de desligar o celular.

_- Aonde você irá amanhã?_- perguntou Jasper à Hell.

_- Burlington. O pai de Kevin morreu._

_- Poxa, que triste._- disse Bella.

_- É mesmo, mas ele já estava doente, era só questão de tempo..._- suspirou Hell._- E vocês aqui, estão prontos? Eu vou até lá abrir a casa e a rede de floo, depois eu volto pra cá, certo?_

_- Certo!_- disseram todos.


	43. Stragni Amori 5

PARTE 6 (V)

STRAGNI AMORI

**Capitulo 55 – Coroa de Flores**

**KevinPOV.**

Meu pai morreu ontem de câncer no pâncreas no hospital e confesso, fiquei bastante aliviado com isso. Eu não o perdoei, mas deixei que ele ficasse. Minha mãe queria ajudá-lo, mas eu não queria ver de perto todo o mal que ele estava fazendo a ela. Por isso eu tinha voltado pra minha casa na Califórnia. Mas ele tinha voltado para o hospital, agora para morrer, e eu vim consolar a minha mãe. Acho que apesar de tudo ela sempre o amou e quem sou eu pra julgar isso?

Passamos o resto do fatídico dia entre amigos que me ajudavam a consolar minha mãe enquanto eu fui recolher as coisas do meu pai no quarto que ele estava usando e contei com a ajuda do enfermeiro que cuidava dele que foi também recolher suas coisas lá.

Ele se chamava Ruben, era alto, loiro e magro do tipo cadavérico e com grandes olheiras escuras sobre os olhos. Ele fora contratado para cuidar do meu pai à noite porque durante o dia era aminha mãe quem cuidava dele.

Era eu quem estava sustentando a casa estes meses e pagando pelo tratamento dele, minha mãe estava de licença da escola. Quando Ruben terminou de recolher suas coisas ficou me encarando com um olhar tão vil e gelado que eu me arrepiei todo, depois sorriu sinistramente e antes de sair disse a única frase pra mim durante todo aquele dia.

_- Você vai se arrepender muito em breve de não ter perdoado o seu pai quando teve a chance.._- disse Ruben antes de sai porta afora.

Jude chegou aqui por volta das nove da noite, sem o marido e dirigindo um carro amarelo ovo e se juntou a mim, Noah e Jonas que bebíamos cerveja na área da frente de minha casa. Éramos os quatro mosqueteiros de novo, mesmo que tivéssemos nos reunido em uma situação tão ruim.

O dia seguinte começou cedo pra mim e com uma capa escura de nuvens que encobriam o sol anunciando que uma tempestade se aproximava em breve. Tomei um banho e vesti o terno escuro que eu tinha trazido. Quando desci era por volta das oito da manha e minha mãe estava revirando todos os armários de nossa casa atrás de comida e bebida, aparentava não ter dormido nada.

_- Filho, você precisa ir ao mercado, estamos sem comida e bebida para a recepção do funeral do seu pai.._- ela soava desesperada.

_- Mãe, você ainda não dormiu né? E não se preocupe com comidas e bebidas, as pessoas, se vierem não estarão interessados nisso.._- ofereci minha mão pra que ela levantasse do chão mas ela se levantou sozinha.

_- Kevin, vá ao mercado!_- exclamou._- Não temos muito tempo antes da missa e eu ainda não me arrumei, faça este favor!_

...

Fui e voltei do mercado com dezenas de garrafas e o que eu achei de comida, eu não sabia o que era necessário para fazer uma "festa funerária". A missa do meu pai era de corpo presente, porém o caixão estava fechado, porque como ele estava bem doente antes de morrer, ele não estava bom uma boa fisionomia, nem parecia o mesmo de quando eu era pequeno.

A igreja estava cheia, acho que nem era por causa dele, era mais por minha mãe, é ela a pessoa legal na historia, não ele, nem eu. Foi difícil ve-la chorar o tempo todo com aquelas palavras do padre sobre amor, compaixão e companheirismo ecoando alto naquela igreja. Eu não perdoei meu pai quando vivo porque não me julguei altruísta o suficiente como minha mãe para fazê-lo.

Mas eu fiz o melhor que pude para que ela pudesse realizar seu desejo missionário de ajudá-lo enquanto eu paguei por tudo, coisa que ele não fez desde que tinha abandonado eu e minha mãe praticamente à nossa própria sorte para ir viver com aquela aprendiz de prostituta. A mesma aprendiz de prostituta que teve a cara de aparecer aqui para nos "cumprimentar" ao termino da missa!

E mais uma vez minha mãe foi grande. Mais uma vez ela deu a cara a bater enquanto eu estava espumando de raiva e queria esmurrar aquela mulherzinha barata. Na verdade quem evitou que eu o fizesse isso foram meus amigos.

_- Ela não vale à pena, Kev!_- disse Noah.

_- Mas é muita cara dura dela vir até aqui._- resmungou Jude.

_- Kevin!_- ouvi me chamarem. Era Kath e desta vez Robert tinha vindo com ela.

A ansiedade e euforia passaram por mim e sai de onde estava e fui até eles seguidos por meus amigos, agora sim estávamos reunidos de novo e o abraço que recebi deles me dizia isso. De uma situação triste e raivosa ela se tornou alegre e quase festiva, se não fossem os reais motivos.

_- Sentimos muito, Kevin._- disse Robert._- Jude nos ligou ontem, infelizmente eu fiquei preso a um compromisso e não chegamos a tempo para a missa, desculpe-nos._

_- Tudo bem, cara. Não é que realmente valesse à pena.._- resmunguei.

_- Não diga isso, Kev. Somos seus amigos.._- disse Kath._- Byrdie, vamos falar com a senhora Harvest, nos encontramos lá fora, ta.._

Ficamos vendo-os cumprimentar a todos e mais uma vez Kath foi compreensiva e carinhosa com minha mãe, mas ela meio que ficou nervosa ao se aproximar do caixão, então ela saiu pela porta lateral da igreja enquanto Robert voltou até nós e fomos todos lá para afora, sob o céu ainda mais escuro.

...

O enterro foi rápido e logo eu estava livre. Na recepção pós funeral seguiu tudo bem e foram muitos "sinto muito" e muitos "meus pêsames", mas eu não me sentia triste, a não ser por minha mãe.

_- Kevin, precisamos ir._- disse Robert.

_- Mas já?_- perguntei. Passava pouco da uma da tarde.

_- Sim, voltaremos para a Inglaterra ainda hoje... Jude nos encontrou por sorte, acho, conseguimos adiar a viagem só em umas horas.._- disse Kath.

_- Poxa, obrigado por virem.._

_- Somos teu amigos, cara, não se esqueça disso!_- disse Robert antes de irem embora.

A tarde foi seguindo e um por um foram embora deixando só eu e minha mãe de novo e eu não estava triste. Levaram algumas horas para que a arrumação fosse feita e que todo o lixo fosse posto pra fora. Quando eu voltei pra dentro de casa minha mãe estava assistindo TV e bebendo vinho branco, parecia tão cansada... juntei-me a ela.

_- Filho, obrigada._- disse ela depois de um longo silencio.

_- Pelo que mãe?_

_- Você não desculpou seu pai, mesmo assim você não deixou que nada faltasse para ele desde que ele voltou pra casa.._

_- Fiz por você, mãe, não por ele._

_- Mas fez, filho. Estou querendo aceitar o convite que você me fez há certo tempo.. ainda há um lugar para sua velha mãe em sua casa na Califórnia?_

_- Você está aceitando o meu convite?_

_- Estou. Não quero mais nada que tenha o dedo do seu pai na minha vida... essa pagina da minha vida foi virada hoje._

_- Fico feliz por isso mãe!_

...

Era por volta das duas da manha quando bateram à nossa porta e luzes vermelhas e azuis entravam entro de casa através das janelas. Desci o mais rápido que minha sonolência, curiosidade e preocupação permitiram. Abri a porta da frente de casa e três policiais estavam parados ali me olhando de cima a baixo, depois olharam além de mim, por sobre meu ombro. Olhei na mesma direção e vi minha mãe descendo as escadas e atando o roupão.

_- Boa noite._- disse um dos policiais.

_- Boa noite, policial, qual o problema?_- perguntou minha mãe.

_- Sentimos pelo atraso da hora, mas houve uma ocorrência essa madrugada no cemitério da igreja de Saint Augustin.._- disse outro policial.

_- Que tipo de ocorrência, senhor?_- perguntei.

_- O tumulo de Benjamin Harvest foi violado e o corpo dele foi desenterrado e queimado às cinzas.._- contou o policial e minha mãe ficou pálida como papel, horrorizada.

_- O que!?_- perguntei.

...


	44. Stragni Amori 6

PARTE 6 (VI)

STRAGNI AMORI

**Capitulo 56 – Quase Lá**

**Dias depois.**

**ZackPOV.**

_- Mas onde está essa menina?_- resmungava Indra andando para cima e para baixo à espera de Helena na sala de sua casa.

_- Ela tinha o lançamento do livro do sogro e da irmã hoje... Por algum motivo ela deve ter se atrasado, não se preocupe, ela chega logo._- falei.

_- Mas acontece é que nós estamos atrasados!_- disse Indra._- Zackery, você se importa de ir depois pra lá e ficar aqui esperando por ela? Logo que chegarmos lá eu mandarei o carro de volta!_

_- Por mim tudo bem, eu não tenho pressa..._- falei e logo Indra e meus avós partiram rumo ao nosso jantar de apresentação oferecido pelos Byron aqui mesmo em Londres e só para bruxos.

...

Helena ainda demorou meia hora para chegar, veio sozinha e pedindo mil desculpas pelo atraso. Foi diretamente a um dos quartos pra se arrumar e desceu cerca de dez minutos depois sem perceber que de fato éramos só eu e ela ali, enquanto eu não percebi mais nada além dela e daquele lindo vestido marrom frente-única que ela estava usando.

_- Onde estão os nossos avós?_- perguntou ela terminando de se arrumar em frente ao grande espelho que há na sala de estar.

_- Já foram para a recepção faz um tempo...Fiquei para esperar por você, você está muito linda._- ela sorriu através do reflexo do espero, e depois se virou pra mim e veio andando em minha direção._- Achei que Bernard viria com você.._

_- Não. Hoje, eu serei o seu par, Byrdie ficou com a família dele, por isso me atrasei, eles estão festejando... E sobre beleza, eu digo o mesmo sobre você!_- então parou colocando as mãos na cintura e ficou me olhando de cima a baixo._- Você fica muito, muito lindo de terno Zack!_- sorriu e veio me cumprimentar. Foi beijar meu rosto e eu fui fazer o mesmo, acabamos por nos beijar no canto dos lábios um do outro. Foi como se uma imensa torcida em um campo de futebol gritasse por um pênalti perdido. Ela imediatamente estalou os olhos e ficou corada, depois mordeu os lábios._- Opa.._

_- Humm.._- me lembrei das malditas regras dela._- Me desculpa!_- falei e ela sorriu antes de voltar ao espelho.

_- Não se preocupe com isso. Quero saber como foi a sua entrevista!_- disse enquanto terminava de ajeitar o cabelo em um coque no topo de sua cabeça.

_- Foi um horror! Me senti um mongolóide!_- ela riu enquanto eu ajeitava minha gravata._- E você? O que fez nesses dias em que não nos vimos?_

_- Vejamos..._- disse ela se afastando e mexendo na bolsa atrás de alguma coisa._- O pai de um amigo meu e de Byrdie morreu e fomos ao enterro, mas tivemos que ficar mais porque o morto não estava assim tão "morto" assim, então acabamos ficando mais pra podermos incinerar o corpo e ficarmos de ronda para procurar o criador, mas ele já havia sumido, então deixei meus xerifes e mais alguns nômades de olho em alguns lugares daquele território pra a segurança dos humanos. _

_- Nossa, isso é grande.._

_- É só mais um dia no meu reino, meu querido! Toda essa coisa me atrasou para o lançamento do livro de Rosie e assim por diante..._- gesticulou._- Ainda estamos esperando pelo carro?_

_- Sim, ainda. Quer um drinque?_

_- Por favor!_

_- E o lançamento, como foi? Seu avô passou lá, mas eu estava dando a minha gloriosa entrevista, não pude ir._

_- Foi divertido até... muitos flashes e muitas perguntas sobre você e seus avós.. hoje é um dia cheio na indústria a fofocas mágicas!_- riu enquanto bebia o vinho que eu havia lhe servido._- Fiquei tão feliz por Rosálie... Rolf realmente faz bem a ela, poucas vezes a vi tão realizada!_

_- Fico feliz também... mas e Claudia com o tal irmão dela?_

_- Clau quer levá-lo ao casamento de Rosálie na França e não tenho certeza de que isso seja uma boa idéia, Zack.._

_- Por quê?_- perguntei mas fomos interrompidos.

_- Senhorita, o carro chegou!_- anunciou Trish.

_- Obrigada querida!_- disse Hell se abaixando e beijando-lhe o rosto._- Você não acha que Zackery está muito bonito nesta noite?_

_- Sim, senhorita. Ele parece seu irmão, ambos muito bonitos para humanos!_- sorriu a elfa. Ela meio que me dá arrepios, aquela criaturinha verde e pequena parece um marciano!

...

Nossa viagem ao local da recepção foi relativamente rápida, o que me fez pensar que toda aquela demora foi pela ajuda de nossos avós que ainda querem que passemos mais tempo juntos, mesmo que não sejamos mais obrigados a nos casar. Por fim, Helena disse que não acha uma boa idéia ter o irmão de Claudia por perto porque ele á muito instável e pode acabar sendo uma péssima influencia para a filha, ainda assim ela mandou um advogado e ofertou a ele um de seus colares, igual ao que tenho.

_- Mas por quê? Por que você deu um colar a ele se nele você não confia?_- perguntei.

_- Quanto você tiver filhos você vai entender, Zack, nós sempre acabamos fazendo as coisas mais absurdas para ve-los felizes.._- respondeu, foi quando o caro parou e estávamos completamente cercados._- Chegamos!_

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Parece o Oscar!_- ouvi Prue dizer mais ao longe, ela, assim como eu e Zack, tinha chegado tarde, acompanhada de um deus grego maravilhoso. Trocamos sorriso e acenos de longe.

_- Helena! Helena!_- gritavam os fotógrafos e eu me virava fazendo cara de felicidade, enquanto eu ainda teria uma longa noite pela frente._- Diga algo sobre esta noite, por favor!_- pediam, okay, lá fui eu!

_- Eu estou muito contente de estar aqui hoje prestigiando a família Swift juntamente com tantas outras famílias importantes de nossa sociedade. Theodore é um grande amigo de meu avô, portanto um grande amigo meu também..._- falei.

_- E quanto à Zackery Swift!? O que tem a nos dizer sobre ele?_

_- Zackery também é um grande e querido amigo.._

_- Em suas declarações esta tarde ele nos disse que foi treinado, você sabe quem o treinou?_- perguntou alguém.

_- Eu treinei Zack e ele é realmente um ótimo aluno, Drumstang será muito orgulhosa de te-lo no próximo semestre, obrigada e boa noite a todos!_- me retirei dali em seguida.

Só descansei depois que sentei à mesa e fingi já estava de saco cheio e tensa, eu só queria encher a cara. Zack estava sentado do meu lado e parecia tão nervoso com toda aquela politicagem, caras e bocas que me sensibilizei com ele.

Nossas mãos se encontram por sobre a mesa e não se desgrudaram mais. As mãos dele estavam geladas e suadas e seu toque deu-me alegria e segurança, talvez eu devesse encorajá-lo tanto, mas eu não queria me separar dele. Zackery me faz sentir humana, humana e boba como uma menina...

E então as danças começaram e eu rodei e rodei naquele salão como um pião, até ir parar nos braços de Zack e sorrimos. Me lembrei das primeiras vezes em que dançamos e de nossas aulas de dança em que ele teria feito de meus pés paçoca se realmente me machucasse, porque Zack é realmente uma graça, mas tem dois pés esquerdos!

_- Gente, o que acham de fugirmos daqui?_- perguntou Prue ao vir dançar perto de nós._- Zack? Hell?_

_- Eu não tenho compromisso.._- disse Zack._- E você, Helena?_

_- Vamos cair fora de uma vez!_- rimos.

...

**ZackPOV.**

Acho que poucas vezes eu me diverti tanto na vida. Saímos de lá diretamente para um pub de Karaokê onde encontramos alguns amigos trouxas de Prue que em minha opinião eram tão malucos quanto ela, o que tornou tudo tão divertido.

Só não achei legal quando os caras começaram a cantar Helena descaradamente, mas logo eu troquei de idéia porque quanto mais eles investiam nela, mais ela ficava próxima de mim e eu dela. Bom, se fosse para fingir, ali, que éramos mais do que simples amigos, que o fingimento fosse bem feito, não? Mas apesar de eu querer e muito, não nos beijamos e já era por volta das quatro da manha quando voltamos para a casa de Indra.

_- Por Merlin!_- disse Helena equilibrando-se para tirar os sapatos._- To altinha!_- depois sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, colocando os pés sobre a mesa._- Me diverti muito, obrigada por hoje.._

_- De nada!_- eu acho que ainda não mencionei mas eu também estava bem altinho._ Também achei legal, deveríamos repetir esse tipo de coisa mais vezes, o que você acha?_- perguntei, mas ela trocou de assunto.

_- Eu realmente não deveria dizer isso sabe.. mas eu gosto de você Zack, sinto saudades suas desde que você veio morar aqui.._- disse ela mexendo nas mãos, sem me olhar e eu gostei do que ouvi, gostei tanto que continuei no assunto.

_- E porque você acha que não deveria me dizer isso?_- fui me aproximando mais dela éramos bons amigos, mas eu sempre quis mais._- Íamos nos casar, não íamos?_

_- Sim, mas sei lá, eu ainda acho que não, não acho que seja justo com você..._- disse ela com a voz arrastada.

_- Eu sou grande o suficiente pra saber o que quero pra mim..._- passei minha mão por seu braço e ela olhou pra mim._- Helena, eu.._- ia dizer que estava apaixonado, mas ela estava lendo minha mente de novo.

_- Acho que eu também.._- disse ela com a voz baixa e deslizei meu rosto pelo dela, acho que nunca quis tanto um beijo.

_- Então qual é o problema?_- perguntei enquanto beijava seu pescoço e ela derretia ainda mais sobre meu toque, ela tem o gosto tão bom quanto seu cheiro de terra molhada.

_- Helena já tem dois maridos.._- disse ela falando de si na terceira pessoa._- Você a quer tanto a ponto de dividir?_

_- Eu quero você! Aposto que te quero desde o dia em que te vi naquele estacionamento só de casaco e lingerie e me xingando..._- ela bufou divertidamente, aproveitei aquela intimidade que ela estava me dando para trazê-la para meu colo, com uma de minhas mãos presa à sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca, ela suspirou, então eu tive meu rosto preso em suas mãos e ela me olhou penetrante mente.

_- Zachery, entre querer e poder há uma grande diferença. Eu também quero você, principalmente agora, mas eu sei que não posso te fazer escolher.. você entende que eu nunca seria sua?_

_- Eu entendo, claro que sim, mesmo assim eu quero você ainda sabendo que o que você pode me dar é pouco.. só te peço uma chance!_- pedi e realmente achei que ela estava disposta a ceder, mas sua expressão mudou de ardente desejo para assustada e ela se afastou de mim, só ai eu entendi o porquê, era alguém se aproximando de nós.

_- São vocês, garotos? Graças aos céus!_- era minha avó.

...


	45. Stragni Amori 7

PARTE 6 (VII)

STRAGNI AMORI

**Capitulo 57 – Terceiras Intenções**

**HellPOV.**

Helena, o que você tem na cabeça?!

Eu fique horas me perguntando isso, às vezes em silencio, outras aos gritos enquanto surfava esta madrugada em La Push. Eu bebi horrores tendo a consciência de que tal coisa baixaria e muito meu senso de inibição, mas eu não tinha idéia de que os avanços dos amigos de Prue pra cima de mim me fariam tão desejosa dos toques de Zack, ou que cada um destes toques me fariam tremer.

Um arrepio gostoso passava por mim toda a vez que ele tocava a pele nua da minha cintura, por dentro do decote das costas do meu vestido, ou quando ele fazia movimentos circulares som os dedos sobre a minha nuca, debaixo do meu cabelo, ou ainda quando beijava meus ombros nus, ou mais deliberadamente me beijava o pescoço, braços e minhas mãos...

Merlin... como foi bom..

Helena, te liga, no que você estava pensandooooo!?

Prue e o bofe escândalo dela estavam ocupados demais um com o outro para notar o que estava acontecendo comigo e com Zack, ou simplesmente esta loucura toda só estava ocorrendo para nós dois e não para os olhos dos outros... ou só pra mim..

Ele me quer, e era tanto quanto eu o estava querendo e aparentemente não se importava em me dividir com o resto do mundo, ou simplesmente o desejo que estava passando por nós dois fosse o suficiente para que desejássemos que o resto do mundo se explodisse!

Eu realmente estava a ponto de ceder aos seus encantos quando o ultimo fio de realidade me puxou pesadamente de volta a terra. Dona Carolina quase nos pegou no flagra!

Depois eu simplesmente dei uma de borrada e sai de lá e vim pra cá, esperando que as águas geladas do Pacifico que banham a praia de La Push, esfriassem meu corpo, meu desejo e minha cabeça, que fizessem eu me livrar deste porre de luxuria da noite passada, mas não deu muito certo.. quem sabe a caça resolva...

...

**ZackPOV.**

Noite passada realmente aconteceu!? Fiquei me perguntando enquanto rolava na cama e depois embromando no banho, lembrando de coisas da noite anterior...

E lá estava ela e Prue sobre aquele palquinho, e o vestido cretino que ela estava usando ficava transparente com aquela luz que vinha de trás delas... Eu nunca tinha ouvido Helena cantar de verdade, porque toda a vez que u chegava perto para escutá-la ela parava.. mas desta vez não e foi como se ela tivesse cantado pra mim e foi muito sexy...

...

I think I could like u

_Acho que posso gostar de você_

Already do

_Porque já gosto_

Feelings can grow but

_Sentimentos podem crescer, assim_

They can go away to

_Como podem sumir_

U're taking my hand

_Você está pegando em minha mão_

Looking into my eyes

_E olhando em meus olhos_

Don't be in a rush to

_Não tenha pressa_

Give me tonight

_De curtir esta noite_

I feel something happening

_Sinto algo acontecendo_

Could this be a spark?

_Seria uma faísca?_

To satisfy me baby

_Para me satisfazer, querido_

Gotta satisfy my heart

_Você tem de satisfazer meu coração_

Do you know how to touch a girl?

_Você sabe como chegar em uma garota?_

IF u want me so much

_Se você me quer tanto_

First I have to know

_Primeiro eu tenho que saber_

Are u thoughtful and kind?

_Você é prestativo e gentil?_

Do u care what is on my mind?

_Você liga pra o que eu penso?_

Or I'm Just for show?

_Ou eu sou só um troféu?_

U'll GO far in this world

_Voce irá muito longe_

If u know how to touch a girl

_Se você souber chegar em uma garota_

I think I could like u

_Acho que posso gostar de você_

But I keep holding back

_Mas eu continuo me segurando_

Cause I can't seem to tell

_Porque não sei dizer_

If u're fiction or fact

_Se você é ficção ou realidade_

Show me u can laugh

_Mostre-me que você pode rir_

Show me u can cry

_Mostre-me que você pode chorar_

Show me who u really are

_Mostre-me quem você realmente é_

Deep down inside

_Por dentro_

Do u feel something happening?

_Você sente algo acontecendo?_

Could this be for real?

_Pode isso ser verdade?_

I don't know right now

_Ainda não sei_

But tonight will reveal

_Mas esta noite revelará_

Do u know how to touch a girl?...

_Você sabe como chegar em uma garota?..._

_..._

_- Eu quero você._- esta foi a minha frase da noite passada e eu não parei de dizê-la até que consegui dela a resposta que eu tanto queria.

Ela me quer tanto quanto eu a quero, e definitivamente eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ela, para te-la em meus braços e fazê-la minha, nem que fosse só um pouco, por pouco tempo... mas mais uma vez ela fugiu de mim, só que desta vez ela deixou aquela afirmação entre nós...

...

_- Já viste os jornais de hoje?_- perguntou Indra passando-os para mim, por sobre a mesa do café da manhã.

Abri um deles e lá estava o caderno de entretenimento, falando sobre o lançamento do livro de Rosálie, cheio de fotos e uma boa critica, depois uma nota sobre o casamento na próxima semana na França, informando que a repórter Rita Skeeter tem a exclusividade sobre o evento, que medo, aquela mulher me deu nos nervos ontem na minha entrevista com aquela canetinha que se tremelicava toda!

Em outra parte do jornal estavam às entrevistas dos meus avós, do senhor Byron e de Indra e também as minhas declarações imbecis, assim como também algumas de Helena, em que educadamente ela dizia estar feliz por nós e que eu era um bom bruxo e um amigo querido dela. Amigo.. aquela palavra escrita ficou martelando na minha cabeça... estou sofrendo de surtos alucinógenos?

E haviam fotos, muitas fotos, muitas fotos, me senti esquisito sendo visto de tantos ângulos e em outra pagina estava uma foto gigantesca minha e dela e uma legenda insinuante abaixo dela que dizia: **"O gracioso par e mais um casal de amigos simplesmente sumiram da recepção na noite passada. Será que temos um novo romance no ar?"** Confesso que eu fiquei incomodado com aquilo, tendo fundamento ou não.

_- Que absurdo.._- resmunguei.

_- Mas não deixa de ser verdade, vocês dois mais Prudence e o par dela sumiram! Pra onde vocês foram?_- perguntou meu avô.

_- Fomos pra um pub com Prue, o namorado e mais uns amigos dela, um karaokê, nada demais aconteceu! Era um lugar lotado, nada de clandestino como insinuaram aqui.. Por que fazem isso com ela?_- me irritei.

_- Por que assim vendem mais jornais.._- disse Indra._- Se Helena realmente ganhasse com cada bobagem que escrevem sobre ela..._- deu de ombros e logo depois saiu para ir trabalhar.

Eu continuava bolado. Ontem à noite eu bebi muito, tanto que tinha acordado do uma enorme dor de cabeça...

Indra me disse que inventam coisas sobre ela o tempo todo, teria eu inventado tudo aquilo pra mim? Bom, só havia um jeito de descobrir...


	46. Stragni Amori 8

PARTE 6 (VIII)

STRAGNI AMORI

**Capitulo 58 – Horny (Excitados)**

**HellPOV.**

Depois de ter voltado para o galpão atrás da casa de Billy e de ter trocado o meu macacão de neoprene por meu vestido novamente eu me sentei pra verificar meu telefone e possíveis recados...

Então quem havia me ligado era Byrdie, Emm, Emm, Alice, Alice, Alice e mais 20 ligações de Alice, uma de Edward (!?), mais uma de Alice, Byrdie, meu avô, Emm, Zack, Zack, e outras 5 ligações de Zack (!!!)

E agora o telefone estava tocando de novo, mas era Jude.

_- Oi Jude._

_- Kath!_- disse ela nervosa._- Kath, você por acaso tem algo a ver com o corpo do pai de Kevin ter sido incinerado!?_

_- Sim._

_- Por que!?_

_- Ele foi mordido e estava no processo de se tornar um vampiro._

_- Epa. Acharam o criador?_

_- Não ele fugiu de Burlington, tome cuidado okay, eu iria falar com você de qualquer jeito... Mas como você soube? Foi a policia?_- perguntei.

_- É. Eles estão investigando, fazendo perguntas... Estou com medo que achem que foi Kevin que fez isso.._- disse ela preocupada.

_- E porque fariam isso?_

_- Não sei, Kath, ele e o pai nunca se deram bem, podem achar que ele tinha um motivo pra incendiar o pai depois de morto, não podem?_

_- Fique tranqüila, não foi ele, fui eu.. mas me mantenha informada, ta!_

_- Claro. Tchau._

_- Tchau._- desliguei e segundos depois eu recebi uma mensagem de Zack.

_- __**"Quero falar com você, sobre ontem".**_ – dizia.

_- __**"Diga."**_- respondi.

_- __**"Você está brava comigo?**_"- perguntou.

_- __**"Não com você, comigo, na verdade."**_

_- __**"Então foi verdade? Você e eu, ontem?"**_

_- __**"Sim, foi."**_- respondi.

_- __**"Você também queria."**_- afirmou.

_- __**"Sim."**_

_- __**"E agora não quer mais."**_- afirmou de novo.

_- __**"Não...**_- eu ia dizer que não era verdade e que apesar de toda a minha confusão eu queria e muito ficar com ele, mas lá veio outra ligação que cortou minha mensagem pela metade e Zack ficou sem resposta, a ligação era de Byrdie.

_- Hell, onde você anda!?_- perguntou furioso.

_- Precisava caçar._- disse no mesmo tom de ele estava usando._- Qual é o problema agora?_- então o silencio foi longo e o tom dele mudou.

_- Desculpe, nenhum, é que você sumiu, fiquei preocupado.._- disse agora tristonho. Desde a nossa descução na Rússia estamos pisando em ovos.

_- Byrdie, me desculpe... venha me encontrar em Forks, na casa dos Cullen, por favor.._

_- Estou indo._- disse ele e para que não fossemos mais interrompidos, desliguei meu celular de vez.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

A casa dos Cullen estava fechada há quase um mês e tudo lá dentro estava encaixotado. Eu não quis entrar, fiquei ali na varanda da frente esperando por Hell e ela chegou logo depois de mim, caminhando em minha direção de cabelos molhados e cheirando à maresia e com aquele olhar de fome que eu adoro.

E antes mesmo que eu me levantasse ela estava na minha frente, pra mim ela tão absurdamente perfeita que esqueço o quanto ela é poderosa e rápida, muito rápida.

_- Levante-se._- disse ela séria, com as mãos pousadas na cintura e eu obedeci, olhando diretamente em meus olhos ela continuou._- Escute bem o que eu vou lhe dizer, eu te amo e jamais, em hipótese nenhuma eu vou deixar de te amar..._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? Se for sobre Zackery, eu sei que ele está apaixonado por você, já conversei com ele. Você está tentando me dizer que está apaixonada por ele, é isso?_

_- Eu não tenho porque mentir pra você, por isso te digo que eu ainda não tenho certeza..._- ela dizia a verdade.

_- O que aconteceu noite passada? Todos naquela casa estão loucos atrás de você, só sossegaram quando eu disse que viria ve-la!_

_- De fato, nada aconteceu._

_- Mas você quis, não quis?_

_- Sim, eu quis._- disse ela e eu tomei um longo suspiro enquanto eu digeria aquela informação.

_- Então eu vou te dizer o mesmo que eu disse a ele._- comecei._- Você é minha vida, a mulher que eu amo e a mãe do meu filho, dos meus futuros filhos... Eu te conheço bem o suficiente pra saber que quando você diz que me ama é verdade. Eu queria te ter só pra mim, mas eu entendo que eu não posso, por isso eu me contento com o que você me dá! Eu não me sinto traído porque sei que quando você está comigo, você é minha e sei que se houver um período em nossa vida juntos em que eu posso me interessar por outra que não seja você e você vai ser justa comigo._

_- É claro que eu vou, Bernard, eu não posso exigir de você ou de Emm fidelidade a mim quando eu mesma não sou capaz de cumprir.._- ela estava chorando.

_- Obrigado, então para mim, assunto encerrado._

_- Byrdie.._- disse ela levantando a mão para mim carinhosamente, mas sem coragem de me tocar, mas antes que ela a recolhesse eu a peguei e a apoiei em meu rosto, depois beijei a palma de sua mão com toda devoção que tenho a ela._- Eu te amo._

A puxei de encontro a mim e a beijei. Foi doce e salgado, quente e aquele sabor, o gosto dela pra mim é excitante, extremamente excitante.

Apertei ela ainda mais em meus braços e ela gemeu enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço e alisava a pele quente de seus quadris.

Nem percebi onde estávamos até que ela começou a rasgar minha roupa e olhar pra mim com um olhar ainda mais faminto e empurrar no sofá para em seguida fazer em farrapos o vestido que ela estava usando. Helena estava selvagem, selvagem e linda.

Ela veio se encontrar comigo no sofá e agora nossos beijos estavam ainda mais intensos. Arrepios cruzavam nossos corpos deixando-os ainda mais próximos. Um alto gemido saiu dos meus lábios enquanto ela me satisfazia com seus beijos e carinhos e o mesmo aconteceu com ela quando eu retribui o que ela tinha feito por mim e senti seu corpo tremeu sobre meus lábios.

Estar dentro dela me cobriu de êxtase e poucas vezes nos últimos tempos me senti tão vivo e realizado. Eu amava aquela mulher que estava envolta em meus braços e por ela eu pagaria qualquer preço, vê-la feliz é o que realmente importa, porque ela me fazia feliz à loucura.

Helena foi minha por horas a fio e de todas as maneiras, não tínhamos tido uma madrugada como aquela em dias, ignoramos tudo à nossa volta e foi uma delicia dormir em seu peito exausto de tanto prazer e alegria e acordar de volta em meu quarto em nossa casa de Londres.

...


	47. Stragni Amori 9

**N/a: Ollaaaaa queridas!**

**Depois de uns dias sem nada pra dizer eu vim dar o ar da minha graça pra dizer que estes sao os dois ultimos capitulos da parte 6!**

**eeeee**

**E ai? tao gostando?**

**Espero que sim!**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**Amanha tem Shane e nesta parte nova, a sete, teremos novos POVs!**

**Espero que eu nao tenha enrolado demais aqui em baixo, vamos ver se a Miih troca de opiniao..**

**é que pra mim byrdie nao é ingenuo, ele é apaixonado, pessoas apaixonadas sao credulas..**

**bem, beijos pra todos!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 6 (IX)

STRAGNI AMORI

**Capitulo 59 – Eu ia Dizer**

**ZackPOV.**

Sempre me disseram que o silencio era uma resposta positiva, ou a máxima do ditado: **"Quem cala, consente" **e quando afirmei à Helena que ela estava arrependida do que houve ontem, que ela não queria mais ficar comigo ela simplesmente deixou quieto, então, confirmou o que eu escrevi.

E eu passei horas olhando para o visor do meu celular, em branco, com o coração apertado e uma tristeza latente. Passei boa parte do dia preso em eu quarto, lendo meus livros de magia e a noite chegou, depois a madrugada e com a madrugada, a resposta que eu estava aguardando: **"Eu ia dizer que ainda quero ficar com você, mas preciso de um tempo. Me desculpe pela demora na resposta. Hell."**

E eu li e reli, escrevi e reescrevi aquela resposta, me sentindo um garotinho bobo e apaixonado e mal me agüentando de tanta excitação, até escrever de vez uma resposta que não fosse tão ridícula, nem muito comprida e ainda contendo a verdade: **"Espero o tempo que for preciso. Zack."**, enviei e segundos depois meu telefone tocou, era ela, atendi.

_- Oi._- falei.

_- Oi..._- depois um curto silencio._- Zack, me desculpe..._- então houve uma grande interferência no telefone.

_- Helena!? Alô?_- fiquei olhando o visor e minha cama afundou, ela estava agora do meu lado, levei um susto.

_- De verdade, Zack, me desculpe..._- ela estava triste._- Nunca foi minha intenção que você fosse envolvido desse jeito na confusão que é a minha vida..._- me aproximei e passei minha mão pelo seu rosto e ela suspirou de olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios._- Eu sinto que estou sendo tão errada com você... Sinceramente eu estava esperando que você mudasse de idéia.._

_- Desculpe te decepcionar, mas eu não vou. Eu quero você, eu já te disse!_- ela sorriu apertado com o que eu disse._- Posso perguntar o porquê da demora na tua resposta?_- ela mordeu o lábio antes de responder.

_- Eu estava com Byrdie.._- ela realmente ama esse cara, foi o primeiro namorado dela, até parece ser legal, tirando o fato de que ele quer arrancar minha cabeça fora!_- Mas antes disso eu estava surfando pra curar o porre e caçando como loba pra esticar os músculos, dói se eu não faço com certa freqüência.._- sorriu amarelo._- Aproveitei o fuso-horário, sai daqui às 4 da manhã, lá era quase meia noite.._

_- Nunca vi você como loba.._- eu disse ajeitando seu cabelo atrás das suas orelhas, para mim ela continua cheirando à terra molhada depois de um dia quente de verão._- Você deve ser linda.. de que cor é sua pelagem?_

_- Branca._- eu jurava que seria vermelha escura como o seu cabelo._- Gostaria de ver-me?_- acenei que sim e ela tocou em mim e fomos parar nos jardins.

Eu estava ridículo, totalmente ridículo de cabelos desgrenhados, uma camiseta velha do Ramones e uma cueca samba canção xadrez, enquanto ela, mesmo de short jeans e uma malha enorme era a coisa mais linda do mundo.

_- Por que você está vestida assim?_- perguntei, ela sempre se veste tão arrumadinha que me assustei.

_- Eu destruí meu vestido, e isso era a única coisa que tinha dentro do armário.. não troquei porque vim te ver logo depois de ter deixado Byrdie de volta em casa... Você e teus avó são bem-vindos a qualquer hora lá, sabia.._

_- Ta nos convidando? Só vi sua casa por fora e ela é gigantesca!_

_- É, eu sei._- deu de ombros e começou a abrir os botões do short tranquilamente.

_- O que você ta fazendo?_

_- Eu não pretendo estourar a única roupa que eu tenho disponível!_- e continuou se pelando, mas eu não vi nada do corpo dela, só as roupas saindo porque folhas, flores, pétalas, grama, tudo grudava no corpo dela! Ela entendeu que eu não estava entendendo nada e sorriu pra mim quando acabou de se despir._- Elfos não costumam usar roupas, Zack.._- e deu passos se afastando de mim._- E não precisa ter medo também, ta!_

Nada me preparou para o que eu vi. A visão que eu tinha sobre lobisomens ou simplesmente lobos, era completamente diversa daquela. Eu vi os membros dela se esticarem se esticarem infinitamente e tomaram a forma animal e com ela uma vasta pelagem branca como a de ursos polares e parecia tão macia...

O cheiro de terra molhada dela se intensificou e no final da transformação, o que sobrou de Helena foram os olhos cor de lavanda, porque aquele ser ali na minha frente, enorme e lindo, estava bem longe de parecer com ela. Helena se sacudiu como um cão depois que sai da água, depois sentou-se na grama.

_- Posso me aproximar?_- perguntei e ela deu uma bufada, depois sacudiu a cabeça, acho que significou um "sim", mas eu não falo a língua dos lobos!_- Você, com todo o respeito, é o maior e o mais bonito cachorro que eu já vi!_- a cabeça dela era gigante, tinha quase o meu tamanho e ela bufou de novo, acho que aquilo significava uma risada, não sei._- Posso tocar em você?_

Estendi meu braço para alcançá-la e abri minha mão direita. Helena me deu uma cutucada na palma da minha mão com o seu nariz rosado, úmido e quente, eu acharia meio nojento se ela não tivesse continuado a deslizar a sua grande cabeçona por meus dedos, enquanto eu afundava eles em seu macio e cheiroso pelo.

Era a coisa mais gostosa em que eu tinha passado a mão em toda a minha vida! Ela bufou de novo, e gemeu como os cães fazem quando gostam de carinho e eu poderia jurar que ela estava balançando o rabo, mas ele é gigante e eu só supus isso!

_- Ta gostando?_- me diverti fazendo aquilo, queria que ela pudesse responder._- Você é a coisa mais gostosa em que eu já toquei!_

_- Ora, obrigada!_- disse ela divertidamente e eu levei outro susto, senti uma enorme vergonha._- Coça atrás da minha orelha, eu gosto!_

_- Helena, você não me disse que falava, sequer que entendia o que eu estava falando!_- eu queria um buraco, isso sim, mas eu cocei a orelha dela.

_- Você ainda não sabe um monte de coisas sobre mim..._- e inclinou a cabeça como quem dá de ombros._- Assim eu ouço melhor o pensamento dos outros... Por que você me chama de Helena até em pensamento?_

_- Ué, não é esse o teu nome?_

_- É, mas é estranho, me sinto como uma criança que fez algo de errado e que é chamada pelo nome pela mãe!_- rimos._- Prefiro que me chame de Hell, como todo mundo!_

_- Como quiser..mas sabe, é bem estranho ter uma conversação com você assim..._

_- Ah, desculpe!_- então ela suspirou e voltou ao normal, mas eu não pude ve-la direito de novo até que ela pusesse suas roupas de volta.

_- Você é incrível!_- ela sorriu pra mim e eu bocejei.

_- Vamos andando Zachery, vou te botar na cama!_- e não é que ela realmente fez? Literalmente ela me colocou na cama e me cobriu.

_- Eu gosto ainda mais de você.. muito, muito.._- eu disse já meio sonolento e ela riu.

_- Poxa, tudo isso? Que coisa!_

_- Você é incrível.._

_- Eu já ouvi isso.._

_- Mas eu não canso de dizer.. Acho que gosto de você desde sempre._

_- E eu comecei a deitar de querer te dar uns tapas desde a noite em que fui ao seu restaurante com Prue, principalmente depois de uma conversa que vocês tiveram sobre mim.._

_- Você estava lá?_- perguntei e ela acenou que sim._- Mais uma coisa de elfo?_- mais um aceno.

_- Eu preciso ir, vá jantar conosco esta noite ta!_- beijou minha testa e depois sumiu no ar.

**Capitulo 60 – Eyes on Fire (Olhos de Fogo)**

**ByrdiePOV.**

_- Bom dia meu lindo!_- disse Hell sentada em uma grande poltrona de couro que há no meu quarto e segurava dois grandes copos de café e uma caixa de rosquinhas. Agora ela estava de banho tomado, ainda mais linda e cheirosa.

_- Bom dia, meu amor..._- eu disse e ganhei um beijo gostoso, depois ela me deu o meu café e a caixa de rosquinhas, hummy!_- Que horas são?_

_- Na verdade verdadeira, passa das duas da tarde aqui.. você dormiu bastante!_

_- Você acabou comigo!_

_- Ta reclamando?_

_- Claro que não! Você ficou aqui todo esse tempo?_

_- Não. Tomei banho, sai pra comprar isso, falei com meus filhos, mas sim, depois eu fiquei aqui com você!_

_- Viu os Cullen?_

_- Não, to cansada de tanto drama! Depois, sabe há quanto tempo eu não fico olhando você dormir? Você é tão bonitinho!_- nos beijamos de novo.

_- Sabe.._- passei a mão por seu rosto._- Sinto falta de quando você tinha o cabelo bem laranja e aquela mexa prateada aqui na sua franja e um olho de cada cor!_- ela ficou exatamente como eu tinha falado._- Estava tudo tão na cara e ainda assim ninguém havia notado que você era especial..._

_- Só você._- nos beijamos de novo, mas desta vez ao nos separarmos ela estava chorando._- Oh, é a você quem eu sempre temo magoar mais, sempre, mas eu sempre faço tudo errado! Eu não sei como você ainda me agüenta!_

_- Hey! Eu escolhi você, talvez não tenha sido a escolha mais inteligente da minha parte, mas eu não me arrependo! Minha mãe sempre disse que você era especial e ela adora você, porque eu não confiaria nela? O que mais me irrita é alguém dizer que ela não bate bem..._

_- Loonny é uma das pessoas mais sábias que eu conheço, ela vê muito além daqueles grandes olhos verdes.. Eu a amo muito, e a amo porque foi ela quem me deu você, é ela quem faz meu irmão feliz e nos deu a fofíssima Indira... Poderíamos chamá-los para jantar hoje aqui, não é?_- sugeriu.

...

_- Gente, que caras são estas?_- perguntou Bernard ao olhar os Cullen.

_- Helena, onde você estava, porque não respondeu aos nossos telefonemas?_- perguntaram todos e Helena deu uma rosnada.

_- Por que eu estava fazendo sexo como um coelho com Bernard, estava cuidando da minha vida, dos meus filhos..._- resmungou na língua oficial da Liga e Byrdie foi o único que riu, porque só ele entendia, enquanto os outros ficaram esperando por uma resposta sem entender nada._- Eu estava ocupada._- respondeu normalmente cortando o assunto._- Rosie, meu avô me informou que o Villaggio já está à sua disposição!_- disse Hell dando as chaves para ela.

_- Wow! E você viu as criticas sobre o livro?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Vi e convidei todos eles para jantarem aqui em casa, como eu não estava aqui na outra noite, poderemos comemorar corretamente hoje, o que você acha?_

_- Perfeito!_

_- Humm, e quanto a amanha, tem algum compromisso?_

_- Não._

_- Então, o que você acha de irmos ao meu cofre para você escolher uma jóia pra você?_

_- Jura?!_

_- Claro que sim, mas não vale pegar a minha coroa! Ness quando se casou ganhou a dela, meu avô e eu queremos oferecer uma à você também!_

_- Ai que delicia!_- disse Rosálie dando pulinhos de felicidade.

_- Vocês duas juntas são terríveis, sabiam!_- disse Esme.

_- Ah mãe, vem cá!_- disse Hell apertando Esme em um forte abraço.

_- Mãe.. mãe.._- chamou Claudia._- Mãe, Shane sai em duas horas da Clinica em NY, posso trazê-lo para cá? Posso mãe?_- perguntou ansiosamente e Hell e Emm trocaram olhares.

_- Eu e seu pai iremos com você, fofuxa. Fique tranqüila, sim..._- respondeu Hell que saiu em direção ao andar superior, para o seu quarto e foi seguida por Alice, que veio batendo o pé atrás dela._- O que você queria comigo pra precisar me ligar mais de trinta vezes?_- perguntou enquanto mexia no armário escolhendo uma roupa para o jantar.

_- Acho que você sabe._- disse a baixinha emburrada.

_- Assim como eu tenho certeza de que você sabe que nada aconteceu! Allie, você diz que confia em mim, mas ultimamente não tem deixado que eu tome as minhas próprias decisões! Sabe quanto isso me irrita!?_

_- Me desculpe._- disse Alice cabisbaixa.

_- Allie.._- disse Hell levantando o rosto da irmã._- Eu não estou dizendo que o que você faz é errado, estou tentando fazer que você compreenda é que se eu cometer um erro, o erro será meu. Fadinha, você é minha preferida e eu te deixo desbloqueada pra mim pra que você não fique bicuda, mas você exagera no zelo comigo mesmo sabendo que você quer o meu melhor.._

_- Eu sei disso, mas eu tive uma visão.. Uma que envolvia Emm indo embora.. e Zack também estava lá.._

_- Emm é livre pra fazer o que quer.._- disse Hell gaguejando._- Eu vou ficar triste, mas ele não tem amarras comigo... Você está me escondendo algo, o que leva Emm à ir embora?_

_- O bebê.. o bebê que você terá com Byrdie vai afastar Emm de você e Zack vai estar lá pra te apoiar, isso vai deixar Emm muito triste porque vai afastar vocês.. muito.._

_- Como?_

_- O bebê será um lobo, lobos não gostam de vampiros, você terá que se afastar de Emm, da gente pra não ficar doente e Emm vai ficar arrasado, ele te ama muito, Hell..._

_- Mas no fim essa visão não tem nada a ver com o Zack, tem?_

_- Bem, não, mas Emm vai ficar chateado porque Zack vai ficar perto de você... ele será neutro.._

_- Você não ta me julgando?_

_- Não! Pra mim você pode ter um harém de maridos, você vai ser sempre a minha irmã! Só conta pro Emm ta.._

_- Também acho!_- disse Edward.

_- Mas então, no fim, esse bebê é que é o culpado de toda a confusão que está por vir?_- Alice acenou que sim._- É só este? Eu prometi um bebê à Byrdie, mas vocês são minha família..._

_- Fica tranqüila pequena, foi só este bebê que eu vi sendo um capetinha... Você não precisa se preocupar com a gente, você tem sua família..._- disse Allie.

_- Não Allie! Se você me diz que só este bebê traria problemas eu espero o próximo ciclo pra engravidar! Eu não quero ter que escolher entre vocês e um filho meu! Ta decidido! Byrdie que espere até o ano que vem!_

_..._


	48. Por Você 1

**N/a: olaaa**

**Uma nova parte! Agora com o POV de Shane!**

**Esclarecendo, Emm deixaria Hell pq o bebe seria um lobo e lobos nao gostam de vampiros, sendo assim, ela ficaria doente toda a vez que ele estivesse por perto, mas como ela nao vai engravidar agora... em probemas!**

**Amanha teremos mais!**

**Beijossss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (I)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 61 – Os Outros**

**ShanePOV.**

E de repente eu estava livre daquela clinica, pronto pra viver o resto da minha vida de uma nova maneira e lá, esperando pela minha saída, estava Claudia e o já conhecido cara grande que sempre acompanha ela para cima e para baixo.

_- Shane!_- veio até mim e me abraçou apertado._- Eu disse que estaria aqui na sua alta, não disse!?_- sorriu daquela maneira reconfortante e apontou para as outras pessoas que também estavam na recepção e eles levantaram.

Havia uma mulher ruiva com um sorriso tranqüilo, um grande homem musculoso e de cabelo castanho que acompanhava ela e mantinha seu braço em volta de sua cintura. Um outro homem, mais ou menos da minha altura e parecendo ter a minha idade, cabelo curto meio loiro e um par de gêmeos loiros de olhos verdes e sorrisos fáceis mais novos que eu.

_- Olá Shane._- disse a mulher ruiva, ela não devia ter mais de 20 anos, muito tranqüilizadora._- Você é nosso convidado para ficar conosco o tempo que quiser._- ela era bonita e o sotaque em seu inglês era indecifrável e sua voz era como veludo, Claudia se parecia com ela de certa forma e me senti mais seguro.

_- Shane, esta é minha mãe, Helena!_- disse Claudia e deu olhei pra elas com mais cuidado e ela estendeu-me a mão. Seus dedos eram longos e bem feitos, como desenhista era a mão mais linda que eu já vi, e eram mornas e macias, acho que comecei a entender o porquê minha irmã falava dela com tanta admiração, ela transmitia muita segurança._- Este é Emmett, meu pai!_- o grande cara estendeu-me a mão forte e gelada e a apertou com segurança, mas não disse nada apesar de me encarar. Para mim ficou obvio que Claudia era filha adotiva deles, o que pra mim os tornava bem legais._- Este é meu padrasto, Bernard..._- o cara me pareceu mais tranqüilo e relaxado do que o anterior, mas ainda estava sério e sua mão era áspera e quente como alguém que está com febre, parecia cansado e não tirava os olhos da ruiva e eles trocavam olhares, eu não sei que tipo de relação havia entre aqueles três, mas estava na cara que era forte._- E estes são meus irmãos, William e Peter.._- os dois foram os únicos que me abraçaram, forte e deram tapinhas amistosos no meu ombro, pareciam carinhas legais._- E Seth você já conhece, ele é meu noivo!_- o cara só levantou a mão pra mim e acenou, ele sempre acompanhava Claudia em suas visitas e ficava em um canto distante sem se envolver muito, mas sempre me pareceu simpático e era bem evidente que gostava da minha irmã, então eu não tinha nada contra ele.

_- Prazer._- eu disse a todos e virei-me para a ruiva._- Obrigado pela ajuda e pelo presente que você mandou pra mim.._- tirei o colar para fora e ela sorriu.

_- Sem problemas!_- disse a ruiva._- Vamos? A viagem até nossa casa é um pouco longa e vamos receber para o jantar esta noite... será uma boa oportunidade para você Shane, você conhecerá toda a família de uma vez só!_- riu.

_- Clau, você não me disse que sua casa era aqui perto?_- perguntei pra Claudia aos sussurros.

_- E é, mas vamos à outra de nossas casas..._- desconversou._- O advogado veio te ver?_

_- Veio. Me explicou umas coisas e me pediu uns documentos que eu tenho que dar pra ele, etc, etc..._

Seguimos conversando até o estacionamento da clinica e lá havia uma enorme camionete Volvo onde coubemos confortavelmente. A ruiva estava guiando e o grandão gelado estava ao lado dela trocando compulsivamente de estações de radio, não se via nada do lado de fora porque os vidros eram verdadeiramente escuros. Claudia conversava comigo e todos os outros estavam para trás de nós e faziam outras coisas e o sono foi me batendo e eu mal conseguia manter meus olhos abertos.

_- Clau, você não me disse que era adotada!_- falei._- Desde quando você vive com eles?_- bocejei. Todos estavam quietos agora, mas Clau riu.

_- Cinco anos! Mas digamos que eu não tinha uma vida antes deles e de todos os outros que você conhecerá hoje, minha vida antes deles era apenas um borrão!_- respondeu e todos riram, acho que até eu.

_- Eu não quero atrapalhar ninguém, Clau, eu posso ficar em um hotel..._- bocejei de novo.

_- Por favor, não se preocupe com isso._- disse a ruiva._- Como eu disse, você é nosso convidado, a casa é grande, você verá em breve._

_- Eu agradeço._- bocejei de novo._- mas preciso voltar em breve para Spring Lake, quero ajeitar minha vida.._

_- Claudia nos contou que você pretende vir morar em NY..._- disse ela.

_- É uma opção, ainda não considerei ao certo o que fazer, as coisas aconteceram rápido demais comigo.._

_- Sinto muito por seus pais.._- disse ela._- O advogado já entrou com uma ação na justiça sobre isso.._

_- É, ele já me disse, obrigado mais uma vez.._

_- De nada._- disse ela e o sono me bateu de vez e eu dormi.

...

_- Dormiu?_- perguntou Hell e Clau cutucou ele.

_- Aham. Isso era realmente necessário, mãe?_- perguntou Clau.

_- Sim filha, desculpe... Ele precisa achar que dormiu o dia todo, como você explicaria que ele saiu de NY ao meio dia e chegou à Londres às quase cinco da tarde em menos de 20 segundos?_

_- Tudo bem, mas quanto tempo ele vai ficar assim, dormindo?_

_- Meia hora. Levem-no para um dos quartos da parte inferior.. Woody, filho, você sabe o que fazer, né? Estão prontos? Coloquem os cintos..._

_..._

**ShanePOV.**

Acordei, mas ainda sentia os olhos pesados, que vergonha ter dormido na viagem até aqui e ainda ter continuado a dormir por muitas e muitas horas! Acho que hospitais e clinicas só servem pra te deixar cansado, não pra te descansar! Virei de barriga pra cima e encarei o teto, depois as coisas ao redor.

Torres de livros em um canto, uma poltrona de leitura, uma mesa com um computador, um roupeiro, uma TV enorme e um sofá de couro na frente dela e uma grande lareira. Eu precisava de um banheiro, sai da cama e abri uma porta à esquerda ma cama onde eu estivera deitado antes e lá estava ele.

Me encarar no espelho trouxe a visão de um cara cansado, emagrecido e de cabelos sebosos. Passei uma água no rosto e tentei ajeitar meu cabelo, mas ainda me sentia sujo, olhei ao meu redor e vi toalhas, sabonetes, shampoo... Voltei ao quarto e minha mala estava sobre a cama e lá fora já estava escuro. Me lembrei que eles disseram que haveria um jantar aquela noite na casa deles..

Eles foram gentis comigo e ainda assim eu dormi o dia todo, bem que eu poderia tomar um banho antes de sair dali...


	49. Por Você 2

**N/a: Oieee**

**Miih**

**Que bom q vc gosta das partes em que o Shane aparece!**

**Mais uns dias ele aparece de novo!**

**Ai em baixo tem um reencontro de amigas e um POV novo!**

**Espero que vc goste q todos gostem!**

**Até amahã com um cap tmb bem legal!**

**Beijossss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (II)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 61 – Meninas**

_- Olá, olá!_- disse Indra desembarcando de sua grande limusine e sendo recepcionado por Carlisle e Esme. Trazia um grande buquê de flores que entregou a ela.

_- Sejam bem-vindos!_- disseram Carlisle e Esme e logo atrás de Indra vieram Theodore, Carolina, Zachery e Prudence.

_- Amigos, esta é Prudence Byron.._- apresentou Indra.

_- Muito prazer, Prudence!_- disse Esme._- Helena nos contou sobre você! Entremos, vamos conversar lá dentro! Joseph, Luna e os outros já devem estar chegando também!_

_- Bernard está?_- perguntou Prue ao chegar à sala.

_- Claro que sim, ele estava nos jardins com Emmett e Helena!_- disse Carlisle._- Bernard!_- chamou um pouco mais alto.

_- Eu!_- disse Byrdie chegando rapidamente._- Prue!_

_- Byrdie!_- disse ela correndo de encontro a ele e pulando em seu colo._- Que saudades! E Hell, cadê?_

_- Ta lá fora brincando com o gato._- disse ele.

_- Vou vê-la!_- disse Prue descendo do abraço.

_- Você pode até ir, mas antes vai me dar um abraço também!_- gritou Chlover que tinha acabado de chegar pela lareira junto com Rolf, Joseph e Luna e as duas se abraçaram, depois abraçaram Byrdie de novo.

_- Mas quanto amor!_- riu Emmett entrando em casa.

_- Pessoal, desculpem, esta é minha sobrinha, Chlover..._- disse Rolf envergonhado.

_- Onde está a Hell?_- perguntou Chlover e Byrdie indicou os jardins com a cabeça._- Vamos lá Prue, quero pegá-la no pulo!_- as duas se deram as mãos e correram porta afora, enquanto Byrdie ficou sobre o olhar de todos pra dar as explicações.

_- Então?_- perguntou Emm debochado.

_- Chloe é minha prima, Prue já foi minha namorada e as três viviam juntas na escola!_- disse Byrdie virado em um pimentão. Pouco depois se ouviu uma gritaria histérica das três garotas nos jardins.

...

**DianaPOV.**

Seria loucura demais estar apaixonada por um garoto que tem quatro vezes menos a sua idade?

Eu só posso estar maluca, Diana, você é maluca! Ele é só um bebê! Tudo bem que ele é um bebê lindo, gostoso, de 1,75 m de altura, loiro, de olhos verdes, sorriso lindo e de barba na cara, mas só um bebê!

Mas e quando ele tiver a minha idade, 16? Eu vou ter 32! Essa coisa nunca vai dar certo, ainda mais quando eu já tenho um namorado...

_- Hey, filha, o que há de tão interessante nessa simples pedra de parafina?_- perguntou meu pai.

Tom Stewart é meu pai, hoje ele tem 40 e tantos anos, é um solteirão convicto e mora no Hawaii, mas até seus 17, 18 anos ele viveu no Winsconsin, onde ainda vive a família dele e ficava sonhando com as ondas azuis, a maresia doce e tudo mais que existe neste pedaço de paraíso.

Meus pais só têm a mim, acho que eles me tiveram para salvar o casamento deles, o que não deu muito certo porque pouco mais de um ano depois de eu ter nascido eles se separaram, mas eles ainda se dão bem e eu fui morar com a minha mãe em La Push, na casa do meu avô Billy.

Eu sempre passei minhas férias escolares aqui, assim como os grandes feriados e meu pai ia sempre me ver a cada três, quatro meses e eu sempre achei este, o melhor lugar do mundo. Eu sinto que nunca me encaixei direito na família da minha mãe, sempre cheia de mistérios e segredos... Foi por isso que assim que entrei para a escola eu devorava livros e mais livros na esperança de lá o mais rápido possível!

Agora faz um ano que estou morando aqui, me preparando para fazer uma faculdade aqui, tendo um namorado gatissimo aqui e ainda assim não vendo a hora e contando os dias pra poder voltar àquela cidadezinha praiana em Washington na esperança de vê-lo de novo.

Renesmee, a esposa do meu tio Jacob, estava nos últimos dias de gestação quando fui esta ultima vez à La Push para visitá-los e conhecer o meu novo priminho. Mas acabou que ele nasceu na mesma noite em que cheguei lá, o que eu achei que iria alegremente tornar a minha estadia naquele lugar muito verde e muito cinza algo mais aceitável, mas eu estava bem enganada.

Já estavam saindo correndo de casa quando eu cheguei e desci do taxi. Minha mãe ficou um pouco para trás para me esperar, e depois de deixar o carro na pracinha, subi meio que correndo pelo meio das dezenas de pessoas. Foi quando eu dei um encontrão nele e fiquei tão boba que provavelmente eu devo ter dito alguma bobagem!

Eu não o reconheci de cara, ele tinha mudado muito desde a ultima vez que eu o vira. Eu não tinha muito contato com ele e com os irmãos porque na maioria das vezes eu estava chegando ou partindo de La Push quando eles iam pra lá, ou estava estudando quando eles passavam por lá durante o ano, mas aquele em que eu trombara era Woody!

William Mentz Koleston Scamander, pra ser mais exata. Um nome bonito e pomposo para uma criança de quatro anos, mas que agora combinava lindamente com aquele carinha loiro e lindo de 17 anos que eu havia encontrado. Woody é filho da "prima" da minha mãe, na verdade elas não são parentes, mas estas convenções sanguíneas de parentesco é só uma das coisas muito esquisitas que tem deste meu lado da família, a tribo quileute.

As horas que eu passei com ele foram poucas, mas foram suficientes para me deixar completamente abobalhada com ele, mas por uma conjunção de fatores eu não peguei o numero do telefone dele, nem o e-mail e quando eu fui a casa deles no outro dia, depois de engolir toda a minha vergonha, eles já haviam partido par sei lá onde eles estavam morando naquele momento.

Fiquei arrasada e voltei para o Hawaii o mais rápido que pude, meu avô reclamou um pouco, dizendo que tinha sido uma visita de médico!

Foi difícil tentar voltar à minha vida, olhar par o meu lindo e gostoso namorado surfista e não querer e desejar por aquele jovem e incrível lobisomem e eu estava fazendo força, muita, muita força pra não pedir o endereço e o telefone dele para o meu tio e no meio tempo eu ficava me xingando 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana por ter ficado tão afim de uma criança de quatro anos!

Putz, quanta merda eu tenho na minha cabeça?!

A algumas semanas atrás, de madrugada, ouvi um grasnar na minha janela e então me levantei pra ver o que era e lá no parapeito da minha pequena sacada estava pousada uma grande ave e ela trazia um rolo de papel nas garras, o qual deixou quando foi embora.

E escrito em poucas linhas estava tudo o que ele sentia por mim, que era a mesma coisa que eu estava sentindo por ele, mas ainda assim eu estava lutando muito em acreditar que era real e aquilo queimava dentro de mim, queimava até agora, até hoje, neste momento, mas apesar de tanto medo e receio, eu queria respostas..

_- Pai, você se importaria muito se eu fosse passar um tempo, o verão em La Push?_- perguntei e meu pai levantou uma sobrancelha, mas depois sorriu.

_- Claro que não filha, você pode ir e vir quando quiser._- respondeu ele.

...


	50. Por Você 3

**N/a: Olaaa!**

** Meninas, desculpe a demora, deu um tilt de leve no site, nao fo culpa minha, juro!**

**Bom, alguém ai lembra da Virginia?**

**Hell mandou ela investir num cara chamado Oscar.. e ali em baixo tah o desenrolar esta história**

**E a Hell contando pra Byrdie e Emm que ela nao vai ter um bebê!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Amanhã teremos mais!**

**Beijoss e espero que tenham curtido Crepusculo no telecine!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (III)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 62 – And the Oscar Goes To (E o Oscar Vai Para)**

_- Nos encontramos mais tarde no bar?!_- perguntou uma garota na saída da aula, na faculdade, em Seattle.

_- Claro!_- respondeu Virginia._- A que horas?_

_- Às nove da noite, ta bom pra você?_- perguntou a mesma garota de novo.

_- Perfeito! Tchau!_

_- Tchau!_

_..._

**HellPOV.**

Fazia anos que eu, Prue e Chloe não ficávamos juntas, por isso dos gritinhos histéricos quando vi as duas vindo em minha direção nos jardins. Éramos inseparáveis na escola desde a festa de Halloween. Prue e Chloe estavam lá desde que tinham 11 anos já estavam no quinto ano quando cheguei e entrei em algumas aulas delas porque eu estava nas classes adiantadas. Mas elas não aparentam a idade que tem, principalmente porque elas adoram mentir a idade! Eu não tenho vergonha de dizer, tenho 21, mesmo parecendo ter 17 normalmente, mas a mágica me ajuda a parecer mais velha quando necessário...

O jantar estava seguindo agradavelmente, tirando a sensação de pisar em ovos que eu tenho com Shane e com o climão que existia entre Byrdie, alguns dos Cullen e Zack, o mesmo que nesta noite tinha virado o centro das atenções de Chloe para a alegria de Bernard e certo incomodo pra mim, ciuminho até.

Peter e Prue conversavam em um canto e Clau, Seth e Woody ficavam de olho em Shane e os outros estavam confraternizando com os noivos. Eu, Byrdie e Emm brincávamos com as crianças, na verdade eu percebi bem que eles estavam me cercando, não que fosse ruim, claro, mas aproveitei o momento pra dizer o que eu tinha que dizer sobre a visão de Allie e a minha decisão.

_- DeeDee, eu não vou ter um bebê no próximo ciclo._- fui curta e grossa e os dois me olharam surpresos.

_- Mas por quê? Você me disse que queria..._- disse Byrdie com cara de dor e eu me virei pra ele.

_- Acredite meu amor, eu ainda quero e muito um bebê seu, mas se eu tiver este bebê agora, eu vou perder Emm porque toda a vez que ele se aproximar de mim eu vou ficar doente e eu não quero, nem ficar doente e muito menos perder Emm..._- falei.

_- Como assim, Hell?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Allie teve uma visão... E este novo bebê não iria gostar nada de você, de nenhum dos Cullen por sinal... eu seu que prometi Byrdie, e vou manter minha promessa, mas não agora, eu não vou engravidar de nenhum de vocês dois agora.._- Byrdie ficou com cara de cachorro molhado e Emm também, mas achei que eles tivessem entendido.

_- Isso tem a ver com Zack? Tem?_- perguntou Byrdie por pensamento, me olhando fixamente.

_- Claro que não! Você não ouviu o que eu disse!?Olha pra lá! Zack e Chloe estão se dando bem!_- respondi pra ele.

_- Me desculpe. Importa-se se eu for falar com Alice sobre isso?_- perguntou.

_- Claro que não meu amor, você tem todo o direito..._- eu disse e ele beijou rapidamente meus lábios e foi atrás de Allie.

_- Tia Lelê, brinca com Indie!_- chamou minha linda sobrinha.

_- Xim, boneca!_- disse Felícia sentadinha do lado dela sacudindo seus brinquedos.

_- Ah que delícia! Tio Emm pode brincar de boneca também?_- perguntei ao me sentar com elas no chão e Emm estalou os olhos pra mim com cara de assustado, acho que ele só gosta de brincar de Velozes e Furiosos com Barbies quando Jasper ta junto! Mesmo assim ele sentou ali conosco e foi uma gracinha.

...

**VirginiaPOV.**

Hoje é o aniversario de uma de minhas colegas de faculdade e eu ainda nem tinha comprado o presente dela. Amber gosta de musica, então fui a uma loja no shopping próximo do campus da universidade e comprei umas partituras em branco pra ela. Amber compõe, apesar de eu não saber que instrumento ela toca, mas eu achei a idéia bacana, ao menos eu gostaria de ganhar partituras para as minhas musicas se eu soubesse tocar e compor alguma coisa!

Bom, as horas se passaram e lá estava eu sendo pega no pulo e indo para o bar onde tínhamos marcado de nos encontrar bem antes da hora marcada só para vê-lo.

Oscar Walker trabalha neste bar. Ele estuda no mesmo campus que eu e é um dos homens, se não o homem mais cobiçado de lá e eu sou só mais uma que baba por ele, mas eu jamais tinha visto uma luz no final do túnel até Helena me dizer para investir nele! Aquela mulher é no mínimo visionaria...

Desde então eu tenho freqüentado direto este bar quando estou em Seattle, mas eu morro de vergonha e às vezes são tantas garotas ao redor dele que nestes meses a nossa conversação não evoluiu do : "Oi, tudo bom, me dá uma Corona!", que merda!

Mas surpreendentemente, hoje, ele havia me notado assim que entrei no bar, não sei se foi porque ainda estava um pouco vazio, ou se foi pelo pacote de presente que eu estava carregando ou se foi pela minha blusa que deixava meus ombros meio a mostra... então, assim que eu sentei no banquinho que dava para o balcão eu estava esperando que ele me ignorasse, mas ele veio todo simpático e com aquele sorriso lindo falar comigo, levei o maior susto.

_- Vai querer a sua Corona agora?_- perguntou ele se inclinando sobre o balcão no lado de dentro e eu não soube o que dizer, só sacudi a cabeça dizendo que não._- Então um suco, um refrigerante?_- sugeriu.

_- Água com gás, com gelo e limão._- pedi falando rápido demais em uma voz esquisita demais e sem olhar pra ele, ele saiu para buscar meu pedido mas antes deu uma piscadinha pra mim e sorriu com o canto da boca formando lindas covinhas em sua bochecha, quase morri.

_- O aniversario é seu?_- perguntou ele apontando para o calhamaço de papéis de partitura embrulhado pra presente que eu tinha posto sobre o balcão, quando me deu minha água e meu copo com gelo e limão.

_- Não, é de uma colega de faculdade.._

_- Você estuda o que lá? Te vejo de longe às vezes.._- disse ele. Jesus, ele sabe que eu existo!?

_- Engenharia Civil. Você?_

_- Engenharia Química, quase no fim! Você mora aqui em Seattle?_

_- Não. Moro com minha família em La Push, na Península Olimpic, fico aqui só dois dias por semana, às vezes três.. Mas antes eu estudava em Yale.._

_- Yale, poxa.._- levantou as duas sobrancelhas mostrando surpresa._- E porque você trocou Conecticut por Washington?_- eu ia responder qualquer coisa, mas ele me cortou._- Espera, aposto que foi por causa de um carinha, seu namorado, to certo?_

_- É, mas eu não tenho namorado.._- eu disse envergonhada e ele sorriu. E era realmente verdade, eu tinha trocado de cidade e estado por causa de Seth._- Troquei, mas não deu certo, na verdade nem começou pra dar certo.. e estudando aqui eu estou mais perto de casa.._- sim eu ainda tento me convencer de que eu fiz a escolha certa.

_- Então me lembre, caso eu tenha um dia essa oportunidade, de agradecer a esse cara..._- sorriu torto de novo.

_- Hun?_- eu tinha ouvido direito?

_- Ora, se tivesse dado certo, era obvio que eu não teria nenhuma chance com você! Prazer, Oscar._- estendeu-me a mão e eu quis morrer de novo.

_- Virginia._

_- Eu sei. Tenho perguntado sobre você por ai...Licença, preciso atender os clientes, mas não fuja, eu gostaria de continuar falando com você!_- então saiu me deixando com aquela bomba nas mãos.

_- Okay.._- eu disse ainda abobada.

Mas infelizmente a nossa conversa não foi adiante porque o bar começou a encher e algumas de minhas colegas tinham tido a mesma idéia que eu, vieram mais cedo para tentar conseguir a atenção de Oscar, coisa que ele não deu, nem pra elas, nem pra mim. Talvez ele estivesse falando comigo antes porque o bar estava relativamente vazio.

Sendo assim, eu e as meninas que tinham chegado fomos sentar em uma mesa ali próxima e eu fiquei virada para o bar para poder olhar pra ele e de fato trocamos alguns olhares, mesmo que de longe. Em seguida chegaram outras meninas, incluído Amber, outra fã de Oscar, que fingiu gostar do meu presente, mas não me importei, então cantamos os parabéns e ficamos por ali.

Na hora de pedir as bebidas eu mesma fui buscar a minha no bar, esperei ser atendida e quando chegou aminha vez, junto com minha já tradicional garrafinha de Corona veio um bilhete de Oscar que dizia: **"Saio à uma da manhã, quer ir tomar um café comigo?"**, me senti uma adolescente deslumbrada e então percebi que ele estava aguardando pela minha resposta. Acenei que sim e ele pediu para que eu esperasse por ele. Por mim, tudo bem!

...

E então era uma e cinco, uma e quinze... quase vinte pras duas e nada de Oscar aparecer naquela porta, saído do bar. Menos mal que eu estava de carro, então não fiquei na umidade e na chuva, mas eu estava me sentindo uma otária e uma otária com pouca vontade de continuar ali e sequer voltar àquele bar no resto da minha vida! E eu me xingava em silencio e estava pronta pra ir embora quando o neon do letreiro foi apagado e eu o vi finalmente sair pela porta.

_- Virginia?_- perguntou ele para a rua escura, baixo, mas eu ouvi. Ter voltado à reserva ajudou a melhorar meus sentidos, não só o os faróis do carro e ele veio à minha janela, na chuva, abaixei um pouco o vidro._- Desculpe-me pela demora, me enrolei um pouco pra fechar o caixa com o dono do bar..._

_- Quer uma carona?_- perguntei.

_- Vou aceitar, o ônibus vai demorar ainda pra passar por aqui.._- então ele fez a volta e entrou no meu carro.

Meu fusquinha é realmente velho, deve ter por volta de seus 40 anos ou mais, mas nunca me deixou na mão. Jacob é realmente um ótimo mecânico. O motor roncou alto e ao meu lado Oscar saltou de susto, mas depois riu. Ele foi me dizendo às direções a seguir até chegarmos a um prédio horroroso, mofado e descascado perto da zona portuária e me convidou para entrar.

_- É aqui que você vai me oferecer seu café?_- perguntei. Jesus, eu estava flertando!

_- Se quiser.._.- ele sorriu torto de novo e eu pensei, ah, foda-se!

Peguei ele pela jaqueta e o beijei com todo o tesão que sinto por ele fluindo através dos meus lábios e felizmente retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Gente, foi uma loucura! Jamais tinha sido beijada daquela maneira, foi fantástico e a cada toque dele eu o queria mais e mais.

A ida para o apartamento dele foi só mais um passo, e um passo rápido porque quando eu me dei por conta já estávamos em seu apartamento e ele estava explorando meu corpo por debaixo da minha blusa, me causando arrepios de puro êxtase, mas apesar de excitada, eu não sou burra.

_- Camisinha, você tem?_- perguntei ofegante.

_- Tenho, vou pegar, fique a vontade._- e se afastou de mim. Eu comecei a dar uma olhada naquele apartamento meio bagunçado. Eu estava olhando pela janela, verificando se meu carro continuava lá fora, quando ele me abraçou por trás e ficou beijando meus ombros e roçando sua sexy barba em minha pele, me causando mais e mais arrepios gostosos._- Quer beber alguma coisa?_

_- Você tem algo mais forte do que café pra me oferecer?_- perguntei e ele riu. Foi até a geladeira velha dele e pegou duas cervejas, enquanto eu me sentava em seu surrado e confortável sofá.

_- Lamento, não tenho Coronas.._- disse me entregando uma das garrafinhas.

_- Tudo bem.. sabe, ainda não acredito que você lembre a minha preferência com tanta gente te fazendo pedidos o tempo todo..._

_- Eu me lembro de você, e de quanto você é bonita pra mim.._- ele respondeu me olhando como se me despisse com os olhos. Jesus, se isso fosse tudo mentira pra me levar pra cama eu não estava nem ai, era só o que eu queria ouvir naquele momento!

_- E a sua camisinha, está onde?_- perguntei.

...

Quando o dia amanheceu foi difícil me separar dele e deixá-lo na cama dormindo, mas eu tinha que voltar pra casa e antes disso passar na casa da minha amiga, onde fico quando venho pra cá, pra pegar minhas coisas. Mas deixei um bilhete com o numero do meu telefone nele.


	51. Por Você 4

PARTE 7 (IV)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 63 – O Colar de Rosálie**

**RosiePOV.**

Nem acredito que vou me casar em menos de duas semanas! Desta vez não será com Emmett, mas será com quem eu amo tanto quanto eu já o amei uma vez. Achei que nunca me recuperaria depois de Emm, de Byrdie e principalmente depois de Stephen e também de alguns outros com os quais eu cruzei no meu caminho, mas o sorriso de Rolf me impressionou desde a primeira vez que eu o vi e foi me apaixonando mais e mais com o passar dos dias ao lado dele.

Rolf é culto e surpreendente e me sinto mudada ao lado dele, ele me faz sentir que eu sou madura e desejada nestes três últimos anos.. a minha vida tem sido um sonho, um sonho muito bom..

_- Pronta?_- perguntou Hell quando eu desci. Ela já estava me esperando na sala, em companhia de Alice. Era cedo, passava pouco das sete da manhã.

_- Sim. Você irá conosco, baixinha?_- perguntei.

_- Claro que sim! Vai que você escolhe alguma jóia que não combine!?_- disse a baixinha e Hell riu enquanto eu revirei os olhos.

Pegamos o carro e fomos fofocando sobre os preparativos finais do meu casamento até chegarmos ao estacionamento próximo à entrada do bar que serve de porta para o "mundo mágico". Descer aquelas duas quadras foi fácil e tranqüilo, mas atrás da porta daquele bar, havia toda a sorte de criaturas que nos olhavam de cima a baixo e falavam pelos cotovelos.

Nós, apesar de sermos conhecidos por eles, somos considerados como bombas relógio, porque, querendo ou não, ainda nos alimentamos com sangue, por isso eles mantêm sempre o olhar desconfiado e certa distancia de nós. Mas, com Helena, a coisa toda é diferente, eles são completamente apaixonados por ela é totalmente louco, juro.

E lá, sentada em uma mesa, estava uma garota, lendo o livro de Rolf sobre mim. Então, a garota olhava para as fotos presentes no livro e olhava para mim e Allie abobalhada, enquanto Hell ainda estava distraída atendendo algumas outras pessoas. A garota levantou e veio até mim.

_- Oi, licença, é você, não é?_- perguntou apontando para o livro e eu acenei que sim._- E você é Alice!_- sorriu pra Allie._- Vocês podem autografar meu livro?_

_- Claro!_- eu disse e foi a deixa para que eu e Allie também fossemos cercadas e permanecemos assim por vários minutos.

_- Gente, obrigada pelo carinho e respeito, mas agora temos que ir.._- disse Hell e as pessoas respeitosamente se afastaram de nós e nos deixaram passar! Fantástico, para fãs, eles não são nada desesperados!

Passamos pela parede de tijolos, depois pelo beco e quase tranquilamente pelas ruazinhas que levavam ao banco. Passando por aquelas largas portas e seus guardas todos os duendes se encolheram e fomos imediatamente atendidas pelo mais velho deles.

Com o passar dos anos também acabamos por abrir uma conta bancária aqui, mas não éramos atendidos pelo velho duende. Hell lhe passou uma velha e grande chave de ouro maciço e seguimos eles para trás do balcão onde ele ficava. Embarcamos em um dos carrinhos e descemos, descemos e descemos um pouco mais, aí fomos molhadas e descemos mais um tanto!

Emm já tinha nos dito que fazer isso era um saco e ele estava certo, Allie também estava tão ou até mais ansiosa que eu. Então paramos, e era tudo um breu e cheirava a mofo, Hell disse uma palavras em uma língua estranha e saltou do carrinho, então mandou as tochas se ascenderem e foi incrível! Olhávamos para cima e feixes de fogo vermelho cruzavam-se nos patamares superiores e as chamas esverdeadas iluminavam os grandes dragões como se eles brilhassem no escuro ou fossem feitos de puro neon.

_- Hell, isso são dragões?_- perguntou Allie hipnotizada, olhando para cima com seus grandes olhos dourados estalados sem sequer perceber que ali do nosso lado Helena acariciava o enorme bicho cheio de chifres e grandes olhos amarelos. Cutuquei Allie para que ela visse o que eu estava vendo._- Ai mamãe!_- disse a baixinha se encolhendo._- Posso tocar!?_

_- Claro que pode baixinha! Este é Thor, ele pertence à minha família a mais de quatrocentos anos, né querido!? Meu avô já me disse que eu fui a única pessoa que ele não tentou morder ou queimar, mas ele é só incompreendido.._- disse Hell alisando o bichão e eu juro, ele estava balançando o rabo feito um cachorro! E logo Alice também estava agarrada nele como se o troço fosse um bicho de pelúcia, mas eu preferi ficar em um canto, obrigada.

_- Senhorita, seu cofre está aberto.._- chamou o duende.

_- Obrigada, senhor! Vamos?_- nos guiou para dentro do grande salão escuro e fechou a porta em um baque surdo atrás de nós._- Fuoco!_- e tudo se iluminou, Jesus!

_- OMG!_- dissemos eu e Allie.

Emm tinha dito que o cofre era grande, mas ele não disse que era grande daquele jeito, nem que tudo o que havia lá dentro tinha tanta cara de tesouro!

_- Hell, isso é um absurdo, de onde saiu tudo isso?_- perguntei.

_- São coisas de família, pilhagens, pagamentos... A Liga, apesar de ser ligada ao Ministério, ela pertence aos Koleston e à Joseph.._- is explicando enquanto nos guiava pelas pilhas de objetos._- Sessenta por cento de todos os pagamentos ou qualquer outro tipo de coisa de valor vem pra nós e são divididos em 30 a 30. Trinta por cento vai pra quem pratica a missão e os outros dez por cento fica para a manutenção de nossos campus de treinamento.._

_- Jesus, Hell, mas é uma coisa mais linda que a outra!_- disse Allie já enfiada no meio das pilhas e Hell riu. Andamos mais um pouco e Hell parou de fronte à uma grande porta que ela empurrou com facilidade e tudo o que havia lá dentro brilhava mais do que o sol, a lua ou as estrelas.

_- Se vocês acham isso lindo, dêem uma olhada nas jóias.._- disse ela sorrindo e liberando nossa entrada.

Perdi a noção do tempo ao entrar naquele outro salão precioso. Helena me deixou escolher a jóia que eu quisesse e ficar com ela! Enquanto Allie e ela passeavam pelo resto do cofre.

...

_- Allie, eu estive pensando.._- disse Hell depois de minutos de silencio.

_- Sobre o que, pequena?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Eu.._- fechou os olhos e suspirou._- Eu vou desistir de Zachery.. eu não posso deixar meus hormônios colocarem em risco a relação já tão delicada que eu tenho com Emm e Byrdie temos!_- Alice parou o que estava fazendo e olhou pra ela, depois bufou.

_- Pequena, se fossem só hormônios.._- suspirou._- Você gosta dele, ele gosta de você, eu tenho visões sobre vocês à toda hora! Assuma de uma vez que isso é parte da sua natureza e aproveite que três dos seus caras são umas gracinhas não só fisicamente e você já terá meio caminho andado!_

_- Não!_

_- Ouça, ontem, enquanto você estava toda nervosa de olho em Shane, estava ocupada demais pra perceber os olhares apaixonados que Zack te dava, mas foi só você quem não notou isso..._

_- Ele estava flertando descaradamente com Chlover ta! Aposto que ele deve estar interessado nela tanto quanto ela nele!_

_- Ohh, que bonitinho! Você está com ciúmes dele!_- fez uma cara fofinha e deu pulinhos com as mãos unidas sobe o peito.

_- Mary Alice!_- gritou Hell nervosa e as coisas ao redor delas tremeram._- Que diabos! Por que você e Edward agem como se eu não estivesse fazendo nada de errado!? Que merda!_

_- Calma, não fique assim.. O problema existia era com aquele bebê do capeta, ta! Já passou... Todos ouvimos ontem quando você contou aos dois que você não teria o bebê agora e depois eu conversei com Byrdie e Emm sobre a minha visão..._

_- Poxa Allie, eu fico pensando principalmente na reação dos meus filhos!_

_- Ta, não surta antes do tempo! Eles são seus filhos e são adolescentes, eles não tem que gostar de tudo o que você faz!_

_- Sério?_

_- Sério._


	52. Por Você 5

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**Viram ontem de noite e de madrugada o lancamento de New Moon na internê?**

**Eu vi!**

**E vi muitos deles bem breguetes também! Das meninas só a Esme(Elizabeth) merece meu dez com estrelinhas..**

**E dos meninos, Rob, claro, Meraz, Taylor e papai Carlisle..**

**Bom, espero que gostem do cap ai em baixo!**

**Hoje finalmente temos beijo na boca!!**

**eeee**

**E amanha uma acaozinha porque tava faltando..**

**Já bolei um final bem bacana pra essa história, mas eu ainda nao escrevi..**

**Sim, vamos ter um volume cinco!!**

**Beijos e até amanhã!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (V)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 64 – Cartas na Mesa**

**EmmPOV.**

Por que nesta família insistem em pensar que eu não vejo o que acontece? Eu sei que minha mulher está apaixonada por outro que já não é só eu ou Bernard e que esta cara é Zachery! Eu também não sou surdo, Edward, Alice e Alice ficam fofocando pelos cantos!

Sei que Helena está em negação, que ela se nega a aceitar que está apaixonada e isso a tem deixado bem nervosa e Helena nervosa, não presta. Então, lá estava eu na garagem andando pra cima e pra baixo, esperando que ela, Alice e Rosálie chegassem, e isso era já próximo do meio dia..

Edward já tinha captado a minha intenção e ficava me rondando junto com Jasper e Alice, quando chegou com as meninas sorriu pra mim e levou Rosálie e os outros para darem uma volta, me deixando a sós com Hell, que levou um susto quando me viu parado ali sozinho, esperando por ela.

_- Onde estão os outros?_- perguntou ela meio gaga.

_- Cavalgando._- falei. Clau e os meninos tinham ido andar a cavalo pelos terrenos e levaram Shane com eles, Carlisle, Bella e Esme também estavam por lá.

_- Ah ta._- disse ela visivelmente nervosa e eu resolvi desembuchar tudo de uma vez.

_- Hell, eu não vou dizer que gosto ou que não me importo.._- suspirei e ela me cortou já com os olhos cheios d'água.

_- Emmett..._

_- Me deixa acabar, por favor!_- exclamei e ela ficou estática, eu geralmente não falo assim com ela._- Eu entendo que você confie em Bernard incondicionalmente, mas você tem que aprender a confiar incondicionalmente também em mim!Quando você me deu este anel.._- levantei minha mão esquerda onde pousa o nosso anel de compromisso._- Você demonstrou o quanto me ama e ontem você fez a mesma coisa dizendo a Bernard que não teria um bebê dele agora pra não me perder!Você não entende o quanto isso significou pra mim? Você escolheu a mim, à minha família ao invés de um filho!_

_- Allie disse que ele seria um capeta.._

_- Capeta ou não, seria seu e de Byrdie e ainda assim você escolheu a mim! E é por amar você, que eu vou aceitar que Zachery faça parte das nossas vidas daqui por diante..._- ela abria e fechava a boca, mas como ela não disse nada eu continuei._- Eu sei que você está apaixonada por ele, mesmo que você negue isso, e eu sei que era só questão de tempo.. é parte do que você é.. é sua natureza, acredite, eu compreendo isso!_- sim, eu estava chocado com minha aceitação! Mas ela olhava pra baixo e eu podia ver suas lágrimas caindo no chão.

_- Emm, eu não planejei nada disso..._

_- Ninguém planeja este tipo de coisa, Helena! Quando você vai aceitar que esta é a sua natureza e que eu, Bernard e agora Zachery amamos você incondicionalmente, que queremos você, nem que seja só um pouquinho e que é só e tão somente só a sua felicidade que importa? Que é a sua felicidade que nos faz feliz.._- eu disse segurando seu lindo rosto em minhas mãos, mas ela ainda insistia em não me olhar.

_- Vocês são livres Emm, todos vocês, eu me sinto em divida... Eu não posso exigir fidelidade de vocês quando meu comportamento é tão reprovável..._- ela estava triste, mas eu ainda sorri.

_- Olha, eu não sei qual é a opinião de Bernard e agora de Zachery sobre isso, mas para mim, você e apenas você é a mulher mais gostosa do mundo!_- ri e ela deu uma bufada divertida._- Eu sou completamente fissurado em você e não preciso de mais ninguém, meu amor!_- ela puxou o ar como num soluço._- Hey, não chora.._

_- Eu te amo tanto, Emm.. me perdoa!_

_- Claro que sim.._- beijei sua boca, depois ela apoiou a cabeça no meu peito e beijei-lhe a testa enquanto ela chorava agora aos soluços._- Sshh, ta tudo bem..._

_- Você continua me amando mesmo?_- perguntou.

_- Muito, muito.._

_..._

**HellPOV.**

Será que é realmente eu quem faz toda esta tempestade? Eu ainda me sinto uma baita cachorra, mas ainda assim todos agem como se nada fosse!? Minha família é maluca, só pode!

Depois de nem sei quanto tempo que eu estava abraçada com Emm, meu celular tocou. Eu tinha que dar uma passada na Liga esta tarde para olhar os relatórios da semana e era provável que eu estava bem atrasada já!

...

Eu estava no meio de minha leitura quando Zoey entrou na minha sala dizendo que meu avô gostaria de falar comigo quando eu acabasse o que eu estava fazendo e cerca de meia hora depois eu estava pronta. Subi até o gabinete do meu avô e passei por Adma e lá dentro do grande escritório do meu estimado vovô estava os três membros da familia Swift! "Iupi"!

Virei um pimentão. Ontem eu e Zack havíamos trocado poucas palavras e ele passou boa parte da noite conversando com Chloe, mas agora ele estava ali sorrindo lindamente pra mim e eu não devia mais nada pra ninguém.. Acho que era isso que estava me fazendo praticamente eu me borrar toda!

_- Heleninha!_- disse meu avô todo contente, será que ele tem idéia de quanto eu odeio que ele me chame assim!?_- Eu estava indo levar nossos queridos amigos à Florença para restituir-lhes a casa Swift, mas quando eu soube que você estava aqui pedi para que eles esperassem... Você faria companhia ao seu velho avô?_- perguntou com a cara mais lavada do mundo, velho bruxo inglês chantagista de merda! Mas eu respondi com minha melhor cara de sonsa.

_- Claro, vô, fazem anos que eu não vou à Florença..._- quero um buraco, alguém me dá um buraco!

E lá fomos nós cinco! Florença é uma das mais lindas cidades da Itália e a casa da família Swift fica bem centralizada e é perto dos maiores pontos turísticos da cidade, o Museo Degli Uffisi e a Ponte Vecchia, mas eu não queria ficar lá olhando eles reformarem a casa deles a passe de mágica, eu estava vendo os olhos de Zack brilhando pra tudo o que ele via e eu quis aproveitar as ultimas horas de sol para dar-lhe uma rápida visão da cidade.

_- Vô, nos encontramos mais tarde! Venha Zack, vamos comer um sorvete!_- peguei sua mão e seguimos andando pelas ruas lotadas de turistas e habitantes.

_- Isso é real? Eu realmente estou na Itália?_- perguntou Zack olhando embasbacado para tudo.

_- Claro que é!_- ri._- Sei in Itália, caro mio!* _

_- Sei belíssima, sai**.._- sorriu._- Sono veramente inamorato di te***_- ele estava sorrindo envergonhado e corado, e como boba eu sorri pra ele e ele agarrou minhas mãos e as beijou delicadamente._- Portami da mangiare um gelatto?****_

_- Si!_- andamos de mãos dadas por mais umas ruas e foi tão natural pra mim fazer tal coisa que mesmo quando estávamos escolhendo o sorvete que íamos comer, nossas mãos não se desgrudaram._- Vorrei uma pallina di questo qua!_*****- o meu sorvete era de frutas vermelhas e o que o Zack escolheu era de baunilha._- Me desculpe por ontem.. te chamei pra jantar na minha casa, mas eu nem te dei bola.._- ele deu de ombros e continuamos lado a lado admirando o Davi de Michelangelo e lá se foram minutos de silencio.

_- Eu entendo... Você me pediu um tempo, terá de mim todo o tempo que quiser..._- disse ele e eu suspirei. Ele pegou o potinho do seu sorvete e levou até o lixo e quando ele voltou eu tive que contar pra ele.

_- E se eu não quiser e nem precisar mais de um tempo?_- eu estava virada em um pimentão e ele sorriu pra mim e fez uma cara de malicia apontando para o meu sorvete e se aproximou mais de mim.

_- Esse sorvete que você está tomando é bom?_- perguntou.

_- Por que você não prova?_- provoquei e ele passou uma de suas mãos pela minha cintura enquanto a outra prendeu-se à minha nuca, sobre o meu cabelo e fomos de encontro um ao outro.

Fiquei na ponta dos meus pés para alcançá-lo, enquanto minha mão livre envolvia seu pescoço.

Nossos lábios se uniram e foi quente, doce e incrivelmente certo.

Eu havia encontrado a minha terceira metade.

...

_* Você está na Itália, meu querido!_

_** Sabe, você é belíssima._

_*** Eu realmente estou apaixonado por você._

_**** Me leva pra comer um sorvete?_

_***** Quero uma bolinha deste aqui._


	53. Por Você 6

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**Que bom que voces estao gostando gentem!!**

**Sim, teremos um vol.5, mas acho que só no ano que vem! Voces podem esperar!?**

**Estou escrevendo o epilogo desta historia agora mesmo, mas até que voces o leiam teremos ainda mais de dez dias.. nao se afobem!**

**Mas dou uma prévia, acaba com elfos!**

**Nanda calibra tua bolinha de cristal ai filha!**

**Ai em baixo tem um pouco de acao e muito xororô e o queridissimo Zack salvando o dia!**

**Como sempre, amanhã tem mais!**

**Continuem lendo e dizendo oq vcs estao achando..**

**Beijossss**

**Vic.**

*** Ahhh, esse cap eu tive a ideia assistindo o prisioneiro de Azkaban alguns dias atras na tv.. coisas de quem n ten nada p fazer! espero que gostem!**

* * *

PARTE 7 (VI)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 65 – Bicho Papão**

**HellPOV.**

_- Wow._- disse Zack quando acabamos de nos beijar.

Estávamos ofegando, arrepiados, a boca de ele estava inchada e vermelha... Nossa, aquele beijo foi bom, muito bom e minha mão só não estava completamente melada de sorvete porque ele estava em um potinho!

_- É, wow.._ eu disse me separando dele e jogando o meu soverte derretido fora no lixo. Ele logo veio atrás de mim, pegou minha mão e me puxou até uma banca de flores ali na praça e comprou-me uma linda rosa vermelha e me deu.

_- Vuoi essere la mia ragazza?*_- perguntou todo envergonhado e eu sorri pra ele.

_- Yeah._-respondi e mais uma vez nossos lábios se uniram em um suave e gostoso beijo e eu me senti nas nuvens. Depois ele envolveu seus braços em meus ombros enquanto eu passei os meus em sua cintura e seguimos andando.

_- Caramba.. você é agora minha namorada!_- sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior e levantando as sobrancelhas, seus olhos brilhavam._- Vamos fazer isso direito, o que acha?_- então sorriu._- Eu vou certamente apanhar.._- eu ri._- Mas eu quero conversar com todos os vampiros, lobos e bruxos que eu tiver que conversar..._

_- Acho que você terá um longo, longo verão..._- ri de novo e ele deu de ombros com um sorriso apertado.

_- Bem, paciência! Mas eu posso começar com o trio de velhinhos alcoviteiros que queria que nós nos casássemos..._

_- Boa idéia, assim nós teremos pra onde ir caso me expulsem de casa e queiram arrancar seu couro!_

_..._

E como diz o ditado: **"Tudo seria mais fácil se não fosse tão difícil."**.

Voltamos para o casarão Swift e logo à porta nos separamos para encontrar nossos avós. Zack ficou com o andar de baixo e eu com o superior.

Aquela casa é grande e velha, cheira a mofo, guardado, poeira e era bem obvio que estava fechada há mais de 40 anos... Dei uns espirros logo na primeira sala em que entrei e desisti de respirar por um tempo, enquanto isso, continuei a procurar e no andar de baixo eu ouvia Zack abrir e fechar portas e chamar por meu avô, Theodore e Carolina.

Foi na terceira sala em que entrei que eu fiquei paralisada, ela estava cheia de pequenas formas escuras e cada uma delas acabou se transformando em um dos meus familiares e com eles veio o meu maior medo, ser abandonada e rechaçada por eles, aquelas formas que eu vira eram bichos papão e eu estava presa em uma sala infestada deles. E eles falavam um por cima do outro.

_- Vagabunda._

_- Vaca._

_- Vadia._

_- Eu tenho nojo de você._

_- Eu tenho vergonha de você._

_- Ainda bem que eu não sou sua filha._

_- Suja._

_- Quero você fora da minha vida._

_- Quero você fora da minha casa._

_- Você é a maior vergonha da nossa raça._

_- Você não vale nada._

_- Queria nunca ter te conhecido._

_- Quero que você morra._

...

**ZackPOV.**

Nossos avós não estavam em casa. Encontrei um bilhete sobre uma das mesas da sala dizendo que eles tinham ido dar uma volta e que iriam comprar algo para comermos perto dali, acho.

Subi atrás da minha namorada (!!!), ótimo titulo este, porque quando ela era minha "noiva" eu nem tinha a permissão de encostar nela! Queria mais um daqueles incríveis beijos que praticamente me tiraram o chão, queria mais um pouco dela pra mim, mas a ouvi dentro de um dos cômodos do andar superior chorosa e implorando..

_- Me perdoem!_- ela dizia aos soluços._- Por favor, não me deixem!_- com quem ela estaria falando triste daquele jeito? Abri a porta do cômodo e ela estava encolhida em um canto, chorando copiosamente.

De frente pra ela haviam formas que se alteravam como Claudia, Peter, William, Emmett, Bernard, Indra, Carlisle, Edward, Jacob, Alice, Joseph... e todos diziam em coro coisas horríveis pra ela a chamando pelos piores xingamentos, diziam que não a amavam mais, que não a queriam mais... e eu sabia o que era aquilo, ela mesma tinha me ensinado.

Eram bichos papão e eles se alimentam de nossos piores medos, levando a pessoa à loucura conforme o tempo de exposição a eles. O pior medo dela não era enfrentar a morte, monstros ou qualquer outra coisa que consideramos perigosa, o pior medo dela era ser excluída, renegada pela família inclusive por mim, percebi quando uma das formas se transformou em uma cópia minha.

_- Você é patética._- disse a minha copia má com a cara de puro nojo olhando pra ela._- Você realmente acredita que eu goste de uma mulher barata como você!? Sim?_- riu dela._- Você é fácil demais!_

_- Não!_- ela gritou desesperada segurando as têmporas e tudo começou a voar e tremer pela sala.

_- Ridiculus!_- apontei minha varinha diretamente para a minha copia má e ela estourou como uma bexiga, depois algumas foram se esconder em um canto escuro. Fiz o mesmo com outras três formas antes de conseguir chegar à Helena. Peguei-a no colo e consegui tira-la de lá sem ser seguido, fechei a porta atrás de mim. Ela ainda chorava e tremia, segurando as têmporas de olhos fechados e eu a levei até o topo das escadas onde era o local mais iluminado da casa no momento._- Helena, querida, sou eu Zack, olha pra mim.. Nada daquilo foi real, era apenas bichos papão, eu não acho nada daquilo sobre você, acredita em mim.._

_- Mas eles vão! Todos vão me deixar, eles tem vergonha de mim, eu tenho vergonha de mim!_- disse entre soluços e eu mesmo fiquei emocionado.

_- Não tenha.. E se te deixarem é porque não te merecem... Passou agora, eu não vou deixar você, prometo._- então a porta de casa abriu fazendo barulho.

_- Garotos!?_- era a voz do meu avô._- Já chegaram?_

_- Aqui em cima, rápido!_- exclamei e logo meu avô e Indra estavam conosco pedindo explicações e empunhando suas varinhas._- Aquele quarto está infestado de bichos papão!_- apontei e em menos de dois minutos os dois entraram lá e acabaram com todos eles.

_- Esta casa estava fechada a tempo demais!_- disse meu avô à Indra quando saíram do cômodo._- Vou dar uma olhada nos outros quartos, me desculpe Helena._

_- Meu tesouro.._- disse Indra se juntado a nós nas escadas e acarinhando os cabelos da neta._- O que você viu lá dentro pra te deixar assim?_- mas Helena não respondeu, ela só se embolou mais em mim do que já estava._- Zack, você estava lá, o que eles mostraram pra ela?_

_- Mostraram ela sendo renegada por todos nós, o que ela mais teme é ser renegada por aquele que ela ama.._- falei e ela gemeu como se algo doesse muito nela e escondeu seu rosto ainda mais em meu pescoço._- Já passou, sshh.._

_- Filhote..._- disse Indra sensibilizado._- Nada disso é verdade ou tem fundamento.._- depois acarinhou o rosto da neta._- Eu não renegaria você nem que você fosse caolha, manca, feia, doente ou a pior pessoa do mundo! Você é minha neta.._- Helena só suspirou pesadamente. Então o telefone dela tocou e Indra o pegou do bolso do jeans dela e se retirou para atender. Minha avó subiu logo depois dele sair de perto de nós trazendo uma fumegante caneca de chá para Helena.

_- Querida, você está segura agora.. Beba, você se sentirá melhor, é um chá de ervas.._- disse minha avó oferecendo a ela a caneca e Helena deu um pequeno sorriso a ela e aceitou o chá, depois dos primeiros goles ela já estava menos tremula.

Então, minutos depois Indra retornou acompanhado de Bernard e Emmett e ela deixou a caneca cair escada abaixo e se embolou em mim de novo, tremendo como vara verde.

...

_* Quer ser minha namorada?_


	54. Por Você 7

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**obrigada pelas reviews de ontem!**

**E a historia já tem um fim, mas eu nao vou contar qual é!**

**voces terao que esperar mais uns dias pra saber!**

**nesse cap teremos virginia e Shane!**

**Beijosss e ateh amanha!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (VII)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 66 – Vamos Tentar**

_- Meu amor, o que aconteceu com você?_- perguntou Bernard e Helena se encolheu contra o corpo de Zachery e gemeu como se algo nela doesse._- Indra nos disse que foram bichos papão, foi isso? Zachery?_

_- O que isso pode fazer, fez, com ela?_- perguntou Emmett.

_- O bicho papão te dá à visão do teu pior medo e pode levar a loucura dependendo do tempo de exposição a ele.._- explicou Bernard._- Eles se alimentam do seu medo.. O que foi que ela viu pra deixá-la assim?_- perguntou à Zack.

_- Ela nos viu dizendo coisas horríveis pra ela, ela nos viu abandonando-a, havia um deles com minha cara também.._- disse Zack._- Mas ela está mais calma agora, acho que aquele que era "eu" não disse coisas tão pesadas quanto aqueles que eram vocês.._

_- Amada, não era eu.._- disse Emm._- Eu acabei de chegar, Byrdie acabou de chegar.. Não era nenhum de nós!_

_- Ela sabe disso, Emmett._- disse Indra._- Mas ela ainda está em choque._

_- Hell, vamos pra casa?_- sugeriu Byrdie.

_- Não!_- disse ela assustada.

_- Ta certo, ta certo, calma..._- pediu Byrdie._- Vem aqui comigo.._estendeu os braços pra ela e Helena trocou de colo.

...

**VirginiaPOV.**

_- Alo?_- atendi meu telefone, mas eu não sabia de quem era a ligação, não tinha juntado o nome ao numero, estava quase chegando em Forks.

_- Oi fujona!_- disse a voz masculina, Jesus, era Oscar!_- Onde você foi? Achei que acordaria do seu lado.._

_- É.. eu tinha que voltar pra casa, eu trabalho, minha vida não é mansa!_- ri envergonhada.

_- Que pena.. E quando você volta à Seattle? Eu quero te ver de novo.._- disse com aquela voz sensual que me fez agarrar o volante com força e resistir muito em não dar meia volta com meu fusquinha e ir correndo ve-lo!

_- Humm, na terça-feira, de tarde.._- que merda!

_- Só!? Janta comigo na terça à noite?_- perguntou esperançoso.

_- Mas você não trabalha no bar todas as noites?_- me lembrei que sim, geralmente eu ia lá babar por ele..

_- Eu dou um jeito e consigo uma folga.. Aceita?_- perguntou.

_- Sim._

Nota mental, agradecer de pés juntos a papai do céu por um bofe daquele e em segundo lugar à Helena.. Será que ela gosta de chocolate?

...

**DianaPOV.**

_- Jim, eu não quero mais ser sua namorada.._- desembuchei. Jesus, eu ainda não creio que estou fazendo isso tão no escuro. Eu não tive coragem de olhar pra ele, estávamos na praia, um ao lado do outro e ele suspirou depois que ouviu o que eu disse.

_- Tudo bem, Di._- deu de ombros e virou pra mim._- Bem, eu is te contar cedo ou tarde.. eu vou disputar um campeonato de surfe este verão, eu de qualquer jeito não ia poder ficar com você._- fiquei surpresa, o que ele ia fazer, arrumar as malas e sumir no meio da noite sem me dar "tchau"?_- E você, o que vai fazer agora?_

_- Vou ir passar o verão com minha mãe.._- ele levantou as duas sobrancelhas demonstrando surpresa, sim, até eu estava surpresa, trocar as praias maravilhosas de Maui por La Push!? O que eu tinha na cabeça?

_- E quando você vai?_

_- Semana que vem.._- ficamos minutos em silencio e eu me sentia mais aliviada._- Sabe, fazer isso, você e eu.. foi mais fácil do que pensei que seria._

_- O que? Terminar?_

_- É._

_- Bom, eu ia fazer de qualquer jeito, você só foi mais rápida!_- riu. Ele não tem muita noção das coisas tem!?

...

Ficamos na praia, sentados um ao lado do outro até o por do sol. Quando voltei pra casa, mais uma vez havia aquela grande ave esperando por mim e desta vez ela trazia um bilhete que dizia: **"Jake me disse que você irá passar o seu verão em La Push, mas infelizmente este ano eu não vou para lá. Gostaria de ir ao casamento da minha tia na França? Liga pra mim, vou te buscar onde quer que você esteja. W.M.K.S.".**

Me animei, eu nunca fui à Europa, tirando Maui ou La Push, eu nunca tinha ido a outros lugares.. Será que a minha mãe deixaria? Claro que sim, ainda mais quando é obvio que meu tio Jake vai estar lá, mas e o meu pai?

_- Pai!_- fui correndo atrás dele.

...

**ShanePOV.**

Esta casa em que estou hospedado é incrível e parece uma republica! Uma republica cheia de mulheres incrivelmente lindas e coisas legais pra se fazer, mesmo não podendo visitar todos os cantos, mas o lugar que eu mais gostei de conhecer foram os estábulos, adoro cavalos.

Quando eu era pequeno fazia aulas de equitação na hípica na cidade vizinha à Spring Lake, mas quando minhas irmãs foram assassinadas eu perdi a vontade de fazer aquilo.

_- Hey, cara, vem jantar!_- chamou-me Peter me tirando dos meus devaneios enquanto eu escovava um dos cavalos._- Pedimos pizza, você gosta, né?_

_- Já é hora do jantar!?_- fiquei surpreso._- Confesso, não vi o tempo passar.._- guardei os materiais que eu estava usando em um dos armários dali e ele me acompanhou pelas baias._- quem cuida dos cavalos quando vocês não estão aqui?_

_- Eles ficam na hípica._- respondeu ele._- Os tratadores vem todos os dias, mas eles entram por aquele portão, a gente normalmente não os vê.._- apontou para um grande portão distante.

No lado de fora um carrinho de golfe nos esperava e embarcamos nele para voltar para a enorme casa, os estábulos ficavam longe e à medida que nos aproximávamos da casa se ouvia musica e aparentemente todas as luzes estavam ligadas dando à casa uma magnitude muito maior.

_- É sempre esta agitação aqui com vocês?_- faziam dois dias que eu estava aqui e é sempre uma agitação, muita gente circulando.

_- Quase sempre._- sorriu._- Eles estão ensaiando as danças para o casamento... Tia Alice coloca todo mundo pra dançar.._

_- Alice é a baixinha do cabelo curto?_

_- Isso. Você já decidiu se vai conosco pra França? Vai ser legal!_

_- Posso mesmo ir?_- perguntei. Eu estava bem afim de ir. Me convidaram!

_- Claro que pode!_- exclamou parando o carrinho ao lado de outro que estava sobre um toldo._- Você é irmão da minha irmã! Se você for bem legal, minha mãe te adota também!_- riu.

_- Vocês são tão legais, poxa! Tão diferentes.. as pessoas normalmente me olham torto e acham que eu sou maluco!_- ele deu de ombros._- Mas a mãe de vocês, apesar de simpática, eu não sei se ela é muito partidária a mim.._

_- Na!_- exclamou gesticulando._- minha mãe é só desconfiada, depois ela relaxa.._

_- Peter.._- eu tinha que perguntar enquanto ele saía do carrinho.

_- Diga._

_- Prudence é solteira?_- perguntei e ele me deu uma olhada meio de lado, depois riu. Eu tinha ficado interessado nela ontem no jantar e como ela ficou horas conversando com Peter, ele tinha a resposta que eu queria.

_- Ué, pergunta pra ela!_- apontou com o indicador para as pessoas que se moviam lá dentro ao ritmo da musica._- Ela e Chlover chegaram pouco antes que eu fosse ao estábulo te buscar.. elas estão lá dentro falando com minha tia, elas estão organizando a despedida de solteira dela.._

...

Alice, a baixinha de cabelos espetados me pegou para dançar também e foi super engraçado. Fiquei nos passos básicos e mo 1, 2, 3, 4, por mais de meia hora e normalmente eu errava porque eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Prudence e ela retribuía meus olhares, flertava comigo, mesmo de longe onde ela estava conversando com a noiva e com outras mulheres, ou mesmo quando nos sentamos pra jantar.. Então ela saiu para fumar um cigarro nos jardins e eu fui atrás dela.

_- Olaaa.._- disse ela ascendendo o cigarro._- Te assusto tanto assim pra você demorar dois dias pra falar comigo?_- sorriu com uma sobrancelha levantada.

_- Não, na verdade, é você quem deveria ter medo de mim.. a má influencia aqui sou eu..._- me recostei na parede de tijolos.

_- Sério?_- sorriu torto e tragou a fumaça para dentro de si, depois me ofereceu um cigarro que eu com muita forca neguei._- Quão mal influente você é?_

_- Eu sou viciado em pílulas e álcool e acabei de sair de uma clinica porque eu quase morri de overdose quando soube que meus pais morreram num desastre de avião semanas atrás..._- ela levantou as duas sobrancelhas e então sorriu.

_- Então você tem muitas historias pra contar... Você não deve se envergonhar de suas fraquezas, são elas que fizeram de você o que você é e foram elas que te trouxeram até aqui.. Você tem muita sorte, sabia? Não há lugar no mundo que seja mais seguro que este.._- apontou para a casa e as pessoas lá dentro e estranhamente eu acreditei nela.

_- E você? Você tem histórias pra contar?_

_- Algumas..._- deu de ombros e tragou de novo._- Sou rica, bonita, mimada, solteira, sexualmente ativa..._- suspirou._- Alcoólatra.._- sacudiu o copo de uísque quase cheio que tinha na mão._- Mas trabalho no que eu gosto, faço amigos por onde eu passo, fico na minha e pouco me importo com o que dizem sobre mim..._

_- Você sabe que é incrível, né?_- me aproximei dela enquanto ela pisava no cigarro que tinha jogado no chão e bebia um grande gole de uísque dando de ombros depois sorriu maliciosamente._- Posso beijar você?_

_- Demorou.._

_..._


	55. Por Você 8

**N/a: Mais um capitulo!**

**E estamos indo rumo à contagem regressiva para o fim da história!**

**Ela acaba no cap 75, depois temos o cap do epilogo!**

**Façam suas apostas, quem ganhar ganha um personagem com seu nome na proxima história, Ta!**

**E ainda dou o direito de escolher a especie!**

**hehehe**

**Beijos e até amanhã!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (VIII)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 67 – Take Some Rest (Descanse um pouco)**

_- Venha aqui comigo minha linda, vamos deixar Zack e Byrdie descansarem um pouco_- disse Emmett tirando Helena dos braços de Bernard e pegando-a para si e acolhendo-a carinhosamente._- Nada do que você viu ou ouviu foi real, eu amo você.._

_- Eu sei disso, Emm.._- disse Hell e foi a primeira coisa que ela disse em horas. Emmett a apertou em seus braços e beijou amorosamente sua testa. Bernard e Zachery juntaram-se a eles._- Eu sei que nada daquilo foi real, mas foi horrível. Obrigada por me tirar de lá Zack.._- disse à ele.

_- Eu faço qualquer coisa por você._- disse ele seguro e com um sorriso confiante para ela._- Nada vai te machucar de novo, prometo._- ele estava ajoelhado diante dela e Hell acarinhou seu rosto.

_- Obrigada._

_- Você foi muito corajoso, Zackery._- disse Byrdie rendendo-se._- Eles poderiam ter se virado contra você, obrigado._

_- Obrigado._- disse também Emmett apoiando uma de suas mãos em seu ombro e depois voltando sua atenção para Helena._- Amor, seus olhos estão escuros... Aquelas coisas tiraram muita energia de você... Você precisa caçar. Vamos voltar pra casa, está quase amanhecendo.._

_- Okay, mas eu gostaria de agradecer a hospitalidade dos avós de Zack.._- disse ela.

_- Não se preocupe com isso Helena, vá pra casa, alimente-se e descanse, meus avós sabem que você se preocupa com eles, que é agradecida... Só vá com eles e fique bem, nos veremos em breve e quero ve-la contente como você estava antes.._- disse Zack.

_- Zack tem razão, Hell. Você precisa caçar e descansar.._- disse Byrdie e Helena concordou.

_- Quero ir para a Rússia._- disse ela._- Eu preciso de um tempo sozinha._

Helena seguiu sozinha para a Rússia, os Swift ficaram na Itália e Byrdie, Emm e Indra voltaram à Inglaterra.

_- Cadê minha irmã?_- perguntou Edward nervosamente depois de rever na cabeça de Emmett imagens de Helena assustada e chorosa.

_- Foi para a Rússia._- respondeu Indra._- Ela estava comigo em Florença ajudando os Swift a se instalarem em sua casa e foi atacada._

_- Atacada? O que atacou minha filha?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Bichos papão, muitos deles._- respondeu Indra e todos se olharam meio de lado.

_- E o que fizeram com ela?_- perguntou Bella tentando acalmar Edward que andava pra cima e para baixo cada vez mais nervoso.

_- Bichos papão para nós não é o mesmo que significa pra vocês, não é uma coisa para criancinhas... Eles te mostram teus piores medos e se alimentam deles._- disse Bernard.

_- É verdade, e aqueles estavam famintos, ela não conseguiu escapar deles, sorte que Zack estava lá e à tirou daquele quarto, ele enfrentou os piores medos dela._- disse Indra.

_- E o que são os piores medos dela?_- perguntou Edward._- de que tipo de monstros ele teve que salva-la?_

_- Nós._- respondeu Emmett e todos ficaram assustados também._- Nós somos o pior medo dela._

_- Que?_- perguntaram todos.

_- O pior medo dela é ser renegada por nós!_- disse Indra._- Eles à deixaram em choque, ela demorou horas para se acalmar... Mas agora ela precisa de descanso, por isso foi pra Rússia._

_- Mas.._- disse Edward e Alice o cortou.

_- Calmo Ed, Hell logo volta.._- disse ela em transe.

_- Ela pediu que disséssemos às crianças que ela está cumprindo uma missão._- disse Byrdie._- Como foi dito, ela estava mais calma e sabe que o que ela viu e ouviu não era real.. Agora é só uma questão de tempo pra ela voltar pra casa.. E sejam amorosos com ela, Helena não fez nada de errado._

_- Claro que seremos._- disse Carlisle._- Mas por hora não há nada a ser feito em relação a isso... Vamos trabalhar, Rosálie se casará em alguns dias! Circulando!_- disse aos outros.

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu sabia que nada do que eu vi ou ouvi era verdade, mas eles estiveram tão presentes ali para mim que foi muito difícil por alguns momentos não crer neles. E pensar que segundos antes eu estava tão feliz...

Zack me tirou de lá antes que eu enlouquecesse e foi carinhoso e compreensivo comigo, não saiu do meu lado e tampouco se intimidou com a presença de Emmett e Bernard. Ele foi valente e o lugar dele era ali.

A primeira coisa que fiz depois de atravessar aqueles sete escudos foi me atirar na grama e chorar ainda mais. Com o passar dos minutos os raios de sol daquela manhã se transformaram em um abraço suave e reconfortante e o desespero passou.

Embrenhar-me na mata atrás de alimento foi o passo seguinte. E o sangue de três cervos e suas almas recolocaram minhas baterias na altura, senti-me revigorada, pronta pra outra.

Mas durante a minha entrada nos escudos senti-me ser observada, mas não fiquei com medo, primeiro porque eu estava segura dentro dos meus escudos e segundo porque não era um presença hostil, era curiosa, eu diria amorosa até. Fiquei quieta e observando, mas a presença se foi, não senti mais nada e dei de ombros e voltei pra dentro de casa.

Tomei um longo e gostoso banho, depois confortavelmente sai nua pela casa procurando o que vestir. No meu quarto, coloquei uma lingerie, mas dentro do meu guarda roupas só haviam coisas de inverno para vestir e aquela tarde estava quente.

Fui ao antigo quarto dos meus pais, minha mãe sempre teve bom gosto pra roupas, ela mesma fazia as dela e as minhas quando morávamos aqui, talvez houvesse algo nas roupas dela que coubesse em mim e eu encontrei, um adorável vestido turquesa de verão.

...

_- Pai, posso entrar?_- era Woody colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Bernard depois de bater na porta. Era por volta das três da tarde._- Ah, desculpa, eu não sabia que você estava dormindo..._

_- Tudo bem filho, fique, eu só estava tirando um cochilo.._- disse Byrdie se espreguiçando e sentando na cama.

_- Pai, você faria um enorme favor pra mim? Você me levaria em um lugar?_- pediu com os olhinhos pidões e Byrdie sorriu pra ele.

_- Aonde você quer ir?_

_- Na ilha Maui, no Hawaii.._

_- Pra surfar?_- riu.

_- Não, quero ir buscar Diana, pai!_

_- Diana Stewart, a sobrinha de Jake?_- perguntou com uma sobrancelha em pé.

_- É. Eu à amo pai.. Você me entende né?_

_- Sim._- bagunçou os cabelos do filho e levantou da cama._- E ela está esperando por você?_

_- Mais ou menos.._- mordeu a língua._- Eu ia pedir pra mamar, mas tio Emm disse que ela está cumprindo uma missão.._- deu de ombros e Byrdie mordeu os lábios nervosamente.

_- É, foi isso._- sorriu amarelo._- Por mim tudo bem, eu vou com você. Avise que estamos indo, eu só preciso de um banho._

_- Poxa, pai! Obrigado!_- disse Woody saltando sobre ele e abraçando-o.

...

_- Vá descansar, filho.._- disse dona Carolina à Zack.

_- Eu estou bem vó._- sorriu pequeno._- Estou preocupado com ela, Helena parecia tão bem e de uma hora para a outra ela estava assustada e tão frágil..._

_- Ela vai ficar bem, Zachery._- disse Theodore._- Vá tirar um cochilo._

_- Não consigo. Levem-me pra conhecer a cidade, vocês devem conhecê-la melhor que ninguém.._- pediu Zack.


	56. Por Você 9

**N/a: Olaa queridas!**

**Mais um cap!**

**Agora com Diana e Woody!**

**Continuem suas apostas por ai...**

**Nanda ainda nao acertou, dah uma polida nessa bolinha ai!**

**heehehe**

**amanha tem mais!**

**bjuss**

**Vic**

* * *

PARTE 7 (IX)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 68 – Fallin' 4U (Me apaixonando por você)**

**DianaPOV.**

I don't know but

_Eu ainda não sei, mas_

I think I may be

_Talvez eu possa_

Fallin' 4U

_Estar me apaixonando_

Droppin so quickly

_E foi tão rápido_

Maybe I should

_Talvez eu devesse_

Keep this to myself

_Ficar com isso pra mim_

Waiting 'till I

_E esperar até_

Know u better

_Te conhecer melhor_

I'm trying not to tell u

_E estou tentando não te dizer_

But I want to

_Mas eu quero_

I'm scared of what u'll say

_Tenho medo do que você vai dizer_

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

_Então, escondo o que sinto_

But I'm tired of

_Mas estou cansada disso_

Holding this inside my head

_Preso dentro de mim_

...

Meu pai fez uma cara muito esquisita quando eu perguntei se eu poderia ir à França no casamento da tia de Woody, mas depois relaxou um pouco quando eu disse que tio Jake estaria lá e permitiu que eu fosse, assim como minha mãe!

Depois eu liguei pra Woody pra dizer que iria e ficamos horas falando no telefone noite passada. Ele ficou de vir me buscar e eu me senti tão feliz que sentia milhares de borboletas no meu estomago.

...

I've been spending all my time

_Tenho gasto todo o meu tempo_

Just thinking 'bout u

_Só pensando em voce_

I don't know what to do

_E não sei o que fazer_

I think I'm fallin' 4u

_Acho que estou me apaixonando por você_

I've been waiting all my life

_Estive esperando por toda minha vida_

And now I found u

_E agora te encontrei_

I don't know what to do

_Eu não sei o que fazer_

I think I'm fallin'4u

_Acho que estou me apaixonando por você_

I'm fallin'4u

_Me apaixonando por você_

As I'm standing here

_Enquanto estou aqui_

And u hold my hand

_E voce segura minha mão_

Pull me towards u

_Me puxando para voce_

And we start to dance

_E começamos a dançar_

All around us

_E ao nosso redor_

I see nobody

_Eu não vejo ninguém_

Here in silence

_E em silencio_

It's Just u and me

_Só há você e eu_

...

Então ele me ligou esta manhã dizendo que ele e o pai viriam me buscar e eu nem tinha pensado em começar a arrumar minha mala!

Meu pai sabe que há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que as pessoas julgam existir, mesmo assim não deixou de levar um susto quando em um "puff" pai, filho e mais o gêmeo. Eu não entendi bem o que Peter veio fazer aqui, mas deixei quieto, eu só tinha olhos pra Woody!

...

I'm trying

_Estou tentando_

Not to tell u

_Não__ te dizer_

But I want to

_Mas eu quero_

I'm scared of what u'll say

_Tenho medo do que você dirá_

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

_Então escondo o que sinto_

But I'm tired of

_Mas estou cansada_

Holding this inside my head

_De manter isso só pra mim_

I've been spending all my time

_Tenho gasto todo meu tempo_

Just thinking 'bout u

_Só pensando em voce_

I don't know what to do

_E não sei o que fazer_

I'm thinking I'm fallin'4u

_Acho que estou me apaixonando por você_

I've waiting all my life

_Estive esperando minha vida toda_

And now I found u

_E agora te encontrei_

I don't know what to do

_E não sei o que fazer_

I think I'm fallin'4u

_Acho que estou me apaixonando por você_

I'm fallin'4u

_Estou me apaixonando por você_

...

Passamos minutos constrangedores em que meu pai encheu o pai de Woody de perguntas sobre a minha segurança, onde e com quem eu iria ficar e bla, bla, bla...

Então era chegada a hora de eu ir buscar minhas malas e como um perfeito cavalheiro Woody veio comigo enquanto meu pai, o outro pai e o gêmeo ainda conversavam...

E, assim que pisamos dentro do meu quarto eu nem pensei muito, o agarrei pela gola da camiseta e o beijei! Não era nem de longe o meu primeiro beijo mas senti como se fosse, foi totalmente perfeito!

...

Oh I Just can't take it

_Oh, __não aguento mais_

My heart is racing

_Meu coração está acelerado_

The emotions keep spinning out

_E as emoções querem explodir_

I've spending all my time

_Tenho gasto todo meu tempo_

Just thiking about u

_Só pensando em voce_

I don't know what to do

_E não sei o que fazer_

I think I'm fallin'4u

_Acho que estou me apaixonando por você_

I've been waiting all my life

_Estive esperando por toda a minha vida_

And now I found ya

_E agora te encontrei_

I don't know what to do

_E não sei o que fazer_

I think I'm falling 4u

_Acho que estou me apaixonando por você_

I'm fallin'4u

_Estou me apaixonado por você_

I can't stop think about it

_E não consigo deixar de pensar nisso_

I want u all around me

_Quero tudo em voce_

And now I just can't hide it

_E agora não posso mais esconder_

I think I'm fallin'4u

_Acho que estou me apaixonando por você_

I'm fallin'4u

_Estou me apaixonando por você_

Oh, I'm fallin'4u

_Estou me apaixonando por você_

...

**WoodyPOV.**

Provavelmente eu teria explodido minha pele se eu não estivesse usando meu colar! Foi tudo tão rápido e perfeito, nossos lábios se uniram, nossas línguas se cruzaram e agora nossos corações estavam batendo no mesmo ritmo.

E lá se foram três beijos incríveis sem nenhuma interrupção, nem de palavras nossas nem de pessoas até que voltamos pra sala, mas lá, agora, havia um novo cara, um que eu nunca vira antes e ele trouxe uma caixa cheia de coisas. Diana olhou pra ele com uma cara de surpresa e largou sua bolsa no sofá e olhou para todos nós envergonhada.

_- Jim, o que você veio fazer aqui?_- perguntou ela.

_- Eu vim trazer suas coisas que estavam na minha casa, mas parece que você está de partida.._- olhou pra mim e para as nossas mãos unidas com uma cara esquisita._- Você já está indo pra Washington? Você disse que só iria semana que vem.._- esse cara conhecia ela.

_- Não vou pra lá agora, estou indo passar uns dias na França._- disse ela e o cara fez uma cara de surpresa.

_- Humm, e vai com estes teus novos amigos?_- não gostei dele.

_- Ah, desculpe!_- disse ela soltando minha mão e dando um peteleco na própria testa._- Estes são William, Peter e Bernard._- apontou para nós._- Bernard é marido da prima da minha mãe, e este é Jim, meu ex-namorado que já está de saída!_

_- Mas já?_- perguntou o cara super a vontade e vindo cumprimentar o pai dela.

_- É, já._- deu uma bufada._- Jim, porque você veio?_

_- Vim te trazer tuas coisas.. te convidar pra almoçar comigo.._

_- Bom, você ta vendo que eu estou de saída também, eu não posso.._

_- É, eu percebi._- me deu uma encarada._- Eu vou indo então, Tchau. Boa viagem Di._- e foi embora com cara de triste. Diana deu uma bufada e foi atrás dele. Eu dei uns passos atrás dela e meu pai me chamou.

_- Fique, William._- disse ele em voz firme. Depois tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para as bagagens de Diana._- Minusculus! Estaremos prontos pra partir quando ela voltar._

_- Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com estas coisas que vocês fazem.._- disse o pai de Diana resmungando nervosamente enquanto eu olhava Diana batendo boca com o ex da janela.

_- Senhor.._- chamei-o.

_- Me chame de Tom, William._- me virei pra ele.

_- Tom, você permite que eu namore sua filha?_

_- Ê, essa foi rápida!_- gozou Peter e eu e meu pai reviramos os olhos pra ele e Tom riu.

_- Você já perguntou à ela se ela quer?_- levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

_- Perguntar o que pra mim?_- perguntou Diana entrando em casa de novo e eu fiquei mais vermelho e nervoso do que eu já estava.

_- William quer saber se eu permito que ele namore você.._- riu da minha cara em coro com meu irmão sem noção e eu quis um buraco, até meu pai riu, mas ele foi mais contido, e eu olhei de lado para Diana e ela estava tão envergonhada quanto eu.

_- E você permite?_- perguntou ela ao pai.

_- Você quer?_- perguntou ele dando uma piscadinha pro meu pai e algo me disse que eles já tinham falado sobre isso na nossa ausência.

_- Ah, eu quero!_- disse ela sorrindo mostrando todos os dentes, assim como eu.

_- Então.._- disse Tom fazendo o jeito de lavar as mãos.

_- Oh, pai! Você é o melhor!_- disse ela abraçando-o.

_- Faço o possível.._- disse ele retribuindo seu abraço.

_- Bom, estamos prontos para partir quando você estiver, Diana.._- disse meu pai levantando do sofá assim como Pete e ela soltou o pai e veio se juntar à nós logo em seguida.

_- Cuide bem da minha menina, hein garoto!_- disse-me o pai dela estendendo-me a mão.

_- Com minha vida, senhor!_

_- Ligo quando eu chegar, pai!_

_- Apenas divirta-se, querida!_- disse ele e então fizemos "puff".

...


	57. Por Você 10

**N/a: Heyy**

**Quase lá Nanda, mas ainda nao!**

**Na duvida me diga teu nome que providenciaremos uma personagem pra voce, caso vc acerte, claro!**

**beijos e até amanha!**

**Ai em baixo tem uns lemonsinhos, pq tava faltando.. elele!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (X)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 69 – Wonderland (Terra das Maravilhas)**

**JudePOV.**

Adoro ficar preguiçosamente na cama com meu marido. E Greg, desde a nossa primeira vez, sempre foi um amante incrível... Daqueles carinhosos e apaixonados, vá lá eu não tenho uma grande base de comparação porque antes dele eu só tinha ido pra cama com Johnny, eca, mas Greg sempre foi intenso, forte e impulsivo.

Uma loucura. Uma delicia.

Braços, mãos, pernas, lábios, olhos e corações... tudo em sintonia, tudo em conjunção para o amor e a alegria do sexo. De longe eu me considero a mais sortuda por ter ao meu lado este homem incrível nos seus eternos 25 anos e cheio de gás! Hummy!

...

**ShanePOV.**

Fecho os olhos e ainda sinto o corpo dela no meu...

Prudence.

Meu tipo certo de garota errada. Livre, desimpedida, desinteressada do tipo que não pensa no amanhã e nem faz planos em longo prazo, daquelas que não te ligam no dia seguinte e muito menos te deixam o telefone dela pra que você ligue, daquelas que só pensam no agora, no talvez, ou no quem sabe...

E no meu agora, eu ainda a quero...

Wow!

...

**SethPOV.**

Aquela pele macia e cheirosa, os carnudos lábios vermelhos... amo cada curva daquele corpo e cada cacho ou ondulação daquele cabelo e cada vez que eu a deixo, mesmo que seja só para voltar ao meu quarto para deixá-la dormir confortavelmente em sua cama, meu coração dói e meu corpo reclama...

_- Já vai?_- perguntou ela meio sonolenta.

_- É._

_- Mas você não precisa, dorme aqui comigo..._- acarinhou meu braço, depois o segurou.

_- Mas se eu ficar, você não vai dormir, eu não vou te deixar dormir..._- ela sorriu ainda de olhos fechados, mas depois os abriu e me puxou de volta ao encontro de seu corpo ainda nu.

_- E quem foi que te disse que eu quero dormir?_

...

**PetePOV.**

É legal ver meu irmão todo faceirinho com a namorada CDF dele pra cima e para baixo. O que não é legal é ter a cabeça invadida com os pensamentos libidinosos dele, nem sobra espaço para os meus próprios pensamentos libidinosos!

Ai acordei com uma gostosa risada, sentei na minha cama e vi que era minha mãe e ela estava sentada no sofá que há no meu quarto e na cama dele, Woody só roncava e roncava.

_- Mãe.._

_- Oi, vem cá, filho._- me chamou e ela me pegou no colo, qualquer dia desses eu vou estar bem maior e vou aparentar ser mais velho que ela, vai ficar bem esquisito._- Por que todo este mau humor com seu irmão?_- riu._- Olha lá, ele esta sorrindo mesmo quando ronca e dorme.._- apontou.

_- Ele enche a minha cabeça, mãe.._- resmunguei enquanto escondi meu rosto em seu cabelo e ela riu de novo e me ajeitou mais confortavelmente no colo dela.

_- Isso é porque a telepatia nele é mais forte. Você tinha que ter me visto infernizando a cabeça de Edward e de Jacob quando eu estava esperando por vocês dois.._- sorrimos._- Mas e você, como vai?_

_- Ansioso pra ir para Hogwarts.._- e ela sorriu com o canto da boca.

_- Imagino, mas você tem estudado? As provas de aptidão de vocês serão logo após o casamento de Rosálie..._

_- Sim. Mãe, você me ajuda com o encantamento da invisibilidade? Eu não tenho achado nada nos livros aqui de casa..._

_- Claro que ajudo, meu bebê... Mas esse encantamento você não vai encontrar nos livros daqui.. eu vou dar uma pesquisada nos livros da Liga.._- e beijou minha testa, depois deu uma fungada no meu pescoço e eu ri._- Gosto tanto do seu cheirinho..._

_- Mãe, porque você não tem outro bebê?_

_- Você gostaria de ter mais um irmão ou irmã?_

_- É, pode ser legal..._

_- Vou ter, mas por hora não..._- depois respirou fundo._- Filho, eu tenho uma coisa pra contar pra você, e você tem todo o direito de ficar bravo comigo.._

_- O que é, mãe?_

_- Bem, eu e Zack.. nós estamos namorando.._

_- Humm.._- ri e ela fez uma cara de duvida, sim acho que até um cego é capaz de ver o quanto ele gosta dela._- Mas mãe, ele não vai pra Drumstang quando formos pra Hogwarts?_

_- Vai.. Mas você não está bravo comigo?_

_- Deveria?_- ela deu de ombros, eu acho que ela estava esperando que eu desse um piti._- Sei lá ele é legal, não tenho nada contra ele e outra, biso Indra não ia te mandar cuidar dele se ele não fosse legal, ia?_

_- Acho que não.._- disse envergonhada.

_- E você vai continuar sendo minha mãe.. ninguém vai tirar isso de mim.._- e ela sorriu lindamente pra mim.

_- Nunca, meu filho, nunca ninguém vai poder me tirar você, nem você de mim!_

...

**EmmPOV.**

Era por volta das três da manha e eu estava me arrastando pelos jardins quando senti chegar às minhas narinas o melhor cheiro do mundo e a pouco metros de mim ela apareceu banhada de lua e em um lindo vestido azul.

_- Oi ursão.._- disse com as mãos presas aos quadris.

_- Seu cheiro está mais forte.._- ela deu de ombros e veio até mim lentamente.

_- É meu período fértil..Sabe o que isso significa?_- perguntou maliciosamente.

_- Aham.._- sorri como bobo._- Que você está bem tarada e que vai me dar uma canseira.._- deslizei meu rosto pela curva de seu pescoço.

_- Também.. Principalmente porque fazem uns dias que eu não fico com você.. eu estou cheia de saudades.._- começou a passar os dedos pela minha pele na altura do cós da minha calça, me arrepiando todo._- Emm, há algo que ainda não fizemos... amor na chuva.._- imediatamente começou a trovejar e eu a agarrei, suas pernas envolveram minha cintura e nos beijamos.

_- Eu te amo, Hell. Me desculpa, por tudo.. mesmo não sabendo o que houve.. não era eu..._- falei enquanto ela me beijava delicadamente e ela sorriu com os lábios unidos aos meus e me olhou nos olhos.

_- Não se preocupe mais com isso meu amor, já passou... Eu te amo.. e sei que você não diria nada daquilo pra mim, ao menos não do jeito que foi dito.. esquece isso e me ama.._- pediu.

E eu já não sei se foram as primeiras e grossas gotas de chuva ou o aprofundamento de nossos beijos ou simplesmente as nossas peles agora nuas uma contra a outra, mas arrepios prazerosos cruzavam nossos corpos enquanto a chuva torrencial nos banhava.

Nos amamos em meio ao bosque que há na nossa propriedade, no chão, contra as árvores e foram 1, 2, 3 vezes e uma vez tão boa quanto à outra, até o amanhecer.

E ela deixou o sol daquela manha de verão voltar a brilhar e com ele veio aquela cara e cheiro de vida, de terra molhada..

_- Posso te morder?_- perguntei quando eu quase estava chegando ao clímax e ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado me dando livre acesso ao seu pescoço.

Ela gemeu e seu corpo tremeu levemente quando meus dentes penetraram sua carne e o mesmo aconteceu comigo quando o delicioso néctar que corre em suas veias tomou meu corpo e mais uma vez eu era dela, só dela.

...

_- Filha!_- exclamou Esme ao ver Hell e Emm entrarem em casa e ela correu para abraçá-la._- Você está bem? Estávamos tão preocupados com você.._

_- Agora estou bem mãe._

_- Seu avô esteve aqui ontem e nos contou o que houve.._- disse Carlisle, quando foi sua vez de abraçá-la._- Nos desculpe._

_- Passou pai.._

_- Ela está bem._- disse Jasper._- A caçulinha é mais forte do que todos nós juntos!_

_- Pequena, tem algo que você queira comer?_- perguntou Alice._- Panquecas, bacon e ovos!_- respondeu a própria pergunta.

_- Esqueceu o suco de abobora!_- riu Hell._- Vou tomar uma banho e volto logo!_

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Eu estava saindo do meu quarto acompanhado da minha mulher, quando ao pisar no longo corredor minhas narinas foram invadidas pelo cheiro de Helena, mais forte do que já é normalmente.

_- Hell chegou._- disse Bella._- Vá falar com ela, te espero lá fora para caçarmos.._

_- Você não vai falar com ela?_- perguntei e Bella acenou nervosamente que não.

_- Com ela cheirando deste jeito e eu de barriga vazia!? Não mesmo!_

_- Ta certo.._- eu não teria ido até Helena se eu não quisesse tanto saber como ela estava e ao passarmos pela porta do quarto dela eu e Bella nos beijamos rapidamente e ela seguiu para o andar de baixo e eu entrei sem bater no quarto de Hell sem bater, a porta estava encostada.

Passei pela ante-sala, pelo closet, pelo quarto e eu já estava entrando no banheiro, mas ouvi a água correndo, o que despertou-me daquele efeito que o cheiro dela me causa, resolvi esperar.O quarto de Hell é imaculadamente branco, mas pontuado com coisas extremamente coloridas e adorável como ela.

_- Oi gêmeo!_- disse ela alegremente, saída do banheiro só de calcinha e sutiã, com o cabelo enrolado em uma toalha e trazendo atrás dela o cheiro mais sexy do mundo saturado em vapor d'água. Tive que cravar meus dedos no sofá para evitar saltar nela ali mesmo, maldito período fértil!

_- Você está bem?_- perguntei evitando olhar muito pra ela.

_- Aham._- respondeu de volta ao quarto e passando creme no corpo. Oh, diabos!

_- Então eu vou indo, Bella ta me esperando.._- levantei rapidinho de lá.

_- Okay.._- disse ela pulando dos braços para as pernas, maldito período fértil.

_- Hell?_- era Byrdie e ele salvou-me daquela intoxicação.

_- Aqui, amor!_- disse ela olhando por cima dos ombros.

_- Ah, oi Ed!_- disse Bernard me olhando de cima à baixo e me sacando, que vergonha!

_- Oi e tchau! Eu vou.. nos vemos depois!_- sai correndo de lá.

...

**HellPOV.**

E lá se foi Edward correndo porta afora do meu quarto como se eu fosse contagiosa! E Byrdie fez uma cara de passado, ri.

_- Você mal entrou no seu período fértil e ele já fica desse jeito!?_- debochou Byrdie enquanto eu ia de volta ao meu banheiro guardar meu creme._- Qualquer dia ele te morde!_

_- Morde, não! Ed é bonzinho..._ia passando por ele de volta ao meu closet e ele me olhava de cima a baixo.

_- Aham, sei.._- seguiu-me e enquanto eu escolhia o que vestir deu um bela apalpada na minha bunda, depois me girou, agarrou-me pela cintura e me levou de encontro a ele.

_- Hey, bom dia pra você também! Alguém acordou animado hoje!_

_- Você me deixa animado.._- passava as mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo._- Deixa todos animados, até o puritano do Edward!_- riu e beijou meu pescoço e eu ri também.

_- Mas pára de implicar com ele! Que chato que você é!_- dei tapinhas em seus braços e ele voltou a olhar pra mim.

_- Não sou nada chato! Eu até fui ao Hawaii ontem buscar tua nora!_- disse com um beiço lindo que mereceu beijinhos.

_- Gente.._- ri._- DeeDee, eu e você estamos ficando velhos.._- ele riu também._- E eles são bonitinhos juntos?_

_- São uma gracinha, mal dá pra saber qual dos dois é o mais envergonhado!_

_- Ai que fofo!_- dei pulinhos e ele ficava olhando pros meus peitos._- Será que eles já estão acordados, eu quero ve-los!_- dei meia volta e sai dos braços dele para me vestir, mas não fui nada longe, Byrdie me agarrou pro trás agora e me juntou à ele de novo, me fazendo sentir o quanto ele estava excitado.

Ele puxou a toalha dos meus cabelos e me empurrou contra as prateleiras cheias de roupas onde eu apoiei minhas mãos.

Mordia meu pescoço e beijava minhas costas, com uma mão abriu o fecho do meu sutiã e com a outra me mantinha junto à ele e à cada toque dele meu corpo aumentava mais e mais de temperatura e eu já estava tão excitada quanto ele.

Quando ele liberou-me um pouco de seus braços eu consegui virar-me de frente pra ele. Bernard me olhava como se estivesse com fome de mim, como se eu fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo.

Gemi alto quando ele direcionou seus lábios para os meus seios, me levando à loucura. Agarrei a barra de sua camiseta e com sua ajuda eu à deslizei para fora de seu corpo.

Passei minhas mãos e unhas por aquele peitoral magnífico e por aquele abdome maravilhoso e com um só puxão ele rasgou minha calcinha. Nos beijamos enquanto eu abria seu jeans e o empurrei para baixo, deixando-o tão nu quanto eu.

Ele passou a mão por baixo da minha bunda, me dando apoio para que eu passasse minhas pernas ao redor de seu corpo, enquanto eu passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Nos encaixamos perfeitamente e foi como se nada mais no mundo existisse como se não houvesse mais nada que não fosse só nós dois ali transando naquele closet como animais no cio e como se a porta do meu quarto não tivesse ficado aberta pra quem quisesse entar...

E cada estocada de ele em mim me dizia isso,cada gemido nosso me dizia isso, cada gota de suor de nossos corpos excitados me dizia isso, cada arrepio...

Ah, Byrdie é uma delicia, é sempre uma delicia, e é meu!

_- Wow..._- disse ele pegando fôlego e com um sorriso de orelha à orelha._- Me promete que teremos uma dessas pelo menos uma vez por dia nas próximas duas semanas, antes que você vá se enfiar na Rússia.._

_- Se depender de mim, até mais que uma por dia.._

...

**Fim de tarde.**

_- Alo._- disse Zack ao atender ao telefone celular.

_- Oi namorado..._- disse a voz feminina para ele.

_- Helena.._- disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios._- Como você está, querida?_

_- Eu estou bem e você? Já terminaram de arrumar a casa de vocês?_

_- Sim estou bem e sim terminamos com a casa... Quando eu vou te ver de novo? Estou com saudades.._

_- Eu também.. nos veremos logo, prometo, vamos amanha para a França.. vocês irão quando?_

_- Não sei, acho que com seu avô.._

_- Humm, Zack, você está em casa? Eu posso ir te ver agora.._

_- Não.._- disse ele tristonho._- Eu e meus avós estamos visitando uma vinícola, na verdade passamos boa parte do dia fazendo isso, acho que estou até um pouco bêbado.._

_- Namorado, você vai é ficar com dor de cabeça!_

_- Humm, mas me diz.. em teoria, se eu apertar este colar, você aparece aqui pra mim né?_- perguntou maliciosamente.

_- Depende... Você está correndo perigo, namorado?_- perguntou ela no mesmo tom.

_- Por hora não, mas eu posso, Aqui está cheio de italianos marrentos pisadores de uva..._- riram.

_- Ah pobrezinho! Italianos marrentos pisadores de uva são os piores inimigos que alguém pode enfrentar!_

_- Então venha me salvar namorada! Vem cuidar de mim!_- disse ele que logo apertou o medalhão. Houve uma interferência na linha de telefone e logo Helena estava de frente pra ele. Zack foi de encontro à ela mas Hell levantou a mão e ele parou.

_- Hey namorado, só pra deixar bem claro, eu te dei este cordão para emergências! Ninguém te contou a história do menino e do lobo!?_

_- Qual, a nossa!? Essa ainda tá sendo escrita.._- ela sorri ta ele.

_- Zack, to falando sério.._

_- Sim senhora!_- disse ele batendo continência._- Primeira e ultima vez, mas agora eu posso ganhar um beijinho?_

_..._


	58. Por Você 11

**N/a: Oeeee!**

**Hoje começamos realmente a contagem regressiva para o fim!**

**oohhhh! que peninha!**

**Voces lerão a ultima parte na sexta-feira!**

**Mas a parte legal é que eu já comecei a história nova! Olha que legal que eu sou!**

**Estavam sentindo falta de alguns personagens?**

**Ai em baixo temos de volta Joham e Kirsten**

**E temos Hell sendo malvadinha!**

**hehehehe**

**Beijos e até amanha, contando quatro dias para o grande final..**

**E na disputa por personagens, Nanda ainda nao acertou, mas está na frente pela disputa por um personagem na proxima história!**

**Querem uma dica? Prestem bastante atencao nessa parte..**

**hahahaha (risada maléfica)**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (XI)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 70 – O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece**

**Dias Depois**

**JohamPOV.**

_- Vocês ficarão alojados nesta área aqui._- apontou rei Jasper na projeção do mapa da propriedade do Villaggio Koleston que mais parecia um resort._- E farão a segurança deste lado.._- apontou de novo._- E para evitar caçadas, aqui._- apontou mais uma vez._- Aqui há um banco de sangue cheio. Este evento é de três dias, mas ali há sangue suficiente para sustentá-los, cada um de vocês por uma semana, portanto, não cheguem perto do pescoço dos convidados!_- então apontou para outro ponto do mapa._ – Este é o setor dos lobos._- vários de nós rosnaram._- Helena deu-lhes autorização para que qualquer um deles trucidasse quem quer que ponha os caninos onde não foi chamado, este é território dela, respeitem-na! E aqui ficarão os bruxos.._- apontou para o centro do mapa._- Não se enganem, eles são treinados e alguns deles estão aqui para impedirem abusos, tanto de lá quanto de cá e quanto ao resto do tempo, divirtam-se! E um ultimo recado, para quem quiser, as despedidas de solteiro serão hoje.._- então olhou para Kirsten._- O barco das garotas sairá daqui a pouco do cais.. E a despedida do noivo será aqui em terra_- apontou no mapa de novo._- Começará em uma hora._

_- E terão mulheres nessa festa? Ou teremos que brincar com bruxos e lobos?_- perguntou um dos nossos e todos riram, Jasper também.

_- Vocês terão as melhores strippers da França à disposição de vocês, mas nem pensem em mordê-las!_- respondeu o rei Emmett e todos vibraram.

_- Eu posso ir à festa das garotas, pai?_- perguntou-me Kiki.

_- Claro que pode! Vá e me diga depois se a herdeira é tão assustadora quanto parece!_- sussurrei.

_- Sim, até parece que com toda esta segurança eu vou chegar perto dela!_- riu e se despediu de mim, depois foi embora.

...

Então cada um foi para um canto e a maioria foi se alimentar no banco de sangue já que em uma hora teríamos um encontro com humanas e eu fiquei mais um tempo ali com Jasper, Emmett e Eleazar verificando uns detalhes. Nossos números eram grandes. Eu e Kiki trouxemos 40 de nossos guerreiros, todos eles homens e teoricamente, os mais estáveis...

De lá segui diretamente para o tal alojamento, só que alojamento era uma palavra feia para aquele lugar, quando na verdade ele se parecia um hotel! Tomei banho e troquei de roupa, depois segui para a tal festa.

Fui cumprimentado pela família real e pelos dois Denali que lá estavam... a luz estava baixa mas não deva para deixar de reparar que nos cantos haviam homens enormes de varinhas em punho e prontos para atacar caso fosse necessário.

O bar estava recheado de bebidas e meus homens faziam fila para beber sangue de dragão que viera, penso, em barris e mais barris e por enquanto éramos só em vampiros ali..

Dali a pouco entraram os bruxos e o noivo estava devidamente identificado com uma ridícula coroa de papelão na cabeça e eles trouxeram alguns humanos com eles e se misturaram conosco, mas retiraram suas varinhas defensivamente quando a porta abriu de novo e fomos invadidos por fedor de lobos. Eww.

Aquele homens eram grandes e fortes e assim como os bruxos, estavam em cerca de 40, tal qual o nosso numero. E o rei Carlisle tomou a frente subindo sobre um dos queijinhos de pole dancing ao lado de dois homens, um que aparentava ter uns cinqüenta e poucos e outro que parecia ter um pouco menos de 25.

_- Boa noite a todos!_- disse Carlisle._- Esta noite é um oferecimento de Indra Koleston!_- disse ele apontando para o homem mais velho à sua esquerda que alçou seu copo de uísque e acenou para todos._- E para quem ainda não sabe, este aqui é Jacob Black, príncipe Lycan.. Eles assim como vocês estão aqui como convidados e eu e minha família oferecemos trégua a eles..e é claro, eles estão aqui para a segurança de minha filha e do meu neto ali.._- apontou para um garoto sentado ao lado de um gêmeo._- Mas mais para meu neto, minha filha não é o tipo de pessoa que precise de segurança..._- riram eles, os bruxos e os lobos, cruzes._- Bem, era isso.. onde está meu genro?_

Então puxaram uma cadeira para o noivo e o puseram sentado de frente o queijinho e ele veio acompanhado de dois outros homens que de tão parecidos, acho que eram filhos, sendo que um deles era lobo e as luzes diminuíram ainda mais, e as portas novamente se abriram e aquele cheiro de mulheres humanas era latente.

Eram cerca de 30 belas mulheres que entraram ao som de musicas sensuais e dividiram-se nos grupos de homens dançando provocativamente em seus trajes sumários levando todos eles à loucura. Então uma luz bateu levemente em uma delas, e se eu tivesse coração, ele teria pulado em meu peito, tive quase certeza de que era Katherina.

Ela povoa meus pensamentos há meses e eu não a esqueci, ela me persegue e toda a loira que eu encontro eu acho que é ela. Cruzei o grande salão em direção a ela, mas quando eu estava quase lá fui interceptado pelo rei Edward.

_- Não é ela Joham, acredite e acalme-se, garanto que você não quer arranjar problemas em território alheio.._- disse ele com a mão sobre meu peito.

_- Mas.._- fui interrompido porque ele cutucou a garota e ela virou para nós e realmente não era ela.

_- Relaxe um pouco e divirta-se, só não aconselho que você a morda.._- sorriu de lado pra mim e mandou que a garota me fizesse um lapdance colocando 50 euros na alça do sutiã dela antes de voltar pra sombras.

Lá pela metade do showzinho da garota eu mandei-a dar uma volta, fui ao bar e peguei uma daquelas garrafas de SDD e sai para os jardins para fugir de toda aquela loucura que estava lá dentro.

A lua estava alta no céu e os cheiro das flores no ar era doce e o salgado vinha do mar logo mais adiante, mas também do mar, daquele barco iluminado à cerca de uma milha da praia vinha um cheiro incrível, um que eu conhecia e desta vez eu tinha certeza de que eu conhecia a quem ele pertencia. Aquele cheiro era o de Katherina e ela estava naquele barco.

...

Foram longas as horas de espera para que aquele barco atracasse naquele deck e ele chegou era próximo das cinco da manhã, junto com o amanhecer. Mas eu não estava sozinho naquele cais, haviam muitos conosco esperando por aquele barco e a primeira das mulheres a descer foi Kiki e ela me olhou com seus olhos estalados de puro pavor e veio diretamente até mim, me empurrando para longe.

_- Pai! Vamos dar uma volta, tenho certeza de que nem tudo está bem organizado..._- e foi me empurrando mais, mas eu parei e a agarrei pelos ombros.

_- Kiki, você a viu, não? Katherina estava lá dentro, não estava? Eu sinto o cheiro dela!_- eu parecia um viciado.

_- Não pai._- disse Kiki séria._- Não é ela que está lá dentro. Vamos dar uma volta, não seja precipitado, eu explico pra você.._

_- Não acredito em você!_- deixei Kiki ali e segui correndo de volta ao cais, mas não fui muito longe, fui impedido por uma horda de vampiros, lobos e bruxos.

_- Dê mais um passo e eu acabo com você!_- disse-me um dos bruxos que tinham acompanhado o noivo.

_- Deixe-o Bernard._- ouvi aquela voz e o bruxo abaixou a varinha do meu peito, depois olhei em direção àquele doce som e lá estava a minha doce Katherina e conforme ela vinha até mim as pessoas curvavam-se para ela._- Procurando por mim, Joham? Pois bem, cá estou._- disse de fronte à mim.

_- Katherina.._- levantei minha mão para tocá-la e novamente varinhas se alçaram assim como dezenas de rosnados soaram em meus ouvidos, mas ela simplesmente levantou a mão para eles e ele pararam.

_- Talvez, se você baixar sua mão, eles pararão e poderemos conversar civilizadamente.. me acompanhe, vamos caminhando..._- indicou o caminho de volta ao Villaggio e as pessoas ficavam nos cercando, mas nos deixavam passar e todos os homens tinham por ela um olhar de puro desejo._- Mas antes que possamos ir muito longe.. Não existe nenhuma Katherina, Joham, eu sou Helena._- parou e eu fiquei a maioria dos meus homens saltou longe apesar de continuarem olhando-a de cima a baixo.

_- Mas como? Você tem a aparêcencia tão humana, não cheira como um lobo, como pode?_- ela riu.

_- Você estava esperando o que? Um cachorro que fala? Bom, posso ser também..._- todos riram e logo ela estava ruiva, de olhos violeta e a aparência um pouco mais nova do que antes, ela era um pouco diferente, mas continuava cheirando como a melhor coisa do mundo.

_- Você me enganou!_- exclamei e ela fechou a cara e agora sua expressão era de pura raiva.

_- Você e suas filhas mandaram uma milícia atrás de meus filhos e de minha sobrinha e você se ofende porque eu te enganei sobre quem eu era!?_- e imediatamente um raio atingiu o chão à centímetros de mim._- Joham, você não sabe a sorte que tem...não me provoque! Eu só não te mato em respeito ao meu pai, mas eu posso não querer que você fique rondando minha família.._- alçou a mão para mim.

_- Hey, o que pretende!? Você não pode fazer isso!_- disse Kiki se enfiando entre nós dois._- Ele ama você, sabe à quanto tempo ele está te procurando?_

_- Sei, é obvio que eu sei!_- disse ela com os olhos injetados._- Seu querido pai tem causado um genocídio ariano por onde passa!_- levantou a mão para nós de novo.

_- Não Katherina, por favor não faca isso! Não me afaste de você de novo, faço qualquer coisa por você, eu te amo! Eu te amo!_- me ajoelhei à sua frente e ela ficou paralisada, baixou a mão e deu um passo para trás.

_- Você não ama à mim, Joham, você ama a ilusão que você criou sobre uma garota que não existe. Você ama o meu cheiro. Você e qualquer outro macho no raio de quilômetros! Levante-se por favor._- pediu._- Kirsten, leve seu pai ao quarto dele, por favor._- deu meia volta e foi em direção ao jardim se afastando de mim.

_- Venha pai.._- chamou-me Kiki me ajudando a levantar.

_- Patético.._- resmungou um dos meus homens quando eu passei por ele e Helena parou no meio do caminho, virou-se para nós novamente e encarou o homem que dissera aquilo e num flash ela estava de fronte à ele.

_- Repete.._- disse ela docemente passando a mão pelo rosto do homem delicadamente e ele se empolgou._- Vamos, repita, do que você chamou-o.._

_- Ele é patético, não serve para ser nosso líder.._- disse o homem completamente hipnotizado por ela.

_- É mesmo? E você diz isso porque ele gosta de mim?_

_- Nenhum homem deve se sujeitar à uma mulher, sendo ela você ou não.._- ela sorriu.

_- Você tem direito à sua opinião, mas vou ensinar uma coisa chamada exemplo.. Jamais humilhe seu líder em publico.._- o homem arregalou os olhos, mas ela continuou tocando o rosto dele e falando calma e docemente._- E nunca, jamais, menospreze o poder de uma mulher.._- então chegou próximo de beijá-lo e sorriu sinistramente para ele._- Fuoco!_- e o homem prendeu fogo em frente de todos e não conseguia se mexer, berrava em silencio e ela voltou-se para os meus homens que agora olhavam-na em completo pavor._- Espero que mais ninguém tenha algo à dizer..Certo?_- e o silencio foi tátil enquanto o homem se transformava em cinzas._- Perfeito, então arranjem o que fazer!_- e sumiu no ar.


	59. Por Você 12

**N/a: Oeee!**

**Uma dose de romance hoje!**

**Contando tres dias para o grande final!**

**Dois caps hoje!**

**Beijosss e see ya amanhã!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (XII)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 71 – Futon**

**ZackPOV.**

Eu sei que eu deveria ter dormido, mas eu não consegui!

Toda a vez que eu fechava os olhos, lá estava aquele homem pegando fogo! E eu estava cansado, de ressaca e hoje é um dia em que teremos muitos eventos... haverá um grande coquetel esta noite... Já que eu não conseguia dormir eu sai da minha cabana.

A pequena estradinha de pedras dava acesso tanto à praia quanto ao grande e bonito jardim onde grandes tendas de seda estavam sendo armadas para o tal coquetel e lá, debaixo uma delas, os Cullen e Helena estavam ensaiando algumas musicas.

Assim que eu parei ali, ela e Edward me encararam, ela sorriu pequeno pra mim e Edward disse algo a ela que eu não ouvi. Depois ela largou o microfone com ele e veio até mim.

Ela estava de pés descalços, uma camisa de botões grande pra ela com as mangas dobradas e com os cabelos desgrenhados e um pouco presos. Ela tentou tocar em mim, mas sem querer eu dei um passo par trás e ela me olhou meio assustada.

_- Você está com medo de mim?_- perguntou.

_- Desculpe, não sei..._- fiquei confuso do porque aquilo aconteceu._- Acho que estou cansado.._- dei aquele passo à frente e peguei em sua mão.

_- Venha, vamos conversar.._- seguimos em silencio até um bangalô à beira da piscina onde só estavam as crianças e suas mães àquela hora, brincando no sol da manha, sem prestar muita atenção na gente, mesmo assim , onde estávamos era mais reservado._- Eu peço desculpas.._- disse tristonha.

_- É eu confesso que fiquei chocado.. eu jamais pensei.._- eu ia dizer que jamais pensei que matar alguém fosse ser tão fácil pra ela.

_- Eu sou uma assassina, Zack, eu só lamento que você tenha que ter visto aquilo.._

_- É que eu não sei... você foi lá, meio que hipnotizou o cara e depois aquele outro cara tão desesperado por você..._- eu não estava coordenando meus pensamentos.

_- Eu nunca incentivei Joham, mas eu não tenho controle sobre o que as pessoas pensam de mim, como se sentem em relação a mim.. como no seu caso agora, você está com medo de mim!_- exclamou com os olhos emocionados.

_- Não, eu não tenho medo de você, só tenho medo de te perder!_- deitei e agarrei-me à suas pernas e ela se ajeitou para que eu ficasse confortável em seu colo._- Me sinto um fraco, um medroso.._- ela sorriu delicadamente pra mim, enquanto acarinhava meu rosto.

_- Não, meu querido.. Você tem todo o direito de ficar indignado com o que houve, isso não faz de você um fraco, te faz humano... Tente dormir um pouco, o dia hoje será longo, durma até o almoço, será servido à 13h... Eu fico aqui com você até que você durma..._- então me botou de lado e se esticou ao meu lado naquele gostoso futon, à luz da manhã. Virei-me para ela e ganhei um beijinho na ponta do meu nariz e um sorriso meigo com covinhas.

_- Você não deveria estar ensaiando com Edward?_- ela sorriu de revirou os olhos levemente.

_- Ele pode sobre viver sem mim..._

_- Helena, porque todos têm olhado pra você, como se você fosse algo de comer? É só porque você fica linda de biquíni?_- ela riu.

_- É o meu período fértil, acontece a cada seis meses e dura cinco semanas, mas é só na terceira que eu posso engravidar de fato... no resto do tempo eu só cheiro pra eles como a melhor coisa do mundo e fico bem, bem tarada.. essa é a parte boa de ter dois maridos, eu me aproveito bastante dos corpinhos deles..._- disse maliciosamente e eu cheguei mais perto dela.

_- E de mim? Você não gostaria de se aproveitar também?_- perguntei e ela sorriu de lado.

_- Você também quer seu meu brinquedinho sexual?_- acenei que sim._- Ah, que gracinha.._- se aproximou mais do meu rosto e passou levemente os lábios sobre os meus e sorriu sobre eles, milímetros nos separavam, mas eu não avancei sobre ela, deixei que ela fizesse isso.. Ainda não tínhamos feito sexo, mas ficar com ela era tão bom quanto._- Mas você está com soninho, não ta?_- perguntou num sussurro.

_- Eu posso dormir mais tarde.._- eu disse tentando impressioná-la, mas não deu muito certo, eu bocejei enquanto colocava mexas de seu cabelo pra trás de suas orelhas e ela riu._- Namorada, você não vai me beijar? Vai ficar me torturando?_

_- Você acha que eu estou te torturando?_- acenei que sim._- Ah, tadinho.. agüenta mais um pouquinho, vai.._- ficamos segundos nos encarando e em silencio, minha respiração estava acelerada e pesada, eu estava ficando excitado com aquilo.

_- Namorada, qual é o efeito que você tem em nós pobres humanos do sexo masculino durante seu período fértil?_- ela sorriu e sem tirar seus olhos dos meus senti seus dedos gelados passaram na minha pele pela altura do cós da minha calça e imediatamente eu senti a excitação tomar conta do meu corpo e minha calça ficar apertada perante minha ereção. Chequei mais perto dela e ela sorriu de novo quando sentiu minha excitação contra a pele de sua perna pelo efeito que estava causando em mim._- Quer dizer que o efeito é esse?_- a respiração dela se alterou um pouco e ela passou levemente a língua sobre o meu lábio superior e eu gemi, sim, e gemi alto! Ela olhou pra cima, para onde estavam as pessoas e riu, chegando bem perto do meu ouvido.

_- Cuidado, namorado.. Temos crianças presentes aqui perto..._- sua voz era rouca e sexy no meu ouvido e meu corpo estremeceu todo, mas foi quando ela finalmente beijou meus lábios, suave e delicadamente que eu realmente gozei. Nossa!

**Capitulo 72 – Trote**

**Fim de Tarde.**

_- Tem certeza de que ele ta dormindo?_- perguntou Emmett a Edward no lado de fora da cabana de Zack.

_- Tenho sim, e ainda está sonhando animadamente com Helena!_- disse Ed e Emm deu uma bufada e revirou os olhos.

_- Certas informações eu prefiro ignorar, obrigado. Então, qual é o plano?_- perguntou Emm.

_- O plano foi teu, Mané!_- disse Jasper.

_- Ta legal, ta legal! É o seguinte..._- disse Emm.

...

**HellPOV.**

Não mais vi Zack depois que ele meio que saiu correndo daquele futon, todo envergonhado. Voltei e ensaiei mais umas musicas com Edward que olhava pra mim com seus dois olhos dourados e bem estalados pra mim, porque o danadinho bem que estava ouvindo eu e Zack namorando naquele cantinho da piscina!

E foi um dia gostosamente preguiçoso ao redor da piscina, com meus filhos, maridos, família e amigos e os demais convidados. De longe eu assistia aos seguranças, que finalmente tinham se organizado e ainda de longe, Joham me olhava com cara de cachorro molhado.

Eu posso não aprovar que ele mate pessoas pra continuar "vivendo", mas ele realmente tinha sentimentos por Katherina e aquele cara não precisava tirar com a cara dele! Virou carvão.

Então era final de tarde e as pessoas estavam voltando a se reunir nos jardins com seus pares... Leah e Brad, Jude e Greg, Mione e Ron, Harry e Gina, Charlie e Sue, Carlisle e Esme, Rolf e Rosie, Clau e Seth, Woody e Diana... e mais alguns outros.

Mas lá também estavam Bella e Allie sozinhas e faltavam Jazz, Emm, Ed e Byrdie, que logo chegou com Luna, Joseph e Indie, depois vieram Lance, Rose e Felícia. Byrdie veio direto ficar comigo.

Pouco tempo depois, Peter apareceu tendo um ataque de risada e com cara de quem tinha aprontado alguma coisa e disfarçadamente ele se juntou à Prue e Shane. Pouco depois veio Emm com a mesma cara disfarçadissima, seguido por Ed e Jazz.

Theodore e Carolina vieram me perguntar o porquê que Zack estava demorando tanto e eu disse que eu não sabia o porquê , então eles saíram atrás do neto. Não demorou muito, todos ouvimos xingamentos em italiano e eu diretamente olhei para aqueles quatro que estavam estáticos e com cara de culpa. E lá vieram os Swift, completamente ensopados de água e com cara de poucos amigos, corri até eles.

_- Asciugatti!_- exclamei._- Por Merlin, me desculpem!_- eu disse a eles antes de me virar para os quatro culpados._- Qual dos quatro teve esta brilhante idéia? Foi você, Pete?_- ele acenou freneticamente que não._- Então qual de vocês três foi?_- perguntei à Ed, Emm e Jazz._- Vocês estão bem mesmo?_- perguntei aos Swift.

_- Claro querida._- disse dona Carolina._- Eu até achei engraçado.._- ela não sabe mentir.

_- Me desculpem.._- disse Emm se entregando._- Era pra ter acertado o Zack, não vocês... era um trote, fizemos a mesma coisa com Byrdie, anos atrás..._

_- Fizeram o mesmo com você?_- perguntei à Byrdie.

_- Bem, é.._- disse Byrdie dando de ombros e Theodore riu.

_- Por acaso, isso é um "bem-vindo" à família?_- perguntou Theodore.

_- A intenção era esta.._- disse Ed fazendo o seu tradicional tique.

_- Gêmeo, nenhum de vocês tem a idade que aparentam a mais de cem anos! Coisa feia!_- ralhei com eles.

_- Ta tudo bem, Helena.._- disse Zack, outro que não sabe mentir.

_- Não, não está nada bem! Primeiro Byrdie, depois você..não gostei! E que isso não se repita! Venham, vamos beber alguma coisa.._- chamei os Swift e sai de perto deles.

...

**ZackPOV.**

Helena estava linda e eu só tinha olhos pra ela em seu vestido de paetê prateado fosco, linda, linda.

Ela nos apresentou a outras pessoas, deu um beijo rápido em minha bochecha e mais uma vez pediu desculpas pelo comportamento de Edward, Emmett e Jasper. Depois foi fazer à social, mas eu fiquei sempre de olho nela e trocávamos olhares de quando em quando.

E sim, eu ainda estava morrendo de vergonha pelo o que aconteceu no futon! Então eu piquei minha mula bem rapidinho, voltei para a minha cabana, tomei um banho e acabei dormindo. Agora eu estou louco de fome e estaria com fome e molhado se não fosse por ela e numa distração, ao vira-me para o lado lá estava Emmett olhando pra mim com cara de cachorro molhado.

_- Me desculpe, cara._- disse enquanto bebia aquela coisa amarela que eles chamam de SDD. Na festa da noite passada eles tinham sido bem legais comigo, mas acho que eles estavam era me enrolando pra aprontar comigo e de tabela com meus avós! Esses caras tem todos, mais de cem anos e continuam agindo como adolescentes...

_- Você está me pedindo desculpa de verdade ou porque Helena brigou com você?_

_- Os dois.._- sorriu envergonhado._- Você também não vai gostar nada quando ela te passar uns pitos. A idéia foi minha e nada do tipo vai se repetir, mais uma vez me desculpe._

_- Okay._

Então ele sorriu meio amarelo pra mim e foi embora. Fui conversar com Prue e depois fiquei conversando com Chlover quando Prudence foi dançar com Shane. Chlover é bonita e simpática, mas também bem atiradinha..

_- Você tem companhia hoje?_- perguntou-me na cara dura.

_- Humm.._- não soube exatamente o que dizer._- Não exatamente, eu tenho namorada.._- apontei para Helena e Chlover revirou os olhos.

_- Eu não estou te oferecendo sexo, Zachery, estou te oferecendo companhia._- disse séria. Acho que entendi errado.

_- Me desculpa._

_- Tudo bem._- ela deu de ombros._- Quer dançar?_

_- Ta, mas não espere um bailarino exímio!_- eu disse oferecendo minha mão a ela e levando-a para a pista.

Havia uma banda de jazz ali sobre aquela tenda, mas eu não sei se eram realmente músicos profissionais ou se eram amadores. Enquanto eu girava naquela pista com Chlover em meus braços vi a repórter do Profeta Diário que havia me entrevistado, entrevistando alguns dos convidados e tirando fotos deles com seu fotografo a tira colo. Foi então que ao dar passos para trás ela se atrapalhou toda e caiu sobre um dos garçons e além de se sujar toda, sujar as outras pessoas ela ainda se corta toda a mão em cacos de vidro.

Ela foi imediatamente cercada, mas por lobos, mas ainda assim alguns vampiros a olhavam como se ela fosse um lanchinho. Eca. Chlover pegou sua varinha e se juntou aos lobos para limpar a bagunça e só notei que Helena já estava lá quando a roda abriu revelando ela e a repórter sentada ao chão.

_- Eu diria que você está testando a segurança deste evento, se eu não soubesse que foi realmente um acidente, Rita.._- disse Helena simpaticamente, retirando o lenço que cobria a mão ferida de Rita Skeeter, há essa hora as duas já estavam cercadas.

_- É, ai.._- disse Rita quando Helena abriu vagarosamente sua mão._- Mas foi realmente um acidente..ouch._

_- Já vai passar, você vai sentir um puxão agora, ta...Obliviate._- disse Helena e pequenos cacos de vidro saíram da mão da repórter e ela gemeu, e muito mais sangue escorreu dos grandes cortes._- Sshh, calma.._- então esfregou o indicador na palma da mão da mulher e em seguida os cortes estavam fechados e o sangue fora limpo.

_- Obrigada, Helena.._- disse a mulher encantada avaliando a mão curada.

_- De nada._- disse Helena a ajudando a levantar._- Mas para que você não corra riscos.. Heath.._- chamou um cara grande e loiro._- Rita, este é Heath, ele vai ficar de olho em você..Leve-a para tomar um drinque, sim.._- disse ao rapaz.

...


	60. Por Você 13

**N/a: Hello!**

**Mais um pouquinho de romance hoje!**

**q fofuraaaa**

**espero que gostem!**

**e contando dois dias para o fim!**

**beijos e mais beijosss**

*** Mihh, sim, Ed tem um tique, qndo ele está nervoso ou envergonhado ele coça a cabeça e normalmente olha pro chao! Na verdade o tique é do Rob, mas eu achei bunitinhu colocar o mesmo tique no personagem!**

**Até amanhã!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (XIII)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 73 – I Want u to Want me (Quero que você me queira)**

**ZackPOV.**

Era já de madrugada e eu já estava zonzo de girar naquela pista, mas estava divertido, e eu estava com calor. Fui largar meu blazer na minha cabana, e quando lá cheguei, esperando que não caísse mais nada na minha cabeça, encontrei Helena e seu vestido prateado, escorada na soleira da minha porta.

_- Fugindo de mim, namorado?_- perguntou com os olhos semicerrados, braços cruzados e sorriso torto no rosto.

_- Não._- sorri._- Vim só largar meu casaco.. e você, namorada, me deve uma dança!_

_- E eu vou pagar, mas o que você acha de irmos dançar longe daqui? Há um lugar que eu quero mostrar pra você..._- eu acenei que sim e ela pegou minha mão e aquela sensação enjoativa e claustrofóbica passou por mim, e agora estávamos em uma floresta úmida e brumosa.

_- Onde estamos?_- perguntei.

_- Na floresta das matrioscas, Rússia._

_- Pra?_

_- Quero que você conheça a casa onde nasci e cresci.._

_- Legal, e onde fica?_

_- Aqui!_

_- Hein?_

_- Aponte sua varinha naquela direção e diga "Revelaccios Encantus"!_- indicou.

_- Okay._- peguei minha varinha e apontei na direção que ela me indicou e disse em voz alta._- Revelaccios Encantus!_- então, foi como quando você é criança e faz bolhas de sabão sobre a mesa e depois vai soprando uma bolha dentro da outra, sabe? Aquilo que eu vi eram bolhas coloridas._- o que é isso?_

_- Isso são escudos VLAVAV, alta magia... Talvez um dia você aprenda a fazer..pra falar a verdade eu até hoje não sei.. espero que encontre como dentro de um dos diários do meu pai, mas eu não tenho pressa quanto a isso... Pra você ter uma idéia, cada nível destes escudos tem uma punição, uma maldição, mas eles não causam efeito em mim, suspeito que meu pai os tenha fabricado com meu sangue... Vem, eu posso carregar uma pessoa comigo pra dentro deles sem precisar desarmá-los, mas você não pode se separar de mim.._

_- E como faremos isso?_- perguntei e ela ficou na minha frente, de costas pra mim, pegou minhas mãos e prendeu-as à sua cintura.

_- Chegue mais perto.._- disse puxando seus cabelos vermelhos para o lado esquerdo de seu pescoço, deixando aquela linda e branca curva de sua pele à mostra, que eu beijei quando uni ainda mais meu corpo ao dela._- Hey, namorado.._- disse num sussurro relaxado.

_- Posso ganhar um beijo seu antes de arriscar minha vida?_- perguntei ao pé do seu ouvido apertando-a ainda mais em meus braços e ela jogou a cabeça para trás tocando seus lábios aos meus e nossas línguas se cruzaram. Ela ondulou seu corpo em direção ao meu, e mais uma vez eu estava excitado.

_- Vamos._- disse ela ofegante e novamente virando-se para frente._- Pé direito.._

...

Senti minha pele arder cada vez que cruzávamos um escudo diferente, e no mais escuro deles eu ouvi uma voz masculina e Helena cantou fazendo o escudo cair, revelando um gigantesco castelo de pedras escuras, ela só se separou de mim quando já estávamos dentro da casa.

_- Wow!_- eu disse impressionado com aquele grande salão.

_- Você está bem?_- perguntou passando as mãos no meu rosto.

_- To. Foi aqui que você nasceu e cresceu?_- eu estava impressionado, aquele grande salão retangular parecia a nave de uma grande igreja e na grande parede ao fundo havia um grande quadro e três pessoas pintadas nele. Helena e os pais. Todo o resto da sala era decorado em grandes nichos.

_- Foi._- sorriu torto._- Quer beber um vinho?_

_- Yeah._

_- Então vá ali e escolha um para nós._- indicou um bar e foi para outro canto. Enquanto eu escolhia o vinho à vi com o canto do olho escolhendo um disco e colocando-o para tocar. Era o mesmo estilo musical que ela e Edward tinham apresentado durante a festa e ela virou-se pra mim e esticou a mão direita com a palma da mão aberta._- Venha aqui, quero pagar minha divida..._- deixei as duas tacas já servidas sobre a mesa e fui me juntar à ela.

...

Tell me when will u be mine

_Diga-me quando serás minha_

Tell me quando, quando, quando

_Diga-me quando, quando, quando_

We can share a Love divine

_Poderemos dividir este amor divino_

Please don't make me wait again

_Por favor, não me deixe esperando de novo_

When will u say yes to me?

_Quando você me dirá que sim?_

When will u say yes to me?

_Quando você me dirá que sim?_

Tell me quando, quando, quando

_Diga-me quando, quando, quando_

Tell me quando, quando, quando

_Diga-me quando, quando, quando_

U mean happyness to me

_Você significa felicidade pra mim_

U mean happyness to me

_Você significa felicidade para mim_

Oh my Love please tell me when

_Oh meu amor, por favor, diga-me quando_

Every moment is a Day

_Cada instante é como um dia_

Every moment is a Day

_Cada instante é como um dia_

Every Day seams a life time

_Cada dia é como uma vida inteira_

Every Day seams a life time

_Cada dia é como uma vida inteira_

Let me show u the way

_Deixe-me mostrar-te o caminho_

Let me show u the way

_Deixe-me mostrar-te o caminho_

To a joy beyond compare

_Para uma felicidade sem comparação_

_..._

Dois pra lá, dois pra cá e minhas duas mãos envolviam sua cintura e as suas duas mãos envolviam o meu pescoço e seus dedos provocavam em mim sensações gostosas enquanto faziam cafuné na minha cabeça. Nossas testas estavam unidas e nossos olhares não se desviavam.

_- Acho que nunca fui tão feliz antes.._- eu disse e ela sorriu.

_- Mesmo?_- provocou._- Nem com Prue, com as outras namoradas?_

_- Não houveram tantas outras assim.. e você e Prue são diferentes, não há como fazer uma comparação, é a mesma coisa se eu perguntar sobre Bernard, Emmett ou qualquer outro.._- ela sorriu torto.

_- Não existiram outros além de Byrdie e Emm e agora você..._- sorri._- Ao contrario do que dizem de mim, eu não sou tão promiscua assim.._- sorriu amarelo.

_- Desculpe, eu não quis te ofender..._

_- Eu sei. E não me importo com os outros, Zack... Ta certo que não é exatamente normal uma garota namorar três homens ao mesmo tempo, mas nunca houveram outros além de Byrdie e Emm._

_- E agora eu._

_- E agora você.._- sorriu. É, muitas das garotas com as quais eu sai não namoravam três caras ao mesmo tempo, mas certamente já tinham ido pra cama com muito mais de três homens diferentes.

_- Eu acredito em você._- suspirei._- E então o plebeu se apaixonou pela rainha.._- ela sorriu divertida.

_- É, que plebeu estúpido._

_- Que rainha linda._- nos beijamos.

...

Ficamos embolados no sofá, bebendo vinho, nos beijando, conversando... Era a primeira vez que eu ficava tanto tempo com ela e à cada instante eu gostava mais. Perdi a noção de quanto tempo havia passado até a sala ficar cada vez mais clara e eu pude ter uma melhor visão dela, do quanto ela é bonita, do quanto eu gosto dela.

_- Eu te amo, Helena._- eu disse logo depois de um gostoso beijo, era a primeira vez que eu dizia isso à ela, ela sorriu pra mim e me beijou mais profundamente.

_- Eu te amo, Zack._- disse ela no meio do beijo, com os lábios sobre os meus e olhando dentro de meus olhos._- Faz amor comigo, Zack._- pediu.

E jamais foi tão doce, e até então fazer sexo com alguém jamais tinha sido tão bom.

Eu tinha encontrado a mulher pela qual eu viveria e mataria, ela é perfeita pra mim, ela agora é o ar que eu respiro e sem ela eu não posso viver. Finalmente entendi o que Bernard e Emmett sentem por ela, é intoxicante.

...

**HellPOV.**

Em nenhum momento Zackery foi afobado, pelo contrario, foi a calma dele que me conquistou. Estávamos ainda deitados no sofá, um de frente pro outro quando ele passou o braço direito pelas minhas costas e abriu o zíper do meu vestido, dando-me arrepios gostosos quando depois deslizou os dedos pela minha espinha. Então eu estava sentada agora sobre ele, dando-me livre acesso à sua camisa.

E um à um eu fui abrindo aqueles botões e tendo a visão de seu tronco. Zack é magro e durinho, longe de ser musculoso como Emm ou definido com Byrdie, ele era é normal, linda e gostosamente normal. E lá se foi a camisa dele e lá se foi me vestido, e entre minhas pernas eu pude sentir o quanto ele estava me querendo, e eu também o queria. Fui abrindo suas calças enquanto ele procurava pelo fecho do meu sutiã nas minhas costas sem sucesso.

_- O fecho é na frente._- eu disse pra ele.

_- Lindos._- disse ele olhando fixamente para meus peitos quando finalmente conseguiu liberá-los, em seguida deitou-me de novo no sofá e tirou meias, cuecas e calça sozinho._- Tem camisinha?_

_- Humm, não. Mas não é que eu tenha alguma doença pra te transmitir, ou vice versa.._-e ele sorriu.

_- Não é isso, é que você está no seu período fértil, não ta?_

_- Ainda faltam alguns dias pra eu poder engravidar..._

Então ele pegou minhas pernas e começou a beijar meus pés e tornozelos e foi subindo pelas minhas coxas, enquanto ele beijava minhas barriga e minha pele sobre os ossos dos meus quadris ele retirou delicadamente minha calcinha e depois abriu minhas pernas e deitou-se sobre mim.

Foi no meio de um beijo que ele penetrou meu corpo e eu tremi de excitação com ele dentro de mim e ele também. Dos três, Zack é o mais dotado deles, mas tão bom e hábil como os outros... Por Merlin, como eu sou sortuda!

...

**ZackPOV.**

Ainda com o cheiro dela no meu corpo eu acordei e já estava de volta à minha cabana, mas não havia sombra dela ali comigo à não ser um bilhete em um criado mudo ao meu lado que dizia: **"Te vejo no casamento, vou sentir muito sua falta até lá. TVB*. Hell."**

Casamento... virei para a mesa de cabeceira à procura do meu relógio e ele me informou que eu estava pelado e esparramado na minha cama à apenas duas horas do casamento começar!

Então, depois de um banho gostoso e demorado banho e de colocar meu terno cinza, fui em direção aos jardins, onde já estava tudo arrumado e muito bonito, todos estavam muito bonitos também...

Encontrei meuá avós e nos sentamos quando nos mandaram. Pouco depois os violinos soaram e as madrinhas e padrinhos começaram a entrar por aquele corredor em meio as cadeiras naquele final de tarde de verão.

E lá, acompanhada de Bernard e Emmett, pouco antes da noiva, depois de Bella e Alice, veio a mulher mais linda do mundo vestida em azul pavão. Minha Helena.

...

...

_* TVB: Ti voglio bene.(Te quero bem)_


	61. Por Você 14

**N/a: Ohhh**

**E este é o ultimo Capitulo da História!**

**Que triste!**

**Amanhã virá o epilogo! Cheio de ação e tragédia, alguns vão querer me dar uns tapas, mas eu acho que é bem valido, o mundo não é cor de rosa, nem pros Cullen..**

**Ai em baixo passaram algumas semanas e vocês vão conhecer três novos personagens (Brian, Abigail e Phillip) e vão saber pra que casas Clau, Pete e Woody irão na próxima História! Assim como Zack..**

**Ahh sim, sem esquecer.. Nandinha ainda não acertou o final, mas como foi a que mais bateu na trave e já escolheu até o personagem... Então..**

**TahDah! Você realmente vai ganhar uma personagem!**

**Ohh que lindo!**

**Espero que gostem do cap de hoje e contando as horas para a grande final!**

**Beijos e mais beijosss**

**Até amanhã!**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 7 (XIV)

POR VOCÊ

**Capitulo 74 – September #1 (Primeiro de Setembro)**

**Semanas Depois.**

**ClauPOV.**

Passou rápido, passou muito rápido. E lá estávamos eu e meus irmãos prontos para embarcar no Express Hogwarts na plataforma 9 e ¾ da estação de trem em Londres!

Depois do casamento de tia Rosie voltamos para casa, arrumamos novamente nossas malas e fomos para Hogsmeade para a casa do biso Indra para o intensivo de estudos para as provas de Hogwarts que foi feito enquanto minha mãe passava àquela semana na Rússia.

No décimo dia em que estávamos lá ela e nossos futuros professores supervisionaram nossas provas e mais uma vez voltamos para casa para mais uns dias de folga.

Três dias depois de chegarmos uma coruja trouxe os resultados de nossas provas. Eu fui aprovada para o terceiro ano e os meninos para o segundo, deixando a escolha para das casas para serem feitas no primeiro dia de escola.

...

_- Aqui estão os bilhetes de vocês.._- disse minha mãe passando os nossos bilhetes de trem para nós, toda chorosa.

_- Mãe, por favor, olha o mico!_- disse Pete se escondendo com a mão dos flashes dos fotógrafos, mesmo atrás dos seus óculos escuros. Mas nossa mãe não lhe deu ouvidos e nos agarrou em um grande abraço de urso e foi imitada por DeeDee e meu pai.

_- Vocês são meus bebês e eu vou sempre pagar mico com vocês! Vou sentir, vou sentir tanta falta de vocês.. muita, muita! Sejam bonzinhos lá, por favor, sim!_- pediu.

_- Seremos, mãe.._- disse Woody.

_- E escrevam dando noticias ao menos uma vez por semana!_- recomendou Byrdie.

_- E filho, usa isso ta! Eu não estou afim de ser avô logo.._- disse meu pai passando para Pete dezenas de embalagens de camisinha, deixando-o roxo de vergonha enquanto Woody ria da cara dele.

_- E eu e Byrdie iremos à escola antes do natal para recrutar agentes da Liga, nos veremos em breve, ta! E por favor, cuidado por onde andam naquele castelo e qualquer coisa usem os colares de vocês.._- recomendou minha mãe.

_- Ta certo, mãe!_- eu disse revirando os olhos. Fazia semanas que ela estava fazendo aquele discurso._- Podemos agora nos despedir dos outros? Já estão embarcando..._

_- Certo, certo.._- disse ela nos largando e eu consegui dizer tchau para o resto da minha família, até chegar ao meu incrível noivo, responsável por me dar o melhor verão da minha vida.

_- Vou escrever todos os dias pra você.._- chorei.

_- E eu vou responder, meu amor.._- me beijou e colou sua testa à minha._- E eu vou ir te ver quando sua turma for visitar Hogsmeade.._

_- Okay, eu te aviso o dia que for lá..._

_- Clau, anda logo!_- gritou Pete da janela do trem e o ultimo aviso de embarque soou.

_- Bon Voyage, mon cherie.._- disse-me Seth acenando pra mim quando eu consegui embarcar ao mesmo tempo em que o trem começava a sair da estação.

...

**WoodyPOV.**

Enquanto eu e Pete atravessávamos o longo corredor do trem à procura de nossa cabine as pessoas olhavam e cochichavam sobre nós, o que é ridículo porque nós ouvimos, hello!

Então, ao chegarmos a nossa cabine, me acomodei em uma poltrona ao lado da janela e enquanto o trem não se movia fiquei trocando algumas mensagens com Diana, Pete tinha saído para chamar Clau e dar uma volta, mas já tinha voltado, mas ainda éramos só nós dois ali, então ouvimos bater no vidro de nossa cabine.

_- Hey, Brian!_- disse Pete e eu tirei os olhos do visor do meu celular. Era Brian McNeal, ele dividira o quarto conosco no acampamento da Liga verão passado. Ele deve estar no quarto ano de escola agora. Eu não ia muito com a cara dele.

_- Oi Peter, oi William! E ai, todos querem saber por aqui, pra que ano vocês irão?_- e já veio se sentando, todo à vontade.

_- Segundo._- resmunguei.

_- Poxa, e já pularam um ano! Pra que casas?_- perguntou e eu resolvi simplesmente ignorá-lo.

_- Ainda não sabemos, hoje faremos a seção do chapéu!_- disse Pete super animado.

_- Bem , então veremos!_- e teve a cara de colocar os pés sobre o acento na frente dele.

_- Hey, Brian, dá licença._- disse Clau entrando na cabine, ela também não é grande fã do cara.

_- Hey, gatinha!_- disse dando uma sacada nela e Clau revirou os olhos pra ele._- Pra que ano você vai?_

_- Terceiro._- disse ela sentando-se ao meu lado onde antes Brian tinha os pés._- Woody, mande beijinhos pra Di!_

_- Ta namorando, Woody?_- perguntou o mala sem alça.

_- Sim._

_- E você Peter?_- perguntou ao meu irmão.

_- Livre como um pássaro.._- sorriu._- Meus pais até me deram dezenas de camisinhas!_

_- Cara, os pais de vocês são os mais legais!_- se emocionou._- E a mãe de vocês é a mais gata!_

_- É, valeu.._- resmungamos nós três e bateram na porta da nossa cabine de novo. Era uma garota loira de cabelos desgrenhados e óculos fundo de garrafa que olhava para o bilhete dela e para o numero da cabine e para nós quatro.

_- Ta perdida?_- perguntou Brian rindo da cara dela.

_- Não._- disse ela entre dentes pra ele._- Na verdade você está ocupando o meu lugar, cai fora Brian! Anda logo!_- eu e Clau rimos.

_- Ah Abigail, não enche, vai arranjar outra cabine pra você!_- disse o cara chato.

_- Bem, Brian, se o lugar tem dono.._- disse Clau gesticulando pra ele se mandar e ele deu um sorriso amarelo pra ela, acho que ele gosta da minha irmã.

_- Bem, Peter, quer ir dar uma banda pelo trem?_- perguntou ao meu irmão.

_- Ta._

_- Fica com seu lugar, sua chata!_- disse Brian para a loira Abigail quando saía da cabine acompanhado do meu irmão.

_- Ah, vai se catar!_- disse ela entrando na cabine._- Oi gente! Sou Abigail Fiore , 16 anos, quarto ano, Lufa-Lufa.. vim transferida ano passado da Papagayos!_- e estendeu a mãos para nós.

_- Poxa, mas você fala o inglês muito bem!_- disse Clau cumprimentando-a depois de mim._- Eu sou Claudia Cullen e este caladão aqui é meu irmão William Scamander.._

_- É que eu nasci aqui, depois meus pais foram pra América Latina, agora voltaram.. e eu conheço vocês, acho que no fim não tenha ninguém que não saiba quem são vocês! William, eu sou fã do trabalho do teu avô e do teu tio!_- disse mostrando-me um dos livros deles que ela estava lendo.

_- Ah, obrigado. E ai, me diz por que você implicou com Brian?_- perguntou.

_- E quem gosta dele!? Por Merlin, aquele cara é um chatoooo!_- disse ela agitando a cabeleira e eu e Clau rimos.

_- Já gostei de você Abigail!_- disse Clau feliz.

_- É, somos dois!_- concordei com ela e a garota sorriu.

_- Então me chamem de Abe!_- disse ela.

...

**ZackPOV.**

Ainda sinto o gosto de helena em minha boca.

Meu trem partiu ontem à noite de Londres e éramos só eu e mais dois caras que embarcaram de lá para Drumstang, que segundo minha namorada fica em um ponto da tríplice fronteira da Ucrânia, Rússia e Polônia.

Este grande trem preto viaja rápido, mas perde bastante tempo parado em certas estações onde embarcam mais e mais pessoas e a maioria deles eram caras com cara de poucos amigos. Onde eu estava sentado estava vazio, bem estava vazio até agora.

_- Posso me sentar?_- perguntou uma grossa voz masculina e eu tirei os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

Era um livro sobre o colar de Helena e o lendo eu ria sozinho. Ela tinha me contado a história sobre ele neste verão em uma de nossas preguiçosas tardes em Napa Valley na vinícola deles, e perto do que ela me disse, aquilo que eu lia era é muita ficção!

_- Claro, desculpe._- tirei meu casaco do banco à minha frente para que o cara pudesse sentar e ele se esparramou naquela poltrona e ao que me pareceu, começou a tirar um cochilo e eu voltei ao meu livro.

_- Gosta deste tipo de bobagem!?_- perguntou o cara.

_- Que?_

_- Perguntei se você se interessa, se gosta destas bobagens!_- apontou para o livro.

_- Ah não, estou só me distraindo, rindo.._

_- E o que pode haver de tão engraçado em um livro sobre o colar da herdeira? _– se ajeitou um pouco e cruzou os braços sobre o corpo e levantou uma sobrancelha.

_- É que nada do que é dito aqui tem à ver com a realidade, ta cheio de histórias mirabolantes.._

_- E como você pode saber que o que está escrito ai não é verdade? Você por acaso conhece a herdeira?_- meio que riu debochado.

_- Bem, sim.._- respondi e pela cara que ele fez, não acreditou muito em mim.

_- E por acaso foi ela quem te contou a verdadeira história do colar dela?_- esse cara estava me tirando.

_- Sim, foi._- ele deu de ombros e ficou uma meia hora quieto, achei que ele estivesse dormindo de verdade agora.

_- É o seu primeiro ano em Drumstang, não?_

_- Sim, estou indo fazer este ano de supletivo.._- respondi e ele ficou quieto de novo.

_- E seu tutor, você sabe quem é?_

_- Humm.._- larguei meu livro e procurei nos bolsos do meu casaco pelo papel que tinha o nome do meu tutor nele._- Achei. Phillip Vacarov._- ele soltou um muxoxo e voltou a ficar quieto, eu resolvi dar uma de simpático._- Prazer, me chamo Zackery Swift._- estendi minha mão e ele levantou uma sobrancelha me deixando no vácuo e eu retirei minha mão.

_- Pois eu recomendo que você aproveite bem este seu livro, porque vai ser a ultima coisa que você vai ler sobre aquela bruxa metida e enjoada. Em Drumstang nós estudamos magia à sério._- não gostei dele._- Eu sou seu tutor, eu sou Phillip Vacarov._- ótimo, tínhamos começado com o pé esquerdo.

...

**PetePOV.**

_- Espero que você venha para a Grifinória como eu!_- disse Brian ao me deixar na fila para a seleção de casas ao lado da minha irmã.

_- Quer fazer o favor de ficar quieto!_- gritou a garota loira de cabelos desgrenhados passando por nós atrás dele e entrando no salão de refeições._- Boa sorte, Claudia!_- e cruzou os dedos para a minha irmã. Woody estava lá no final da fila, na dele, então vieram nos chamar para entrarmos no salão e formamos fila contra a parede.

Lá, sentados na grande mesa dos professores estava vô Rolf que dirige a Casa Corvinal e ensina Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry Potter, que ensina D.A.T e dirige a Casa Grifinória, Gina, a esposa dele que ensina vôo e coordena os times de Quadribol. Hermione, que leciona feitiços e encantamentos e coordena os alunos de Habilidades especiais.

Depois tinha um esquisito que vai nos ensinar transfiguração e coordena a casa Lufa-lufa. Uma alternativa que vai nos ensinar herbologia, o fantasma enfadonho que ensina história da magia, a professora Sinistra, nos dois sentidos, que ensina astronomia e dirige a Casa Sonserina e mais um centauro que vai nos ensinar adivinhação. É, como se eu realmente precisasse disso! E para estudo dos trouxas, alguém que eu nunca achei que se importaria muito com os outros que não fosse da nossa família... Tia Rosie!

_- To chocada!_- disse Clau à minha frente. E a fila dos alunos começou a andar, chamando os alunos pelos sobrenomes, e não demorou muito era a vez de Clau.

_- Cullen, Claudia._- chamaram e ela virou um pimentão. Fechou as mãos em punhos e deu aqueles passos que ecoaram no silencio, sentou-se no banquinho e puseram o chapéu falante na cabeça dela.

_- Humm.._- o chapéu subia e descia na cabeça dela._- Você é bastante controlada, posso sentir... Uma alma boa, vou colocá-la na.. Grifinória!_- então todos à mesa da Grifinória levantaram e à aplaudiram enquanto minha corada irmã se juntava à eles.

_- Cullen, Peter._- me chamaram e eu fiz o mesmo caminho da minha irmã também em silencio.

_- Muito bom, muito bom..._- disse o chapéu._- Tão controlado quanto a irmã, quer aprender, se provar... tem muito, muito da mãe...Vou te mandar para a Corvinal!_- e agora foi a vez dos corvenses me receberem à mesa deles com aplausos. E os outros alunos foram praticamente ignorados até chegar a vez de Woody.

_- Scamander, William._- chamaram-no e ele fez o mesmo caminho dos demais.

_- Quanto poder em uma só criança!_- disse o chapéu enigmático._- Conheci teus pais.. Grande, grande poder.. Você tem o Impérius no sangue, é sem duvida um Koleston, vou te colocar na tradicional casa dos Koleston e Hogwarts, você será grande! Vou te colocar na Sonserina!_

_- Não!_- gritou Woody ainda sentado na banqueta, mas acho que pelo tom, não foi a seleção da cara diversa da minha e da minha irmã que o fez gritar daquele jeito.

...


	62. Epilogo

**N/a: This is the end!**

**ihh que triste!**

**Espero que voces gostem do meu epilogo e que nao me xinguem demais!**

**Eu já estou no décimo capitulo da proxima história e ela será cheia de amor, garanto.**

**Foi um prazer escrever esta história e espero que de alguma forma tenha sido um prazer pra vcs lerem tmb!**

**Volto em breve com o volume cinco!**

**Assim que eu tiver bastante capitulos de folga tah! Nao fiquem bravos comigo, eu tenho muita historia pra contar ainda!**

**bem, amanhã nao tem mais..**

**Isso será um até breve, um até logo!**

**Se tiverem saudades, releiam as histórias pra nao se sentirem perdidos enquanto a nova nao vem!**

**Aceito e mails no meu aniver, dia 18/12 ta!**

**Beijosss Grandes e muito obrigada por lerem!**

**Vic.**

* * *

EPILOGO

**Fogo Encantado**

"_**Nunca pensei muito em como morreria..."**_

"_**Sem duvida era uma boa forma de morrer, no lugar de outra pessoa, de alguém que eu amava. Nobre até."**_

_**Bella, Twilight.**_

**...**

**EdwardPOV.**

Eu e Bella fomos caçar assim que deixamos as crianças na estação de trem. Pegamos meu carro e dirigimos rumo à Lake District, um parque nacional a algumas horas de Londres.

_- Já escolheu o seu presente de aniversario?_- perguntei.

_- Humm, não, surpreenda-me!_- disse-me Bella dando-me um sorriso torto e uma piscadinha.

_- Posso mesmo? Você odeia surpresas!_- ri e ela também.

_- Não as suas!_- me deu um beijo rápido e subiu em um dos grandes pinheiros. Suas técnicas de caça tinham se aprimorado muito desde sua transformação e hoje, ela é tão hábil quanto qualquer um de nós. A única que continua uma pereba é Helena que sempre volta toda rasgada e suja pra casa._- Tem um grupo de cervos naquela direção!_- disse ela cheirando o ar e apontando para noroeste.

_- Vamos ver quem chega primeiro e pega o maior deles, então!_- sai correndo.

_- Ah, não vale!_- disse ela saltando de arvore em arvore atrás de mim.

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Você está muito mole, Helena!_- disse Jasper batendo com o bastão de treino na minha bunda._- Vem treinar comigo antes que você fique gorda e flácida!_- peguei uma faca e acertei-o bem no coração.

_- E você está sem reflexos!_- mostrei a língua pra ele enquanto ele tirava a faca com um puxão deixando apenas o corte em sua camiseta.

_- Uuhh!_- disse ele fingindo se tremer e medo.

_- Vai lutar com ele, amor, dá uma coça nele!_- disse Emm._- Aposto 20 em você!_

_- Que vergonha, Emm! Só vinte?_- eu disse pra ele.

_- Vão lutar lá fora!_- disse Esme reorganizando seus vasos bacarat cheios de flores pelas salas.

_- Toma._- disse Jazz me passando um bastão de treino quando eu o encontrei no pátio já devidamente vestida pra treinar com ele._- E não me venha com magia, caçulinha, eu quero força bruta!_

_- Então se prepare para sangrar, loirinha!_- ameacei e quebrei o bastão no meio e parti para cima dele.

...

Edward e Bella atingiram a pequena manada rapidamente e cada um deles abateu um animal e se alimentou. Depois, ambos continuaram adentrando a mata atrás dos remanescentes para terminarem de se alimentar.

...

_- Parem!_- gritou Alice nervosamente para Helena e Jasper da sacada de seu quarto que dava para os jardins._- Hell, você será chamada, venha se trocar!_- Helena desaparatou dos jardins para o seu quarto e rapidamente vestiu seu uniforme, Alice foi se encontrar com ela lá.

_- Quem, onde?_- perguntou Helena seguramente, enquanto atava as espadas às costas.

_- Edward e Bella, mas eu não sei onde estão, nem o que vão enfrentar.. Traga-os de volta, Hell!_- pediu com urgência.

_- Claro!_- sorriu para a irmã, então seu colar ardeu e ela foi puxada pelo vórtice aberto.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Eu e Bella estávamos correndo atrás de nosso "segundo prato" quando um forte cheiro metálico chegou às minhas narinas e riscos prateados passaram por nós.

_- Bella, pare. Vamos voltar._- eu disse e Bella deu meia volta e se juntou a mim, mas não fomos muito adiante.

Uma das formas prateadas estava à nossa frente e se transformou em uma pessoa, uma mulher alta e esguia de longos cabelos loiros quase brancos e raivosos olhos violeta, uma elfa com um assustador sorriso sinistro nos lábios.

_- Onde pensam que vão, malditos mortos-vivos? Não se contentam com pessoas? Tem de vir caçar na floresta também?!_- perguntava ameaçadoramente e eu fiquei ali parado.

Olhei para Bella e ela estava logo atrás de mim agarrada ao brasão do colar que Helena havia nos dado e seus olhos estavam nervosamente fixos em mim.

...

Helena caiu à frente deles em uma flexão de joelhos e levantou-se tirando as espadas das costas. Olhava fixamente para a esguia elfa. Por cima dos ombros olhou para Edward e Bella e os mandou correr pra uma direção segura que ela indicou.

_- Vão naquela direção! Rápido, saiam daqui!_- disse ela para os dois e Bella saiu arrastando um relutante Edward para longe das duas.

_- Tola. Acha que pode comigo?_- perguntou a elfa e Helena ajeitou as espadas das mãos sem tirar os olhos da elfa.

_- VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDÉIA!_- disse Helena em língua de elfos para a surpresa de sua inimiga.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Foi só uma pequena distração, parei por um segundo para olhar para trás e ver como Helena estava indo contra a elfa e ter certeza de que ela estava dando uma surra nela e de repente Bella soltou um grito agudo, metros à minha frente.

Virei-me em direção a ela e ela estava sendo agarrada pelo pescoço por outro elfo, enquanto um terceiro espalhou sobre ela o que me pareceu um quilo de floo, mas estes, ao contrário daquela que lutava com Helena pareciam mais humanos que elfos, o que os entregava eram os olhos.

_- Largue-a!_- rosnei me preparando para atacar e o olhar de Bella era de puro pavor.

_- Se você atacar, ela queima!_- ameaçou aquele que agarrava minha mulher._- Diga para aquela sua amiga parar!_- disse ele enquanto roçava seu rosto no de Bella, referindo-se à Hell e à outra elfa que ainda se embolavam na mata.

_- Não vá Edward. Eu não me importo de queimar!_- disse Bella em uma voz tremula, mas segura como sempre. Mas eu não queria arriscar perder minha mulher, Helena teria que liberar a outra elfa.

_- Não diga isso, Bella! Não dêem ouvidos pra ela, eu vou pedir que a garota pare de atacar a elfa!_- então eu fui em direção à Helena, mas quando eu cheguei lá Hell já estava a ponto de comer o coração da elfa, coisa que ela fez em duas dentadas e um tremor passou no corpo dela fazendo-a cair no chão, era tarde demais pra aquela elfa, corri mais até Hell.

O elfo que tinha jogado floo em Bella gritou desesperadamente e um raio atingiu o corpo de Hell fazendo-a rosnar e olhar furiosa pra mim.

_- O que você faz aqui? Pegue Bella e dê o fora! Já mandei!_

_- Não posso!_- me desesperei._- Havia outros dois, eles pegaram minha mulher!_- ela me olhou e rosnou, mas não sei se foi pra mim. Ela agora estava espumando de raiva, arrancou o colar do pescoço e me deu.

_- Me obedeça ao menos uma vez, Edward! Fique com o meu colar e fique aqui!_- olhou dentro de meus olhos e fechou minha mão sobre seu colar quente e pulsante, então deu alguns passos que eu também dei e foi falar com os elfos._- Eu proponho uma troca! Soltem-na e eu vou com vocês! Eu permitirei que vocês bebam meu sangue, comam meu coração e me queimem, mas soltem-na!_- propôs aos elfos que se entreolharam.

...

_- Não! Não!_- gritavam Edward e Bella.

_- Calados!_- gritou Hell para os dois.

_- E quem nos garante que você não vai nos atacar caso nós a soltemos?_- perguntou o elfo que prendia Bella em um abraço apertado.

_- Eu sou mais poderosa que vocês e posso matá-los quando eu quiser, estou lhes dando a chance de saírem daqui vivos e poderosos, basta soltarem ela e deixá-los ir!_- disse Hell, calma e pausadamente.

_- Sim, e quem nos garante que você é realmente poderosa? Você tem a aparência tão humana quanto a nossa!_- disse o terceiro elfo com a mão prateada de floo sobre o peito de Bella que a esta altura só subia e descia com a respiração pesada dela e Hell deu um sorriso sinistro para eles e transformou-se em elfo.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu estava fixado no chão e por mais força que eu fizesse ou quanto mais alto eu gritasse, Hell e os outros dois elfos ignoravam a mim e à Bella enquanto eu segurava ainda fortemente seu colar em mãos.

E agora Hell estava tão ou mais esguia do que era a outra elfa e os olhos dos dois elfos se encheram de cobiça para o que eu e Bella também víamos, e logo depois de sua exibição Hell voltou rapidamente à sua forma humana.

Pegou uma faca presa à sua coxa e abriu seu antebraço de ponta a ponta e agora, seu sangue, agora com forte cheiro metálico começou a escorrer no chão, o que despertou ainda mais o interesse dos dois.

_- Vocês estão desperdiçando o meu sangue! Larguem-na e me levem com vocês!_- disse Hell e os dois elfos acenaram em concordância um para o outro.

Em um rapidíssimo movimento o terceiro elfo jogou floo no rosto de Hell fazendo-a cair e ele a agarrou e desapareceu com ela em um redemoinho de folhas e galhos, deixando para trás aquele outro elfo que ainda mantinha Bella presa a ele e eu caí de cara no chão porque nada mais me mantinha preso.

O elfo liberou Bella que veio correndo até mim, mas de repente eu estava sendo preso de novo e Bella foi alçada no ar em outro redemoinho, meus olhos foram para o elfo ainda presente ali que sorria sinistramente para nós.

_- Solte-a! Você prometeu!_- exigi e ele riu.

_- Mas ela está solta.._- disse ele macabramente, então estalou os dedos e Bella virou uma pira de fogo verde, gritando de dor e me levando ao mais profundo desespero, então suas cinzas começaram a cair como picumãs no solo verde._- Ops.._- disse o elfo._- Acho que usei o comando errado.._

_- Eu vou caçar você! Vou acabar com você!_- berrei tentando ainda me livrar daquele estado imóvel.

_- Sabe, eu ia te matar também, mas não vou mais... sabe por quê? Vai ser totalmente divertido ver você tentar me matar.. Principalmente depois que eu conseguir os poderes daquela elfa, acabar com você será muito mais fácil do que foi com essa morta-viva.. Até um dia._- e sumiu no ar, entre folhas, galhos e muito vento que espalharam pelo ar as cinzas de Bella que tinham caído em um pequeno monte à minha frente. Finalmente me liberando para que eu pudesse reagir.

E ali estava eu, sozinho, sofrendo em desespero e sem as duas mulheres que eu mais amo na vida. Mas disposto a recuperar Helena e vingar a morte de Bella, nem que meu destino fosse dentro de uma fogueira.

...

FIM.

_**Victória Zanini, novembro 2009.**_


	63. Olá!

**OLÁ QUERIDO LEITOR!**

SEI QUE SE VOCÊ CHEGOU ATÉ AQUI É PORQUE JÁ LEU TODA A MINHA FANFIC E ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA GOSTADO, MAS POR FAVOR, EU TE PEÇO, ME MANDE UMA REVIEW, ME DIGA O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU E CONTINUE LENDO AS PRÓXIMAS FANFICS E A HISTORIA DE HELENA!

BEIJOS GRANDES E MAIS UMA VEZ, GRATA PELA SUA LEITURA, VIC ZANINI.


End file.
